Black Butterfly
by Haname-Yukina
Summary: 2034, Rin and Len, two orphans, fight to survive the cruel world. A chance meeting allows the light to shine, but how long can it last?  Kaito/Len, Possible Akaito/Rin. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter One: Chance Meeting

**In a world where moral rarely has meaning and pollution fills the skies from city to city. Illnesses plague the people in this tragic world along with hate and shattered dreams. Rin and Len, two orphans, fight to survive the cruel fate the world has served them until a light shines on them through a chance meeting. Though the light can't shine forever…**

Kaito x Len – Possible future Akaito x Rin

Made up ailments and diseases.

Angst/Super Natural/tragedy/romance

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Vocaloids. I simply just bend them to my very will in my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One : Chance Meeting<strong>

The year is 2034. The sun started to set, though the tall buildings and smoke in the city made it impossible to see anyway. A sea of people walked the streets and sidewalks; going to work, leaving work... going out to eat or looking for something to do. The city was always busy, night or day.

Two teens huddled in an alley way entrance, watching everyone walk by. Their blond hair seemed dis-array, and skin was blotted with dirt. The girl held her stomach as a small growl could be heard. Her tired green eyes looked to the boy she was next to.

"Len... When can we eat again?" She asked, a slight scratchiness in her voice, having just gotten over being sick. Len, as the girl had called him looked at her.

"Soon... Just give me some time..." he whispered before looking away, watching people intently as they walked by. His green eyes, though paler then the girls, looked around the mass crowd, hoping to find someone who was too out of it to notice if he took something from them. "Everyone seems so alert today. We might have to wait until later..." He stated, moving a little out of the alley to try and get a better perspective.

The girl sighed, clenching her stomach. "I don't know how much longer we'll last like this..." She protested.

The boy shot a glare at the girl. "We're not going back their Rin. They didn't care for us at all!"

The girl jumped a little at the sudden comment. "At least it was a roof over our head..."

Len's shoulders dropped. "And if they hit us again? Then what?" Rin looked down, she couldn't deny the torture of that wretched shelter house. "Oh!" Len exclaimed, seeing someone who appears slightly drunk wobbling down the street. "Okay... It's now or never. Rin, stay here." He instructed, moving out into the crowd to try and reach the drunk.

A Woman wearing a red tank top and Red skirt was wobbling down the side walk a bit, her balance unsteady and her pockets in clear view from behind as she was being led by a man with blue hair that stood out a bit. He was shaking his head as Meiko was latched to his neck from behind, squeezing it almost chokingly. "M..Meiko, not so tight."

Meiko only seemed to giggle, "That isn't what you said before! Tee hee!" Kaito face palmed as he kept walking slowly, trying to keep the very drunk Meiko on her feet. "Kaaaaito-kuuuun, let's make out!" Kaito sweat dropped and decided to ignore her comment, having to stop to put her back on her feet before she'd fall over, his back facing her again after he righted her arms over his neck. They walked for a moment before he lifted her into a piggyback ride, her pockets even more easily seen now.

Len took a deep breath, a little discouraged by the man's presence. He looked over at Rin for a split second before shaking the thought away. They needed to eat, regardless of how they obtained the money to do so. He quickly but carefully got near them before maneuvering himself to walk directly behind them. His mind raced, his eyes looking at her pockets. The fear of being caught was causing his heart to pound heavily in his chest.

He gulped as he readied to steal the woman's belongings. He has done this hundreds of times before, but this time didn't feel right. Rin crossed his mind again as he glared slightly, quickly reaching and sliding her wallet from the pocket of her skirt. Hoping to go unnoticed he slinked back in the crowd.

The man instantly stopped when Meiko started giggling and turned around to notice the boy with Meiko's wallet. His eyes narrowed but not harshly. "Hey! Give that back!" the blue hair man yelled out. He put down Meiko who gave a half assed thumbs up as she sat on the ground near a wall and the man followed the boy.

Finally he caught up to Len and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, a questioning look on his face. "Don't you know it's not right to steal?" the man asked somewhat calmly, a slight smile on his face now. "She doesn't have any money anyway. She wasted it at the bar." he said pretty bluntly with a slight laugh.

Len panicked, quickly attempting to pull away to no avail. He sighed at his current lack of strength and gave in to defeat. He looked up at the man, though was glaring. "Who the hell wastes all their money at a bar!" He hissed between his teeth, now looking for an escape route, dropping the wallet in the process. "And who cares if it's right or wrong. I'll feed my sister even if it kills me!"

Kaito bent down and picked up the wallet but never let go of Len's collar. He checked it and sighed a bit. "Someone who has no morals." he laughed a little. "So you stole it to feed your sister?" Kaito sat Len down but gave him a smile.

He crouched down a bit to be at Len's level since he was a bit taller. "If you come by my shop I'll give you some free ice cream, maybe even some dumplings." Kaito gave Len's hair a little ruffle and also dug into his pockets to give him a card which showed the address of his ice cream shop but when he placed the card in Len's hand there was a few bills on the back of it though before Len could protest or anything, Kaito began to walk away with a smile. "Be sure to stop by!"

Len looked down at the card before looking back up at the man as he walked away. He sighed heavily, returning to the alley that he had left Rin in. "We… got some. But..." He started as he reached the alley, going quiet as he saw Rin curled up near a box sleeping.

A small smile crossed his face as he quietly moved to sit near Rin, his heart still pounding heavily. This was the first time he was that scared, never actually getting caught before. "Ice-cream and dumplings, huh? Rin would like that..." Len stated, leaning slightly to lean against a wall. "I need to be more careful..." He warned himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter, more a less see how it goes. **orz** . First story ever done. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be longer, promise.

PLEASE R&R!

NOTE: This is conjoint story with another friend who do not have an account. We come up with idea together. Much fun.

Please forgive any English error or grammar error. My English is kind of rusty.

Known error corrected by friend: Ryelu, Thanks!

~ **HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: I corrected most of the Grammar, except Yukina's A/N since those are her sincerest words. If you find any other errors just let her know so she can fix them. We hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review. X3


	2. Chapter Two: The Decision

**A/N**: Just to sum this up now. It was decided by my friend that Akaito be Kaito's younger brother. Not too much older than Rin and Len. Ages may be different than their normal profiles but hey… It is a fanfic, anything goes. Pure fun! Enjoy chapter two!

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids. I will however remain hopeful that I will someday. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Decision<strong>

Kaito had opened shop early in the morning. It wasn't too far from the area where Meiko was pick pocketed, so it would have been easy to find. He was humming in the small cafe like shop that served cakes, ice cream, and other sweets as well as a few savory foods. Not many people came to his shop, it being one small place amongst more larger restaurants and chains, though he didn't care, singing happily to himself in his white apron. A similar looking man with red hair sat at the register, his elbow on the counter, his face in his palm and soft snores coming from him. "Lazy..." Kaito mentioned to himself as he kept making things even though he knew not many people would come that day.

Before long, a girl walked up to the window. Rin's eyes almost sparkled as she eyed the things inside, the card from Len clenched in her right hand, the other over her eyes so she could see better. Despite Len telling her they would get free ice-cream, she hesitated to go in. "Aaaa... It looks so goood..." She stammered, her voice only showing small hints of the sickness she battled. She looked back in the direction she came before back at the shop. "Mnn. I wonder why he didn't want to come..." A slightly unsure looked crossed her face as she took a deep breath and headed into the shop.

Kaito noticed the girl and that she looked very similar to the boy from the other day. "Ah! Welcome!" he said slightly loud on purpose, the red haired man nearly falling over in his seat from the noise. He noticed the card in her hand and smiled, walking to the counter after wiping his hands off on his apron. "You must be that young man's sister he spoke of." Leaning over the counter a little to see her better, he smiled. "Where is your brother? Does he not like ice cream?" The red haired man sighed as if he was annoyed.

"I'm going to go clean up the dishes from this morning's prep." he said, leaving the front so only Kaito and Rin were in the front of the store.

"So, what would you like? I did say I would give you free ice cream! Ah, and dumplings!" Kaito reminded himself.

Rin's eye twitched at the bombardment of questions. "U... Um. I'm Rin." She stated, her hands shifting down to mess with the torn parts of her clothes. "L-Len didn't want to come." Her voice shook a little, suddenly being hit with nervousness. Her eyes looked around the shop which slowly calmed her down. "Mn... Do you have any orange ice-cream?" Rin asked, giving a smile while waiting expectantly. The idea of being able to enjoy the pleasurable things in life made her slightly giddy.

Kaito put a finger to his chin and smiled. "I do! Is there anything else you'd like?" he smiled, shifting to a large cooler to scoop the ice cream she wanted into a cone. He also moved to grab her two dumplings of fairly good size, then waited for her to answer his question, trying not to ask too many now, having seen the expression on her face when he asked so many originally.

Akaito walked out from the back, drying off his hands and then leaned against a wall there, watching Rin with slightly tired eyes though he gave a small smile.

Rin looked down before nodding. "Something for Len?" She said almost questioningly, unsure how this was going to work anyway. If she got something to eat, she wanted Len to eat too. Her eyes looked over to Akaito, giving another nervous smile before taking the items from Kaito as he handed them out. Her mind almost left her as she enjoyed the first taste of the ice-cream. To others it was just a small treat, but to her it was an other world delight. "So good..." She whispered to herself, now wondering why Len said no to this.

After giving Rin the items he went and got two more large dumplings, putting them in a bag. "I can give you some to take to your brother! What kind of ice cream does he like?" Kaito asked, leaning over the counter slightly as he waited.

Akaito walked over to the register again as Meiko came into the shop holding her head and groaning a little. "Too...much." she said, not even noticing Rin. "Akaaaiito, get me the usual." she demanded, going to sit down at a table there. Akaito rolled his eyes and went to get Meiko's things for her.

Rin slid back a little, the feeling to run away starting to sneak in her mind. "Ah... I don't think he'll want any... might melt before I get to him anyway." She exclaimed quietly. "Those should do." She managed to say looking over at Meiko a little cautiously. The room was getting a bit too crowded to her liking, especially without Len. He was able to handle many people unlike her, though she knew she wasn't always like this. "So... it's seriously free?" She asked, just wanting to make extra sure.

Kaito smiled widely and nodded. "Of course! Tell your brother to stop by some time as well. I always make extra dumplings so if you'd like more later just stop by." he said with a smile, Meiko raising an eyebrow as she watched Rin, her eyes somewhat narrowed though it was from the hang over.

Akaito brought Meiko her things and almost tossed it onto the table for her. "Oi, eat and get out, you're stinking up the place with your alcohol breath." Akaito said as he walked away from her. Maiko glaring at his back though stayed just to spite him.

Rin took the bag and slowly slid to the door only to run into someone since she was walking backwards. The person behind her only managed to giggle as she helped keep Rin on her feet. "Tee hee~! You okay?" The older teen asked as she also helped Rin not drop anything.

Rin jumped a little before quickly turning around, almost bowing apologetically then stopped so she wouldn't lose her ice-cream. "Sorry!" She exclaimed, still trying to get out the door.

"Mnn. It's okay." The girl exclaimed, looking at Rin with her teal eyes. The older teen slid from the door before heading to the counter where Kaito is.

Rin took a deep breath. "B-bye. And thanks!" Rin stated before hurrying from the shop.

Miku, who carefully adjusted herself into a seat, watched as Rin left before looking at Kaito. "She looks familiar." She stated as she started moving things on the counter. "Anything new today, Kaitosan?" She asked happily, ignoring Meiko's hung-over presence.

Kaito watched Rin leave before nodding at Miku. "I made sushi cake today. Well… Cake that looks like… sushi. Not actual sushi." he mentioned as he walked to his show case and took out small cakes that only took on the appearance of sushi.

"Cute." Meiko said in a sarcastic, raspy voice. Akaito watched Miku, giving her a wave from the register. He was younger than Kaito, also a teen, though his looks were quite similar to Kaito's, his older brother.

"Would you like to try some, Mikuchan?" Kaito asked when he showed her his new cakes.

"Mn~ They look delicious~" She stated, bringing her hands to her cheeks. "So. Kaitosan? Is that your new charity work?" She couldn't help but ask, still ignoring Meiko, though she did want to counter comment her sarcasm. While waiting for the new treat she managed a wave to Akaito to acknowledge him.

Kaito made Akaito dish one of the new cakes for Miku, a smaller one so she could sample it. He put his hands to his cheeks and smiled a little, his elbows going to the countertop as he was leaned forward. "Maybe... I met her brother first actually; he looked dirty, scared, and hungry. I couldn't just let them starve." he said with a strange smile, as if he was remembering something.

Akaito scoffed a little. "My brother is a pedophile, it's okay to say it." Kaito stood up and blinked, a sweat drop running down his face. "I am not!"

Miku giggled as she took a small bite from the little piece of cake. "Aaa~ So yummy~" She exclaimed happily, gladly finishing off what was left of the sample. "You really know your sweets, Kaitosan~" Miku complimented before bringing her hands to her lap, a more serious look on her face. "The number of homeless children has increased a lot this last year. It's a little sad. It is really kind of you Kaitosan to be helping them like that. They need the support and stability if they are to survive." An almost helpless look crossed her face. "I'd help but I'm living off a limited income and sample plates."

Akaito signed and grabbed Miku a dumpling, tossing it to her. "On me." he said, going back to his seat at the register.

Kaito smiled and nodded. "No one has really been coming anyways." Kaito mentioned a somewhat sad look on his face. "With all the new fancy candy stores in the area, not many people come here." he said with a heavy hearted sigh.

"Maybe you need some new advertising." Meiko mentioned a wide grin on her face. Kaito thought about it for a moment, leaning against the counter again before he smiled.

"Are you implying I give those two a j..." he stopped talking to think on it for a moment.

Akaito rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you're pretty dense, brother. Maybe you should hire lolis to bring in more people and they can stand outside in maid outfits with signs." he said somewhat sarcastically, though the hamsters in Kaito's head were obviously running in their wheels more so now.

Miku smiled at Akaito, her way of thanking him. She looked at Kaito and smiled even more. "I think employing them would be a good idea. It would help them too." She stated but then remembered how skittish the girl was. "But...it might take a while to convince them, wouldn't it?" A sigh escaped Miku as she thought about the possibility of even getting them to agree.

Akaito opened his big mouth again; though it was as if he was trying to be 'sarcastically helping' Kaito's thought process. "Your apartment above the store has an extra bedroom, doesn't it, and enough extra room?" he mentioned which made Kaito look at his brother with a smirk. "You are doing that on purpose." Akaito shrugged and went back to closing his eyes and resting his head.

"I suppose the best thing to do would be to ask them." Kaito began to remove his apron and sat it down in a basket to the side for dirty rags and aprons. "Akaito, watch the shop please. I'll be back later." Akaito sighed and opened his eyes again, nodding.

When Kaito was gone Akaito stood up and walked to Miku's table, flopping down in a chair there. "Think they'll agree if they have a place to live?"

Miku shrugged. "Well. It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot, right?" She commented, watching Kaito leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay I lie. Orz It not much longer than chapter one. Chapter three in works now and I do know it is much long than this. Thank you to people who add my story to your alert list. It makes me happy!

I apologize about any confusion in story so far. Things will clear up in later chapter. Again. We change Akaito supposed age for story. Also change Kaito age but that not revealed until later chapter.

o/o I read my A/N and am happy I have editor or you all be very lost with my poor grammar.

So once again. Ryelu! Thank you!

Please R&R~!

~ **HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's notes**: Another chapter done. :3 And yes, she is right. Chapter three is going to be substantially longer, I am already editing it. If you find any grammar errors or spelling errors I may have missed, please let us know so we can fix it~ Thank you!

Chapter three should be out tomorrow night. Things are really starting to get interesting!

~ **Ryelu**


	3. Chapter Three: An Offer One Can't Refuse

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloids... Though sometimes I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: An Offer One Cannot Refuse<strong>

Rin sighed, sitting in the alley next to Len, where he was sleeping. "You said no to free food so you can sleep." she stammered, stretched a bit and eating what was left of her dumpling. "Well... At least you'll have something to eat when you get up. And it wasn't stolen, so it will taste extra good~" Rin continued, though she knew Len wasn't listening.

Eventually Kaito found the alley way where Len and Rin were and he smiled, his breath a little heavy from all the running around he did to find them. "Ah found...you?" he asked, making his voice quiet when he noticed the younger boy sleeping.

He slipped into the alley way and crouched down across it from them with a smile, not wanting to be too loud. "Sorry, I...have a question but your brother should be awake for it. Did you like your dumpling?" Kaito asked, noticing she was finishing her dumpling.

Rin jumped when Kaito showed up, not expecting anyone to come looking for them. She swallowed what was in her mouth before slowly nodding. "A question?" She whispered, not wanting to wake Len up either. "And yeah, it was good, thank you." A look of confusion was on her face, unsure what he could possibly want to ask them.

He sat down in the dirty alleyway, his pants getting instantly dirty since they were white at the time but he still only smiled. "Let's wait till your brother wakes up. I'm glad you liked it." Kaito watched Len sleep for a moment, anticipating his awakening almost like someone waiting for their favorite dish to finish cooking.

Rin went quiet, staring at Kaito with a weird look. Before too long she sighed and shifted over to lightly shake Len to wake up. He stirred slightly and groggily opened his eyes. "What..." He murmured slightly raspy. Rin pointed towards Kaito.

"The Ice-Cream man wants to ask us something." She stated causing Len to sit up. "He said both of us need to hear the question though." Rin continued as she moved to look at Kaito.

Len sighed looking over at Kaito as well. "Store hours open after five, come back then, let me sleep..." He slurred a little.

Rin gave a huff. "Oh Len, just listen to him, okay?" She demanded slightly.

Kaito let out a laugh at Len's comment. "Would you prefer to sleep in a bed?" he asked Len, that childish smile still over Kaito's lips. "I was going to ask you two if you'd like to work for me. I'd give you a free room in my apartment above my store too..." he asked, his smile fading a little in worry that they would refuse his offer.

Len let himself drop back onto the pavement. "I'll sleep on it." He hissed.

Rin glared slightly, crossing her arms. "No! This is serious Len!" She exclaimed before looking at Kaito. "What would we have to do?" She asked, wanting to know more of this opportunity. Len sighed, opening an eye to look at Kaito, though it was obvious he was annoyed.

Kaito smiled and nodded. "My store has lost a lot of business lately because of all these big brand companies moving into the area... I was hoping you two could help me advertise! I know, it's a lot to ask of you, but you'll be paid, and have a place to sleep." he said, his brows furrowed as he hoped he didn't offend them in any way by asking them to work for them. "Maybe clean a little too!"

Rin smiled. "Anything is better than the alley." She stated almost excitedly.

Len sighed, knowing he wouldn't win in this debate against Rin. "And what are the conditions?" He asked though a bit halfheartedly. "Like what exactly are we supposed to do?"

Rin looked at Len then to Kaito. "Yeah. Are going to hand out fliers or something?"

Kaito smiled and nodded. "That is a good start! Maybe also hold signs outside wearing adorable- I mean, maybe in specially made clothes that represent the shop!" Kaito coughed slightly, not wanting to sound like a creeper to the two, but then he smiled. "So your name is Len, hm? What is yours?" he asked, looking to Rin.

Rin twitched, remembering she had said her name at the store. "Rin..." She stated sternly, hoping it won't be forgotten this time. Len laughed inwardly at Rin's voice before turning to lie on his side though winced and sat up. "Arms asleep..." He murmured a little before yawning.

Rin huffed before standing up and pulling on Len's arm. "Well? What do you think? Huh? Should we?" She asked, pleading even. Len sighed, letting her pull on him like he was some kind of doll. "I don't know..."

"A-ah! You said it before, sorry." Kaito smiled and stood up from his seated position on the dirty ground, his white pants covered in dirt and hardly could be called white anymore. "Meals would also be included. I usually make too much when I cook anyway." Kaito did not wish to sound like he was forcing them to come, but he thought it would be a good opportunity for them.

Len sighed inwardly. "Not like I have a choice on the matter..." he murmured, eying Rin, since he knew she really wasn't going to let him say no.

Rin's eyes almost sparkled as she threw her arms in the air and hugged Len. "Look at it this way~ we'll get to clean up~ and eat~ Well... work to of course, but the other things are better! And a bed! Len!" She exclaimed excitedly, letting go of Len and looking to Kaito. "Of course we'll do it~" She answered.

Len lied on his back again, closing his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... You say that now." He whispered more or less to himself.

Kaito nodded his head with a big smile as he attempted to brush off some of the dirt from his white pants, failing to do so, and smearing it instead. He didn't care though as he walked toward the entrance to the alley way. "Come on, I am sure you two would also like a nice hot bath, ne?"

Rin looked down at Len and started pulling on his arms again. "Come on~ Come on! Len! A bath would be nice and feel really good~" She chimed.

Len moaned before sitting back up. "Fine..." he managed another yawn before standing up, wobbling a bit before catching himself of Rin. "Aa.. Legs are asleep..." he stated bluntly, using Rin now as support to stand up. Rin giggled, adjusting herself a bit to help him walk. "I hate when that happens." She commented before helping Len to follow Kaito.

Kaito began walking toward the street now and smiled back at them to make sure they were following. It was a fairly quiet walk. Len and Rin watched as people gave them weird looks as though they did something terrible and the man in front was taking them to be punished. Len let out a small sigh shaking his head. If anything, he was regretting accepting the offer, not that he wanted to take it anyway.

Finally they made it to the shop where Akaito was sleeping, of course, at the register. Meiko was sitting at a table in the corner, chugging her beer which she recently bought with what money, no one knows. When the bell to the front door rang, Akaito groggily woke up, "Welco- Oh, it's you, Kaito." he said, closing his eyes again to attempt to go back to sleep.

Miku giggled, having moved to a table rather than the counter. She looked behind Kaito at the two he went and got. "Hmn. Twins, huh?" She said, standing up to look at them better.

Rin walked in, followed by Len who was now able to walk on his own. He didn't say anything, rather just looked around, twitching when he spotted Meiko. Rin gave a weird look to Len when he slid to be on the other side of her. Len looked down, nervous a bit since Meiko was the one he had stolen from that night, whether she remembers or not.

Miku looked at Kaito and bowed. "I need to go home. I have homework to do. Just wanted to see if they'd come or not~" She chimed, waving to Rin and Len then heading to the door. "And Akaito. Business won't come in if you're asleep~!" She stated as she left.

Akaito waved his hand to Miku's comment as she left though he yawned and stood up, looking at Len and Rin.

"So, who's hungry?" Akaito asked with a raised brow. Meiko rose her hand quickly from her drunken corner though Akaito scoffed.

"You don't get any food, free loader. Go get a damn job." Akaito turned and walked into the kitchen. "I'll bring some up when I'm done, Kaito." Kaito nodded with a smile, turning to look at Len and Rin.

"Let's go upstairs and get you that bath while he cooks, ne?" He led them outside to some stairs which went up to the somewhat large apartment. It was relatively clean and tidy.

The entrance way led into a hall which had doors down the sides and an opened walkway to the side which lead to the large kitchen and somewhat bare living area.

Kaito took his shoes off and walked down the hall to open a sliding door, which lead into the bathroom there. "Here is the bathroom, I will run some warm water for whoever wished to bathe first, or together... if you'd like." he added with a smile, walking into the room and running some water.

Rin and Len both looked at each other before Rin giggled. "I'll go first, kay?" She stated, looking into the bathroom waiting for Kaito to finish running the water. "Keeh~ this is going to feel so nice." She stated, getting a little antsy. Len sighed, moving to look down the hall. The only thing still on his mind right now was sleep.

Kaito left the bathroom after the water filled so Rin could have her privacy. He saw the look on Len's face and smiled. "The spare room is this way." He walked down the hall a little more and opened another sliding door to open a somewhat bare room though there was a comfy looking bed off to the right a little against a window and a small dresser as well as a couple unopened boxes in the corner.

"I will have to get those out of there, I hope you two don't mind sharing a bed for the time being." he asked, a bit nervously. "I will get Akaito's, my brother's, bed from storage later and clean his old room up so you two can have your privacy, if you want."

Len only nodded, following Kaito. He really didn't want to stay somewhere they didn't know but knew if it made Rin happy he'll put up with it. A small thought did cross his mind though; at least he wouldn't have to steal... for the time being that is. He eyed the bed though debated if he should wait until after he bathed. A small sigh escaped him as he dismissed the idea. "I... should probably wait..." He stated, no matter how tempting sleep sounded.

Kaito nodded to Len. "Ah, true. Do not want to get the sheets dirty, hm? Well, you can rest on the couch in the living area at least." He walked to the living are and laid down a blanket that was over the back of it, showing him he could lay on it if he wished. "Don't worry about the blanket... Just rest for now." he said with a smile, though only after Len would follow him, if he did.

Len followed quietly but stopped by the bathroom listening to hints of Rin singing. He sighed though and headed to where Kaito had gone. He didn't hesitate to sit on the couch. "God, I am so tired." he murmured before nodding at Kaito thankfully. "Sorry for the trouble..."

Kaito shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's no trouble at all." He moved to the kitchen and came back with a slice of pie. "It's sweets, I know... but dinner will come soon." The slice of pie was very small and not enough to ruin an appetite.

"Ah! Forgot a towel!" Kaito said quickly as he set down the pie on a small table in front of the sofa and ran to a closet in the hall. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Rin, I am going to leave a towel by the door! Forgot to get you one." He sat it down right by the door and then went back to the living area and sat on the couch by Len. "Phew."

Len looked at the pie for a second then leaned back. "Not hungry." he stated, closing his eyes. Nothing really seemed appealing to him rather than sleep. "Why..." he managed to ask though stopped before finishing his question. He slightly opened his eyes in thought. The words he wanted to say just couldn't form.

A slight frustrated look crossed his face before he shook his head. "Hmnnn." he yawned before tilting his head a bit to look at Kaito. "Why did you decide to do this?" He finally managed to get his question out.

Kaito sat back on the couch and smiled to himself. "To be honest, I don't... really know. My brother always told me I had a soft spot for people in need. I guess I just felt like I had to." Nodding to himself he sat back up and looked at Len with a smile. "I hope you'll like it here. Sometimes the regulars can be slightly annoying but you'll get use to them like Meiko."

Len twitched when he heard that, mostly when he said Meiko. "Are the two that were in there earlier your regulars? Or are there others?" He asked curiously while trying to fight sleep, now trying to find out what Rin and he just got them into.

He nodded to his question. "She comes mostly to annoy us I think." he laughed and shook his head. "Me and her go back a ways." Kaito smiled then at Len. "Miku, the one who left when you got here is also a regular; she goes to one of the schools nearby."

"I see." he said almost in a whisper, losing to tiredness though Rin coming out of the bathroom caused him to wake up a bit.

"Leeeeeeeen... We have a problem." She whined the towel wrapped around her. Her skin looked a bit cream, colored without the dirt. Len sighed a bit knowing what she was complaining about.

"Um... We don't have other clothes..." Len murmured. Rin pouted.

"I don't wanna put those back on. Would make the bath pointless." she whined.

Len snickered a little at Rin. "Well... I think he is the one you need to complain to." he stated as he gestured to Kaito.

Rin looked to him as well. "Mr. Ice Cream Man...What am I supposed to do?"

Kaito laughed a little and scratched his head. "Maybe Miku has some spare clothes..." he said mostly to himself.

He stood up and went to his own bedroom, digging through stuff before he came out with a long white cotton shirt, long enough to be worn as a nightie for someone Rin's size. "This is all I have at the moment. I'll call Miku right now." He went and grabbed his cell to call Miku.

Rin went back into the bathroom and slid the shirt on, though felt a bit uncomfortable just wearing a shirt. She came out of the bathroom and walked to the living room, smiling when she saw Len has fallen asleep in that short time that Kaito had left the couch.

"Poor Len. I guess you do deserve a rest..." she commented before waiting for Kaito in regards of getting clothes.

Miku answered her phone a hint of confusion in her voice never having had Kaito call her before. "Hello? Something wrong?"

"A-ah... Sorry Miku. I am glad I had your number saved from a long time back... Do you have any spare clothing? Rin has nothing to wear... I ... I only had a shirt to let her wear." He said nervously, not having thought about the clothing situation, hoping she had something for Rin to wear, having maybe something Len could wear later when he was awake and bathed.

Miku began giggling. "Um. He he. I think I might have some clothes from last year she can have. I didn't think about that." The sound of a door opening could be heard as Miku started going through her closet. "Hopefully they'll fit her." She stated. "Give me an hour and I'll bring them by, okay?" Miku said cheerfully.

Kaito gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Miku. You're a life saver. See you soon. Thanks again." He hung up and smiled at Rin. "She is looking right now and will be over in about an hour." Kaito spoke quietly so not to wake Len though he was sure Len wouldn't wake up because he was really tired. "Sorry, Rin. Hopefully the clothes fit that she brings."

"Well... It doesn't matter to me if they do or not. I mean, if I can have them then Len can fix them for me to fit." she said in a complimenting voice as she looked at Len again.

Rin looked around the apartment, not use to being in a building after living on the streets the last couple years. "This place looks so bare. Do you live in here too?" She questioned as she directed her attention to the bare looking living room. "It needs color." she exclaimed as she ran her hand along the walls.

Kaito laughed a little. "I used to have an apartment across town, but because of travel I decided to use the apartment above the shop instead. Easier that way." He looked over the room and sighed but then smiled. "Maybe you could help me later fix it?" He asked because Rin seemed to know what it needed more than he did, and he thought a woman's touch would make the place... brighter. Kaito sat on the floor then with his legs crossed, watching Rin and waiting for Miku.

Rin pondered for a minute, looking about the living room. "It'll take some work but I am sure it can be fixed up real nice." she stopped and looked over Kaito. "If we're going to be working and living together I guess we should get to know each other." she chimed, throwing her hands to her hips.

A quirky smile rose on her face as she was now curious of Kaito. "So, I'll start…My name is Kagamine Rin. I am 14 years old, born December 27th. I love oranges and the color yellow. I like to sleep in." she rambled a bit. "Now you~"

"Mn. My name is Shion Kaito. I'm 24 years old. My birthday is February 17th and I obviously love sweets but ice cream is my favorite." He smiled and leaned back with his hands pressed into the floor a little behind himself now. "I love the color blue as well. I only have one sibling, Akaito, who you met earlier." His eyes shifted to Len who was sleeping for only a moment.

Rin looked at Len as well. "Len is also 14. I... I'll let him tell you about himself. It's not my place to." She stated, not wanting to say anything Len might get mad at her for later. "You're nice. I'm sure we'll get along~"

"Thanks. You too! I hope you enjoy staying here. It's the least I could do, really... but it's a place to sleep and eat." He smiled once more, like he seemed to always do. A knock came to the door and Kaito answered it, hoping it was Miku, but it wasn't. Akaito pushed past Kaito and went into the kitchen with some covered dishes in hand. He sat them down and dished out some food for Rin, having noticed Len sleeping.

"Eat, munchkin." Akaito said even though he wasn't much older than Rin it seemed, though he smiled at her.

Rin looked down at the food. "Er.. Thanks. And it's RIN. Not munchkin." she retorted as she took the plate. "It smells good..." she stated, taking in the smell as if it were going to be her last meal. Before she could take a bite another tapping could be heard at the door. Kaito answered the door, hoping this time it was Miku.

Akaito laughed a little at Rin's statement. "Yeah, I know. Rin." he said in jest, going into the kitchen to dish up some food for himself and standing in the living room with a plate in hand and fork in the other.

Miku stood at the doorway, a large bag in her hands. She obviously knocked on the door by kicking it. "Tee-hee~ I had a lot more old clothes then I thought I did." Miku stated happily. She felt accomplished in being able to help Kaito. Rin sat the plate down to see what Miku had brought.

Kaito smiled and let her into the house at lease and closed the door. "Wow, that is a lot more than expected! Thanks, Miku." he said, though Akaito laughed in the background a little. "Wow, sounds like you're the one getting the girly clothes." Kaito sweat dropped and decided to ignore his brother's comment with a twitch. "The bedroom is open if you two would like to have Rin try them on."

"That would be great!" Miku stated, making her way to the room, Rin happily in tow. Though she was thankful for the shirt to wear she wanted something more comfortable. As they left, Len woke up slightly. The noise of extra voices having woke him up.

"Ah, you're awake." Kaito mentioned as he moved back over to sit on the floor. "The bath is open now if you'd like one." Akaito shifted over and sat on the couch next to Len, a brow rising in Len's direction though he said nothing, taking another bite of his food. "Ah, there is also food now if you're hungry..." Kaito was trying to be nice, though he felt like Len didn't like him which made him sad.

Len gave a slight glare to Akaito before standing up and heading to the bathroom. He didn't say anything as he left. A couple seconds after he closed the bathroom door Rin came out of the room wearing a pale pink summer dress.

She seemed pretty happy, handing Kaito's shirt to him. Her eyes looked towards the couch. "Ah. Len got up?" she asked wanting to show Len her new clothes.

Miku walked out of the room giggling. "Well. She should be good for now."

Kaito's smile grew a bit as he was handed his shirt. "That looks great on you, Rin. I'm glad they fit. Thanks once again, Miku." Akaito seemed to stare at Rin for a long moment, blinking a bit, and then seemed to advert his eyes in embarrassment. He decided to begin eating again so it didn't seem suspicious. Kaito then nodded to Rin's comment. "He went into the bathroom."

"Ah." She sighed with a slight pout. "I'll show him …Ah... Did you put a new towel in the bathroom?" she asked having interrupted her own thought.

Miku giggled having caught Akaito staring then smiled to Rin's comment. "Knowing Kaitosan... Probably not."

Kaito face palmed and went to go grab a fresh towel from the small closet and then knocked on the bathroom door. "Ah, Len? I forgot to give you a new towel... Would you want for me to set it by the door?"

Akaito made a face at Miku as if to tell her to shut up, though he said nothing still and then stood up. "Well, you're here... Want some dinner, Miku?" Akaito asked as he headed for the kitchen.

Rin laughed as she watched Kaito. "Don't worry. Len gets easier to deal with once you get to know him better." Miku nodded and followed Akaito, though that was more or less to torment him.

Kaito sat the towel near the door and backed up. "It is there for you now." He went back into the living room and sat on the floor once more.

Rin looked at Kaito then smiled. "Ne ne.. Can we paint the walls?" she asked her mind having gone back to the idea of fixing up the apartment.

Kaito looked around and nodded. "I don't see why not! Not much furniture to get in the way either. What color did you have in mind?"

Rin looked up in thought for a minute before slamming a fist into the palm of her hand. "Oh! A soft peach, or a pale blue or green~" she answered.

Kaito smiled as Rin seemed to get excited about the idea. "We can go look at paint later to see which one might work better." He felt like a father figure to Rin for some reason, or like an older brother mostly.

Rin nodded. "That would be fun. Maybe Len'll want to go too! If he isn't still tired." she stated seeming to become a little gloomy all of a sudden.

Kaito made a face and went over to Rin, placing a gentle hand on her hair. "You two seemed to have gone through a lot... but I won't ask you to tell me about your past unless you want to tell me, okay?" Kaito smiled then to try and cheer her up as much as he could.

Rin quickly shook her head. "Mnn. It's not that…Just... Len has been sleeping a lot lately... Maybe he's been restless and just hasn't been getting as much sleep as I think he has." She forced a smile and looked around the living room again. "That's probably all it is."

"He's dedicated to you. He probably stayed up a lot to make sure you were safe. You two can rest easy now. No more stealing either." Kaito murmured under his breath a little though shook his head after and stood up.

"I should find Len something to wear. Akaito should have some clothes still in some boxes; he won't mind I'm sure." Kaito then patted her head gently once more and headed into the spare room to find Len clothing. When he found him some simple clothing to wear for the time being, he folded them and sat them by the towel.

Rin went quiet as Kaito went to look for some clothes for Len. A small sigh escaped her as she thought about how things had been the last two years. Her attention was adverted when she saw Kaito place something down on the towel. "When did you want Len and I to start working, anyway? I know not today, obviously... but just so I know." She stated, giving a smile.

Kaito moved back into the living area and smiled, sitting now on the sofa. "Perhaps the day after tomorrow, you two should get some rest tonight and tomorrow. I can give your brother an advance so he can go buy more clothes, Akaito doesn't have many here to spare." He sat back, staring at the bare ceiling in thought.

Rin shook her head. "Um. The bed should be fine tonight. I am sure Len would agree." She stated, not wanting to sleep by herself, and knew Len wouldn't want to be by himself either. "Perhaps tomorrow night one of us will sleep on the couch." She continued, smiling at Kaito.

The bathroom door slid open and Len stepped out, the towel was draped over his head as he was fighting with the pants. "I need a belt..." he hissed a little to himself before looking down the hall. His skin looked a lot paler then Rin's but looked a lot better now that he was clean.

Rin smiled at Len, noting strands of hair peeking out from under the towel. "Hair tie break?" She couldn't help but ask.

Len twitched and looked the opposite direction now. "I'm shocked it even lasted as long as it did..." He answered.

Kaito nodded to Rin and then looked to Len. He moved into his own bedroom and got Len a belt. He walked to him and knelt down to put it around Lens waist before he could protest. "There, that should keep them up for now." he said with a smile.

Len was twitching slightly; his body had tensed with Kaito's action. "I could have done that myself..." He stated in an almost growl, having backed up a step.

"Len…right? Here. Eat." Akaito said as he walked from the kitchen to the sofa and sat the food down on the table in front of it so he could sit down and eat it.

Rin quickly stood up, using her voice to snap Len from his little fit. "Len. Eat." She stated, though it sounded nice there was a hint of command in her voice.

Len loosened up a little, glaring a little before maneuvering to get to the couch and sit down. Rin sat back down, looking to Kaito apologetically. "Not hungry..." Len stated more to Rin then anything.

Rin sighed. "Then we'll save if for if you get hungry later." Miku walked out of the kitchen a few minutes after, having finished eating and cleaning her dishes.

Kaito sweat dropped, having noticed the nervous and somewhat scared movements Len made. "Sorry, that was rude of me. You're not a kid." Kaito walked to the table and took the plate of food. "I'll put it in a container in the fridge so eat it whenever you get hungry later, okay?" He then went to the kitchen and put the food away.

Akaito shrugged a little and looked at Rin once more before he made a sound. "Kaito, I'm going home. The shop is already locked up for the night, kicked Meiko out, and cleaned while the food was cooking. Good night, everyone." He then headed to the front door to put on his shoes.

Len stayed quiet to what Kaito said. A small ping of guilt hit him causing him to sigh. He knew it wasn't Kaito's fault... he doesn't know.

Rin smiled waving to Akaito. "Thanks for the food by the way, I'll eat it when I get a chance." She stated before turning her attention back to Len.

Miku smirked, watching Akaito. "I need to go too. Still have homework. He he~ I am so distracted. You two behave, kay? Kaitosan has a hard time keeping up sometimes.~" She teased before walking to the door, bowing and leaving before Akaito.

Akaito waved back at Rin, a small smile on his face. "If he gets out of line, just kick him in the shin." he said as Kaito came out of the kitchen to hear that. "J-just go home already, Akaito." Akaito stuck his tongue out playfully at his brother and then left as well.

Kaito sighed as he moved on the other side of the table to sit across from the sofa on the floor. "Did you enjoy your bath, Len?"

Len simply nodded before dropping his weight a little then forcing himself to sit up correctly. Rin sighed and looked to Kaito. "We really needed it." She stated before taking in a sigh of relief. "Being that dirty... you itch. It sucks." She continued using hand gestures as she talked.

"So do you already have fliers, Kaitosan? Or do you need to make some?" She questioned, changing the topic.

Kaito smiled at the change of subject. "I planned on making some tomorrow while you two rested. I don't want to rush you into working. Rest is good and I am sure you two need it." He leaned back and rested his hands on the ground like earlier and stretched his somewhat long legs under the table, his white pants and shirt still dirty from sitting in the alley way.

Rin nodded, putting her hands on her lap. "Are they going to be colorful? Colorful fliers are bound to get people's attention! Colorful and fancy~" She chimed, wanting to give ideas.

Len looked to Kaito then to Rin, a slight confused look on his face. He just couldn't seem to understand what they were saying all of a sudden.

Rin looked down at her hands before crossing her arms. "Well, you said you like blue~ and orange is its complimentary color! So use those two colors~ Maybe a pale orange background and fancy font blue text~ and of course, maybe a photo of something you serve here~"

Kaito nodded a couple times. "I love that idea! I can take some pictures of some dishes tomorrow." He was thinking with a wide smile on his lips. "Ah! Maybe I can redesign my sign outside too. It's looking a little drabby." Kaito looked at Len and sweat dropped. "Sorry about that."

Len shook his head before mumbling to himself though what he said was unable to be understood. Rin looked at Len and smiled. "Maybe you should go to bed, huh?" She stated, slightly pushing against Len to motivate him to get up.

Len sighed, before looking at Rin and standing up, barely catching himself to stay balanced. "Good idea..." He murmured.

Rin looked at Kaito before standing up and helping Len. "Maybe a good couple hours of sleep will make you feel better... kay?" She commented, helping him to the room. "He he... We're so much trouble, Len. I feel sorry for Kaitosan..." She whispered as they walked.

Kaito stood up when they headed to the bedroom. "I am going to take a shower. Please, if there is anything you need, don't be afraid to get it or ask." He smiled before getting himself a towel, remembering this time, and some night clothes to wear. The sound of the shower could be heard shortly after and soft singing.

Rin helped Len onto the bed before she sat down beside him on it. "You're acting weird..." She murmured. Len shook his head before lying down horizontally on the bed.

"No... not really. Just tired is all. Every time I've tried to sleep today, I've been woken up. Or have you forgotten..." He said almost as if trying to give a guilt trip, though it failed.

Rin stood up and motioned for Len to readjust himself to lay correctly. "I know. I'm sorry, but this type of opportunity doesn't happen every day..." She countered as Len was moving to lay on the bed the right way.

He looked up at Rin before shaking his head. "Yeah, but how long will it last? What happens if we run out of usefulness, Rin... Then what?" Len said, he feared the idea of acceptance then rejection. Rin looked down.

She knew where Len was coming from but she felt this was different. "Len. We can't just assume everyone out there is out to hurt us. Yeah, we've been through hell... but Kaitosan seems really nice. He doesn't look the type to try and hurt us. Or kick us out if we don't seem useful... He doesn't look like that type of person..." Despite knowing Len's reasoning, she felt slightly angered by Len's distrust. She felt this time they were in a place they could call home.

Len shook his head before pulling the blankets over his head almost as if telling Rin to shut up without actually saying it. "You'll understand some day Rin..." he murmured, though feeling a little betrayed for Rin's inability to understand him.

Rin gave a displeased look before walking out of the room and going back to sit on the couch. A small sigh escaped her as she found herself in complete silence. Not even the sound of the cars on the street could be heard. As much as it was pleasing… it was also a little frightening.

Kaito came out of the shower a little later, his hair still dripping a little though the towel was around his neck. "Ah, Rin? Not tired?" He moved over to the sofa and sat down, now dressed in some blue and white PJs. He gave her a smile though it faded as the atmosphere felt a little tense to him.

Rin looked down. "Len is being so difficult... I don't even know what's wrong with him. He's so secretive and quiet when it comes to things like this... We use to be able to tell each other everything, but lately it's like he's a completely different person."

She brought her hands to her eyes trying to avoid crying. "I feel like I'm losing him to the cruel world that swallowed us." she continued. She didn't want to keep her feelings bottle up. She saw what it was doing to Len. "I don't know what to do..."

Kaito smiled once more and moved over to give her a hug much like a big brother might, nothing more. "You two must have went through some hard times. Maybe he just needs some time to trust people again, it could take a while but I hope he'll come to trust me. I won't force him to though." Kaito didn't hold onto Rin, not wanting to seem like he was being...strange. He didn't want his kind intentions to be taken the wrong way like some people might think.

Rin nodded, feeling a little comforted. "Maybe.. his behavior is just from lack of sleep.. I guess I shouldn't come to these conclusions without ruling everything out first..." She stammered between a couple sniffles. "Hopefully he'll come to trust you quick. You're a really nice person. I am so sorry with how he is acting..."

"Don't apologize! I am happy to help you both. I don't know what happened, but I hope someday you two can forget the past a bit and move on. It will take time though." He smiled at Rin and then stood up, going to the kitchen real quick and grabbing an orange. "You didn't eat much, here." He handed her the orange and a napkin before sitting back down. "I just hope he eats when he wakes up." Kaito made a worried face, hoping he wasn't the cause of his loss of appetite.

Rin happily took the orange, her demeanor changing. "Thank you~" She chimed before hearing the other part Kaito said. "I even have a hard time getting Len to eat. He always winds up saying. 'It doesn't agree with me..', or 'I'm not hungry.'." She sighed as she began to peel the orange. "He's so difficult. If he weren't stronger than me, I'd shovel food down his throat!" She commented, before twitching as she accidentally pressed too hard on the orange, getting juice to drip on her lap. "Hmnn... Well... I forgot how easy it was to do that..."

Kaito laughed a little and went to grab her some more napkins. He sat one in her lap but didn't make to clean up the juice; he also brought her a damp cloth which he sat on the table for her to use when she was done. "I hope he will find something he enjoys to eat that I can make for him so he'll eat. Any foods he likes that you know of?" he asked, trying to think of something someone his age might enjoy, though he took into account they weren't typical teenagers.

"Bananas..." She stated as she continued to peel the orange, occasionally licking the juice off her fingers. "Other than that, I don't know." She looked at Kaito and smiled. "Not that that is much to work with, is it?" She stated a little apologetically.

Kaito laughed. "Maybe I will make him a nice banana pie later, with banana on top. Or a banana ice cream!" His demeanor changed a little when he spoke of sweets and ice cream. "Hm, what else could I make that uses bananas... Tarts, breads..." Kaito seemed to trail off into his own little world before he shook his head. "Sorry! I sometimes go off on random tangents, forgive me. I will ask him tomorrow what he likes to eat, maybe he can tell me."

Rin nodded happily, having finished peeling her orange and was eating it. "I'm sure he'll be happy with anything that has bananas in it." She stated. She started to hum to herself now as she ate.

Kaito stood up once again and stretched his arms above his head and then walked to an almost wall sized window that lead out into a balcony above the shop, though it had been covered by a large curtain earlier which he opened. "It's getting late." He chuckled a little, having lost track of time. "I guess we should sleep soon."

Rin nodded again, still enjoying the last bit of the orange, having been eating it really slow to take in the taste. "Maybe I should sleep on the couch tonight. I think Len might still be mad at me..." She stated.

Kaito nodded and closed the large curtain again and went to the same small closet where he kept his towels and wash cloths. He brought a thick looking blanket and a fluffy looking pillow. "I hope this is enough; if you get cold there is more blankets in that closet you can use."

He unfolded the large blanket and laid it over half the couch, part she was not sitting on so she could pull it over herself later, and placed the pillow near the arm of it on the opposite side. Kaito walked to Rin and placed a gentle hand to her hair, not knowing really how to act around them so didn't know if it was acceptable or not to pat her head at all so did anyway.

"Sleep well. The garbage is in the kitchen in the corner for the rinds and you can leave the cloth there if you use it and I will take care of it in the morning." Kaito smiled at her once more before going to turn off a light in the living area but left one on for her which was bright enough to light the room but not a lot. "Good night, Rin. Sleep well and do not worry about your brother too much, he seems like a strong kid, you both do." He then turned and walked into his room, sliding the door closed.

Rin sighed again, finishing up the orange. "I guess… This is going to take a while getting use to…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Now for a treat. Here is a little side story for those of you who might be curious of the conversation Miku and Akaito have while in the kitchen when Len is taking a bath. It comes in play later in the story as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Side Story!<strong>

**The Kitchen conversation, GO MIKU GO!**

Akaito was in the kitchen now getting Kaito some food and had planned on getting Miku's for her though. "I could have brought it to you, you know..." Akaito commented, a brow rising in question. "Why'd you follow?"

Miku laughed a little, watching Akaito fix up the plates. "I saw you staring." she teased, adjusting herself to put weight on her right leg. She put her hands behind her back and waited to hear Akaito's defense.

Akaito made a scuff sound and then smirked in Miku's direction. "I know a pretty girl when I see one." He stuck his tongue out at her then and handed her a plate. He teased her quite a bit, just like he did Meiko. It was in his nature to tease the girls he knew.

Miku giggled. "Careful now. If you mess with the mouse the lion might bite." she teased again, taking the plate. "As for the pretty comment and how you said it. I know I am not pretty." She winked. "I'm beautiful~" she busted up laughing after staying that. "Do you like her? Already?"

Akaito sighed and placed a hand on his slender hip, shaking his head. "Of course not! I'm not that quick, geeze. I just thought she looked cute. I'm a guy, alright? I'm allowed to look, aren't I?" he said, trying to defend himself a little though it seemed to be failing. "And you're beautiful all right... Beautiful as a dead fish." Akaito jested though it was all in fun, and he knew Miku knew it too.

Miku laughed. "Not that you're a pleasing sight either~" she stated before crossing her arms and eying Akaito suspiciously. "And the 'I'm a guy' excuse is over used. You'll have to do better than that." she countered his defense.

Akaito looked away from Miku and crossed his arms. "Well, it's the only excuse I can think of. She was just cute, alright?" he sighed a little and then looked back to her. "It's not like I'm instantly in love with her the moment I saw her or something like in one of those Shoujo mangas you probably read. The dress just looked nice.." he said trying not to blush as he said it.

Miku smirked as she set the plate down. "You fail, Akaito." She said sarcastically.

Akaito sighed. "Do you fall in love at first sight every time you think a boy, or girl, is cute?" he asked, his brow rising again.

Miku looked up in thought to Akaito's question. "Mn... I have. Not every time of course. The term is usually 'a crush' though." She smiled at Akaito before actually starting to eat the food she was given.

Akaito turned around at the sink to wash his dishes and place them in the holder beside it when he finished. "Crush, huh? Only ever had one before, in 2nd grade. You don't honestly think I've...gotten a crush... do you?" His pauses were strangely spaced, as if he questioned himself whether or not he actually did have a crush on Rin.

Miku smirked. "Well... Look at it this way. You saw her before she was clean. I will even admit she wasn't very cute then. But now you saw the real her. I wasn't expecting her hair to be that blond. They must have had a lot of dirt on them..." She stated, her train of thought went from tormenting Akaito to pitying the twins.

Akaito rolled his eyes a little, trying to get the idea of liking Rin out of his head. "I heard the other one come out of the bath, I'm sure he's hungry." Akaito used it as an excuse to leave the kitchen, dishing Len some still warm food up and walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: As promise. Much long chapter, and early too! Not too impressive though! I really hope you enjoy! It going to get depressing from here on out so I apologize in advance.

Chapter Four might take while since we have sad plan for it. I will try and update every Monday though.

Hope you enjoy Chapter three! Please R&R!

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: Hoo-boy! That one took me a bit. _; Yukinachan and her friend are definitely interesting. Haha. I get to read the story as I edit it. As usual. If you see any grammar or spelling errors I may have missed, let us know so we can fix it. Thank you! Please Read and Review! It is much appreciated!

~**Ryelu**


	4. Chapter Four: Buying a New Life

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloids. I'd fear for Len if I did...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Buying a new Life<strong>

Rin woke up, sitting on the couch, though groggy. She looked around slightly in a daze almost forgetting where she was but quickly remembered. "I wonder what time it is..." she asked herself before stretching, waking up a bit more. A thankful look crossed her face as she let herself drop back onto the couch to lie down. "So much better then pavement..." she stated, nudging the pillow with her face a bit.

Soft singing, much like that of a professional, could be heard in the kitchen. It was obvious they were trying to keep it down as to not wake Len and Rin so it could of only been Kaito. The smell of food also filled the air all within the apartment. The sweet smell of fruit could be smelled as well as sausage and some other things. The table in the living area had already been cleaned and the gentle rumble of a clothes dryer could be heard in a room of its own near the entrance to the apartment.

Rin looked towards the kitchen before standing up and heading over to peek in. She smiled slightly, though didn't say anything, now just listening to Kaito singing. It was nice seeing they had something in common.

Kaito's singing suddenly stopped and a few soft curse words could be heard as he didn't know Rin was there. Water hit the floor soon after his cursing; the steam rising off of it and from Kaito's hand could be seen though he ignored the water on the floor and went to the sink to run cold water over a burn. A sigh escaped him though he stopped trying to treat his wound quickly when he moved back to a pan on the stove.

There was a lovely stack of pancakes on a small dining table that was to the side in its own little area. There were different flavors like blueberry, regular, strawberry, even banana. Some oranges were sat out as well, having already been peeled and separated for easy eating. Kaito seemed like a nervous worker trying to please their clients though he also looked happy.

Rin jumped a bit when Kaito burned himself. "Ah! Kaitosan! Are you okay?" She said, not being able to hold back a reaction. She noted he seemed fine but decided to ask anyway. Her eyes kept wondering to the table where the food was. It looked so delicious.

Kaito jumped when he heard Rin's reaction. "Ah! Rin... You scared me." he laughed, moving to pick up the spilled pot of water now and wipe it up with a clean towel. "I'm fine, just a small burn." Though he said that, his hand was quite red but being a baker, he probably burned himself a lot. "Oh, breakfast will be done soon. I was going to wake you both up in a little. I made an assortment of foods so I hope there is SOMETHING Len will eat." he laughed a bit nervously.

Rin smiled and nodded. "Anything I can help with? And it looks so good. I could smell it from the living room. You're a really good cook, Kaitosan." She complimented, now waiting to see if there was anything she could do.

Kaito shook his head and smiled. "I am almost done. Maybe go wake up Len while I set the rest of the table?" he asked, moving to the stove to remove some sausage links from it to a plate. He put plates, utensils, and napkins on the table and looked it over, seeing if he missed anything.

Rin nodded quickly and smiled, heading back to the room to wake Len up. "Ne ne! Len! Kaitosan made breakfast~ It looks and smells so good!" She chimed as she got to the bed and shook Len a bit, causing him to stir and look up at her.

"Seriously... Can't I just sleep in?" He hissed a little causing Rin to back off a bit.

She tilted her head. "Len... You slept all night, you should be pretty rested. And you need to eat!" She exclaimed which only resulted in Len putting a pillow over his head to drown her out, this action causing Rin to glare. "FINE! I'll eat YOUR part too!" She stated hoping it would coax him up, though didn't seem to work. Her expression changed again as she sighed and walked out.

Rin went back to the kitchen, looking over to Kaito. "He won't get up for me. He said he wants to sleep in..." She murmured.

"Hm... Well, let's eat and let him sleep in. I'll bring him some in a little bit then." He smiled, though he was obviously worried. He moved over to a spot for Rin and poured freshly squeezed orange juice into a glass for her and then sat down at his own spot. "Eat whatever you like."

Rin smiled and headed to the table, sitting down. The first thing on her agenda was the orange juice, quickly drinking it before even making her plate. "Mnn~ So good~" She chimed, bringing her hands to her cheeks as she spoke. "Can't wait to try everything else!" With that said, she started putting bits of everything on to her plate. She wanted to taste everything she could, her eyes lighting up as the aroma of everything joined together, creating an extremely pleasing smell.

"Now, now, don't eat too much." Kaito gave a small laugh though he also dished up some stuff onto his plate and started eating.

A knock came to the front door though he didn't answer it, a familiar voice being heard. "Kaito, it's me." Akaito walked into the kitchen and slipped into a seat. Without even saying another word he began eating, Kaito making a '...Really, Akaito...?' face at him and then shook his head.

"You'll get used to him barging in uninvited." Kaito mentioned, chuckling slightly.

Rin giggled a little, happily eating what she put on her plate. "It's fine. So long as he doesn't do that at night. I'd probably cry... Then sick Len on him..." She stated, shivering slightly before taking another bite of food, giving a pleased look as she ate.

Akaito stopped eating mid bite and laughed. "I'm not a creeper, don't worry. Its Meiko you have to worry about sneaking in at night trying to get into Kaito's bed when she is drunk." he mentioned, eating more now.

Kaito's head dropped and he twitched a little. "Please, don't remind me... I thought I was being attacked by an animal..."

Rin looked between the two in confusion. "That lady that was dressed in all red?" She questioned, noting Len had even tried to stay out of eye sight of her. "Is she drunk a lot?" The idea of a drunk sneaking in made her a bit uncomfortable though she did her best to hide that.

"Meiko, yes. She is harmless, though she can get quite annoying. She is going through some tough times right now so she's turned to alcohol as comfort though..." Kaito stopped, thinking for a moment before Akaito twitched.

"She liked alcohol before, so her divorce just gave her an excuse to drink more. Mm, sorry. Guess this isn't the best morning conversation." Kaito looked at Akaito with surprise, not expecting him to say that though he smiled which made Akaito shove more food in his mouth and look away.

Rin stayed quiet, not sure what to say about the conversation that had just happened, though curiosity was getting the best of her. "Who was she married to?" She asked, looking to Akaito since he seemed to be the type to blurt things out anyway.

Akaito shrugged a bit. "Someone she used to work with at a contracting agency on the other side of town. He was a big hot shot and she was the weak secretary who wanted to make something of herself. Needless to say, the asshole ran off with some guy and told her he was now gay all of a sudden." Kaito glared at Akaito but not because of the information. "Oh, sorry... Language, right…"

Kaito sighed then. "Me and Meiko used to go to school together." he added.

"Ah, that must really suck." She stated a little sadly though giggled at Kaito. "I've lived on the streets for two years, Kaitosan. I've heard every word in the book and then some.." She stated, not wanting to be treated like a child, though thought after a few minutes that maybe it was Kaito who didn't like foul language.

Len got out of bed, the sound of the bathroom door sliding open gave hints that he was no longer in bed. Rin looked towards the entrance to the kitchen having heard the door.

Kaito smiled. "Sorry... I don't mean to treat you like a child, I know you're not. I guess I just can't help it."

Akaito also looked to the entrance to the kitchen. "He used to do that to me too, Rin. Still does. You'll get used to it." He checked his watch and then picked up one of the pancakes with his fingers and winked at Kaito. "Time for school. See you later, Rin." He didn't even mention Kaito which made him sulk a little in his seat as Akaito left.

"No love for his brother." Kaito whined though was mostly playfully.

Rin laughed a little, waving bye to Akaito before eating some more. "Maybe he'll come and eat once he's done..." She stated though it was directed at herself. She looked at Kaito, setting down her fork and setting her hands to her side. "Do you have anyone, Kaitosan?"

Kaito's cheeked suddenly turned red as if he had a fever though he didn't a moment ago. "U..Uh, no... I don't. I've only had crushes and one girlfriend back in middle school... Meiko." he said with a slight twitch as if it was not a good experience. "It was short lived though, because she was asked out by the football team captain. I didn't mind though cause she...really wasn't my type, she made me go out with her." he laughed, remembering things from back then. "Have you ever had anyone you liked, Rinchan?"

"No.. not really. After the shelter, the only thing really on my mind was survival... Perhaps with how things are turning around, that'll change though." A smile crossed her face as she leaned back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling. "I know Len liked someone for a while... but then stated how much he wanted to kill them after we had left... That was the first time I had ever seen Len violent. I never knew who he liked... Just that is was the final reason for winding up on the street..." She sighed a little though smiled again. "Love is so complicated."

Kaito's brows furrowed a bit and he looked down. "Maybe the person Len loved was violent, or abusive?" He spoke mostly to himself though he shook his head. "It's in the past now. You're both safe here, I promise, and I agree... It is." Kaito snickered a little, thinking about Akaito though he decided not to say anything to Rin about it. "Hm, today I should also pick you both up some uniforms!" he said, changing the subject quickly.

Rin looked at Kaito curiously. "Uniforms? Like for work?" she questioned tilting her head as she asked.

Len finally walked out of the bathroom but kind of just stood in the hallway, staring at the wall directly across from him, seeming as though he was a little lost.

Kaito nodded. "Yes! And ap..." He stopped again, having heard Len leave the bathroom though wondered if he went back to sleep. He got up from the dining table and smiled at Rin. "I'll be right back." Kaito walked from the kitchen/dining area and into the hallway. "Len-kun?" Kaito asked softly, having noticed him standing there in the hall. He stepped closer to him but did not touch him in fear of startling him. Rin watched Kaito leave, wondering what else he was about to say.

Len continued to stare at the wall for a couple more minutes before reaching out then shaking his head, now seeming more confused than he just was. "Hallucinating...That was..." he murmured before turning to look at Kaito, almost as if nothing had really happened. "Eh?" was all he managed to say to him.

Kaito walked over to him now and crouched a little since he was somewhat tall. "Are you feeling okay?... You really should eat. Please?" He almost sounded as if he was begging Len to eat something. Even though he had really only met these two he felt as if he had known them for a while. "You need your strength, and some energy."

Len backed up a bit, not liking the idea of him being close. "Stay away from me..." He stated, a little shaky in his voice. "And I'm not hungry... I don't feel hungry. So I don't want to eat." He stated a little rudely, though more out of panic. It was nothing personal against Kaito though.

Kaito didn't move from his position though he smiled at Len though he sighed, defeated. "If that is what you want, but you're making your sister worry..." he mentioned, still in his crouched position though he stood up and took a step back to show he was not going to harm Len. "So please, try to eat something small later, okay?" He turned and walked back into the kitchen and began to clean up though he was oddly quiet now, as if trying to think of something he could do to help.

Len went quiet, moving back against the wall and sliding down after Kaito had left. The part about his sister hurt a bit. He didn't mean to worry her; it's just how things were going. Len didn't even know why he was acting the way he was, more or less control how he was acting. He winced slightly, deciding to just sit there rather than strain himself to stand up.

Rin looked at Kaito oddly. "You okay? Did Len snap at you?" She asked, knowing it was Len he went to go check on.

Kaito smiled, though he was hiding some emotions there. "Yes, but its fine. Today just relax. The store isn't open today so I can have some time to make flyers and a new sign... Maybe go shopping for some more clothes for Len." The last part he said quietly and somewhat to himself, thinking now on Len's size.

Rin nodded, getting up from the table and grabbing her plate. "I feel fine~ I got plenty of rest last night." She stated, it being obvious she was full energy, especially now that she had eaten. Rin put the plate on the counter then looked at Kaito again. "What were you going to say before you went to check on Len?"

Kaito laughed a little as he began to clean up and put some of the leftovers in containers and place them in the fridge. "Oh, I was going to say aprons that will fit you. Just in case you'd like to work in the bakery some time. I could teach you how to make things. Only if you'd like." He finished cleaning up the plates and washed off the table. He then began to wash the dishes to keep the kitchen tidy.

Rin got a little giddy. "That'd be great!" She chimed doing a little spin before stopping, almost losing her balance. "How long have you owned the shop anyway?" she asked, now curious.

"Oh, our mother owned it. She had to close shop after Akaito was born but still loved to bake so we learned a lot from her. She kept the shop and continued to make payments on it even when we were desperate for money. She told us she wanted to make sure when we were old enough that we would take care of the shop..." Kaito stopped talking, his voice trailing off a little with his hands on the edge of the sink. He shook his head and then smiled at Rin. "When she died, I was 18 and just graduated, Akaito was only 10. I decided to reopen the shop. I had to take a lot of...strange jobs to make enough money but eventually I was able to."

Rin tilted her head again. "Strange... jobs?" she asked though wasn't sure she even actually wanted to know. She looked down a bit, feeling bad for seeming to bring up a painful memory. "Well... I'm sure your mother is proud of you... Len and I... Well... I don't remember our parents... Len does, but he doesn't ever talk about them. All I remember of our family is our last name. He he. Not that it is much help. We already know we don't have any other relatives." She threw her hands behind her head and grinned. "One day, I'll know everything though." She exclaimed.

Kaito nodded. "Yes, she raised us both on her own, I know she'd be happy to see the shop open again, even if it's slow."

Len finally managed to get off the floor of the hallway and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table though not taking anything.

Rin looked at him and simply yet bluntly stated, "Eat..."

He looked to Len and smiled once more. "Would you like some banana slices? They'll be easy on your stomach if you eat them slowly." Kaito asked Len, worry in his eyes at how Len wasn't eating, though he felt like he was forcing him and so turned to wash the rest of the dishes.

Len sighed, looking over to Rin then at Kaito. "Fine..." He murmured feeling a little defeated.

Rin smiled widely. "Yay~! You should try some orange juice to, it's really good when it's fresh~" She chimed causing Len to give a small smile though it quickly faded.

Kaito nodded quickly and moved over to cut up some banana into slices for Len and also got him a small cup of orange juice, just in case he wanted to try it as well. He sat it on the table in front of him. "Here you go." Kaito sat down at the table a bit from him to give him room since he felt like Len disliked him a bit though he also thought it could have just been because of his past experiences.

Rin also sat down at the table, but it was more or less to continue chatting up Kaito. "What color are the uniforms going to be?" She asked, changing topic again, though would occasionally look at Len who was simply just picking at the banana slices at the moment.

Len sighed, debating if he actually wanted to eat or not, then trying to remember the last time he even had successfully eaten something...

"Well, the shop doesn't really have any...color scheme, though I did like the blue and orange idea. Might have to redesign the whole place." he jested, though was obviously considering the idea to bring in more people. "I might make some new items to go on the menu as well." His eyes would also glance at Len every once in a while to see if he was eating.

Rin bounced a little in her seat. "Oh! Oh! Blue uniforms with orange aprons~" She chimed, her attention now fully on Kaito.

Len twitched, hearing her, especially at the apron part, hoping it wouldn't be part of his uniform, not having heard the kitchen part of the conversation. He finally managed to eat one of the banana slices, it seeming to go down for the moment.

Kaito laughed and nodded. "I like that idea... Mm, maybe a half apron for Len-kun?" he asked though it was more to himself. "I know someone who can make them too, with our logo on it." Kaito seemed to brighten up at the thought. He shifted over to a drawer and pulled out some paper and a pen. He began making a list of all the things he needed to do that day.

Rin nodded. "Aprons are cute~ Especially with lace!" She exclaimed.

Len twitched again, eating another banana slice though wincing a bit when he swallowed. He sighed but decided to continue trying to eat, listening to the two's conversation.

Kaito laughed. "If you'd like we can get one with lace for you." After he finished his list he stood up. "Well, no time like the present. I should go shopping. Rin, did you want to come with?" He did not ask Len because he was sure Len would rather relax than go shopping.

Rin nodded. "Oh yes! That would be great!" She chimed, quickly standing up to go change, leaving for the room. It would be nice for her to be able to go into a store without getting weird looks from people for once.

Len winced again, scooting the chair back to cover his mouth before coughing. He then stood up and quickly went to the bathroom.

Kaito's brows furrowed and he sighed. He got up and walked to the entrance way to put on his shoes and grab his coat since the air seemed a bit chilly outside. "Did Miku give you a coat at all?" Kaito called out down the hall to make sure Rin would be warm out there.

"Mnn!" She called, changing into something warm, liking how most of the clothes fit, a little loose in some areas, but comfortable. Rin decided on slightly tight tan pants with fake fur at the bottoms and a light blue long sleeve top. "I'll bring it~" She stated, grabbing it then leaving the room, stopping outside the bathroom. "Len? You going to be alright?" She asked, unsure now if she should go or not.

Len twitched in the bathroom, after vomiting up what little he had eaten. "Y-yeah... I should be fine." He stated, not wanting to ruin Rin's good time.

Rin gave a slight concerned look before walking to the entrance, holding a pair of shoes as well that Miku had given her, sliding them on once she got near the door.

"Len, my cellphone number is on the fridge if you need it. The phone is in the living room on a stand... If you need anything, please call me." He smiled then to Rin and headed out the door. "First stop, the clothing store!" he said.

Len sighed, walking out of the bathroom and going to lay on the couch. "I knew eating was a bad idea..." He moaned to himself, clenching his stomach.

They went down to his car which was not an expensive one, but not a beater either. He opened the door for her with a gentlemanly smile, though he was obviously just being somewhat of a dork which made him laugh a little and then he went to his own side and got in. "Len needs some more clothing... He'll probably feel bad if I buy it for him before he works, but he needs clothes too."

Rin got into the car and shut the door, listening to Kaito, smiling. "Mnn. That would be nice. He he. And no, he probably won't like it. But he'll take them anyway." She stated, putting on her seat belt.

Kaito nodded and then headed to a nearby clothing store more turned towards teenagers, though the ride was practically in silence. "I'm glad you're with me right now... I'd have no idea what to buy your brother." He scratched his head before getting out of the vehicle and waiting for Rin on the sidewalk in front of the store. He looked up at it with a sigh, feeling strange, like he was going to buy a Christmas gift for a lover or something.

Rin got out of the car and headed near Kaito. "He he. He likes simple things. So it's not that hard to shop for him." She stated, looking over to the store. A smile crossed her lips as she headed to the door. "Anything would do for him actually."

Kaito nodded and headed into the store. They were greeted by a couple ladies though Kaito told them they just wanted to browse. He looked over some pants with a face, trying to find something he might like, picking out a few more than Rin might have anticipated.

Kaito went over to the underwear section, his cheeks burning for some unknown reason. "Hm..." He was getting a few strange looks from some women there only because of how nervous he looked. He decided to just grab a few that looked like his size and quickly left the section. He also bought some shoes, a couple pairs that looked his size.

Rin was looking at some clothes as well, picking up a few shirts Len might like. "This is cute." She stated, imagining Len in some of the ones she was grabbing, wondering if Kaito would buy them too, though she hesitated in grabbing some due to their prices.

"Okay, this should be good!" He motioned Rin to go to the counter with him and he sat all the things up there. When it was all totaled, the amount was somewhat outrageous though Kaito smiled happily as he paid the cashier as if it was nothing.

Rin twitched when Kaito paid, her jaw almost dropping. "You... You must have a lot of money, Kaitosan..." She stated, a little in shock. She was contemplating how long she would have to work just too even have that much money.

Kaito shook his head. "Not really... That was from my savings." He laughed a little nervously though he had that big smile on his face.

He took the bags from the cashier and bowed his head a little before leaving the store and putting the clothes in the car. "That should be good for a while. We should go find you an apron with lace. I know just the person to go to." He got into the car and started it up, waiting for her to get in and put on his seat belt.

Rin got into the car, feeling a little bad that Kaito was using his savings for them. She sighed a bit before smiling at Kaito. "Where're we going?" She asked, wanting to know who this person is.

"His name is Gakupo Kamui, or just Kamui. He runs a cosplay shop nearby and is a regular at the shop, though lately he hasn't come around." He made a face in thought as to why they stopped coming but he paid it no mind.

Rin smiled as the car started moving. She wondered what this Kamui person was like. Hopefully they were like everyone else she had met that Kaito had introduced her to.

When they pulled up in front of a store it looked deserted though there were some cute outfits behind dusty and dirty glass windows. "..Not exactly how I remember the place. Wonder if he's even still here." The sign on the door did say open, though he wasn't sure. He turned off the car and stepped out, deciding to check anyways.

Rin got out of the car as well, staying close to Kaito, unsure of the shop they just reached. "It looks..." She started but didn't finish. "The clothes are cute though..." She stated.

Kaito knocked on the door with a tight swallow in his throat and the door creaked open on its own, having not been shut all the way. "..G...Gakuposan?" Kaito said. It was dark inside the building though sounds of a sewing machine could be heard in the depths of the darkness in a room where only a slight glow of light from under a door could be seen.

Rin swallowed hard, still staying close to Kaito. "This place is... kind of... creepy." She stated a little shakily. The outfits in the shop were cute, but the atmosphere did not seem very inviting at all, almost horror movie like.

Kaito made it to the door and knocked. The sound of the sewing machine stopped and the door opened, letting out light into the darkened room. A tall man with somewhat messy extremely long purple hair stood in the door way. He had slight stubble on his face as if he hadn't shaved in a while and his clothes were in slight disarray.

Kaito blinked and swallowed. "Gakuposan, what happened to you? You look terrible."

The man blinked and then smiled. "Kaito! It's been a while. Sorry... Sorry." He walked into the large room they stood in and turned on the lights, showing an array of magnificent cosplay outfits and lolita. "There...Oh? Who is that?" he asked, looking down at Rin from his very tall demeanor.

Rin gave a weird look to Kamui, unsure what exactly to think about him. "I...I'm Rin. I'm staying with Kaitosan with my brother..." She stated a little quietly, finding herself sliding behind Kaito a bit. A slight look of discomfort was on her face as she hid.

Kamui looked down at himself and he made a face. "Ah! I'll be right back." He ran out of the door, shouting for them to look around while they waited.

Kaito laughed and shook his head. "It's okay, Rin. He...usually doesn't look like that. I wonder what happened." he said somewhat to himself though he went to some of the lolita stuff and held up a couple cute aprons. "These are pretty cute."

Rin nodded and started looking around the shop. "We're just here for aprons, right?" She asked, not wanting to stay to long, still worried about Len, though she wouldn't say it.

Kamui came back out after a moment. He looked almost completely different. He was now shaven, his hair put up in beautiful ornate ties and his clothing much like a kimono of sorts. "Sorry you had to see me like that. So what can I help you with?"

Kaito laughed a little. "Gakuposan, why the gloom and dirt on the windows? Something happen?" Kaito had a hard time pushing Rin and Len for answers to why they were homeless, though with Kamui it seemed like he could be straight forward, perhaps friends from a while back.

"...I lost my wallet." Kamui stated, though it seemed hard to believe.

Kaito couldn't help but smile at that. "All this for a lost wallet?"

Rin twitched, almost falling forward when Kamui said that. "Eheh..." was all she mustered to say, now just flipping through outfits to try and divert her thoughts.

Kaito patted Kamui on the shoulder after seeing Rin's reaction, also now trying to advert attention. "Anyways, we're here to get some aprons! Cute ones preferably."

Kamui smirked slightly. "Well, then you've come to the right place. What kind of aprons exactly?" He started showing them a whole line of different kinds. "I have frilly, lacey, plain, plaid, elegant, cute, homey, take your pick."

Rin looked over at Kamui nervously then smiled. "Uh... Lacey?" She asked, looking to Kaito then. She didn't want to actually choose since it was for the uniforms anyway. "Kaitosan would know, it's for uniforms." She exclaimed.

Kamui stopped dead in his tracks and pulled Kaito over with his arm around his neck. "...Is she the one wearing a lacey apron for a uniform...?" he said, quiet enough so it could not be heard well at all. Kaito smiled and nodded innocently. Kamui sighed slightly and then smiled to Rin. He moved to a drawer and pulled out a few different kinds of lacey ones.

Kaito held one up. "Wow, this one is cute."

Rin looked towards Kaito then smiled. "Mn~ Is it orange?" She asked, moving over to get a closer look. Though she still seemed a bit nervous around Kamui... for some reason...

Kaito shook his head with a frown. "If you'd like I could dye it orange and deliver it tomorrow." Kamui smiled, his arms crossed over his chest a bit. His demeanor had changed drastically after he got cleaned up, a lot more... feminine perhaps, though he still had that manliness about him strangely, considering his profession.

Kaito nodded. "I'd love that, Kamui. How much do I owe you to make a few, so we have spares?"

Kamui shook his head. "Don't worry about the bill, Kaito-kun. It's always a pleasure doing business with you. I will have to stop by the shop more often, but only if you make me ratatouille."

Kaito nodded with a big smile. "Thank you, Gakuposan." He spoke to him like a teen might to an adult even though Kamui didn't look too much older than Kaito. "Alright Rin! Let's go."

Rin nodded happily. She was a little anxious to get out of the store; guilt lingering over her head. "Where to now?" She asked happily, already leaving for the car though almost bumping into someone as she headed out. "Ah! Sorry!" She quickly stated.

The person has long blond hair in a pony tail that was not centered, but more to the left of her head. "Hn..." Was as she said, not having been paying attention either, texting.

Rin twitched as the woman walked around her and into the store.

Kaito's cell went off but stopped causing Kaito to quickly look at his cell and noticed it was 'Home'. "Let's go home for now. I think Len just tried to call me..." Kaito smiled at Rin and got into the car in a slight hurry and put on his seat belt.

Rin quickly left as well wondering what Len was trying to call for. "Okay..." She murmured, getting in the car as well, bucking her seat belt. "Think he might have done it on accident?" She asked.

"It would have been somewhat hard to call me on accident; the phone was on its charger." Kaito sped a little to get home, his brows furrowed in worry. He grabbed the bags quickly from the car when they got back and headed up to the apartment. "L-Len?" he called from the entrance, trying to get off his shoes with all the bags in his arms.

Rin quickly got into the apartment as well, easily getting her shoes off. "Len~" She called though gave a concerned look when she didn't get a reply. "Maybe... he fell asleep?" She stated going further into the apartment, not even noticing blood trailing about the living room, her train of thought purely on finding Len.

Len sat on the bathroom floor, holding the side of his head with his right hand. Dark red blood ran down the side of his face and hand. The phone was clenched in his other hand as he leaned against the bath tub. He couldn't remember what all had happened or how it happened. His eyes, though slightly glossy now, looked down at a trail of blood that was across the floor leading to him.

"Help me…" Was all Len could try to say, waiting for someone to find him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Kehehe. Sorry for cliffhanger! Also, thank you who all add my story to favorites! I know it not much but even the little make me happy~

I apologize for abuse I do to Len. Believe me he my favorite character. Next chapter might be while. Then again, I say that already and I update once a day. orz … Story get little worse next chapter so be prepare!

**Please R&R**! I like comment. Maybe update too fast. o/o but I like story…

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: This one was a pain to edit. I kept getting lost. Hopefully it makes sense now. And as per usual, please let us know if you find any spelling or grammar errors I may have missed. Though I seem to have been spared of any of that so far.

Please read and review.

~**Ryelu**


	5. Chapter Five: Losing the Light

**A/N**: Everyone keeps asking what happened to Len. I promise it will come to light eventually.

**CluelessLeaf**: Thank you for your review. I try and update when possible. I am university student so my time is limited. Luckily I had couple days off so I was able to do a bit, so my update won't be as quick as they seem to be. My English teacher also allowing me to use this as Extra Credit, so I get time in his class to work on it too! I promise you will find out ½ of what is wrong with Len soon.

**radiobrain**: Haha. Update complete. Thank you for review! Our Lennie is very sick. ;A; I promise to try make him better. Maybe with some love from Kaito!

**Nayomi-RinLen**: I had lot of free time, so able to update lot! Probably just be every Monday after Wednesday. I promise I will make it worth it! No, Len do not have Anorexia. Haha. Ryelu ask same thing. It being the year 2034 in story many new illness have been discovered. Will find out in later chapter. :3

And thank you for review! It is very much appreciated!

**xAyemi**: Thank you for review! Sorry I hurt Lenny so. But it make such great story. *shot*

**everyone**: Sorry for my bad grammar! I practice all time with story. Ryelu being big help! So if you see error is story let me know. :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN ANY RIGHTS TO VOCALOIDS! Though that'd be pretty cool, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Losing the Light<strong>

**_"Help me…" Was all Len could try to say, waiting for someone to find him._**

Kaito threw the bags into the living room and ran into the bathroom, having followed the blood that trailed from the kitchen to the bathroom. His shoes were still on though he didn't care. "LEN!... Oh my god."

He didn't even give it a moment's thought before he lifted Len up into his arms and carried him out into the hall. "Rin! We're taking Len to the hospital."

Kaito headed for the front door only to nearly run into Akaito who looked down at the blood on Len. "Need me to drive?" Kaito only nodded.

Rin just stood there, a bit in shock. "L..Len?" She stated as she watched Kaito take him to the door. She shook her head when she saw Akaito, snapping back into reality. "Len, what happened?" She asked as she headed to the door as well, though she knew they were all about to leave.

Len didn't say anything but simply shook his head, though winced, clenching it harder where it was bleeding, dropping the phone in the process. He didn't even feel like protesting Kaito carrying him.

Akaito took up the keys from Kaito and headed down to the car. He opened the door to the back seat for Kaito who was quick to get in. He held Len close to himself and placed pressure on where he was bleeding, even though Len was already.

Akaito waited for Rin to get in the car before he drove to the hospital in silence. He would look over at Rin when he had a chance and also glances back. He was not licensed, but he didn't think this was the right time to mention it. Eventually they made it to the hospital and Akaito opened the door for Kaito who was swift to leave the car and into the ER.

Rin got out of the car slowly. Her words were lost. Though it wasn't her fault, she was blaming herself. She followed after Kaito since she knew she would have to fill out the paperwork since she knew all of Len's information.

The woman behind the desk looked at them as they entered before quickly standing up. She could tell it was quite the emergency. Len stayed quiet, still holding his head though he was loosening how tightly he was pressing against it as he was trying to fight sleep again. He knew now of all times was not a good time to fall asleep. Rin watched as the woman behind the desk started asking for assistance then pulling our paperwork.

"His name?" The woman behind the desk asked as she adjusted her glasses, holding some papers.

Rin froze for a second before answering. "K...Kagamine Len." She looked over to Kaito and Len, taking a deep breath.

Kaito stood with Len is his arms tightly, his hand still pressing to the wound where Len was hurt. Akaito glared a bit beside Kaito as if to tell the lady to hurry up though not saying it out-right not wanting to sound like a pushy punk.

Kaito's brows were knit with worry as he looked down at Len and then back to Rin and the lady at the front. "Please. He's already lost a lot of blood..."

"I already called for some assistance." She stated, readying a clip board, Rin taking it as the woman held it out. A man opened the double doors leading to the rooms. Another man walked out with a stretcher. The woman gestured them to the front desk. Rin started writing on the paper though her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

The man with the stretcher went to where Kaito was standing and reached to take Len to get him on the stretcher though Len panicked. "No!" he yelled causing Rin to jump.

"No! No! No men!" she quickly stated.

The woman behind the desk looked at Rin. "Would it help if he took him back then?" She asked while motioning to Kaito.

Rin nodded before looking at them. "I don't there is really much of a choice..."

Kaito held to Len protectively after he heard him protest. "It's fine. I'll take him. Akaito, please stay with Rin." Akaito nodded and moved over to where Rin was. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a crooked smile. "He'll be fine. Kaito will see to it."

Kaito began to walk where the man was going to take Len then stopped so he could lead the way to whatever room he was going to. "It's okay, Len... I'll stay with you, okay?" His voice was soft and in a calming tone though he held Len close as he walked.

Len relaxed a bit as Kaito walked, the man near the door directing them to a room. "You'll be in A4." he stated as he slid a card and opened the door to let them in. "I'll see if we have a female doctor on staff." he said, not wanting to make Len freak out again. "The nurse will be in real soon to assess the wound." he explained before walking off.

Kaito went into the room and looked around for a moment. He moved to the bed and made to lay Len down, unsure if he'd let him or not so he went slow, just in case Len didn't want to be released. "You'll be fine soon, Len. I promise..."

Len didn't seem to mind being put down, using what energy he had left to stay awake. He just didn't want to be handed off to another person, much less a guy he didn't know.

A nurse walked in as Kaito was laying him down. "About how long ago did this happen, do you know?" she asked as she went over and pulled a blood-pressure cuff from the wall.

Kaito looked at the nurse and backed up slowly. "I don't know, he called me about an hour ago but he must have cut the call off before I could answer. So we went home and there was a trail of blood and he was on the bathroom floor bleeding..." Kaito sat in a chair off to one side of the room but moved it closer just in case Len freaked out, he'd be close.

The nurse took Len's blood pressure, Len not reacting much, men seeming to be the main cause of his panic attacks. She gave a slight frown as she took it again, pulling the cuff off then writing the results on paper. She then took Len's temperature, once again quickly jotting down the results.

"Hey, Len?" she stated, slightly shaking his shoulder. "Do you remember what happened?"

Len shook his head, opened his mouth to speak but then stopped, not finding the words to say. The nurse wrote that down as well before calling out the door for some blankets. "He's in shock..." She exclaimed as she left the room to get more help.

Kaito's brows knit as he moved closer to Len's bed side and placed a hand on Len's arm gently. He now saw Len's fear and why he felt like he couldn't trust Kaito, though he was glad he let him bring him to the hospital at least. "Len... You'll be okay. I promise. I won't leave your side." He felt strange saying that, but he meant what he said.

Len looked over to Kaito though didn't say anything. Despite how he reacted to him before he was relatively calm with Kaito there. His hand was still placed against his head though he was slowly starting to move it away.

The nurse came back in with some blankets, another woman behind her. She quickly put the blankets on Len then moved so she could examine the wound before the doctor could get in there.

"It's okay. Move your hand." she said quietly as she gently placed her hand on Len's hand and pulled it away, though the action caused it to bleed again. She was quick to apply pressure. "You gashed yourself pretty good. Might need staples."

She looked to Kaito. "Are you his guardian?" she questioned.

Kaito swallowed, trying to figure out how to answer that question though he nodded. "Yes... I am." Kaito moved back from the bed to allow the nurse and who ever to do what they needed to do; he didn't want to be in their way. "Is he going to be alright?"

The nurse looked at Kaito and smiled. "I'm sure he'll be fine. I've seen kids with worse head wounds then this and survive." she said re-assuredly.

The other nurse walked in and retook Len's blood pressure. "The doctor should be in here soon."

Len gave an unpleasant look; the room was getting to crowded for his comfort, the second nurse noting his expression and walked back to the door. "I'll be off." She stated before walking out.

Kaito smiled in relief at hearing the nurse say that. He felt his chest loosen a little though he had questions to ask the doctor.

Len closed his eyes slightly though the nurse holding his head started talking which caused him to open them. "Stay awake." she said a little sternly.

The doctor walked in holding a file. "Len?" she said, causing him to look towards the door. "I'm Dr. Kizaki, I heard you had quite the accident." she said as she walked to the nurse and motioned for her to move her hand. "Oh, quite the number you did there. Do you remember what happened?" she asked though Len shook his head. "And you're his... guardian?" Kizaki asked looking back to the clipboard. "Shionsan. Right?" her eyes looked down at Len as she started examining the wound, occasionally applying pressure. Len winced as she did so making a slight hissing sound.

Kaito nodded quickly, sitting on the edge of the seat. "I am... He has also been acting strange lately.. I.. I don't know if that has anything to do with the injury, but..." He didn't know how to word it exactly, trying to act as if he's been watching over them for longer than he actually has.

The doctor nodded as she applied pressure again. "Definitely will need staples." She stated before looking at Kaito. "It might be a causing factor. According to what was filled out he hasn't been eating and had been sleeping a lot. We'll do some tests while he's here." Kizaki continued. "I want to keep him overnight for observation. Is that alright?"

Len just listened to them, not actually making any sense to what they were saying.

It didn't take long for Kaito to nod in agreement. "I need to go tell his sister. I'll be back... please take care of him." Kaito left the room and went to the main waiting area, seeing Akaito and Rin sitting next to eachother. "Rin, Akaito. Len is going to get some tests done... and the doctor wants to keep him over night. If you'd like I can stay here and you can go home. I promised I wouldn't leave his side so I have to hurry. I don't want to break my promise more then I just did." he smiled sadly and turned to walk back towards the room.

Akaito rose an eyebrow then looked at Rin. "It's up to you if you'd like to stay... I'll stay with you if you'd like, but we can't do much out here and in the room we'd only get in the way..." Akaito sighed, waiting for Rin to decide what she wanted to do.

Rin looked down. "I guess we best leave then... I don't want to, but you're right." she sighed before standing up. "Get better Len." she whispered before turning to leave the ER.

Akaito followed her and even opened the car door for her and took her back to the apartment. He didn't leave though.

The nurse motioned for the nurse who then walked over. "Prep up so we can get him fixed up." she stated, the nurse moving to the counter and pulling things out.

Kaito walked into the room but stayed out of their way as he watched them, his brows knitted again. "Len... No, he'll be fine... He is a strong kid. Rin believes in him, so do I." He was speaking quietly to himself, a smile crossing his lips a little.

* * *

><p><strong>**To Be Continued**<strong>

**A/N**: Now for a little side story so you can know what went on with Akaito and Rin after Len and Kaito left the area. Note that this is what happens from the point they leave to when Kaito comes and tells them they'll be keeping Len for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Side Story<strong>

Waiting Room Comfort

Rin took another deep breath as she continued writing on the paper. She actually wanted to go back with Len but knew this was important to. "I shouldn't have left him..." she whispered to herself.

Akaito sat next to Rin silently for a while before he shook his head. "Rin, it's not your fault... How were you supposed to know something would happen? You... You couldn't have foreseen it." Akaito's eyes shifted to look over other people in the room and he sighed, not knowing how to help.

Rin shook her head. "He hasn't been well... He couldn't even stomach two pieces of a banana for crying out loud! I'm a terrible sister!" she cried, now freaking out at the 'what if's. It was taking all she had from snapping the pen, her mind wrapped up with anger and sadness.

Akaito's brows furrowed in worry though he wrapped his arms around Rin and held her to himself so she could have someone to cry on. "Shhh, you're not a bad sister..."

Rin shook her head again. "I knew something was wrong though! I just didn't want to admit it!" she took a deep breath as if trying to calm down though her tears just kept coming. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to him... I can't lose him..." she confessed. Len was her whole world. He was all she had.

Akaito held Rin still, one of his hands caressing her back in comfort. "He won't die... Kaito is with him, he'll make sure he's taken care of, okay? Trust him..." Akaito didn't seem like the type to tell someone to trust his brother, considering how much he teased, picked on, and tormented him, but his words were sincere. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to also calm himself down.

Rin looked down. She wanted to believe Akaito but found it hard. She looked at the paper again; wiping her eyes then finished what she could before handing it to the woman behind the desk who then started typing it in.

Akaito walked up with her though he sat back down with his legs spread a bit and his elbows on his knees. His leg was shifting a bit in a nervous manner, though he did his best not to show it. If someone looked at his face they would think he was some emotionless doll, though he obviously was afraid for Len's life, and was worried about Rin. "Len is strong, Rin... He'll pull through. He protected you all these years so he has to be strong."

Rin went and sat back down, her hands fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. Time felt as though it had stopped which was making her anxious. She looked at Akaito. "What would you do..." she started then thought on how to phrase her sentence. "What would you do if Kaito ever got hurt really bad..."

Akaito leaned back in his seat a little and sighed with a smile. "He almost died once. I cried for days because they wouldn't even let me see him or enter his room." There was a long pause as Akaito recalled the events. "He was in ICU for a month and I was handed off to some random people till he got better. I cried for days and wouldn't eat... When he got out he called me a bunch of names but then started to act like a worried mother again."

Rin looked back down, listening to Akaito. "It's not easy... To be in that situation, sorry I asked. It's probably something you don't like to talk about..."

Akaito waved his hand. "It's no big deal... What matters is he lived. He could of given up and died, but he fought, and I know Len will live so he won't leave his sister alone."

Rin gave a small smile. "Un... He's strong.. You're right. I'll just thing like that then." she looked at Akaito and smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Another chapter done! I try get out as fast as possible. I do not rush to much though or story will get real bad and I don't want that. Poor Len. I hurt you so! You find out what wrong with Len next chapter. I mean to update last night but FF would not let me. Kept get blank page.

I apologize for chapter shortness this round. I want to end here to keep you guessing!

Thank you all those who review! I love read your comments and will try answer all before chapter start! Or I send you reply. Most on here though.

Please **R&R**!

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: Haha. She woke me up at 12:30 in the morning my time to edit this, then winds up not being able to post it. Kufufu. Karma. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let us know if you find any grammar or spelling errors I may have missed.

Please read and review!

~**Ryelu**


	6. Chapter Six: Staying Hopeful

**CluelessLeaf**: I feel side stories actually help move story along in this. I am sure people are curious to what is going on with other characters too. Sorry story is sad right now. I try make it cheerful later

And yes, being University student makes hard. I am shock I was able to update today. Thank you for review!

P.S. – Lucky… I wish I could sleep without being disturbed! -Ryelu

**Nayomi-RinLen**: I know. You are not alone in thinking that. You very close, by the way, for why he don't like me. It be revealed later on down the road. I appreciate your review, thank you!

**Sariel-Thage**: I will try not end on a sour note. This story might be very long so there will be plenty time for me to decide ending or change ending of story. Hehe. As for name of story, it comes in soon for why it called that. XD

Ooh, I will have to read your story to see similarity. Also, I love your DA. Such cute pictures! Thank you for review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids. If I did, I'd probably already be shot by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Staying Hopeful<strong>

The nurse continued getting things ready to fix up Len's head. Kizaki switched places with the nurse so she could get her hands washed and gloved up to begin cleaning the sealing the wound, though she had to assess the damage to the head still as well.

Len winced again before letting his hands go to his sides to rest. His eyes wondered to Kaito for a minute before looking up at the ceiling at a light. It seemed oddly calming, almost soothing. Before Len could stop himself he closed his eyes.

The nurse looked down, using her free hand to shake Len slightly. "Hey. Len, don't fall asleep honey." She stated, shaking him again.

The doctor looked over to the bed before quickly drying her hands and putting gloves on. "Get his vitals." She said quickly, switching places with the nurse again so she can assess the wound more.

The nurse looked to Kaito. "Can you please leave?" she said, almost a little rudely though in panic as well as she quickly grabbed the blood pressure cuff and put it around Len's arm.

Kaito watched them though when he was asked to leave he swallowed tightly. He would have to break his promise to Len? He stood up and placed a hand on Len's shoulder, and even though he was slipping it seemed, he smiled. "I'll be right outside, okay? Don't you dare die, Len." Kaito's smile faded as he was forced to leave the room.

He found a bench outside of it along the hallway and sat in it. A young doctor walked by and noticed the commotion. He peaked his head into the room for a moment. "Need any help, Kizaki?" he asked swiftly, not to interfere.

Kizaki looked to the door and nodded. "He just went unresponsive, head trauma... Lost a lot of blood." She quickly updated him as she waited for the nurse to get the vitals. The nurse finished getting the blood pressure. "74/32. He's slipping." She stated, getting the monitor ready to hook up to him. Kizaki hissed to herself. "Fuck...Just keep him breathing; I'm a little tied up here." She stated, though her cursing made her sound a little unprofessional.

The doctor slipped into the room and sat down some charts he had been carrying. He walked to the bedside to check out the wound from a distance before he went to wash up and become gloved at almost a record speed. He came back to the bedside and decided to help the nurse and to not get in Kizaki's way. "He may need a blood transfer. I can call it in if so." the young doctor stated.

Kizaki took a deep breath, quickly moving her hand and examining the wound. "We'll need to cauterize this first... Or a blood transfusion would be absolutely pointless." She stated, motioning the nurse to get what she needed.

The nurse looked at the other doctor, handing him the monitor equipment. "You get him hooked up." She said, now lost at exactly what Kizaki wanted her to do, though she went to get what Kizaki wanted.

Kizaki took a deep breath. "This kid is a mess..." Her eyes looked down at Len who despite the situation looked peaceful as he slept. "…If he wasn't acting normal, why didn't they bring him in sooner…"

Hiyama, the young doctor nodded to the nurse and hooked Len up to the monitoring equipment. "Maybe money was an issue, or they didn't think his behavior was anything serious. Who knows why exactly." He finished hooking him up and checked his vitals once more. "While you cauterize the wound I will call in a blood transfusion so it's ready when you're done." He walked to a phone that was against a wall there and called the appropriate department that handled that.

The nurse came back handing Kizaki two scalpels, one heated one not, also having brought something to reheat the hot scalpel when needed. "Thanks..." she stated before getting to work.

* * *

><p>A man walked out of a room near where Kaito was; joining him on the bench. "God... I hate when I get kicked out..."<p>

Kaito looked over at the man who sat on the bench next to him. "A-ah... You too?" he asked politely though he was obviously filled with worry.

The man looked at Kaito and nodded. "My daughter took a spill at the park, fell off the top of the slide. She is so accident prone." he said though swallowed hard, pressing his hands together nervously. "This is the fifth time in the last three months I had to bring her to ER. I'm scared they might report me for abuse or something."

Kaito smiled a little with a faint chuckle. "A teen I have taken in had an accident and... somehow tore his head open..." He didn't want to go into to many details, his eyes coming to gaze at the floor in front of himself.

The man looked at Kaito and shook his head. "Children... I always get nervous though when they kick me out of the room... I know it's just in case they need more staff... but... it's difficult if you don't know what's going on..." He brought his hands up and ran them through his hair, lowering his head, thinking of a topic change since the current one was depressing.

Kaito nodded and leaned back. "Oh, my name is Kaito." he mentioned, just to try and change the conversation a little more towards a happier one.

"Ezeiru." The man answered, looking as the nurse left Len's room again, walking quickly down the hall, obviously being sent on another errand for Kizaki.

Kaito watched the nurse leave the room and he watched her closely, a hand then going to his head. "I hope everything is all right…"

Ezeiru looked at Kaito while he was turned a small smile crossed his lips though quickly faded. "Children are strong, Kaitosan. Just hope for the best." He then looked away towards the room he came out of. His eyes narrowed a bit as he smiled again. "Arika always pulls through after all." A little after that was said, the nurse came back up from the hallway, stopping and bowing at Kaito before going back into the room.

Kaito bowed his head to the nurse and then looked to Ezeiru. "You're right. He's a strong kid and he seems a bit stubborn. Also, I don't think he'd leave his sister behind either." He spoke as if talking to Ezeiru but it seemed directed towards himself to calm his own nerves about what was going on inside the room. "Thank you, you're right."

Ezeiru simply shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, how did you come to start taking care of this kid anyway?" he asked curiously, though he wouldn't blame Kaito if he didn't answer him as it wasn't any of his business anyway, for now at least.

Kaito smiled at Ezeiru. "I was taking a drunk friend home and he stole her wallet... He and his twin sister were homeless on the streets. I own an ice cream shop on the eastern side of town and offered them some free dumplings and ice cream. My younger brother and a regular of ours gave me the idea of hiring them to hand out fliers and give them a place to eat and sleep that is warm... To be honest, I took them in not because of the work, but because I would of felt like an immoral bastard if I let them continue living on the filthy streets." His eyes had narrowed towards the ground though his expression changed and he smiled once more. "Mn... Sorry."

"How commendable." He stated though it sounded more sarcastic than it did sincere. "I can only imagine how strenuous it's been on you. I heard the east side of town isn't doing so well financially." He looked back to Kaito, a hint of red could be seen in his eyes. "With the economy and all you must be struggling pretty bad." A sly smile crossed his lips as he stood up and stretched.

Kaito swallowed tightly from those words and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I... I guess so, but it doesn't matter. We make ends meet just fine still." His eyes shifted to look at the strange man, a look of confusion and thought crossing his face though a sigh left him. He was feeling a 'sudden bathroom break' coming on, perhaps to just get away, though he didn't leave yet.

A woman stepped out of the room where Ezeiru had walked out, she didn't look like part of the staff. "Ezeiru, come on. They are keeping Arika for the night..." her eyes looked to Kaito. Her expression appeared sad and tired.

Ezeiru nodded then looked to Kaito as well. "Much luck Kaitosan. And always be prepared for what is to come, whether you like the outcome or not." He finished the conversation as he started to leave.

The woman took a deep breath before shuddering. "Please excuse him. I swear he is more than one person bundled up in one body..." she stated, bowing then to Kaito. Her statement would have made sense, seeing as Ezeiru was nice when he first started talking...

Kaito bowed his head. "Take care, Ezeirusan. Though, I will always keep my hopes up that everything will be okay." He turned then to the woman, a small smile on his lips. "Ah, it's fine. I noticed already from the shift in personality. Please, take care also." He leaned back on the bench then and stared at the lights on the ceiling with half closed and tired eyes though he refused to sleep.

The woman turned and walked off to follow Ezeiru.

Kizaki walked out of Len's room, writing something on the clipboard she had taken in there from the beginning. Her eyes caught glance of Kaito and she turned to look at him directly. "We... we have him stable for now. We'll be doing a blood transfusion soon, though I am afraid we have not been successful in waking him up yet... We'll be doing a CT scan first thing in the morning." She stated. "You can go back into the room if you want..."

Kaito looked at her with almost dead looking eyes before he nodded and gave a half smile. "Thank you... I am just glad he is alive." Kaito stood up and walked into the room. He took up his seat like before next to Len's and held his hand lightly.

The young doctor was finishing checking his vitals and to make sure everything was okay for the time being. "Ah, you must be Kaito. Can you please describe to me what he was like before this happened?" he asked, adjusting his glasses with the back of his gloved hand.

Kaito explained to him Len's reactions, his appetite, and how he acted and with that the doctor left the room to go do a little research, having heard similar symptoms recently. Kaito rested his head on the bedside with his hand still in Len's and he soon fell asleep like that.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Another side story! Yay! This one a little sad but somewhat sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Side Story<strong>

**The Comfort of Friends**

Rin sighed, going to the living room, taking a deep breath as her eyes saw the blood trail. It took her a few minutes to gather enough courage to go into the kitchen to try and find out how Len hurt himself though she gasped once she got into the kitchen.

A large puddle of blood was near the counter closest to the sink, a glass was also on the floor, shattered. The water was slightly running indicating Len was probably trying to get a drink. She took another deep breath, looking at the blood trail that led into the living room towards the phone, then to the bathroom. She could only imagine what Len was trying to do, perhaps to see how bad the gash was.

She looked at Akaito as he talked to his teachers, knowing he probably won't be at school for a while,before sighing heavily and going into the bathroom, trying her best not to freak out; another puddle of blood near the tub. "God, Len… How much did you bleed? I guess since you haven't been eating… your blood is probably really thin." She looked down, scolding herself again for leaving. "I… I should have stayed with you…"

Akaito finished talking to his teachers and walked into the bathroom where Rin was. He made a face as he looked at the blood but it seemed to almost vanish instantly. "I'm going to call Miku... I need to clean this up and you shouldn't have to see this." Akaito walked over to her and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. With his other hand he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Miku's number, having it memorized from a long while of prank calls and calling just to tease her once in a while.

Rin stayed quiet before she then pulled herself away and went to the room. She needed to find something to do, something to distract her from everything. It was quickly decided as she moved over to the bag Miku had brought, pulling out the clothes and carefully folding them, putting them into the dresser.

Miku answered her phone, though sounded a little tired, as if had been napping. "Hello..." she answered, having seen the number before she answered.

Akaito sighed heavily when he saw Rin leave the bathroom and then went into the living room. "Hey, Miku... Are you afraid of blood? If not, can you please come over and comfort Rin while I clean up a bloody mess caused by Len who is currently in the hospital with my brother?" he asked, talking someone fast. He sounded only worried when he spoke of Rin needing someone right now.

Miku twitched. "A bloody mess? Like… actual blood?" She asked, getting up from her bed, adjusting the phone on her shoulder and heading to the living room of her apartment. "What happened, Akaito?" her voice wavered a bit as the sound of a door could be heard. "Is Lenkun okay?" -

"Yes, real blood... Len did something when Rin and Kaito left the apartment. When they got there apparently there was blood all over. I don't know the details exactly. Len... only time can tell at this point." Akaito sat down on the couch with a soft breath, leaning back on it for a moment. "God, it smells..."

"I see... I'll come by for Rin's sake." Miku stated, sliding on her shoes and leaving her apartment. "Give me about twenty minutes." She said before hanging up.

Rin stopped what she was doing, looking over at the bed. "If... I didn't... wake you up, then maybe..." She shook her head. "Akaitosan is right... I... couldn't have known this would happen." She took a deep breath and stood up, her hands clenching her shirt tightly as she slowly walked to the bed. "Len will be fine... He's... He's survived a lot of things, this isn't any different."

Akaito got up from the couch and sat down his phone. He went to the kitchen and grabbed an apron which Kaito normally had folded on the counter for kitchen use though he didn't care. He grabbed a bucket, mop, scrub, and whatever else he'd need to begin washing the apartment.

Before he started though he went to the room and knocked lightly on the door. "Rin... Miku is going to come over.. I am going to clean now. If you need anything, please let me know..." he walked back into the kitchen and began to clean the blood up.

Rin looked to the door though Akaito had already walked away as she looked. Her eyes wandered back to the bed before she sat on it, sighing heavily again. Knowing Miku was coming over seemed to cheer her up a little. Miku was nice so her presence would help brighten the mood a bit. -

Akaito cleaned the kitchen pretty well over the course of 20 or so minutes though he wasn't quite finished. Thankfully he diluted the bleach so the smell wasn't too bad in the house though it still smelled of chemicals a little, but he also opened the balcony doors to let out some of the smell.

Before long there was a knock at the door causing Rin to perk up a bit, hoping it was Miku.

"Is the door unlocked?" Miku called from the other side of the front door, not wanting to interrupt Akaito if he was busy.

Akaito stopped scrubbing for a moment, hearing the knock. "Yeah! Come in! Mind your step though..." he managed to say before continuing scrubbing the kitchen floor on his hands and knees. He couldn't find gloves and the bleach was burning his hands though he ignored it trying to make the place even cleaner than it was.

Miku opened the door and slid in, taking her shoes off at the doorway. "Where is Rin?" She asked, walking towards the kitchen, though covering her nose.

Rin stepped out of the room, at least to the doorway. "Over here, Mikusan." She answered, motioning Miku to come to the room.

Miku looked to Akaito then to Rin. "Okay. Good luck Akaito." she stated before going back to the room with Rin, though Rin shut the door as they went in. "How are you holding up?" Miku asked, moving to sit on the bed, looking over to Rin, who just stood at the door now.

Rin inhaled, holding the air for a few seconds before letting it out. "Worried... But I...I know he'll be fine..." She stated, trying to convince herself still.

Miku smiled slightly. "Lenkun seems pretty strong... I am sure he'll be fine."

Rin looked at Miku and smiled. "Un! He is. Hey Miku... I have a question..." she said as she headed to the bed causing Miku to look at her curiously. "Akaitosan... He... doesn't act normal.. Is he okay?" she asked, changing topic.

Miku laughed slightly. "I don't know what goes through that boy's head, Rin. Figuring him out is like trying to solve the mystery of life." She clarified as she crossed her legs, placing her hands on top of her knee.

Rin giggled a little. "I see."

Akaito finished the kitchen and moved on to the living room. He scrubbed the flooring to get all of the blood off and then made his way to the hallway. He took a small break to step outside on the balcony and get some fresh air though, the skin on his hands beginning to break and bleed a little themselves from the chemicals but he ignored it and went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yay! Chapter six done. Now I know Chapter Seven will take while. I apologize. Thank you to those for patients. Story might get confusing for a bit but I promise will make sense later on!

So I lie obviously cause you still don't know wrong with Len. orz *fails* I try to get into this one but decide Kaito falling asleep be good end for chapter.

Hope you enjoy update! **Please R&R**! And Ryelu, you no idea how much I appreciate your help. *w*

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: Haha! She says that now. *rage quits* I am kidding. D: I might get mauled to death… Anyway! What a turn. Anyone else get chills from Ezeiru? I have a feeling I am going to hate him later.

As per usual. Please let us know if you find any grammar or spelling errors I may have missed. Thank you very much!

Please Read and Review!

~**Ryelu**


	7. Chapter Seven: Amissa Anima

**RadioBrain Walker**: Thank you! I appreciate your support. I am glad you like story so far!

**CluelessLeaf**: You welcome. Here new chapter for you to enjoy! Thank you for your comment!

**XxYuki-KikuxX**: Thank you. Luck I will need. I try update so I stay motivated on story. I glad you like story so far.

**Nayomi-RinLen**: Kaito is cute. Like a doting big brother. Thank you for review!

P.S. – Glad I am not alone on that thought. Yukina won't give me any spoilers so my suspicion can't be confirmed yet... – Ryelu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids, it however does own me. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Amissa Anima<strong>

The hours seemed to go by quick in the hospital, the blood transfusion having come and gone. The nurses worked around Kaito, Kizaki instructing to leave him alone for both his and Len's sake. Seven hours after the incident, Len woke up. His eyes, a little brighter than before, stared at the ceiling for a minute before looking about the room; stopping once they reached Kaito.

He gave a slight confused look before attempting to sit up but dropped back down quickly, grabbing his head with his free hand. "Che…" he hissed inwardly.

Kizaki smiled at the door way at Len. "It's good to see you awake." She said, a sound of relief was in her voice as she walked into the room and checked the monitor. "Your body accepted the blood pretty well. And we stopped the bleeding. We're going to do a CT scan later today to make sure no damage was done inside." She gave a soft smile to Len as she looked over to Kaito, crossing her arm over her chest. "He stayed with you whole time. You worried him quite a bit."

Len looked down at Kaito, slightly in shock. "Why… He…"

Kizaki tilted her head. "Something wrong?" She questioned, a little surprised at Len's shock.

Len quickly looked to Kizaki. "N-no… It's nothing…" Len smiled though it wasn't intentional. "I guess I owe him an apology then…" he stated, closing his eyes slightly. "Is Rin here?"

Kizaki shook her head. "Not that I am aware of. We'll get ahold of her soon to let her know you are awake."

Kaito only shifted a little in his sleeping position that looked quite uncomfortable from someone else's stand point though he didn't wake up. He was exhausted from worry though he made a promise to Len he didn't want to break anymore than he had.

After a couple minutes a gentle knock came to the door frame and the young doctor peaked his head in with a smile. "Dr. Kizaki, can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked, not wanting to enter the room because he heard of Len's distrust towards men from the man who tried to take him from Kaito originally.

Kizaki looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. Just a minute Len." she stated turning to walk out the door.

Len watched her walk out before looking at Kaito. "...I guess I should thank you..." he whispered a little. "Your back is going to hurt so much when you wake up..." he sighed a little though wound up smiling. "I guess I can understand why Rin trusts you now..."

Kizaki looked to Hiyama, putting her hands to her hip. "Something wrong?" she asked.

Hiyama sighed a little as the door to the room was closed. He had a chart in his hand on a clip board which he held tightly. "Have you heard of Amissa Anima Syndrome?" He looked to the door of Len's room then back to Kizaki. He had a serious expression on his face.

"I've heard about it, though I haven't had a chance to read up on it..." She stated. Her expression changed as she saw the look on Hiyama's face. "...Do you think Len has it?" She asked.

"I went over his symptoms described in the charts and did some research to see if this was only an accident, which seemed unlikely and I came across Amissa Anima. Many of his symptoms correlate with it such as his lack of interest in eating. His guardian also said something about his body rejecting only a little bit of banana, irritability, his increased tiredness..." Hiyama handed Kizaki the chart to let her look over what he found and matches of symptoms and the probability rate of Amissa Anima.

Kizaki read over the files, biting her thumb as she read. "... No known treatments?" She questioned. Her eyes continued to read over the page before she let out a sigh. "This is going to take a lot of trial and error to get medication combinations right..." She looked back at Hiyama, thinking of how to go about this or how to even tell them. "First thing first though. We need to focus on preventing his body from rejecting food... We can deal with his behaviors on a later time…"

Hiyama nodded. "Yes, eating is the most important thing right now." he agreed. "There are treatment options in the works but who knows how long it will take before a cure is found... medication to handle the symptoms seem to be the only thing we can do."

Kizaki took a deep breath before turning to go back into Len's room. "I hate giving these types of diagnoses...Alright. Sorry I took up your time Hiyama. Thank you for the help though." She stated before going into the room.

Len had finally managed to sit up. His eyes looked up to Kizaki, noting her expression. "Is... something wrong?" He asked a little quiet. Despite his feelings he hadn't moved his hand from Kaito's yet.

Kizaki took a deep breath before walking over to Kaito, carefully shaking him to wake him up. "I need to tell both of you." She stated.

Kaito shifted a little with a soft groan from being woken up. His eyes shifted to look up at Len which made him sit up swiftly though... a loud crack could be heard and he winced tightly. "Len, you're awake..." he said with a relieved tone. "Ah…" He moved his hand from Len's slowly, a faint smile on his lips till he looked to Kizaki and his smile faded. "I have seen a similar look before... No good news?" he asked faintly.

Kizaki moved and pulled up a chair. "Mn... Well, there is an explanation for Len's behaviors and tiredness. We believe he may have an ailment called Amissa Anima Syndrome. It is basically a chemical imbalance in the brain. It can effect as much as ones... ability to think or even act. It can also have physical effects, like your exhaustion as well as your lack of interest in nourishing yourself." She said as she looked at Len.

Len's eyes looked down for a minute, trying to take in everything that was being said. "And... treatments?" he murmured, a slight shakiness could be heard in his voice.

Kizaki looked at Kaito. "Treatments... are currently being tested. There is no actual cure at this time. We can, however, manage the symptoms with medications."

Kaito placed his hand back on top of Len's when he heard the doctor speak. "That's good at least..." he said, meaning the medications that could help. "Will these medications help him be able to eat again?" he asked a concerned tone in his voice. He was unsure exactly what to ask, being his 'guardian' and all, but he thought he should get as much information as he could about what's most important.

Kizaki nodded. "We're going to do IV injections for the next week to help get his nourishment back up, and then we'll start him on a routine medication to help perk up his appetite and hopefully prevent his body from rejecting intake." She stated looking back to Len. "Once we get that situated, we'll work on regulating your mood and behaviors so you're not a roller coaster."

Len laughed a little at that statement. "Ah... Rin would appreciate that..." He stated not minding Kaito's hand again since it was comforting in this situation.

Kizaki took another deep breath. "I do have a question though, Len... About how long ago do you think your body first started rejecting things… and your personality started changing?"

Len paused, looking down for a few minutes.

Kizaki smiled again. "If you don't know, you don't have to try and answer, Len." She stated.

Len shook his head. "Two... maybe three years ago... Was probably the first incident... before I started acting this way."

Kaito looked at Len and his brows furrowed. "So, he will have to stay in the hospital until then, correct?" he asked, his hand gripping Len's a little though it seemed unintentional as his eyes were still focused on Kizaki. He mostly wanted to know so he could tell Rin later though he wasn't sure if Rin would want to stay in the hospital with them until Len was better or not.

Kizaki nodded. "Just for a week. Then he will be free to go." She reached forward and patted Len's lap before standing up. "You're a strong kid." A small yawn escaped her, having been over longer than normal. "The CT scan is in an hour. Okay?"

Len stayed quiet only nodding at her. His eyes wondered over to Kaito again, his hand subconsciously gripping Kaito's.

Kaito looked up at Len and smiled when he felt him grip his hand though he looked to Kizaki. "Thank you, for everything." He bowed his head as much as he could in his seated position without hurting his back again. It was obvious his back was stiff from being in that position for a while. "I should call Akaito, is using a cell phone okay in here?" He did not want to get in trouble so thought he should ask.

"You can just use the hospital phone." She suggested, motioning to a stand near the bed. "I don't need the phone interfering with any equipment." Kizaki clarified as she then started heading to the door. "I'll be back in an hour, Len."

Len nodded again letting go of Kaito's hand, bringing it up to his mouth as he yawned. "All that sleep and still tired. At least I know why now. Haha... Rin can't call it laziness anymore." He jested more so to lighten the mood though.

Kaito stood up and softly ruffled Len's hair, but just gently on the side that wasn't hurt so not to hurt him at all. He then moved to the stand to pick up the phone and dial Akaito.

Len twitched when Kaito ruffled his hair before going and diligently fixing the strands, not wanting tangles.

Kaito smiled a little at Len before hearing an answer to the phone. "Ah, Rin? Where is Akaito? Mn, no matter. Len is awake now and is doing good it seems. His doctor says he has something called…Amissa Anima, I believe. They want to keep him at the hospital for a week so they can monitor him and give him medication which might help him eat more..Ah... Would be much easier to tell face to face." Kaito chuckled a little. "If you'd like, have Akaito bring you to the hospital. He has a CT Scan scheduled in an hour."

Len looked away slightly. A rather confused look was on his face as he felt his cheeks get warm. He didn't say anything, just listening to him talk on the phone to his sister.

Kaito looked to Len and then out of a window in the room. He didn't say anything as he listened to what sounded like Rin trying wake Akaito up. Kaito couldn't help but snicker a little from hearing Akaito wake up. "Rin, you have a magic touch it seems... Usually only a giant rock falling on Akaito's head could wake him."

Len looked back at Kaito, hearing his comment about waking Akaito up. He wondered if he himself was that hard to wake up sometimes.

Kaito looked back to Len and gave him a small smile. "I guess we will see you soon. Tell Akaito not to wreck my car, please, he's not licensed..." He mentioned that last part quietly as to not scare Rin, though Akaito's driving was really good before. When he was done, he hung up the phone to let them go.

Kaito sat back in his seat with a small "mnph" sound, his back still hurting. "They're on their way."

Len smiled slightly. "That's good. Haha.. I am sure I will get an earful from Rin. I guess I had this coming though." He paused in thought. "You.. didn't have to stay..."

Kaito shook his head. "You may not remember, but I told you I wouldn't leave your side. I was forced out of the room for a little while, but I do not intend to leave the hospital until you're better." He spoke somewhat bluntly though he had a very sincere tone of voice.

Len was taken aback, his cheeks turning a slight pink. "Why would you do something like that! What about your business!" He protested, though more nervous than anything.

Kaito smiled at him and then looked down a little. "Why? To be honest, I don't know the exact reason myself. I just had, and have to or I would feel like I've failed and broken a promise. About my business, Akaito can run it for me if I beg him." He laughed about that last part, imagining himself begging Akaito on his knees.

Len shook his head. "Seriously... Your priorities. You don't even know me but still... I could probably be the key to the end of the world and you'd still probably act this way, wouldn't you?" He scowled before laying his head back on a pillow. "...Your friends must be really happy to know you..."

Kaito chuckled a little and nodded. "I probably would to be honest, Lenkun. Truth be told though, I've lost quite a few friends... More so than you probably would believe." He spoke with a smile on his face though there was obvious pain in his voice. "Also, right now, you're my only priority."

Len gave a small smile at Kaito, sincere even. "I wish Rin and I met you sooner... Haha. I probably wouldn't of been so judgmental then." He teased though it seemed more directed to himself. His behavior seemed different than before, almost pleasant.

Kaito stood up and stretched his arms above his head to try and straighten his back from the position he was in earlier. "What matters is that we know each other now, right?" Kaito smiled at him before walking to the bedside, looking down at Len. "I don't know what happened to you in the past, and if you want to tell me some day, I will listen, but I won't force you to tell me. Not knowing won't make me like you both any less." He tried to word what he said as best as possible, but he made a face as if he said it differently in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>****Rewind back about 10 minutes to when Kaito calls Akaito****<strong>

Akaito had cleaned all the blood, every last speck of it and cleaned out the cleaning tools he used and the bucket. He was exhausted and asleep on the couch, half hanging off of it on his stomach. His head was turned to the side a bit and his arm was off the edge and against the ground a bit though he slept peacefully, or it looked like. Even when the phone rang, which he completely cleaned as well, he did not wake up.

Rin peeked out of her room, her and Miku had been still talking. "Akaitosan?" She called before walking into the living room, seeing Akaito asleep on the couch. The phone rang again causing her to jump slightly though she went over and answered it. "H-hello?" She questioned, feeling a little uncomfortable answering it.

Rin looked at the couch at Akaito. "CT… scan?" She said quietly to herself before shaking her head, listening to Kaito on the other line. "Mn. If I can wake Akaitosan up. He fell asleep... He was busy after we got back." She clarified, though in a complimenting tone. After a few seconds of saying that she walked over to the couch, the phone in her hand. "Ne... Akaitosan..." She said though not too loud, a little scared to actually wake him up.

Akaito shifted a little and then opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to look up at Rin. "Mn.. Rin?" He slowly sat up and ruffled his own hair which somehow fixed it from its once messy appearance. "What is it?"

Rin giggled slightly before bowing apologetically at Akaito. "Kaitosan said Len's awake and okay, but he has some... Amima... Or something or other..." She felt her cheeks warm up as she failed in saying what was wrong with her brother. "He said it would be easier to explain in person... Can we go?" She asked though a little whine in her voice, still worried.

Miku walked out of the room having given up waiting for Rin, seeing her on the phone.

Akaito stood up and yawned with a stretch, his arms going above his head. "Of course. I'll get the keys. May want to bring a coat too, it seems very cold tonight." Akaito said that somewhat straight faced, like he always did. Getting him to smile was a bit hard it seemed aside from the occasional smirk or grin. He went and grabbed his coat, put on his shoes, and grabbed to keys.

Akaito looked to Miku when he was done putting on his shoes. "Need me to drop you off at home?" He asked, his eyes still half closed in a tired look.

Rin smiled happily before running to get her coat. "I can't wait to see Len!" She chimed.

Miku simply shook her head. "Nah. I want to go too. I haven't really got the chance to meet Lenkun properly." she smiled innocently as she headed to the door. "Besides. I know my voice can be annoying enough to keep you awake on the road~" she jested, sliding on her shoes.

Rin ran back to the living room, throwing on her coat and heading for the door as well. "Ooh! I'm so anxious!" -

Akaito shook his head, his emotions a bit more dark feeling than before though it might have been because he just woke up. He opened the door and let the two leave before him and he locked it up afterwords. He went down to the car, got in, and started it, waiting for the two to get in and situated.

Miku smirked as she got into the back seat, allowing Rin to sit in the front. Both of them got their seat belts on, Rin a little jumpy in her seat, excited to know Len was going to be okay for the most part.

Miku interlocked her fingers together in her lap, staring at Akaito through the rear view mirror, she stayed quiet though.

Akaito looked back in the mirror at Miku though he didn't say anything and began to drive to the hospital. He went slower of course than before since there was now no emergency. Akaito would glance back at Miku every once in a while though his eyes also shifted to look at Rin more often than Miku.

Miku kept the same smile on her face, not looking away from the rear view mirror at all. Rin took a deep breath before turning to look at Miku. "Hey! Maybe once Len's wound heals you can help me do his hair for him~ I am sure he'll want to get it cut." She exclaimed.

Miku nodded though her eyes never moved. "Do you still want me to cut your hair?" She asked.

Rin quickly nodded before sitting properly in her seat again. "Just a little below the shoulders though." She giggled. "Normally Len does my hair... but that hasn't happened since we... well..." She shook the though away. "It's in the past."

Miku finally looked away, looking over to Rin, already having been told the story, Rin just not wanting Akaito to hear. "It's okay Rinchan. Lenkun will move on too, I'm sure."

Akaito looked over to Rin when he heard that though his eyes went back to the road. "That would be cute." he muttered to himself though it could be heard. Finally they reached the hospital and he found a place to park. He was the first to get out of the car and then waited for the other two outside.

Rin and Miku both got out of the car, Rin a little faster as she wanted to see Len before he fell asleep again. "Okay... Hopefully he won't be as grumpy..." Rin whispered to herself as she headed to go into the hospital.

Miku only smirked as she walked past Akaito, slightly elbowing him in the side as she walked by him.

Akaito made a face at Miku when he was elbowed and shook his head. He walked to the main lobby desk, asking for Len's room number before heading in the direction he was given since he had not been there. Eventually they made it to the room and knocked on the door. "We're coming in." he announced before entering.

Len looked at Kaito for a minute before looking to the door. "Ah... H-hello." He stammered a little, his introduction and behavior towards Akaito at first he knew was rude.

Rin peeked in before quickly moving to the bed. "Len! Are you okay! Do you feel better?" Len smiled again motioning for Rin to calm down.

Miku smiled, just standing at the door.

"Mn. I'll be fine." Len clarified. "It's just going to take a lot of effort to stay okay." Rin gave a confused look at Len before turning her eyes to Kaito.

"What... is this Manima thing anyway?" She asked, her question only causing Len to burst up laughing, shocking Rin a bit.

Kaito made a face when he was asked that. "It's... Hm, how do I explain it exactly? Its an-"

He was cut off from a well dressed young doctor behind Miku. "Its a chemical imbalance in the brain to which the cause is unknown. Symptoms include excessive sleeping, confusion, lack of interest in eating, and increased irritability."

Akaito looked at the man who stood a bit taller than Miku behind her then to Len. "I guess that makes sense." Akaito mentioned, mostly on how he acted towards them all originally.

Len bowed his head slightly to the doctor. "I guess it's made me quite the mess. Sorry Rin." He stated apologetically before looking to Akaito. "Sorry..." He stammered before shifting to rest his head. "Nngg..."

Rin gripped the side of the bed. "But... You'll... be okay, right?" She said, trying to hush her voice.

Len closed his eyes and shrugged, his demeanor seeming to shift again.

Miku stepped into the room a bit, just in case Hiyama wanted in the room.

Akaito shook his head and waved a hand. "Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong." It was strange hearing that from Akaito to Kaito who stared at him for a moment then he looked to Len and Rin.

"He'll be okay, Rin. Right?" Kaito said, turning to Hiyama who had walked to the bedside to check his vitals and write them down on a chart.

"With the medication we are going to give him, he should start eating more soon, though it won't be an instant cure. He will probably have to be on the medication for the rest of his life, or until a cure is found for Amissa Anima." Hiyama was not the type to really sugarcoat reality; he preferred to tell people the truth on what would happen with the medication.

Rin looked to Hiyama before looking down. "W-we can't afford medicine..." She stammered, bringing her hands to her chest. Her knees were shaking a little, fear and reality seeming to collide.

Len snickered a little, bringing his hand to his head. "Nnn... We'll work for the money, Rin. We have a job now, remember?" He reassured, gently pressing against the bandage, though to his knowledge had no idea why. It just seemed... oddly soothing.

Miku remained quiet, simply finding that listening provides the best results.

"Nonsense... I'll pay for it." Kaito said quite bluntly which made Akaito look at him and almost smirk but it quickly vanished.

Hiyama watched them for a moment and adjusted his glasses. "All your vitals seem fine, Lenkun. Make sure to rest though and not over exert yourself. We will have your new medication ready for you later." Hiyama bowed to them and slipped out of the room to give them some privacy on the issue.

Len opened his eyes again, though they narrowed a little. "Mataku... How troublesome." He hissed a little.

Rin smiled slightly. "You get better Len. We should probably go... You need to rest." She stated before looking at Miku who smiled as her and Len's eyes locked.

"Mn~ I'll stay the night Rinchan. You shouldn't be alone." She chimed. Len went quiet, his eyes seeming to focus only on Miku, almost as if they were having a silent conversation.

Akaito looked at Miku, then to Len, then sighed a bit and walked to the doorway. "You get better, you hear? Kaito will probably cry like a baby if you don't." he said before walking out of the room to wait for them.

Kaito made a face and then looked to Rin. "Don't worry, I'll stay here. Go home and get some rest yourselves, okay?" He smiled at Rin before walking over to her and giving her a friendly hug and then stepped back.

Rin nodded before following Akaito out.

Miku nodded to Len, smiling, before looking to Kaito. "I'll make sure your apartment doesn't burn down while you're gone, okay~?" she chimed soon following the other two.

Len looked down, lowering his hand from his head. "Mikusan... is interesting..." He stammered a little.

Kaito turned and looked at Len before walking back to the bed side and placing a hand on Len's arm. "Yes, she is. Miku is a very unique person." He then brought over the chair closer to where he was standing and sat down. "You two are very unique as well. I've never heard Akaito speak with such worry towards anyone before."

Len nodded a little, finding himself drifting a little, though knew the CT scan was soon. Not being able to fight sleep anymore he gave one last glance at Kaito before smiling and drifting away.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay. Done chapter seven. Chapter Eight hopefully be done by Monday. School will make update much hard now. I try once to twice week. I hope everyone enjoy chapter. I appreciate all those who comment/fave story.

This one done a bit differently with phone conversation. Was Ryelu idea to do that way. If no like please let know so I don't repeat it later on.

Please not, Amissa Anima Syndrome not real disease. Purely made up for story. Ryelu made fake med page to humor me for it. Amissa Anima means "Lost Soul" which probably come later with disease. Haha… No idea how many time I try type Amissa Anime instead…

Please **R&R**!

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: Ahaha… What she doesn't know… she did put Amissa Anime twice. Well, she'll know once she reads my notes. The co-creator of this story joined , not sure if he'll post any stories or not. I must admit, their ideas combined do make for interesting stories.

Editing this chapter was kind of hard, so please… If you find any grammar or spelling errors I may have missed, let us know so we can fix them. Thank you.

Please Read and Review! Thank you!

~**Ryelu**


	8. Chapter Eight: First Sign of Trouble

**Sariel-Thage**: No character deaths just close too. Sorry I be angsty person with story. It just call for angst. I feel you may not like this chapter . Thank you for review!

**CluelessLeaf**: Glad story is before school entertainment. And thank you, I will need luck. The complex part of story is coming up so I will need it. Len is going be very confusing after this chapter.

**RadioBrain Walker**: ! Len crush on Miku? No no no! I like my Kaito and Len! Thank you for review.

**Everyone**: Forewarn that story get a little dark and possibly twisted after this as the sick truth slowly come to light.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids. If I did, Len would still look like a shota in his append version…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: First Sign of Trouble<strong>

The hours at the hospital just seemed to fly by. Kizaki entered the room a little after the sun rose, diligently getting Len's vitals, maneuvering around Kaito not wanting to disturb anyone. The CT scan from that night had only confirmed Hiyama's diagnoses. This would be her first patient with the disorder and she was feeling terribly helpless.

Kaito had found himself curled up in the small chair this time. He was in it sideways with his legs drawn up and his head resting on his knees. It was, again, an uncomfortable looking position he placed himself in. Not only did he look uncomfortable, he also looked quite cold.

Hiyama peeked into the room that morning as well and walked over to Kizaki. "How is he doing?" he asked in a very hushed voice not to wake Len or Kaito.

Kizaki looked to Hiyama. "Okay so far... Looks like the blood transfusion helped tremendously; though it probably won't be long before the new blood loses its nutrients." She whispered, moving around the chair Kaito was in to get to Len's arm to prep for an IV. "I'm still trying to get him ready..."

Kaito shifted a little and jolted awake a bit. "A-ah. Good morning." he stated from behind Kizaki, forcing himself to sit normal in the chair though in a crouched position since his back had been like that all night.

Hiyama smiled a little. "You're very dedicated to Len." the young doctor mentioned.

Kaito felt his cheeks almost redden at his comment though he smiled and nodded to try and hide it. "How is he?... " Kaito asked, standing up to stretch back a bit.

"He's doing fine, but we're concerned about how long the blood transfusion will last... He may have to come back repeatedly to get blood transfusions but we're not a hundred percent sure at this moment. Time can only tell us." Hiyama answered quite straightforward.

Kizaki nodded as Hiyama talked. "We'll be giving Len nourishment via IV for a while, which is what I am getting ready right now. It should help the body from rejecting it." She stated as she started swabbing Len's arm. "It's going to be a long week, Hiyama..." She murmured.

Hiyama nodded. "But, it is worth it." He commented as he was watching Kizaki with a smile before turning his attention to Kaito. "We will do whatever we can to help Len treat his illness. Someday we may even be able to cure it. He may never stop having his somewhat bi-polar emotions so please be patient with him."

Kaito shook his head and looked at Len, though he wasn't shaking his head to disagree with the doctor. "I am a patient person... He can't do anything that would cause me to become impatient." Kaito said that with a personal grin on his face.

Kizaki smiled to Kaito's comments. "I hate to say this though... Everything we're doing is simply trial and error... It might not actually work..." She wanted to clear that up first. "So please don't expect too much from us..." Before she could insert the IV needle she felt Len tense up, causing her to stop. "Haa... Missed my chance...Third time now... It's like he knows..." She hissed a bit.

Kaito nodded though he kept looking to Len. "Of course, I understand." He moved to the bedside opposite of Kizaki after asking Hiyama to move. He placed his hand on top of Len's and held it slightly. "Len, you need to relax..." His voice was soft and he was entirely unsure if he was even heard, though he made a worried expression from Len tensing up every time they tried.

Hiyama sighed softly. "I will be back later, Dr. Kizaki." He bowed and left the room.

Kizaki sighed, setting the IV aside. "I'll come back in a little to try again, okay?" She said as she headed to the door. "We might have to give him a relaxer just to do this..." Kizaki stated as she walked out.

Len stayed tense, his brows furrowing a bit. "Bl...er..." He slurred though it was whispered and incoherent.

Kaito watched Kizaki leave though when he heard Len say something he couldn't understand he shifted his attention back to him. He leaned in, trying to hear what he had said.

Len winced slightly, pulling his arm away from Kaito slightly. "Bla... erfly..." He whispered again, still not making much sense.

Kaito blinked slightly and leaned in even more. "Bla...Erfly?...Butterfly?" he asked, though mostly to himself. He didn't know what the first word could be though the only think he could think of with erfly at the end was butterfly.

Kaito scratched his head a little in wonder why Len was talking about a butterfly in his sleep though he figured it had something to do with his past.

Len gasped sharply, arching up a bit. His hands moved up around his neck as if trying to grab something. "St...stop" he pleaded though to who was unsure.

Kizaki quickly ran into the room, the alarms having gone off on the monitor.

Kaito backed up swiftly, his brows furrowed as he placed his hand to his chin in thought. "He started grabbing his neck... as if someone was trying to choke him or ...something." Kaito mentioned in hopes it would help though he did not know how it would.

Len dropped back down, gasping for air still.

Kizaki moved to one of the drawers, almost tripping the process. "Where is it.. where is it!" She stated, trying not to show she was panicked. "Is this part of the Amissa Anima?" She questioned herself before pulling out a vial then a syringe.

Before she got the injection ready she slammed a button on the wall to get some help, not wanting Kaito to get involved just in case Len resists.

Hiyama along with another nurse ran into the room. "What is it?" he asked as he moved to Len to somewhat hold him still so she could potentially try and inject him.

Kaito's eyes narrowed a little in thought, worry, and sadness. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of Len dying, though he shook his head and tried to stay positive.

Kizaki took to the opportunity and gave Len the shot, though it took a bit to kick in. It did seem to help quite a bit as Len no longer gasped for air. Kizaki took a deep breath before looking to the phone as it started to ring.

Kaito shifted over to the phone when he saw that Len was more calm now. "Hello, this is Kaito..." he said, knowing it had to be someone from home though he was afraid to hear something bad happen to someone else so his voice was a bit...off.

Kizaki moved to the door, though didn't leave. Her eyes watched Len for a few seconds before looking to Kaito.

Kaito's brows pressed together a bit as he listened to Miku though his eyes shifted to look at Kizaki in question. "She's fine then? That's good. Len... mm, never mind. Let me know if anything else happens, Miku." He didn't even say good bye, his voice holding fear and worry, though soon the dial tone came to the phone as he hung it up.

Kizaki took a deep breath. "Is everything alright?"

Kaito sighed heavily and nodded. "Rin had a small fainting spell from all the events that have happened, false alarm..." He tried to smile though it seemed to catch on something and it soon faded when he looked to Len.

Kizaki nodded slightly. "Maybe we should examine her as well. When is the last time she's seen a doctor anyway?" Her eyed examined over Kaito.

Kaito looked down, his brows furrowed once again. "I... don't know to be honest." he said, trying not to give away that he had only been with Len and Rin as their guardian for less than a week.

Kizaki put a hand to her hip, a slight glare on her face. "How can you not know? Do you not take them in for yearly examinations?" She questioned a bit sternly, her eyes never once leaving Kaito's. His lack of responsibility was starting to get on her nerves though she shook her head and looked down.

"I suppose it's none of my business... At least it should be a miracle the poor dears aren't stuck on the streets..." She sent another glare to Kaito. "However… I expect to see you and the children at LEAST twice a year after today!"

Kaito seemed to chuckle a little at her reaction. "I was expecting that kind of reaction. To be honest, I have only taken Rin and Len into my care less than a week ago, Dr. Kizaki." he mentioned, not wanting to lie to the doctor, hoping there was some sort of protection that would keep her from telling the authorities he wasn't their legal guardian, but it didn't matter at the moment, he just wanted them to be safe.

Kizaki froze, a shocked expression on her face, though she quickly shook it off. "I... I see. I apologize then." She offered a smiled before crossing her arms. "You better go to child affairs then, preferably before next week when his hospital papers go through the main system." She ran her hands through her hair before leaning against the door frame. "Best to get a head start on obtaining guardianship."

"I do plan to go before then... but it is hard to leave his side when he is still in such a condition, you know?" He gave a sullen look though tried his best to hide it. He sat down in the chair next to the bed again and let out a deep, heavy sigh. "I only recently met them, but I worry like a father." he said quietly, chuckling again to himself slightly.

Kizaki smiled before walking over to the bed, stopping when she got next to Kaito. "There needs to be more people like you in the world..." She commented, placing a hand on Kaito's shoulder. "I am sure Len would understand if you left for a couple hours. We can call you if anything comes up. But they can be taken away just as easily as you have taken them in if you don't have guardianship, unfortunately. Stupid new laws..."

He looked up at Kizaki and smiled slightly. He stood up and nodded. "I should go today then. The sooner, the better in my opinion. Thank you, doctor." He bowed to her before he left the room, pulling out his phone after he got into the lobby area to call a taxi, not wanting to bother Akaito to come and get him.

The process he knew would be a few hours, so he kept his phone close.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I feel bad tormenting Len this way, I promise his suffer will end eventually. Now for side story. This is happening about the same time as the event in hospital. Len not the only one seeming to be having issue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Side Story<strong>

**Echoes of the Truth**

Akaito woke up in the early morning, before the sun broke through. He took a shower as quietly as possible and got dressed in some of Kaito's clothing since it fit him somewhat. After he finished getting dried off and dressed he moved into the kitchen to cook the three of them breakfast.

Soon the smell food carried on the air about the house.

Rin and Miku were both already up, not actually have falling asleep. They both looked to the door seeming to have picked up the smell of the food at the same time.

Rin smiled at Miku. "It smells good..." She stated causing Miku to smile as well. "Mn!"

Akaito hummed to himself softly though no one had ever heard him sing, or even make a tune, let alone hum. After a few minutes he walked to the bedroom door and knocked. "Rin, Miku? You two awake?... Breakfast is done."

Akaito then walked into the small dining area and poured them some orange juice that Kaito had freshly squeezed just the other day so it was still good.

Miku and Rin both left the room, making their way to the dining room. Miku bowed to Akaito. "Good morning!" she chimed almost a little sarcastically.

Rin giggled a little before sitting down. "Mikuchan. Aren't you going to get in trouble for missing school?"

Miku looked up. "I'll just say I had an emergency. I mean, this is one, right?"

Akaito didn't even break a smile, like he normally didn't, and to some that could become very frustrating to not see much emotion on his face.

He had made eggs, pancakes, and also some sausage. There was also some cut fruits in a bowl. His breakfast was more simple than Kaito's, but similar in smell. He didn't make different flavored pancakes or anything like that. He served himself very little, an egg with a couple things of fruit.

Miku sat down and got her plate ready, not getting much either, but enough to be satisfied.

Rin, on the other hand, filled her plate as full as she could get it. "Mnnnn~ It looks so good..."

Akaito didn't talk for a while. When he finished with his egg and fruit he grabbed some more fruit and leaned back in his chair. "Is it good?" he asked Rin though his expression was unchanging and he almost looked annoyed or angry.

Rin looked to Akaito and nodded. "Mn! Yes! You're a good cook too, Akaitosan!"

Miku stayed quiet, looking between Rin and Akaito.

Akaito's cheeks suddenly had a soft hint of pink though he stood up and went to sink with his plate so his back would be to them. It was obvious, to perhaps Miku that is, that he was hiding his face on purpose. "Kaito taught me." was all he mustered to say before he began washing his plate.

Rin watched Akaito leave the table though she continued eating. "You and Kaitosan. Do you get along okay?"

Akaito finished washing his dish and then turned around to look at Rin. ""Even though I tease him, torment him, play pranks on him, got into a lot of trouble, am like...this, he's always been there for me. When our parents died he had to take care of me all on his own... I gave him so much heart ache growing up, but even so... Yeah, I would say we get along okay." It took him all of take just to say yes, but he preferred to explain.

Rin smiled to Akaito. "You respect him a lot then. Len and I are like that too... Haha… I am always causing trouble for him... even... there..." Rin shook her head, looking slight dazed. "How weird... I feel... sleepy..." She trailed off.

Miku looked to her before standing up. "Rinchan?"

Akaito moved swiftly over to Rin and crouched down a little in front of her. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Rin's head rolled to the side a bit, the shine in her eyes dimming. "L…Len…"

Miku moved to the entrance of the dining room. "I'm... going to call Kaitosan..."

Akaito nodded to her though he stayed with Rin. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rin... What's going on? Tell me." Unlike his brother, he wanted to know what happened in their past. Maybe it was his overbearing curiosity that always got him in trouble.

Rin brought her eyes to look at Akaito though they seemed a little empty. "The shelter..." She whispered before dropping her weight completely.

Miku called the hospital room, hoping to get an answer.

Akaito lifted Rin up into his arms and moved into the living room to set Rin up on the couch. He crouched down in front of her and placed a hand softly against her cheek. "The shelter? So you two were in a shelter...?" he asked, though his voice was soft and his words mostly to himself.

Rin looked at Akaito, her eyes seeming to lighten up a bit. A perplexed look crossed her face as she looked around, noting she wasn't in the dining room again. "A-ah..." She shifted her weight to support herself on the couch before looking again at Akaito. "What...?"

Miku watched then noticed Kaito had answered. "K-Kaitosan? It's Miku." She paused unsure of how to explain what just happened. "F…false alarm!" She quickly stated, pulling off a fake cheerful accent. "Rin... almost collapsed but it must have just been a temporary fainting spell… due to events..." She stated.

Akaito's hand was still against Rin's cheek when she finally came back to normal. His cheeks reddened a little before his fingers slowly slid down her cheek and were removed. "You... fainted." he said, unsure how to word it exactly.

Rin looked down a little. "Fainted? Did I... say anything?" she asked.

Miku hung the phone up and looked to Akaito and Rin. "You're probably just exhausted, Rinchan. We were up all night." She stated hoping to change the mood of the room a bit. Rin nodded, letting herself drop back to lie awkwardly on the couch.

Akaito stood up and looked away for a moment, wanting to speak about what she said though he decided not to. He shifted and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over Rin's form. "Lie down and get some rest." he said, walking back into the kitchen to clean things up.

Miku smiled to Rin before following Akaito into the kitchen. "Need help?" She asked.

Akaito sighed heavily, his hands pressed into the counter top though he turned slightly to look at Miku behind him. "Yeah, thanks." He shifted himself and began cleaning up the table, Miku following along after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: okay so that the end of it for now. Haha I keep say update will be while but still post quickly. One day I might be backward… say I post quick then take forever! Well, hope not to confusing. I know Ryelu said he confuse at one point when I show him but I am sure he can get it okay… I hope.

Sorry for abuse on Len. is it sad I say I find enjoyment from his pain? I feel bad now… and get worse. Next chapter be short I think. Then chapter after that might be a bit lengthy.

Please **R&R** even if bad review. Thank you!

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: I'll be honest, this chapter gave a what the fuck moment. Though I was virtually smacked for stating how Rin said "The Shelter" made me think of Silent Hill. Yukinachan hates those games. So yes. The story seems to be taking a sudden turn. I thought Len was getting better. My bad.

Okay, if you find any grammar or spelling errors I may have missed let me know. XD No one pointed out how I accidentally missed Len being a girl for a split second in the last chapter… Fixed now of course. _;

Please Read and Review!

~**Ryelu**


	9. Chapter Nine: Lies in the Truth

**RadiaBrain Walker**: Probably not for while. Len's illness plays big part in story later but I wont tell you too much.

**CluelessLeaf**: Hehe glad it make you happy to be able to read my story! Make me very happy to hear that~ Now another chapter for you to read! Thank you for review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Lies in the Truth<strong>

A few hours have passed since Kaito had left to get guardianship. Kizaki knew Kaito wouldn't be denied. Children were the new 'rats' of the world after all to most people and were practically handed out like animals at a cheap animal shelter. People accuse them of sucking up funds and food supplies. The world had become so greedy.

A sigh escaped Kizaki as she worked with the IV, Len finally having relaxed enough for her to get it in. A smile crossed her lips as she moved to sit in the chair next to the bed. "Shionsan should be back soon. Okay?" She stated even though Len was still out causing Kizaki to sigh.

She was worried. Kizaki worried for all of her young patients, their survival rate was so low anymore. If it weren't for the adults in the world who cared there would probably be no children. The pending of the apocalypse perhaps.

* * *

><p>Ezeiru stood outside Len's room simply staring in. An awkward smile was on his face almost as if he was planning something, though whatever it was wasn't very clear.<p>

Kaito returned to the hospital and told the front desk he was going to Len's room just so they knew he was there. When he got to the hall of Len's room he made a confused face from seeing Ezeiru standing outside of the room.

He walked up slowly and looked at him with almost a glare though not quite. "Hello?" he said somewhat quietly, just to get their attention.

Ezeiru turned and looked at Kaito. "Ah, Kaitosan. You look well." He stated before looking back to the room.

"I didn't know THAT is what you had taken in." Ezeiru stated almost a little smugly. "I suppose it's good to see Lenkyun is doing well. Haha. Pitiful child..." He stated before moving to sit on the bench the two had previously met on. "I take it his sister... Rin I believe it is, is also doing well?"

Kaito's eyes narrowed nearly protectively as he listened to the man speak of Len and Rin. He moved over to the bench though he did not sit on it, standing a little across the hall but close enough to converse with. "She is doing well, but how do you know them?" he asked inquisitively.

"I work at the shelter the two had ran away from. That sinful child. I remember it almost as if it was yesterday." He crossed his arms over his chest, eying Kaito with narrowed eyes. "The day he took his sister, she was to be adopted out to a rather wealthy family. I suppose jealousy got the better of him; forcing both of them into unhappiness." Ezeiru smiled as he talked. His eyes still lied on Kaito, unmoving.

"Sinful, hm?" he asked, looking to Len's room though a smile crossed his face when he spoke of their unhappiness. "I mean to change their unhappiness, even if it kills me." he mentioned, the seriousness in his voice uncanny, telling him that Kaito would literally give his life to make them happy. "There is a reason Len took his sister then, but I highly doubt jealousy was it." His deep blue eyes shifted back to look at the man, an un-trusting look in his eyes.

"Oh, there are plenty of reason why Lenkyun left." Another smug look crossed Ezeiru's face. His eyes almost narrowed into a glare though it faded. "He was turned down by someone he admired; obviously the boy can't handle rejection well. He ran away. Just like a small... fleeting... butterfly." He stated. "Forever flying away from whoever wishes to get close to him."

"Butter..fly..." Kaito said softly though he shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. He ran away from whatever shelter he was in, but I am now the legal guardian of him. That is all that matters." Kaito gave him one last narrowed look before he turned and walked towards Len's door. "If you'll excuse me." he said politely and then entered his room. Once the door closed behind him he let out a soft sigh, his heart was beating fast from fear though he couldn't explain why.

Ezeiru smirked, standing up from the bench and heading to Arika's room. "I doubt even you can remove the black dye upon his wings, foolish man." He stated though he knew Kaito could not hear him. Another smile crossed his lips. "Won't be long now."

Kizaki looked at Kaito as he entered the room. She gave him a worried look, noting his expression. "Are you alright, Shionsan?"

"... I'm fine." He said he was, though he looked scared almost. He shook his head to right himself and gave her a smile. "I've done the paperwork and I am now Len and Rin's legal guardian." he mentioned, walking more into the room and to Len's bedside.

"How is he...?" he asked, worried about if something happened while he was gone.

Kizaki smiled as she stood up from the chair and bowed to Kaito. "He's doing well. I managed to get the IV in so he should be able to regain some strength within the next couple hours." A concerned look did quickly cross her face however it faded fast. "We'll just monitor him and pray he doesn't have another outburst like this morning..."

"Thank you, Doctor." He bowed to her slightly in return and looked back down to Len. His hand came to rest over Len's gently though he looked like he was in deep thought now over something but he did not mention what. "Happiness..." He spoke softly, almost quiet enough not to be heard but it still could be.

Kizaki simply watched Kaito. Something obviously shook him up though she felt it best not to ask questions.

Before long she headed to the door. "I'll be back in a bit to check on him. Take care." She walked out.

He watched her leave before he shifted up and closer to the bed side. His hand came to brush Len's hair softly with his fingertips though he smiled and withdrew them soon after. "Maybe something happened at the shelter that made you take Rin and escape..." He scoffed slightly to himself. "I wouldn't doubt it now a day…"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Aaa! See! Small chapter is small! And Ezeiru back with startling information on Len! Oh my! Perhap Len and Rin past may come to truth soon… but… what is truth and what is lie? Hope you enjoy chapter! I try update next chapter soon. May take while as it going be long.

Please **R&R!**

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: I knew I wouldn't like him. And D'awww! Len got rejected. Remind me to beat up whoever did so… ._.;

Anyway! If you see any grammar or spelling errors I may have missed, let us know if you find any. Haha… I think I am just going to start copy pasting that part since I say it every time. _;

Please Read and Review!

~**Ryelu**


	10. Chapter Ten: Nightmares of the Past

**Sariel-Thage**: I know this chapter wont explain much but it give a bit more insight on what is going on.

**radiobrain walker**: Ezeiru has a big role later on. He is very important to the plot.

**CluelessLeaf**: Sorry I got real slow lately. Something had happen that made it impossible to do any work. I am hopefully back to updating at least once a week. Cant make promises but the story is not dead so worry not.

**Nayomi-Kiiroibara**: Still no explanation for the black butterfly scenario in this chapter but I promise it is coming. Super-natural part is starting though!

i**zzy1229anime**: I am glad you are enjoying the story and I apologize for the really late update hope you continue reading it!

**Everyone**: I want to apologize for the very long delay in the updates. Something had come up among other things that made it really difficult to continue this story. Ryelu had moved so he was not going to be able to edit story but due to an event, wont go into detail ^_^, I was unable to write anyway. I promise I am back now and updates should happen once a week at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Nightmares of the Past<strong>

The darkness enclosed around him. Desperation fell over Len as he started reaching out; trying to find any signs of an escape. A temporary feeling of relief was quickly shattered as he felt a wall only finding it to enclose around him. He quickly felt trapped; finding he was now in what seemed like a small 3x3 room.

Len gasped, breathing quickly as he frantically felt around the small room before letting out a scream. He hated confined spaces; the feeling of being caged. "Someone!" He yelled out, his voice shaking. "Anyone please!" Len now found himself pleading to the shadows not knowing if anyone could even hear him.

He jumped as a loud, deep chuckling emanated about the room. Chills ran down Len's back as his eyes darted about the darkness trying to make out anything or anyone; the small space, he knew, more than likely carried nothing. He found himself reaching into the air only banging his hand against a low ceiling.

"Please… someone! Anyone! I don't care! Let me out of here!" He screamed again as he felt a burning sensation in his eyes… he was on the verge of tears.

Len jolted in shock as the room shook a bit before presenting a pressing nauseating feeling. It dawned on him he was in an elevator, but to where, he was unsure. He let himself slide down the side of one of the walls and wrapped his arms around his knees protectively. Fear and anxiety rested heavily on his shoulders as he simply waited for whatever destination he was to arrive to.

Minutes passed though in the dark cold silence it felt like hours. A loud bang, almost what sounded like a car crash, caused Len to jump up. The elevator seemed to stop as the sound of what seemed to be a car door could be heard opening. Len inhaled inwardly and held his breath.

"Mama!" a child's voice emanated in the elevator. "Mama please! Wake up!" The voice continued. Len could feel the fear in the child's voice. It was all too familiar…

"Ma… Mama?" The child's voice said shakily. Len closed his eyes, imagining the scene.

A black car slowly being blanketed in snow. A child stood by the front passenger door desperately trying to pry it open though the damage was too severe. "Mama please!" The child pleaded to an unconscious woman in the passenger's seat.

The woman stirred a little, lifting her head to look at the child. Despite the extensive damage she sustained all she found herself doing was smiling. Her hand lifted slowly and touched the cracked glass of the window. Green eyes watering up as her eyes met the boy's eyes. "L-listen to me…" She began before forcing herself closer to the glass.

The child gasped as he placed a hand on the glass across his mother's; his ears waiting for instructions. The woman could only smile as she watched him. "Take… Take your sister… somewhere safe. Make sure… Nothing happens to her. Okay?" She instructed the best she could with her fading voice. It appeared the boy understood though as he moved to the back seats from where he crawled out and started wrestling with things in the back.

Not too much longer he managed to pull another child from the car. Her white dress dappled with blood though did not appear to be too damaged. He looked back to the passenger window and saw the woman as she appeared to sleep. Taking a deep breath the boy shifted the girl to stand a bit though had trouble. "I'll… I'll come back for you Mama!" He stated. "I promise!"

Everything went black as Len opened his eyes. The elevator started moving again as Len found himself sliding down the wall again, fighting back whatever emotions was trying to come out.

"He never went back though, did he?" the dark voice from before called into the room, causing Len to look up. "The boy never completed that promise. And he broke another as well."

Len found himself looking down. It was true. That boy did break two promises. The elevator stopped again as the sound of banging echoed. His eyes once again closed and the snowy wasteland reformed itself in his mind.

The boy from before banged helplessly and weakly at a door; his other arm barely holding onto the girl he took from the car. "H-help…" He cried out though his voice was hoarse and dry from the cold. "Some… one…" He stammered, finding himself falling to the ground. The child seemed to use whatever strength he had left to move next to the girl and grab her hand. "I'm sorry…" he murmured before looking back to the door, some miracle it opening.

Everything shot black again as the elevator started moving again. Len opened his eyes, seeming to have an overpowering since of tiredness fall about him.

"He thought he found sanctuary, but he was wrong. That place he took that dear girl too…" The voice said almost in a snide tone. Len leaned his head back against the wall as he listened. He knew it was true.

"That boy was quite the sinner, no?" The voice stated sarcastically. "The things he did there."

Len looked about the elevator yet to no surprise still only saw darkness. "How was I suppose too know… the hell I had taken us too…" He whispered.

"Ahaha! I suppose it would have been hard to predict. Despite the events… you were always so…'willing'." The voice cooed. "Love is hard, isn't it… Even worse… When you're caught in the middle of betraying someone you love…"

Len gave a painful look. "That wasn't my fault… I didn't… want to do any of that…" He found himself trying to defend himself but couldn't shake off a guilty feeling. "I tried to explain myself and what happened… but by the time I go to him he had already-"

"Hung himself?" The cold voice cut him off. "How unfortunate. First you betrayed him, then you murdered him. Your poor beautiful wings slowly painting themselves black with sin. You sinful child."

"Sinful?" Len found himself questioning. Was any of his actions actually sinful? His mind quickly got to work trying to piece whatever information it could together. What actions would have not been sinful?

"You lured someone to love you, spent all your time with them, leaving her alone. Along with this you preceded in a rather erotic act in front of the very one you loved causing his heart to shatter resulting in his death. Sinful, yes." Coldness ran through Len as the voice said this; his mind unable to deter the truths and the lies.

He reached for his head, everything pouring back into him. Memory after memory of hell. Things he wanted to forget found its way into his mind. The voices of the past soon began echoing about the elevator as it began to speed up..

"_I love you… I will always love you_."

"_I know you will. One day we'll leave here forever!_"

"_Rin too?_"

"_Of course! Can't leave your precious sister here, silly._"

Len gave a shocked look at the voices. Fragments of his memories?

"_S-stop it! It hurts! Leave me alone! K-Kazaki… I'm sorry…_"

"_Len?_"

"_Kazaki! Please… Don't look at me!"_

"_Ahahaha! How shameful. Caught in the act!_"

"…_. Forgive me…_"

Len grabbed his head, his eyes clenched shut. "Stop it! I don't want to hear this!" He pleaded.

"_Kazaki… is dead?_"

"_Mnn, your little stunt the other day drove him to suicide._"

"_But… But I didn't want any of that!_"

"_Betrayal is betrayal Len. It's what he saw it's how he interpreted it. You-killed-him._"

"… _I.. killed him?"_

Len found himself grabbing his head tighter, tears streaming down his face. "I didn't mean too!"

"_Kill Rin?_"

"_Yes. End her suffering of this hell._"

"_I… I can't do something like that!_"

"_You want her pain to stop, don't you?_"

"_Well yes… but isn't there another way?_"

"_No. You have to kill her. It is the only way to get her away from here._"

"_I… I understand…_"

Len shook his head before bringing his forehead to his knees. "Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up!"

"_Len? What are you doing? Please! Put that down!_"

"_I have to save you, Rin…_"

"_Len! please I am begging you! You're not being yourself!_"

"_Myself?_"

"_Len… If you want to save me... please do so in a way that won't separate us…_"

"…_Run away…"_

"_What?"_

"_We're going to run away…. Now… come on…"_

Len clenched his teeth shut before screaming. "I had no choice! I couldn't do it! She's my sister, I could never kill her!"

The elevator came to a violent stop causing Len to slam against the floor. The walls and ceiling crumbled away as a dim red light filled a new room.

Len sat up slowly as he tried to take in his new surroundings. His eyes caught an alter on the other side of the room, a ritual dagger laying on a table next to it. Before too long Len stood up to get a better look only to gasp as he saw Rin laying across the top of the altar.

He quickly moved to her and gently tried to shake her awake. "Rin! Rin wake up!" He called but got no response. "Why…"

"Save her, Len. Get her out of hell." The dark voice stated from the shadows. "Just take the dagger… and save her…"

Len's breath became shaky as he eyed the dagger, slowly reaching out to grab it. "Save her? Can this really?" He questioned as he pulled it up to his chest and shifted next to Rin.

"Of course it will…"

Len took a deep breath and held up the blade. His eyes wondered over his sleeping sister's form before he took aim. Before he could bring the blade down, however, a blue light illuminated the room. Calm, strong arms, seeming to find their way around Len and pulling him close.

"Len… This is not the way…" a familiar voice whispered gently in his ear.

Len felt his body and eyes get heavy, dropping to the ground and everything around him shattering.

* * *

><p>A loud scream shot out in a large room as a man grabbed his head, blood could be seen pouring from his eyes. "God dammit! Son of a bitch!"<p>

Another man looked to him, his features almost appeared menacing amongst the dim candle flickers. "What happened… Were you able to get to him?"

"Gah! Fuck! No! Some person shrouded in a blue light pulled him out! I was so close!" He shrieked, standing up. "I failed you, I am sorry!" He stated despite his obvious pain.

"Oh, believe me, it is quite alright. We can always try again later..." The man stated as a smirk crossed his lips sadistically. "Things will go our way… soon… believe me."

To be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay. I hope this not confusing to anyway. Haha I am sure it was. I torture Len as usual but the questions should soon be answered. Some of them at least! **Please r&r**!

~**Haname Yukina**

**Ryelu's Notes**: Okay. I am sorry for my absence. Moving was a bitch and it took me a bit to get my internet back up. And don't worry, the event Yukina is talking about is nothing bad. It's fairly good actually. Just a bit hard to explain. Hope you all enjoy chapter 10, though I must say it is long overdue!

**Please Read and Review**, we greatly appreciate it!

~**Ryelu**


	11. Chapter Eleven: To be the Light

**Kitty Tokyo uzumaki**: I take it you like the story then. :3 Cute kitty!

**XxwerefangmoonxX**: I am glad you feel it is getting good. :D I hope I continue on it being good! Thank you for the review!

**CluelessLeaf**: Aaa! Sorry for adding more questions. I fear things will only got more complicated before they get better. A few questions will get answered either next chapter or the chapter after that. They'll be leaving the hospital in four chapter too. XD

**Nayomi-Kiiroibara**: This is after. Though this chapter sort of clears that up.

**KDTLover**: Well, thank you for finding this and loving it!

**RadioBrain Walker**: *bows apologetically* Sorry for confusing you! And yes, that was just a dream.

**Everyone**: I apologize in advanced in the next few chapter seem to be a bit lame or too fluffy. It appear the story is losing direction but believe me it isn't. Everything that happens in the next few chapters is very important in later chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: To be the Light<strong>

The sun had set though the room was still fairly lit up. Len stirred a bit in his sleep before gasping a bit, soon followed by him quickly sitting up. The action only resulted in him quickly grabbing his head. "Nnnggh..." He moaned. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest almost as if it were trying to rip itself out.

Kaito turned around swiftly when Len woke up, the curtains fully open and he had been standing in front of one looking out of it. He moved to the bed and placed a gentle hand on Len's shoulder. "Are you alright?" He worried a lot about Len and about his condition though he tried to keep himself positive in his mind.

Len jumped slightly at Kaito touching his shoulder though he forced himself to relax. "U-un... I... had a bad dream is all... How is Rin?" He asked, almost as if he heard the phone call from Miku in his sleep.

"Rin is fine. Miku said she had a small fainting spell but it was a false alarm." Kaito smiled at Len though his smile was not quite the same as before. Worry, stress, and fear having, it seemed, done a number on his once positive and cheery emotions but he tried to not show it. "Oh, some good news; I'm your and Rin's legal guardian now."

Len looked at Kaito though he didn't seem too pleased at the moment. "Maybe... you should have just taken Rin in..." He murmured, the dream seeming to linger on him. "I'll probably just cause you nothing but trouble..." He let himself lie back down onto the bed, his eyes moving to stare at the ceiling. "...I only ever seem to cause problems."

Kaito shifted closer to the bed and cupped Len's cheek softly with the palm of his hand in hopes he would look at him. "Non-sense, Len. Nothing you've done is a problem, and to me, never will be. Also, Rin would be sad without her brother." He let his hand slip away as he shifted to sit in the seat by the bed again, having realized having his hand against Len's cheek might seem a bit inappropriate.

Len scuffed, rolling over to face the opposite direction of Kaito. "Rin would be safer without me. I... I've tried to kill her..." He commented, the last part a bit shakily. "She'll deny it... but it's true... I've lied, cheated, and stole my way through life and that was even before we were on the streets. I used people... I tricked... I tricked someone so close to me... I only ever seem to... hurt people..." He stammered before moving to curl himself into a fetal position. His voice cracked as he tried to hold back crying.

Kaito's brows knit together before he stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. He shifted a little and wrapped his arms awkwardly around Len to give him a hug. "Len..." He felt his throat tighten as he wanted to ask more about his past and what caused him to think he was so...'sinful', though he remembered the words of Ezeiru. He continued to hold him, having lifted him a little from the bed to hold him while leaned over the edge of it. He didn't say anything else, giving Len someone who would listen.

Len closed his eyes tightly, fighting the urge to hug Kaito. "'Protect her' she said... 'Keep her happy'... She said... All my actions... everything I did... was only the opposite." He went quiet for a minute, moving his hands to mess with the sheets of the bed. "... I wanna break something..."

Kaito shifted back a little, still holding to Len's smaller form. "Who...?" he asked quietly though it was somewhat to himself since he did not wish to pry into Len's past. He felt Len would tell him all about his past when he wished to and did not want to force him to re-live painful memories.

"Len, I do not think all your actions were opposite... I am sure she was happy when you both could eat, and your actions were the reason you survived on the dangerous streets, which I also think makes Rin happy, happy knowing you are alive... Mn." His words were beginning to be a little mixed up in his head so he decided to shut up for the moment.

Len shook his head. "I... should have never taken us there... I never... " He took a deep breath before shifting his weight to allow his head to rest on Kaito. "Life is hard... Why does life have to be so hard... How do you stay so happy despite everything? How do you keep a smile on your face..."

Kaito lifted Len up and he adjusted himself on the bed to sit on the edge of it though he still held Len to himself just more comfortably now. "I stay happy because I know life can be rough, but even when it is at its worst, there is still light despite all the darkness."

After a moment of silence, Kaito gave Len's head a soft kiss that was almost un-feel able. He didn't know why he had done it, it felt somewhat comforting to hold Len like that and he could feel his cheeks burning but acted as if they didn't.

Len chuckled slightly, it seeming to have found its way out against his will. A slight smile found its way across his lips as though he was at ease for once. "Light… despite all the darkness, huh?" Len repeated inwardly recalling the final part of his nightmare. "Kaito-san…?" He whispered, almost as if not wanting anyone else to hear him.

Kaito looked down at Len questioningly. One of his hands found their way to Len's face before shifting to start stroking his hair. "Did something I say sound strange?" He cracked a nervous smile, feeling half the things he was saying were making no sense at all.

Len tilted his head slightly but didn't move to far from Kaito's hand. "Mnn… Not really… I… I have a favor though." A slight painful expression crossed Len's face before he shook his head. "N-never mind. It sounded better in my head…"

Kaito laughed, everything he had said had sounded better in his head too… "Don't worry. Something asked now is better than something you'll regret not having asked later…" Kaito clarified. He wanted Len to ask questions. It felt that if he could ask him things, he would come to trust him more. "Besides… Things usually do sound better in the head…"

Another small laugh seemed to escape Len. He shifted over to pull himself away from Kaito though turned around to face him. "You said… There is light despite all the darkness. What if… What if someone can't find the light?"

Kaito looked up in thought. It wasn't something he really thought about before. "Well…" A smile plastered itself on his face as he looked back down at Len, though his eyes catching Len's eyes. They were brighter than before, no longer the pale glossy green. Cheeks soon turned red as Kaito found himself looking away. "Ah… Well…"

Len huffed his cheeks up slightly as he moved back to sit crossed legged on the bed. His head tilted to the side as he awaited Kaito's answer; his inability to answer making him a bit unsure if he meant what he had said.

Kaito glanced at Len before nodding to himself. "Then let something be your light. Set a goal that will encourage you to keep going. I mean… Your desire to keep Rin-chan safe… That kept you going, right?"

Len gave a slight shocked look. He never looked at it that way. There were many times he just wanted to simply give up but his mind would always go to Rin. How would she eat? What will happen to her? How will she survive?

His eyes wondered down to his hands which were fiddling with the bed spread. A thought now lingered in his head. How is he useful now? Rin now had a roof over her head… Nourishment. Love. What good is he? He glared at the bed as his mind wondered to the dream again. What if he tried to kill her again?

Kaito gave a concerned look to Len before reaching down and carefully touching the top of his hands. "Len… No matter where you are… No matter how dark things appear to be… There will always be light. You may not find it right away, but it's there."

"Kaito-san…" Len started again before pulling his hands out from underneath Kaito's and placing them on top. "If… I can't find the light… Would you be it?"

A confused expression crossed Kaito's face. "Would I be?" he questioned, his mind not exactly understanding. His eyes watched Len carefully, trying to understand him better.

"If I can't find the light in the darkness, will you be my light?" Len asked again, his cheeks becoming flushed. He was not use to being so straightforward. Out of nervousness he gripped Kaito's hands.

Kaito's expression went from confusion to shock though he soon found himself smiling. "Of course. I'll be both your and Rin's light if need be." He couldn't quite understand Len's reason for asking him this, but found a weird sense of happiness from it.

Len took a deep breath before lying down on the bed. His eyes wondered up to Kaito's; his left hand was still placed on top of Kaito's hand. It gave Len an odd feeling of security, a familiar feeling actually. For once in a long time, he fell asleep peacefully.

**To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, I apologize for shortness and fluffiness. We got to see side of Len that we probably wont for a while. I personally like innocent minded Len. This last part of chapter is very, very important for later on, I will not go into too much detail!

I do need to apologize now though because Chapter 12 might not be uploaded until late July. I am getting married next week and we're going to go on a cruise then visit family! I promise to upload as soon as I get back though! Hehe. I probably work on story while husband is asleep. :D

**Please R&R**! Thank you!

~**Haname Yukina**

**Ryelu's Notes**: Okay. Chapter 11 is complete. That makes me very happy. Heads up though, Chapter 12 is going to very lengthy and possibly confusing. I've already seen the outline for it. I am hoping all of you will enjoy it when it comes out.

On that note though, I am hoping you enjoy this chapter as well. It was really fun to edit this one since I kept laughing reading certain parts. Poor Len.

Please Read and Review!

Ryelu~


	12. Chapter Twelve: Glimpse of Being Normal

**CluelessLeaf**: A very small calm before storm. It is good to question some things. Thank you for reading!

**Kitty Tokyo uzumaki**: Thank you very much! I am sure we will be very happy! Why apologize for a good mood? It is a good thing! Thank you for reading!

**XxwerefangmoonxX**: Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope to continue to post chapters everyone likes!

**RadioBrain Walker**: Thank you very much! I appreciate your thought! I was very surprise when proposed to but very happy! Your congratulation and well wishes is a big enough present.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Glimpse of being Normal<strong>

Len stirred a bit before waking up. He couldn't remember falling asleep that night. His eyes wandered about the room. A pleased look crossed his face as he slowly recalled his conversation with Kaito.

He stretched his arms over his head before resting them back into his lap. For once in a long time he felt well rested. "I guess I just needed some sleep." he told himself before looking about the room again with his eyes for Kaito.

Kaito was not in the room at the time, though it was only a short moment before he re-entered with a small sack that seemed to be from the cafeteria and something smelled sweet. He also had a half drank cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ah, Len! Did you sleep well?" He moved over to the chair he sat in normally and sat the sack on the table beside

Len nodded at Kaito. His own posture was enough to show he was feeling a lot better. "I slept surprisingly well. Thank you." he replied. It was unusual for him to be social like this but it felt right. "Sorry if I caused you any trouble." he couldn't help but smile.

"You didn't, Len." He smiled at him though he coughed softly as he remembered their conversation the night before. "I'm just glad you are feeling better. Maybe you'll get discharged soon and can come home." He said home sincerely, so that Len knew he now had a home to go to, where he'd be cherished and protected, somewhere he'd be ... loved. Kaito had that thought in his head too long which caused his cheeks to flush a little though he tried to hide it.

"Home..." he murmured to himself. It did have a nice ring to it. His eyes looked to Kaito before he sat up more in the bed. "Kaito-san. Thank you... " he stated though in a slight hushed tone. It`s been a while since he last said those words and meant it. "I bet your tired. You don`t have to stay."

Kaito looked up at him and smiled to him with a nod of his head. "There is no need to thank me... I am just doing what I feel is right in my heart." he stated though he gave a shake of his head. "I'm fine. I slept actually quite well last night. Mm... are you hungry?"

Len looked up in thought, his mind not seeming to register if it was or not, the Amissa Anima no doubt. "I... I honestly don`t know." he answered. "I don`t feel hungry. Could be this too." Len stated as he motioned to the IV in his arm.

"No idea what`s in it... I can`t remember half of what went on the last few days." a nervous laugh escaped his as he felt embarrassed on his lack of knowledge at this time.

Kaito stood up and opened the bag on the table next to them. He pulled out a small pastry that smelled faintly of banana and vanilla. He gently tore off a very small bit that had a bit of filling on it.

"Would you…like to try it? I won't force you, though it worries me..." he said, his smile somewhat gone. It would probably take him a while to get used to Len not eating much, if he ever did get over his...illness, or even if it was somewhat treatable, he'd give Len whatever he wanted to eat which made him smile again.

Len took the small bit but hesitated in eating it, remembering what usually happens. "Well... I guess there is no reason why I can`t try." he stated. "Worse case scenario is it comes back up." he sighed before popping it in his mouth.

Rather than eating it quickly he managed to savor the flavor. He twitched before swallowing at looking at Kaito. "Question. You don`t have to answer because I will admit the question is a bit strange... Define consensual..."

Kaito blinked slightly at Len. He was unsure in what exactly Len was asking before he coughed softly. "Consensual means..." he began answering but stopped as if to make sure he was answering it right, or if he himself even knew.

"It's when someone gives someone else consent to do something... Um... For exa..mple.." he looked away, shaking his head as he tried to think of an example.

"U-Uhm.." It was obvious he was nervous about answering. "If you gave... someone...consent to touch you... That would be consensual.."

Len nodded before putting a hand to his chin in thought. "I figured as much. Guess I`ll have to make that hit list after all." he said half-jokily. "Alright. Thank you. Sorry if I confused you."

Len moved his hand back to his lap, his eyes now simply staring at Kaito. "Kaito-san? What do you use for your light in the darkness? Is it your brother?"

Kaito smiled and gave Len's head a soft ruffle, being careful of his injury. "Not just my brother, though he is my main light... Also my friends are my light. If it weren't for them all I would still be lost in the darkness, unable to escape." Kaito sat back down and let out a soft sigh, though he had a smile now.

"I see." Len whispered before leaning back on the bed. "Kaito-san?" he started though went quiet his expression changing slightly as if withdrawing back again. He took a deep breath. He didn't know how he wanted to ask what he wanted.

Len looked down. "Is... Someone committing suicide by faults of another considered murder?"

"Faults of another?... I guess that would depend on the situation that cause... someone to commit suicide... Len?" He was a bit confused at these random questions but he knew it had something to do with that…place they were before, he was sure of it.

Len looked to Kaito. That not quite being an explanation he wanted. He didn't really want to go into detail. "Hard to say then, hm" he sighed and shook his head before forcing a smile. "Never mind. It was a stupid question." His eyes wandered about the room before staring at the light on the ceiling. A small smile found its way back to Len`s lips. "Ne. What do you do in your free time?"

Kaito's cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment. "As you may have guess, I bake a lot... Hm.. I also like to read." He looked at Len, a smile on his lips as well. "I... also like to write. Mostly short stories and poetry, nothing fancy."

After finishing he realized his life was pretty...bland. He mostly just ran his business with the off-chance he'd get some 'him time', with making sure Akaito wasn't in trouble and doing well in school, the business and managing its finances, he seemed to hardly have any time to do anything...fun.

Len laughed slightly. "How 'exciting'" he stated with hints of sarcasm. "Must be nice though. I feel like I`ve spent all my time just trying to figure out right and wrong... Or what is true and what are lies. The shelter headmaster did not make things easy for me... That`s for sure..." he looked to Kaito again before shifting to sit up better, bringing his legs to be off the bed. "Sore... I need to walk before I lose whatever muscle mass I have left... Think I`d get in trouble for walking?" he asked though he knew Kaito wouldn`t know either.

"If you do, I'll say it was my idea." He stood up and helped Len off the bed just in case and held his shoulders lightly in case his balance was off from all the laying down. He looked to the IV and noticed it could be moved to which he was thankful for and so grabbed it and moved to closer to them. "Just don't overdo it. If you feel faint, we'll stop, okay? Don't need you passing out in the hall."

Len laughed a little at that. "Oh but Kaito-san, I've obviously gotten really good at fainting. Wouldn't want to ruin that now!" he teased. Slowly but surely he was piecing his spirit back together.

He took a breath as he took a first step wincing slightly to a small jolt of pain that ran up his leg to his back. "Tch... I`m out of shape..." he stammered as he latched to Kaito`s arm to uphold his own balance. "Any idea where the courtyard is?"

"I passed by there when I went to the cafeteria. It is a little bit of a distance." Kaito held to Len somewhat protectively, his hands holding to him, making sure to keep his balance for him when he couldn't, and to make sure he didn't fall. He began to slowly lead him out of the room, not rushing him at all.

Len took each step carefully, the pain seeming to go away with each step. "Good thing Rin isn't here... She`d tease me like no tomorrow. Haha… I sprained my ankle once. She`d torment me when she could just because she knew I couldn't catch her."

He`d grip Kaito`s arm tighter occasionally as he tried to maintain balance. "That was a while ago though. Zeiru-san encouraged her though. It`s like they took pleasure out of watching me get agitated." he faltered a bit but managed to stay standing. "Have you ever broken anything?"

Kaito's pace slowed when he heard that name though he shook it from his mind. "I was badly injured once... was in the hospital for a long time. Broke a lot of things." he laughed, though it was obvious it was something that made him feel a bit uneasy, yet he had no problem telling Len. He held him up as they moved down the hall to doors that led to another.

Len looked down as they walked, making sure to take each step carefully. "That doesn't sound good. At least you`re still alive, right?" he stated, stopping mid-step to regain balance before toppling over. "Never know how precious life can be until you almost lose it... Or see it lost..."

"I almost died... They told me I even went into cardiac arrest while in ICU... It's a long story." he said though he kept his smile.

He helped Len get his balance and then began walking again. Eventually they made it to some glass doors which lead out into the courtyard. Kaito took in a deep breath and let it out refreshingly. "We're here. Are you alright? Maybe a small rest?"

Len nodded. "Yeah... I am starting to lose feeling in my legs." he answered. Len kept hold of Kaito tighter now, his legs threatening to give way though he did his best to fight it.

"Fresh air... No more chemical.. smell." he chimed almost in relief before going quiet. He started to wonder what would have happened if Kaito died before they`d met. Len knew for sure he wouldn't be alive now.

One of the nurses looked over giving a slightly shocked look. She didn't say anything though simply observed.

Kaito picked Len up gently and held him with one arm while his other moved the IV pole. He walked over to a bench nearby and sat him down slowly and then sitting next to him. He noticed the nurse and gave her a small smile.

"We've been spotted." he jested lightheartedly. He looked up at the sky with a deep sigh, taking in the fresh air as well. "I hope Rin and Akaito are well."

Len shook his head now trying to get comfortable in the seat. "I`m sure Rin is fine. Your brother though, can`t make any promises. Rin is a handful. When my mother was alive she was always worrying over Rin and her overbearing curiosity." a small yet sweet smile seemed to cross his face. Reminiscing made him feel better when it was about someone he loved. "It`s a shame Rin doesn't remember her."

Kaito laughed a little. "Akaito can be quite a handful, but... he had an accident when we was little that... changed him." he mentioned. He didn't go into details quite yet, but it made his brows furrow in thought for a moment then he smiled. "She sounds nice…your mother."

Len looked at Kaito questioningly but he could relate. He wasn't always the way he is now. He used to be pretty outgoing. He opened his mouth to speak but someone else managed to speak up first.

"Len-kun?" a girl's voice stated a bit cheerfully.

Len`s color faded slightly as he looked over. "A-Arika?" he said in a way as if he was imagining things.

A grin plastered itself on her face as she quickly walked to stand in front of him. "I haven`t seen you in a couple years! How`s your sister?" she started asking though Len began looking around a bit cautiously.

"If you`re here..." he started though shook his head before looking at Kaito. "Can we go back to my room?" he said in a whisper.

Kaito looked at the girl for a moment before he nodded to Len. Instead of the slow walking, he lifted Len up into his arms easily. "It's about time I get him back to his room. The nurses will freak out if we're gone too long." He grabbed the IV pole in his hand and bowed his head to the girl in apology before heading back into the building, making sure Len was secure, close to his chest.

Len took a deep breath. It wasn't the girl he was worried about. He closed his eyes and leaned into Kaito`s chest. He winced slightly when he felt his heart beat speed up. Fear quickly filled his mind before another voice penetrated the air.

"Ah. Len-kyun." Ezeiru stated moving to stand in front of Kaito. Len remained quiet but stiffened up. Ezeiru smirked, catching this. "You did quite a number on Keitaki last night." he smirked.

Kaito felt Len tense up and in a protective manner, held Len closer to himself. His eyes narrowed at Ezeiru even though he was unsure why. He felt like he should protect Len from the man in front of them.

"I'm sorry, but we need to return. Len still needs his rest." Kaito stepped forward as if to go around Ezeiru and escape so Len could be at ease again.

Ezeiru moved to step in front of Kaito. "Now, now, now. How rude. At least let me say hello to the 'dear boy'!" he said a little sadistically.

Len sent a slight glare at Ezeiru and countered in a voice almost full of hatred. "This 'dear boy' doesn't want to exchange pleasantries with you." he looked up at Kaito. "Kick him... Punch him... Something just please... Get away from him."

He didn't kick or punch him, though the expression on Kaito's face made it seem like he really wanted to.

It didn't take them as long to return to the room and once inside he lightly sat him on the bed with a soft sigh. "That man...irritates me for some reason."

Len looked up at Kaito from the bed before shaking his head. "You have no idea..." He stammered before adjusting himself to lay down. "I'd rather kill myself rather than have to deal with him again..." Len forced a smile. "It's in the past."

Kaito nodded though he looked out the window with his brows knitted together slightly in thought. He gave a soft breath and moved to sit beside the bed, also forcing a smile to his lips. "Should I give Rin a call, tell her you're doing better?"

"I suppose that might be a good idea. She's probably wondering if I am doing better." He stretched a bit before finding himself yawning. "Miku-san is probably still with her."

Kaito rose an eyebrow though it lowered when he got up and walked to the phone within the room to call home.

* * *

><p>Akaito was the one to answer though he sounded exhausted and, on the other end of the phone, looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Mm, hai... Ah...Mm, okay." was what anyone else in the room with Akaito heard, though he looked around himself to find Rin. "Rin...?" His eyes were half closed, bags under his eyes, and a strange shadow covering his features.<p>

Rin peeked out of her room when she heard Akaito. "Yeah?" She twitched slightly when her eyes caught him though. "Eh... Are... Are you okay?"

Akaito waved the phone a little halfheartedly as also to dismiss her last question. "Kaito said Len's awake and appears to be doing a lot better. Want to go see him?" he asked with that straight, now nearly dead looking, expression on his face.

Rin gave an unsure look. "U-um... You look tired, Akaito-san... Maybe you should sleep? I can see Len later." She answered feeling a weird since to want to hide. Akaito looked very creepy to her right now. "O-or.. Miku-chan and I can walk. Yes! We'll walk! Just gotta get directions!" She quickly went back into her room to tell Miku her plans.

* * *

><p>Len watched Kaito on the phone. He was a little curious to what his sister had been up to the last few days, so he was very intent on listening the best he could.<p>

Kaito looked at Len and gave him a strange look though it was not directed at Len, but more at the person on the other end of the phone who could not see it.

Len tilted his head at Kaito questioningly now longer able to keep silent. "Is everything okay?"

Kaito chuckled softly to himself. "Akaito, get some rest and then come pick them up later if they decide on walking."

* * *

><p>Akaito nodded though Kaito couldn't see it and then hung up on him.<p>

There was a moment of silence before a loud thud was heard in the living room where Akaito laid sleeping on the floor. He had hardly gotten any sleep because he was worrying about Rin, though he would never say it directly.

Rin and Miku both walked out of the room, Rin giving a look of concern before Miku grabbed her hand and started walking to the door. "Just ignore him. The demon might eat us if we try waking him up." Miku teased as they reached the door. Rin gave a protesting look. "B-but the floor! It can't be that comfortable!" A laugh escaped Miku. "He's slept on the floor plenty of times. If he complains about not sleeping right, we'll just tell him to find a better place to sleep~" Rin looked at Miku a little oddly. Despite her extreme kindness, she does have a devious side...

* * *

><p>Kaito stared at the phone for a moment before setting it down. "I... guess we will see if they walk or not."<p>

**To be continued!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I lie! I update much sooner. Ryelu is very supportive of my writing and said I can work on story when I get stressed from planning. I never imagine planning be so hard. I just got dress today too Ryelu had it custom made!

Anyway enough bout me and more about story! We leave hospital very soon. Story get dark for a while and some regrettable action will be done. This story still more or less fluff. I hope you all enjoy! Sorry not as lengthy as I thought it be, but I still like it outcome!

**Please R&R**!

**~HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: Yes, Yes I am very supportive of Yukina's writings. I enjoy being a fail editor. I have to agree with Yukina. Planning weddings are a lot harder than I could have ever imagined.

This chapter was a bit in the middle on an emotional scale for me. I found Len asking what consensual means a little humorous. It made me wonder what the guys at the shelter told him it meant. Even though I edit the story I am left in the dark on some matters. I hope everyone loves this chapter. Ahaha… If you see Akaito spelled wrong in any spots, let me know… Yukina keeps accidentally spelling it Akitao or Akiato and I am unsure if I caught them all! Thanks!

**Please read and review**!

~**Ryelu**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: It's in the Mind

**XxwerefangmoonxX**: I am glad you enjoy the last chapter! I am sorry if this one gives you dual emotions too! Thank you for 10/5 rating. Hehe~ Also, I hope your cousin has good wedding!

**CluelessLeaf**: Ezeiru is even more creepy in later chapter. If you hate him now you will hate even more later. Also a new character who shall make entrance soon. Thank you! Perhaps you shall plan a wedding someday in near future?

**KDTLover:** Thanks so much for review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Everyone**: Please enjoy the Zaniness of this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE NON-VOCALOID CHARACTERS. Not like anyone here would steal them...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: It's in the Mind<strong>

Rin and Miku reached the hospital after an hour. Miku giggled as they walked by the gift shop. "Ne~ Should we get Len-kun something?" She asked. "Does Len like cute things?"

Rin stopped and looked at the gift shop. "I... I don't know. Len wasn't one for accepting gifts." Rin answered before shuddering. "Did it get colder to you?"

Miku looked to Rin before looking back into the lobby area of the hospital. " ... Probably just caught a draft." She answered. "Let's just go to the room. Hehe~ we'll get Len-kun something later~" Rin nodded, happy to leave that spot to head to the room. Miku followed skipping slightly.

Kaito was sitting on the oversized window ledge looking out of it, a spot for visitors to sit perhaps. He was strangely quiet for a while as if he was thinking about things but didn't want to bother Len with his thoughts. He would look over at Len once in a while though, almost as if to make sure he was still there. He gave him a smile, however, trying to show that he isn't upset or anything, just in thought.

Len wasn't even watching Kaito at this point, but was simply waiting for Rin. It's been a while since he has seen his sister while in a less over-protective mood. His only fear was her running into Ezeiru. A smile quickly shot across his face as Rin walked in.

"LEN!" she screamed, moving to the bed and quickly clasping onto Len's hand. "You look so much better! Pale... But better!"

Len laughed inwardly. "I feel better..."

Miku walked into the room and stood near Kaito. "Akaito passed out. We left him sleeping on the floor, just in case you go home or something."

Kaito gave a small chuckle. "He might have a sore back when he wakes up but I'm sure he'll be fine. He's fallen asleep in worse places." Kaito stood up from his spot near the window. "I'm glad you both are doing well. I hope Akaito hasn't been too much of a handful."

Miku giggled and shook her head. "Nah. We were probably more trouble for him than he was for us." She teased lightly before looking at the bed. "You're looking a lot better Len-kun." she stated.

Len looked at her and nodded, the two seeming to lock eyes again. "U-un. I have Kaito-san to thank for that." He stated while motioning at Kaito with his hand.

Miku giggled. "Mn. I know. Kaito has that effect on people. Life saver~" She chimed.

Len shuddered slightly before looking to the door. "Mn. I suppose I owe him my life. Ne?" He murmured before looking at Kaito. Miku smiled as she sat down in a chair. Rin looked between Miku and Len then gave a slight uncomfortable look though she didn't know why.

Kaito nervously scratched his head. "I... I wouldn't go as far to say that..." he said, giving a soft sigh; the strange atmosphere was making him a little antsy. "So... what have you two been doing? Not destroying the house I hope." he jested, smiling slightly though his eyes looked a little dark. Even though he said before that he had enough sleep, he really didn't sleep enough.

Rin took a deep breath and looked at Len. "So, when do you think you can leave the hospital?" She asked, trying to get Len's attention now.

Len laughed and looked to Rin before shrugging. "Probably not until after they take the IV out. I really don't want to take it back with me. Too much hassle." He clarified before leaning back on the bed. His eyes looked at Miku again who only returned a smile before standing up and headed to the door.

"Have fun~ I'll be in the lobby~" She stated before walking out.

Len smiled. "Thank you." he stated as she left before turning his attention to Rin. "Been busy, Rin?"

Rin looked to Kaito then to Len. "Not really. Miku-chan and I have just been hanging out. It's been fun."

Kaito sat back down by the window and watched them with a smile. "You two seem to get along well. That's good..." His voice trailed off slightly as he's brows knitted together, a strange feeling coming over him but he didn't know what it was caused by.

Len smiled, listening to Rin now. It was nice being able to talk to her without worry. Rin sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her arms. "Yeah. We get along, but Len... Have you met Miku-chan before?" she asked, as though trying to read whatever silent conversation Len and Miku held.

Len shook his head. "No. I never have until the other day. Oh... Rin, I heard you had a fainting spell."

Rin looked up. "Mn, but I don't remember what happened..." she answered, her mind quickly being drawn away from Miku... Len was good at changing conversation when it wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

Rin looked to Kaito before back to Len. "I don't think it was anywhere near as serious as what happened to you."

Len shrugged as a since of overwhelming cold overcame him. "Well, in aspect. If I die I die." Len went quiet. That wasn't what he had wanted to say at all.

Kaito shot what seemed to be a glare at Len. "Please, do not say something like that..." He stood up and moved beside the bed. He placed a hand gently on Len's head and gave his hair a soft ruffle, being careful of his injury. "We would be sad if you died..." he said, though his tone was a little strange.

Len looked up at Kaito. He didn't know what to say or if he even dared to attempt to speak.

Rin looked to Len before letting go of his hand. "Get under the covers, you're freezing cold." She demanded.

Len felt his eye twitch as Rin said that. "I... don..." He shook his head before glaring at the door.

Rin crossed her arms as she stood up then looked to Kaito. "He's so stubborn..."

Kaito placed a hand gently to Len's cheek and then smiled softly at him. "She's right, you're freezing." Kaito tugged the covers a bit to cover Len at least half way.

"There. That should help a little." He leaned forward for a moment though he stopped himself and then adjusted himself back a little to sit down in the chair beside the bed.

Len took a deep breath before leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest; his eyes still intently glaring at the doorway.

Rin sighed and moved to sit on the other side of the room. She was use to seeing him like this a lot at the shelter, but being away from there he shouldn't have a reason, right? She started fiddling with the bottom on her shirt subconsciously as her eyes wandered from her brother to Kaito. "W-well. I am glad you are feeling better, Len. I don't think I should stay too long, you need to rest."

Kaito adjusted himself to be standing up next to the bed though he gave Rin a nod. "Len... Are you still irritated by... Ezeiru, was it?" he said, unsure of course what happened between them so he did not know if he should ask or not, however Kaito knew his name. His hand came to rest on Len's head softly. "You've been on edge since..."

Rin gave a shocked expression at the name. "E.. Ezeiru was here?" she asked as she stood up and moved to shut the door. Len looked at Rin and offered a small shrug; he dared not speak. Rin walked back to the bed. "Ezeiru is like a poison. Len gets all weird when he's around..."

Kaito's eyes twitched a little at that, though he didn't say more of it, his hand slipping a little to caress Len's cheek though he forced himself to lower his hand. "Anyway... Len, are you feeling alright? Should I get a nurse...? You're very cold."

Rin looked by the bed for the call button. "That might be a good idea... Maybe she can put him asleep for a little..." She hissed as she looked.

Len rose an eye-brow at Rin as he shifted his hand to push Kaito's away. "I think it's about time someone minded their own business." He chimed before quickly covering his mouth. A look of agitation crossed his face while Rin sent a glare at Len.

"Bastard..." Rin countered, though not directed exactly at Len.

Len motioned to the other side of the bed. "...here..." he whispered.

There came a sigh from Kaito before he smiled at Len strangely. "I... know you didn't mean to say that." There was an obvious sadness in his voice from those words but he kept his smile. "Len..." His fingers moved up to run through his hair slowly. "I... Mm." He stopped himself from speaking, looking to Rin in question.

Rin moved to the other side of the bed and grabbed the call button and pressed it. "We'll get Len all good as new!" She stated before sitting down where she originally was.

"Hey, Kaito-san." she started as she looked at him though paused. It was unusual seeing Len so calm around a guy. Len sighed and closed his eyes, keeping his hands over his mouth in hopes it would keep Ezeiru's words away.

Kaito turned to look at Rin with his brows knit, his hand still within Len's hair. "Yes, Rin?" he questioned. His smile was seeming to fade though he tried hard not to let it slip from his lips. "What is it?"

Rin shook her head and turned to the door as Dr. Kizaki walked in.

"Is everything all right?" She asked moving over to the bed. Len nodded, but still didn't say anything.

Rin stood up but didn't move from the seat. "He's having trouble sleeping."

Kizaki smiled as she turned to Len. "Well, that's normal. You've been sleeping a lot so your body has been storing up energy and it needs to release it." She clarified; this only causing Len to give a displeased look.

Kaito gave Len's hair one last brush through before stepping back from him slowly to allow the doctor to look over him as well. "He is also freezing..." Kaito added, making sure she knew what was wrong with him. He looked though at a lost, unable to do anything about Len's condition made him feel so useless.

Kizaki set a clipboard down on the counter near the bed then moved to Len and felt his forehead. "You are cold... I'll get you some more covers and send someone in to do a full vital check. You might be about to have another attack..." she murmured.

Her eyes went to Kaito and she offered a smile. "He should be fine though. We'll give him a relaxant if he does have an attack. It's just something we're going to have to work with for now."

Kaito bowed to the doctor respectfully. "Thank you, Dr. Kizaki." He moved to sit down by the window again and smiled to Rin, giving her shoulder a soft pat before he did. "So, Rin... Do you know if Kamui came over? I forgot about him." Kaito said with a soft laugh.

Kizaki nodded to Kaito then walked out of the room.

Rin looked at Kaito with a slight shocked expression. She had completely forgotten about Kamui as well. "U-um.. If he did come over, it would be Akaito who would have answered the door. He never came over while I was there." She looked embarrassed, of all the things, they forgot about the aprons. With all that was going on though, who could blame them for forgetting?

Len stared at the door, finally moving his hands from his mouth.

Kaito looked to Len and gave him a bright smile. "Are you alright?" he asked, worried for him though he kept his hopes up that he would be alright. Kaito looked at Rin though he shook his head. "No, it's alright. Though I hope Akaito tells him I'm not the one in the hospital or he'll flip." he laughed slightly, though he moved back to Len's side.

Len looked at Kaito; he was unsure if he was okay or not. He was use to this feeling though and he didn't really care for it.

Rin twitched. "With how... Akaito-san was when we left though... I am not even sure he'd answer the door..."

Kaito caressed Len's cheek with the back of his hand and smiled. He leaned in slowly and then stopped again, this time giving Len's forehead a kiss, though from anyone else's point of view, from seeing Kaito's expression, would know he wanted to kiss him more though he was forcing himself to be good, especially in a hospital where he'd be arrested so fast.

One of the nurses walked into the room and grabbed the clipboard from the counter, her eyes quickly scanning over it. "Okay Kagamine-san. I am going to get your vitals, okay?" She stated as she turned to face them.

Len's only response was to look at her. One of his hands reached and grabbed the sleeve of Kaito's shirt almost as if he was attempting to protest and wanted Kaito to say something for him.

Rin took a deep breath. "Can't you just give him something to sleep?"

Kaito looked down at Len and gave him a smile. "It's okay, Len, Rin... After you get his vitals can you please get him something to help him sleep? And it's okay, Len... I'm not going anywhere." He smiled, gently grabbing Len's hand and squeezing it softly.

The nurse began taking Len's vitals, rechecking certain ones before jotting them down on the clipboard. "I'm going to get you a heating pad..." She stated before turning and leaving the room.

Rin watched her leave before standing up and walking to the bed side. "Len?" She was a bit hesitant, unsure if Ezeiru was still tapping into Len's mind or not.

Kaito looked to Rin then to Len. "Maybe you can tell me... what is really up later." he mentioned, though obviously didn't want to push the issue. Kaito shifted himself to sit on the bed beside Len and run his fingers through his hair again. Rin could see if she was paying attention, a different kind of attraction than just guardian and child but he was fighting so much his emotions.

Rin nodded. Her eyes were fixated on the two of them though wore an expression of worry. Len looked at Rin, their eyes locking. Len smiled inwardly though it was a little sadistic.

Rin quickly stood up. "I-I'm going to go see what Miku is up to!" She stated as she made her way to the door. That expression was one Len had given before... The night before they ran away. It terrified her.

Kaito nodded slowly. "Please be careful on your way." he said, watching her head towards the door. "I'll stay by his side still. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Kaito gave her a big smile to assure her.

Len felt his body tense up before dropping back onto the bed, feeling as though he was forced down by weights of some sort. He looked at Kaito with a slight hint of desperation before closing his eyes.

Kaito's brows pressed together slightly and he squeezed Len's hand tightly. "L...Len, are you okay? Should I get someone?" he asked, looking down at him, unsure of how to help though he looked around frantically for something that could help, finding nothing of course.

The nurse walked back into the room and got the heat pad hooked up. She bit her bottom look as she looked at Len then turned to locate Kaito.

Hiyama walked into the room shortly after the nurse and smiled, nodding to Akaito. "Sorry, is it alright if I am in here?" he asked Kaito, looking down to Len to see if he would be upset with Hiyama, another guy, in the room or examining him, even if he had been before when Len was bad.

Len didn't say anything but did manage to open his eyes, staring at the wall across from him. The nurse looked at Hiyama. She was a bit nervous, never having dealt with this condition before. She didn't want to touch him out of fear of Len getting violent.

Hiyama gave the nurse a smile. "I'll take it from here. Thanks." he said, walking up beside the bed with chart in tow. He was looking over some of the papers and then down at Len. He sat the chart down on the table and moved to Len's IV. He pulled something out of his white coat's front pocket and proceeded to inject something to help Len sleep into the IV. The nurse walked out of the room after watching for a few seconds.

"This should let him rest for a while." Kaito merely watched Hiyama and then looked down at Len. He leaned over and gave his head a soft kiss though was able to hide his emotions a lot easier with a doctor there.

Len snapped back into reality though was severely confused, seeming to have forgotten the time and place. "G-got to get out..." He managed to say before reaching for the IV.

Kaito shifted and wrapped his arms around Len. "Take it out." he demanded Hiyama who stared blankly at him for a moment before removing Len's IV and thus not getting the full dosage of sleeping medication though some still went into his system.

Kaito looked down at Len in his arms and sighed heavily. He knew something bad was about to happen soon. Hiyama grabbed Len's chart and looked over it while he waited to see if anything was going to happen with Len, glancing over there every now and again.

Len gasped sharply before attempting to pull away from Kaito though found his strength dwindle quickly. "Closing in... I don't... " he shook his head trying to fight off the sleep medication. "Let 'go... !"

Kaito didn't let go of Len. He lifted him up into his arms more and adjusted himself more on the bed to hold him better. "Shh... Len...Its okay."

Hiyama was watching them though he was obviously ready with another needle in his pocket just in case it was needed, having brought an extra in case the other malfunctioned or something happened. He was writing on the chart what Len was going through though knew he couldn't go against the 'guardian's' wishes and so stayed there in case.

Len let out a slight inward growl before leaning down and biting Kaito's arm. His fight or flight senses seeming to kick in even though they weren't necessary.

Hiyama went to step in to stop Len though Kaito shook his head. Kaito knew Hiyama would only put Len to sleep since they did not know how to handle his...illness. Kaito has winced hard though he held Len even closer and gently rocked. "Come on Len, calm down; please...Please, Len..."

Len loosened his bite a bit, the medication seeming to take effect now. "It's cold... please let me.. go inside.." He murmured before seeming to drift asleep.

Kaito smiled as he let out a soft sigh. He held Len closer and pulled the covers up over them.

Hiyama walked over to them and began to take Len's vitals before he shifted to put a new IV into Len with no objections from Kaito. "We will need to raise his blood pressure a bit. I'll be back with something that should help." Hiyama turned and left the room, also making sure to get something to help Kaito's fresh bite marks.

Dr. Kizaki walked back into the room after seeing Hiyama leave. "Is everything alright in here?"

Kaito looked up at Kizaki and gave her a rather exhausted smile. One of his arms that held Len was bleeding and running down his skin. "Len... Something happened and Len went a bit wild. Thankfully he calmed down or I probably would have lost an arm." Kaito jested lightly, though it was obvious the wound hurt. Dr. Hiyama was going to return with something to help Len's blood pressure, and...hopefully fix my arm."

Kizaki's eyes narrowed. She quickly moved over to get Len's blood pressure and temperature. "There was a reason why I didn't want him to sleep yet..." She stated. "Well, hopefully Hiyama won't be too long..."

Kaito looked down. "Sorry, that was my fault... Rin insisted, and she has seen her brother more than anyone. I apologize..."

Hiyama wasn't long till he came in with something to raise Len's blood pressure. He only gave Kizaki a nod as he was quick to administer it into Len. "That should help for a little, I hope."

Kizaki shook her head. Everyone worried in different ways and makes decisions that aren't sound, so she couldn't really blame him. "I'll be blunter next time." She said a bit sternly though it isn't how she intended it to come out.

Kaito looked away in shame, knowing it was his own error. Hiyama stayed quiet till he began writing something down on a small note pad he had pulled from his jacket pocket.

Kaito rocked Len gently in his arms and whispered something into Len's ear that Kizaki or Hiyama couldn't hear entirely. "I'll be your light..."

Kizaki looked over at Hiyama, moving over to see what he was writing. She was killing time anyway before rechecking Len's blood pressure again. She'd hook him back up to the monitor, but didn't want to risk freaking him out.

Kaito looked over at Hiyama who was still writing while Kizaki was looked. He was writing down possible formulas, and sometimes would write in a different language with lines connecting to those formulas. After a moment Hiyama looked over at Kizaki with a raised brow. "Ah, sorry. Theories, that's all." he said, waving his notepad a little to dismiss what he was writing.

Kizaki put her hands to her hip and raised a brow questioningly at Hiyama. "Theories... for..." She started looking at him half expectantly for him to answer her.

Hiyama smiled a little and looked back at Len and Kaito. "Theories about Anima... Formulas of possible symptoms and ...things." he said, though he stared at Kaito for a moment who looked up from Len to give a confused look which caused Hiyama to look away and back to Kizaki.

Kizaki nodded. "That makes sense. We don't know everything about this disease... or all of its symptoms. The more we know the better our chances of figuring out how to treat it. With how it seems though, we'll need to start a medication to help his blood pressure stay in a normal range. It likes to stay low... His base blood pressure from the last several hours is hardly healthy." She looked to Kaito, crossing her arms over her chest. "It might have to do with all the sleeping though... but it worries me… Might need to get him an ECG…"

Hiyama nodded. "I agree. I might need to go to the lab downstairs to see if we can come up with something to keep his blood pressure in normal ranges, but first I will schedule an ECG, and if he wakes up, please do not demand we put him to sleep again, Shion-san." Hiyama then tucked his notepad away and walked to the door before it opened without a knock even, almost hitting Hiyama in the face.

"Oh... Excuse me." Akaito said, though his tone of voice was low and somewhat annoyed. "Kaito, you're ... friend is down in the lobby."

Kaito would have face palmed if he could. "Alright... I guess I should go talk to him but..." He looked down at Len, unsure if he should leave him right now.

Kizaki jumped slightly, having seen the door barely miss Hiyama. Hearing what Akaito said she looked at Kaito and Len. "Maybe have him come in here... I don't think Shion-san should leave right now. Len-kun might have another freak out if there is an extreme sudden movement..."

Akaito nodded though he sighed. "I'll go tell him then." Akaito bowed respectfully to the doctors and also in apology to Hiyama and then headed back to the lobby.

Kaito cradled Len ever so closely in his arms though his look changed from worry, to a different kind of shame, as if he had betrayed someone.

After Akaito left, Hiyama followed.

Kizaki shook her head as the two had left. A deep sigh escaped her as she moved over to check Len's blood pressure again. There was a hint of annoyance and confusion in on her face as she turned and wrote down the results.

"I just don't understand. Maybe an adrenaline shot would get it up more?" She said inwardly as she backed off and began pacing a bit. "I am going to be right back. Let me know if anything happens. I'll hook him back up to the monitors when I get back too..." She stated as she turned and walked out.

Kamui came into the room after Kizaki had left and closed the door quietly. "So... That's Len, hm?" he asked, though it was obvious.

Kaito gave Kamui a faint smile and nodded, holding Len close to his body which made Kamui wince a little inside. Kamui sat down beside the bed but was quiet, looking at Len before Kaito snapped him out of whatever thought he had.

"Kamui, why did you come here? Did you think I was injured?" he laughed softly, but not very loudly.

Kamui looked away in embarrassment. "...Yes."

Kaito smiled at Kamui and shook his head. "Did you even call the hospital to verify?"

Kamui shook his head though his eye twitched. "No, but... Well, after what happened before, I was afraid you were hurt. Can you blame me?"

Kaito sighed. "I suppose not.."

Kizaki walked back into the room with a vile and syringe. Her eyes looked towards Gakupo then to Kaito. "I am going to give him an adrenaline shot." Kizaki informed as she moved to the counter to slip on some gloves after washing her hands. "I want to look at your arm too, if you don't mind, Shion-san."

Kamui gasped a bit and looked down at Kaito's arm. "...You were bit! Are you alright!"

Kaito made a face before looking down at his arm and gave a slight chuckle to himself. "I forgot he bit me." Kaito's arm was quite bloody, his blood seeming to still flow just slightly. Perhaps his lack of sleep and stress and worry made him have a bit of anemia.

Kizaki filled the syringe before releasing some back into the bottle to get the dosage she wanted before she moved over and carefully grabbed Len's arm and gave the shot. She could have gave it through the IV but wanted it in his system quicker.

Len winced slightly but didn't seem to wake from the medicated induced sleep. Kizaki sighed. The needle was quickly discarded before Kizaki removed her gloves.

She prepped some stuff before looking over to Kaito's arm from the counter. "People will sometimes bite in defense. We are, after all, still mammals."

Kaito looked down swiftly at Len when he winced though he smiled softly afterwards. He then adjusted his arm so that Kizaki could get to it better when she was ready.

Kizaki shifted back to Kaito and started looking over his arm the best she could. "He bit you pretty damn hard..." She stated as she grabbed some gauze and began spraying it with a cleanser. "It doesn't look like you'll need stitches though."

Kaito winced a bit hard when the cleaning spray was put on his arm. "That's good..." He looked down at Len with full smile which made Kamui's eye lower, though he didn't say anything about how close Kaito was to Len.

Kizaki finished cleaning the bite then headed to the counter and grabbing more gauze, antibiotic cream and some wraps. "I hate to say it, but maybe try not to touch Len-kun when he has a panic attack, or at least try keeping yourself out of biting distance." There was a scolding tone in her voice as she spoke as she feared this might not be the only time Kaito will get hurt in an attempt to calm the boy.

Kaito nodded to Kizaki's advice but he knew his nature would keep himself from not trying to comfort Len if he had another attack.

Kamui stood up and sighed. "Kaito-san... I'm going to go. Please, try not to get hurt again." Kamui bowed to the doctor a little and then headed out of the room. After he closed the door he sighed heavily and lowered his head.

Kizaki finished bandaging Kaito's arm then backed up a bit as if to examine her work. "That should hold fairly well. Let me know if it bleeds thru. I put quite a bit of gauze, so it really shouldn't..."

Len winced again before opening his eyes, he looked confused but not as panicked.

Kizaki smiled. "Well, hello Len-kun. Do you know where you are?" She asked to make sure he was aware of his surroundings.

Len let his eyes wander around the room for a few seconds before coming back to Kizaki. "The hospital..." he answered before trying to push himself away from Kaito so he could sit up, though lack of energy did not permit him too.

Kaito smiled when Len opened his eyes. He shifted away from him a little bit so he could sit up but didn't move back completely from him. "I'm glad you're awake..."

Rin walked into the room, an odd expression on her face though it quickly went to surprise. "Oh! Len! You're awake!" She said a bit concerned about him. There was a slight feeling of relief though since Ezeiru had left earlier. "Miku bought you something." She said as she walked to the bed and held the bag to Len.

Kizaki smiled but knew there was still work to do, heading over and getting the blood pressure cuff. Len looked at the bag and reached for it though one of his arms was quickly grabbed in the process. "Aa!" He winced a bit but relaxed quickly. "T-tell her thanks." He said taking it with his free hand while sending a slight glare at Kizaki. "Warning next time." he hissed inwardly.

Kizaki giggled. "Sorry."

Len took a deep breath before shifting his weight to look at Kaito. "You sure I am not going to be any trouble for you?" He said, seeing as the recent events have been very chaotic.

Kaito quickly looked at Kizaki when she grabbed Len's arm though he relaxed when she let go. "Len... You are not any trouble at all, I promise. You never could be." Kaito adjusted himself a little, hiding the bandage on his arm from Len's view in case he forgot he did it. He didn't care if he was bit, but he did not want Len to feel as if he caused him any trouble.

Kizaki finished what she was doing though still didn`t seem very satisfied. "Alright. I will be back in a little bit. Press the call button if you need anything or feel something is wrong. "

Len nodded in reply as he began messing with the bag, feeling his eye twitch as he pulled out a bright yellow teddy bear. "...Seriously...?" he murmured to himself.

Rin snickered as she headed to the door, allowing Kizaki to leave first. "Kaito-san. Akaito-kun and I are leaving. Keep me updated if anything happens.

Kaito nodded with a smile. "Tell Akaito to be good, and you too, Rin-chan." Kaito slowly stood up from the bed and stretched out his legs, going to his tippy-toes to stretch them and stretched his arms above his head, having forgotten to hide his bandage but hoped Len wasn't looking when he did.

After he stretched he rubbed his legs a little, trying to get feeling in them again from being in that position for a while. "Be careful on the way home, Rin-chan! And don't forget to eat properly." he mentioned.

Len stayed quiet. His eyes fixated on the bear. Rin nodded as she bowed to Kaito then waved to Len. "Try and get Len to eat, kay? Take good care of my brother~!" She continued before turning and walking out of the room.

Len looked over to Kaito for a second before his eyes were drawn back to the bear. "I... Didn`t mean what I said earlier..." he murmured referring to it didn`t matter if he died or not. "Sometimes words will come out of my mouth that I don`t even want to say..."

Kaito shifted to the bed once again and caressed the back of his fingers against Len's cheek. "I understand, it's okay, Len..." He gave him a smile, his bandage now showing, since it was the arm he was caressing Len with though he didn't care.

"You had an attack, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help, Len... I'm sorry." He felt guilty for being useless to Len, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

Len shrugged it off. "Being there is enough. Not like there is anything else you can do about it." Len brought his hand up to Kaito`s arm and lightly touched the bandage. "Did I do that?" he asked a bit sullenly, already knowing the answer though.

Kaito winced a little when the bandage was touched though it was more a reaction, expecting the pain to be worse though his other hand came up to run his fingers through Len's hair.

"Len..." He said his name softly before he leaned in a pressed his lips to Len's and held it there for a moment. He couldn't contain himself any longer, though was thankful no one else was in the room.

Len was shocked. The action was so sudden it didn`t give his mind any time to react. Unwanted memories flooded into his mind, overwhelming him with emotions. He felt his eyes tear up before he smacked Kaito, the sound of the impact could be easily heard outside the room.

Len withdrew back from Kaito, mixed feelings daunting over him. "Don`t you dare... Do that again..." he hissed. He was shaking but he didn`t know why.

Kaito moved back very swiftly after being hit. "..Oh my God, I'm sorry Len...I..." He turned from him and held his mouth in shame. Kaito's heart hurt, he didn't know what came over him. He knew Len was afraid of men and he had ideas why. Why he did that... he didn't know why, but now he regretted it. Len was underage to start, and he cared about him... he didn't want to ruin the trust.

Len wrapped his arms about himself. "Get out. Please get out." he murmured. "D-don`t leave...Just please... Leave the room... I... I need time to think..." He was confused. It wasn`t consensual, but something about the kiss felt sincere and not violent like something he had experienced at the shelter. Len was confused, terribly confused. He could tell Kaito was upset with himself too.

Kaito looked at Len and nodded. "Of course, Len... Please, if you need me, I'll be right outside... Okay?" He wanted Len to know that he still cared for him and his wellbeing, and that he wasn't alone, no matter what.

Kaito walked to the door and gave one glance back with a smile on his face before leaving the room and sitting on the bench right outside of the room, where he had been before when he met that man. He held his head, slouched over his knees a bit. "I can't...believe I did that."

Len laid down on the bed, gripping the pillow firmly, defensively even. He tried to shake off the memories that found their ways back into his mind but was failing miserably. All he could do was cry.

To be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Very Mini Story: GAKUPO-SAN DELIVERY!<strong>

There was a knock on the door of Kaito's apartment. A half-dead Akaito dragged himself across the floor until he opened the door, a shadow looming over him and he looked as if he could just breathe and you'd die.

Kamui stood in the doorway for a moment, after a slightly feminine scream, and stared at Akaito. There was a large bag in his arms now which was originally by his side, holding it close as if it would comfort him from the sight of death in front of him.

Akaito made a waving motion with his hand as if to tell Kamui to go the hell away though he sighed and spoke up. "There was an accident so Kaito's at the Hospital with Len and Rin..."

Before Akaito could even finish, Kamui spoke up. "Kaito's in the hospital!" Soon after, Kamui was gone, though the box still sat in front of the door. Akaito stared at it for a moment before he closed the door on it, leaving it outside and going to the couch to sleep.

((This is what happens when you get ideas from drunk friends.))

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen Side-story: Texts, Love, and Mayhem<strong>

Miku when to the lobby after having left the hospital room. She kept a smile on her face as she found an empty spot to sit. Her eyes looked around as she tried to think of something to do, and that did not take her long as a devious smile crossed her lips. She whipped out her cell phone and began texting Akaito. *"Ne! Akaito-kun! I am bored~ "

* * *

><p>*"Damnit, Miku..." Akaito texted her back, he was finally just falling asleep. "I take it you got there okay. How is Rin? Is she handling things alright?"<p>

* * *

><p>Miku gave a grin that just screamed success. She quickly texted Akaito back. *":3 You ask about Rin a lot, so when are ya going to ask her out? 3"<p>

* * *

><p>Akaito was on the couch, sprawled out over it a little, sighing when he read that text and replied. *"... Do you even think she'd want to date someone like me?" he asked Miku, though he made a face to himself, asking a girl for relationship advice.<p>

* * *

><p>Miku giggled as she read the text before looking up in thought. She hit the reply button as she smirked. *"I don't see why not. You'd be better than any other guy she's probably ever met. Besides. 3 She kept asking about you the other night~"<p>

* * *

><p>Akaito made another face though he replied. *"She... was? What did she ask about... and why do I care so much?... I.. No, I just met her, Miku!" He laid his head back after pressing send and closed his eyes in thought as he waited for Miku's reply.<p>

* * *

><p>Miku read the text before sending a soft glare at her phone. *"She wanted to know how old you are, what you are like, and other things I won't say right now. Sides! You need someone! You big loner brute!" She hit send before giving a satisfied smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Akaito stared at the phone for a moment. "...Brute!" he said aloud then managed a smile which he never showed anyone though it felt good for once. *"Thanks, Miku... I... I think I will ask her later... Though I'm blaming you if she strikes me down where I stand." He pressed send and almost instantly his smile vanished.<p>

* * *

><p>Miku smiled as she read the text. She stretched a little then pressed reply. *"I doubt she'll turn you down. She might blush like a wildfire though. Hehe~ Just don't tell her I told you to ask!" Miku laughed out loud as she sent the text. "Oh God... They are both going to kill me~ Cupid Miku strikes again!.. God I need to find someone now... "<p>

* * *

><p>Akaito held his phone to his chest for a moment and felt his heart pound softly, though he smiled to himself before he stood up and took a shower to cool off and get dressed to head to the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>Driving to the hospital didn't take too long and soon Akaito came into the lobby and sat next to Miku without a word for a moment, then spoke up finally. "Rin with her brother?" he asked quietly.<p>

Miku nodded. "Len-kun wanted me to leave. I guess he had some important things to tell her." She giggled as she put her phone away, having been texting someone else. "I wasn't expecting you to show up."

Rin walked into the lobby only a few seconds after Miku asked that. After taking a quick look around the lobby and spotting the two she headed to them. "Miku-chan, oh, hello Akaito-san. You didn't sleep long."

Akaito actually smiled at Rin when he saw her, nodding his head. "Someone kept texting me so I couldn't sleep." His eyes shifted to Miku accusingly.

Miku gave an innocent look and placed her hands gently in her lap as if to complete the look. "Why would I do something like? That's almost heartless~" She chimed but couldn't hold back laughing. "I couldn't help it. He's texted me constantly one night before a final exam. I just felt it was about time for some comeback~" Miku teased as she patted Akaito's back.

"Anyway~ I think I am going to go check on Len-kun~" She winked to Akaito as she stood up and left the two alone.

Rin watched Miku leave before looking to Akaito. "U-um...Sorry she did that."

Akaito shook his head. "Don't worry about it... Uhm... How's Len?" He adverted his eyes from looking at her, he felt his heart beating hard though he ignored it, the nervousness in his actions and voice was enough, and he didn't need his emotions to betray him as well.

Rin took a deep breath. "Not good at the moment.. And the nurse won't listen to me... Len is less violent when he's asleep.. but they won't help him sleep. Are they always like that?" She hissed slightly as she went and sat where Miku was previously.

"I guess they have their own methods... but still..." she shook her head then looked at Akaito. "I bet you over-reacted to everything too when Kaito-san was in the hospital, huh?"

Akaito smiled once again at Rin, though it seemed a little forced so he relaxed his lips once more. "I worried sick about every little thing. Were they giving him proper nutrition, was his medication right, was he resting enough, how were his vitals, what kind of shape is he in, what is he feeling, is he in pain?" Akaito said though made himself stop listing things off. "It was most rough when he was in the ICU and I couldn't see him."

"I wonder why they wouldn't let you see him why he was in ICU. I mean... you're a family member..." Rin pondered the idea of Len being in ICU and her not being able to see him. "I don't think I'd be able to handle that. Len is all I have left... b-but... I guess Kaito-san is all you have left too, ne?"

Akaito chuckled a little, though it wasn't to make the situation light hearted, though he looked to Rin, his eyes still somewhat blank. "Kaito was so messed up that they were afraid I would... go ballistic if I saw. I only got to see images of his injuries. Ah... I guess we've not really even said what happened to him, hm? Sorry about that."

Rin bit her bottom lip, unsure if it was okay to ask or not. After mentally debating with herself she decided he'd tell her if he felt she should know. She folded her arms over her chest. "A-at the shelter... Len was constantly pulled away by the higher ups. I rarely got to see him except when he and Kazaki snuck away. I guess it's kind of what you were going through... but... Len wasn't in a life or death situation..." Her eyes moved to focus on Akaito then she smiled. "I am glad, Kaito-san made it through whatever he went through..."

Akaito looked at Rin and his eye twitched softly. He wasn't as afraid of pushing as Kaito was. "Pulled away by the higher ups? For what exactly? Sounds like one hell of a suspicious shelter..." he mentioned, having heard other small things about this 'shelter' and found himself hating it more and more.

Rin looked down at the floor then took a deep breath. "I... I honestly don't know...I just know... each time they took him; he wound up acting more and more different. He blamed himself for things that were obviously impossible for him to be guilty for... I don't even want to think of what he went through because although I want to deny it.. It's obvious some of the things they did to him..." She shook her head, moving her hands to her sides. "Kazaki was his breaking point though..."

Akaito's eyes narrowed a little. "If what you're saying is right, then I can only guess what they did to him, and because of his fear of men, well... obvious." He looked to Rin, a faint smile on his lips now.

"However, I'm sure my brother won't let anything like that happen to Len again... I'm sure you've notice...Right?" he asked, though was unsure if he should in fear of Rin getting mad over it.

"I know… I can see. Kaito-san seems like a very caring person and Len seems to trust him." She smiled but it didn't last. "If I was just a little more bold... I wonder...if I would have been able to stop some of the things that were going on. I never understood though, that out of everyone there, why did they decide to target Len?"

Akaito shifted in his seat and lifted his hand to caress her cheek before his brow twitched softly and he made her face him. His lips pressed into her's for just a moment though he didn't hold it, letting his hand drop and turning his head away from her in embarrassment. "I... Sorry... I ...do not know why they would target Len..."

Rin remained motionless after what Akaito just did. Her cheeks instantly became flushed as her mind got to work on processing what had just happened. There was a delayed response as she put her hand to her lip then looked at Akaito a bit questioningly.

"Th-that was rather... sudden." She stammered. Rin could feel her heart as it seemed to jump to her throat.

Akaito looked back at her, his cheeks obviously flushed though, but his eyes still dark as ever. "I... don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." He didn't want to apologize for doing it per say, since he rather enjoyed the feel of her lips, but he couldn't help apologizing for it being so sudden.

Rin suddenly found herself giggling before shifting her weight in the seat a bit. "I didn't imagine you'd be the spur of the moment type." She teased before looking down the hall. There was a slight concerned look about her face as she saw Ezeiru start walking into the lobby.

Akaito looked down the hall and his eyes narrowed, his expression changing almost instantly. He felt a strange sense, as if he knew that man, though said nothing. "I take it he's not a good guy." Akaito said bluntly but only so Rin could hear; a smirk on his lips for only a moment.

Rin shuddered as Ezeiru walked closer. She slowly leaned over to whisper to Akaito, not wanting Ezeiru to hear anything she had to say. "He's one of the ones who'd take Len on occasion…" she said. "He's very scary..."

Ezeiru walked by them but managed a smile at Rin as he went by. He did not say anything but the way he walked seemed as though he just got away with murder.

Akaito watched Ezeiru with narrowed eyes as he walked by and then smirked a little, then back to Rin. "I know I have seen him before.." He said, the smirk having faded already. Rin was shocked to what Akaito had just said. He's seen him before? Where, she wondered...

"Well, anyways... Len is safe now. Kaito has a way of saving people..." he mentioned though didn't really elaborate on what he meant.

Rin nodded to Akaito. "Is Kaito-san always this nice?"

Akaito shook his head and then let out a genuine laugh. "Actually, no... At least, not people who don't deserve kindness, if you know what I mean." He gave Rin a slightly forced smile; it was obvious Akaito was trying to...'express emotions he did not possess', and he was obviously doing it to try and keep Rin's mood up.

Rin laughed a little. "After seeing Kaito-san… the way I have. I don't think I can see him being mean..." The idea of Kaito not being nice was a little hard to imagine, though she could see it if it involved her and Len. The only emotions she's seen from Kaito so far is love, kindness and worry.

"OH! Did Gakupo-san ever stop by?" She quickly asked, her mind suddenly remembering it.

"Yeah. I'm surprised he's not here yet yelling at the nurses about where Kaito's room is." Akaito answered though sadly, as he said that, in came Kamui who stopped and looked to Akaito and Rin.

He was instantly over there where they were. "Where is Kaito's room!" Kamui demanded though Akaito sighed and stood up, dragging Kamui by his long hair over to an area where no one was but Rin could hear. Rin only giggled as she watched.

"CALM DOWN!... Kaito is NOT injured or in the hospital, LEN IS!" Akaito seemed very agitated though he looked to Rin before sighing to calm himself down. "Kamui-san, you're-" Akaito made a face when he looked at Kamui who was almost in tears though he bowed to Akatio.

"Gomen, Akaito-kun. I was just... worried." Kamui whined.

Akaito shrugged a little. "It's okay... You can sit with us if you'd like." Akaito said and moved over to sit back next to Rin. Kamui sat down quietly in a seat across from them, but was close enough to hold conversation with.

"So... Who is Len?" Kamui asked Akaito, and looked to Rin, giving her a smile, having remembered her.

Akaito motioned slightly at Rin. "Len is Rin's brother... He had an accident and has some sort of...illness. Kaito is with him now and won't leave his side for long so don't expect to see him too soon, Gakupo-san."

Rin looked down. "They think he was about to have another attack. I had to leave. He felt a bit... off... Len is scary when he is off..." She shook the thought away before looking at Akaito then to Gakupo. "If you want, I can go see if Kaito can come down for a few minutes."

Akaito shook his head. "I'll go." He gave Rin's shoulder a soft pat before standing up and heading off.

Gakupo watched Akaito leave and gave a somewhat proud smile. "You two seem really close now. Oh, the aprons are at Kaito's home now!" he mentioned.

Rin flushed when Gakupo mentioned her and Akaito being closed. The kiss suddenly began replaying itself in her mind. "Ah... Well... H-he's very fun to talk to!" She said though she knew a normal person probably would have found Akaito very intimidating.

"The aprons. Kaito will be very happy to hear that. He asked earlier." She stated, still blushing.

Kamui smiled. "You two are cute together." he couldn't help but mention, a happy smile still on his face. "Though, Akaito being fun to talk to is new to me. Usually he just stares at me like I'm an idiot, but he might be right." Kamui laughed a little light-heartedly.

Rin and Kamui went quiet. It couldn't be helped, Rin was embarrassed as was at a loss for words. That and she was still a bit nervous around Kamui. Several minutes went by before Akaito walked back over to the two from the hall way.

"The doctors say that Len cannot be moved suddenly and Kaito is holding him at the moment, so sorry, Kamui. He's in room A4 but make sure you mind yourself, Kamui." Akaito said, using Gakupo's first name firmly and in a somewhat threatening tone. Kamui nodded and stood to head to the room, slowly. Akaito gave a big sigh as he sat back down next to Rin.

Rin had a confused expression on her face though it didn't last. Her hands began messing with the bottom on her shirt, this seeming to be something she does out of nervousness or worry. "I am guessing he did have another attack then." The statement was more directed to herself.

In her mind, she was glad she wasn't there to see it happen. Green eyes suddenly trailed to stare at Akaito. "Is Gakupo-san a trouble maker?" She couldn't help but ask since he did treat Kamui like some kind of child just now.

Akaito looked at Rin and gave a sigh. "Gakupo-san and Kaito have somewhat of a... history, that's all, and Gakupo-san can be pretty childish and obnoxious."

Rin gave a rather perplexed look to Akaito before looking down the hall. "A history? Like... THAT type of history?" she asked though wasn't very specific, hoping Akaito would understand. From what Kaito had told her the other day though, he only ever had been in one relationship.

Akaito gave a confused look then snickered a little. "Yeah, that kind... Kaito doesn't talk about it much though. Every time I asked him about it he would change the subject, though it still seems Kamui is a good friend of his, so I don't know what the hell happened." Akaito kind of ruffled his own hair to adjust it, also his head was beginning to hurt.

Rin nodded to herself a little, her eyes still locked onto Akaito. "Maybe you should go home and sleep some more. I have a feeling Len won't be leaving the hospital today so I guess I probably shouldn't stay too much longer either..."

There was a slight pause in her train of thought as her cheeks flushed yet again. "W-why did you kiss me?" –

Akaito's cheeks nearly bursted into flames, or so it seemed, as he seemed to get a little flustered at her question though he took a deep breath to calm his heart and smiled ever so faintly. "Because I like you, Rin." Even though his heart was pounding out of his chest he was able to say it pretty clearly. "I don't know... why, I just do." He said it before she could ask why he liked her. Akaito just could not explain it, even if he was asked.

Rin stayed quiet. Her mind was racing and it was very clear she was ecstatic with what she just heard. There was no denying how she felt too though it happened so quickly it was taking a bit for her mind to gather all its thoughts or even an initial response to it. "I..." Was all she was able to get out of her mouth, the rest of her words failing to follow.

Akaito ran his fingers through the back of Rin's hair and smiled the most genuine he has ever, though his emotions still felt somewhat lost to him. "I'm going to give Miku a text and then we can go home, okay?" he said, pulling out his phone from his pocket and giving Miku a text.

*"Hey, Miku. We're going to head home... Where are you, I didn't see you in Len's room."* he texted her.

Rin shuddered a bit though a small laugh managed to escape in the process. "How long do you think Gakupo-san is going to be here?" She couldn't help but ask, fearing he'd get the wrong idea about Kaito and her brother, though, she herself was a bit unsure due to Kaito's behaviors.

Before Akaito would have a chance to answer his phone went off, Miku having sent a reply simply stating *"I'll be there in a few~ Gift shop!" –

Akaito put his phone in his pocket and turned to Rin. "She'll be here in a moment, and he will probably be here till Kaito kicks him out." He laughed a little to himself, though he shook his head. "He'll probably leave by nightfall." Akaito stood up and stretched a little.

Rin stood up as well, smiling. "I'll go tell Kaito-san we're leaving." She stated before starting to head down the hall, stopping as Miku walked out of the gift shop near by.

"Give this to Len-kun, kay?" Miku chimed, passing it to Rin and walking to Akaito before Rin even had a chance to respond. Rin looked down at the bag and took a deep breath before heading back to the room. Miku eyed Akaito a bit as she reached him.

"Well?" Her voice was full of anticipation, wondering if he had the courage to ask her out.

Akaito shook his head. "I...did more than I expected... I kissed her, told her I liked her though..." He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. -

Miku gave a sly smirk as she elbowed Akaito playfully in the side. "Uufu~ Akaito-kun~ How did she react?"

Akaito shifted a little when he was nudged. "...In shock, though... I was probably a bit to forceful. Its a bit hard for me to... my emotions, you know." he mentioned with a straight face.

Miku giggled a bit. "Did you even actually ask her out?" She teased.

Akaito shook his head. "No, but... soon, I hope." he said, as if he had a plan.

* * *

><p>Rin stopped outside of the room as she saw Kamui outside. "Is everything okay, Gakupo-san?" She couldn't help but ask though she had a feeling she already knew why he was like that. –<p>

Kamui wiped his eyes for a moment and smiled to Rin. "Ah, I am fine, Rin-chan. Take care of Kaito and Akaito for me, eh?" He gave her a teary-eyed wink and headed down the hall to leave the hospital from the back entrance.

Rin stared oddly at Kamui as he left though she shook her head and walked into the room. She wasn't in there too long, being sure to hand off the gift and say goodbye. She soon returned to Akaito and Miku and they left, though they left silent. Akaito and Rin blushing profusely

**~END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, I apologize for length of chapter, but I didnt know a good spot to cut off without chapter seeming to end adburptly. I suppose I could of put the side story as a different chapter, but I want it in same area. Forgive me! *bows* The side story actually give a little more in site of what was going on in shelter though not much. I am working on getting that explained but it probably wont happen til the 20 digit chapters. Yes, I plan on this being long.

I apologize to Gakupo Kamui fans. Friends and I planned parts of this story slightly intoxicated. Ryelu like it so didn't let me change it. He seem to be take control of the story in some aspect. I love him anyway!

**Please R&R**! Thank you!

**~HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: Indeed I am taking over parts of the stories. Perks on being with the writer! She won't let me physically type anything, she just lets me edit what needs to be fixed… It is so saddening. Anyway! I really do hope everyone here enjoys the chapter. It may be the last one until late July, unless Yukina finds a way to upload from the cruise ship…

Okay. I am sorry this chapter is so long, it really should be uploaded into two chapters, but Yukina is the boss. It is a bit depressing with a side serving of cheerful. I feel very sorry for Kaito in this chapter.

**Please read and review!** Thank you!

~**Ryelu**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Vanish

**Kitty Tokyo uzumaki**- sorry for the confusion. Hehe. I am working on getting all the main back story out so hopefully it be less confusing.

**KTDLover**- It be amended soon. And possibly more kiss scenes! Thanks for review!

**CluelessLeaf**- Aaah! I misread, sorry! No marriage for you. Sorry so long. This chapter VERY short in comparison.

**RadioBrain Walker**- Kaito needs be little more careful though. I update at it is soon! :D Enjoy!

**Nayomi-Kiiroibara**- Oh, it get much weirder… There is a story behind that too. Wow.. so many back stories I need to reveal. One flashback from chapter ten actually revealed soon.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own vocaloids *cries***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Vanish<strong>

Kizaki walked by the bench and stopped, noticing Kaito. "Is Len-kun asleep?" she asked, finding it unusual for Kaito to be out of the room.

Kaito looked up at Kizaki with somewhat red eyes where fresh tears had recently been wiped away. "Mm, no, he's awake still as far as I know." Kaito looked back down at the floor with his brows furrowed together. He knew it would seem strange to see him out there, but he didn't want to force his presence on Len after that and respected his wish for him to leave the room. "I just… needed a moment"

"I see." she answered as she watched his body language. "Well. The cafeteria is serving dinner now, why don`t you get something to eat." She stated as if trying to find a way to cheer Kaito up. "Why don`t you bring Len-kun back something and see if you can get him to eat something solid."

Kaito looked up at her and gave a halfhearted smile as he stood up and stretched as if he was fine. "Thank you, Dr. Kizaki. I will be back in a little bit..."

Kaito began to head down the hallway after that though spoke under his breath to himself, "Though I doubt Len would even want to be in the same room with me now... Why, Kaito? Why did you do it?" He tried his hardest to keep his thoughts to himself as he was getting a strange look from an older man who was in the hall, listening to him as he walked by.

Kizaki shook her head slightly as she looked to Len`s room. "Oh! The monitor!" she exclaimed, having completely forgotten to hook it back up. A curious look found its way to her face as a hand was firmly placed to her hip. "Maybe I can see what`s wrong with Shion-san by asking Len-kun..." She smiled as she went and entered the room only to freeze as she got into it.

The room was in disarray and Len was gone, the IV was stabbed into the bed. Her eyes shot to the window noting it was open. She felt her heart drop as she made her way to it knowing there wasn't a fire escape. She froze, panic was setting in quickly. "Where…"

Kaito came back to the room fairly quickly, thankful there wasn't a line and it wasn't that far. When he looked into the room his eyes widened.

"L...Len-kun?" Kaito ran to the open window and looked out it. He also looked around the sides, up, and to the ground to see if he could see Len there. He had already dropped the bag of food he bought as nothing else mattered now except Len, but Kaito blamed himself for Len's vanishing, even if it wasn't his fault.

Kizaki looked at Kaito feeling a bit guilty herself. If she had hooked up the monitor it would`ve gone off if they were removed. "I... He never left the room..." she stated as she grabbed the phone and called Hiyama`s office area. "Pick up..." she murmured. Never in her career has she physically lost a patient before.

* * *

><p>Hiyama picked up the phone with a slightly groggy voice, the sound of papers falling off his face could be heard. "Moshi Moshi?"<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito's eyes narrowed a little as he moved over to the bed and placed a hand were Len used to be. "Len... Where did you go?"<p>

Kizaki took a deep breath. "I lost Len!" She stated her voice in obvious panic. "I mean... Oh god... I don`t know how to say it. Get to the room please!" She demanded before hanging up, not giving Hiyama any time to respond.

"And he didn't leave while you sitting outside?" of course she knew the answer already.

Kaito ran his fingers over where Len had laid and shook his head. "...Strange." His voice was a little different, as if almost fascinated by how Len could just...vanish, though he was obviously in shock.

It took a moment but eventually Hiyama walked in, adjusting his glasses firmly. "What's wrong?"

Kizaki motioned to what the room looked like. It was obvious something was amiss. "My patient is gone and I don`t know what to do..." she said a little bluntly. As if Hiyama could just snap his fingers and magically make things better again.

Hiyama walked over to the bed for a moment, and then looked back to Kizaki. "Well, granted you're not on foot looking for him... I take it he didn't walk out of the room, ne?" Hiyama said with a small smile on his lips.

Kaito looked at him in confusion as he righted a couple things nearby.

"Exactly... Do I call the police, because his guardian already knows. I mean... His window is open, yes, but I can`t imagine Len-kun scaling the building to escape in his weakened state..." Kizaki commented as she looked out the window again.

"I honestly didn't know they could be opened. I thought they were all sealed shut." There were hints of agitation in her voice as she tried to figure out what happened.

Hiyama shook his head. "Of course not. The sedatives would not have been completely out of his system, even if he somehow scaled down it, he wouldn't have gotten too far... My thought is someone took him who was able bodied. The look of this room indicates a struggle. The way things are knocked over and in disarray, it is the most obvious answer." Hiyama righted his glasses again intellectually.

Kaito looked back at the window and then his eyes narrowed. "Him..." he said to himself, remembering Ezeiru's words, ringing in his ears.

Kizaki looked to Kaito. His expression was enough to tell her the situation was not good. "Him?" she asked as her hands moved to her sides waiting for an answer. "I think I am going to call the police..."

"The police won't help if it is the person I believe." Hiyama said, though he looked at Kaito. "I see you understand a little bit of the situation. We must find Len... Kizaki, call the police anyway just in case, I have a couple phone calls to make...Kaito, maybe Rin-chan has some information about where he might go or who might want to kidnap him."

Hiyama gave Kaito his card to call him if he finds out any information that is useful to finding Len. "He might not live long out there without medication so we must hurry."

Kaito nodded and headed out of the room with the business card and called a cab on his way to the front lobby.

Kizaki quickly nodded then left the room to go to her office, stopping occasionally on her way to ask the nurses walking around if they had seen Len with no luck. Finally reaching her office she called the police and explained the situation.

* * *

><p>Len winced before opening his eyes. The sound of a motor running and an occasional bump told him he was in a vehicle. The fact he was able to sit up made it clear it was a truck of some sort. "Where am..." he started but stopped mid sentence, his mind trying to remember how he got there.<p>

He pulled his knees up to his chest, carefully wrapping his arms around them. He cringed as the arm where the IV was sent a jolt of pain up it. The bruising indicating it was just ripped out rather than carefully being removed.

The ride seemed to go on for hours. Len found himself shaking… and afraid in the back of the truck; the only light within it being from trickles of sunlight from a small hole in the side. The worse thought he had though was knowing he was absolutely alone.

The truck finally seemed to stop and the back door lifted up violently. A man quickly stepped up into it and grabbed Len by the arm, yanking him out. Another man stood outside, his cruel blue eyes seeming to pierce Len where he stood.

"Now, now. Gentle with the merchandise. Wouldn't want to get in trouble, do you?" His dark voice directed. He sounded just as cold as he looked. His choppy deep red hair not helping. "Oh… By the way, Len-sama… Welcome home." He cackled out as he turned and walked towards what looked to be more like a temple rather than the shelter.

Len stared at it in shock before attempting to pull away, the other man easily overpowering him and dragging him in. "No! No, no! KAITO!"

He knew he could not hear him….

**To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks everyone who read and review the last chapter. I apologize it was so long. This chapter is short, so not too much to take in at once, and finally we give sign to the main plot. Poor Len.

**Please R&R**! Thank you~

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: I honestly don't know how she is finding time to write these. I am having trouble keeping up with her. On another note though, I smiled a little at the end. Len called him Kaito rather than Kaito-san. Len will fall in love eventually. He better.

ANOTHER NOTE! For the love of God, if a child seems to be missing from their hospital room… try to get a location on them and call the police immediately. It is excusable in this story simply because of how their twisted reality is.

**Please read and review**… No idea how many chapters will be posted before the wedding, so be on guard. Ahaha!

~**Ryelu**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Shelter

**Clueless Leaf**: I am glad you like it. I hope you continue to like. Ezeiru is a bastard, but the person coming up soon I feel you will hate more!

**Nayomi-Kiiroibara**: Haha! You really bent on that Miku and Len thing. Nothing happened between them though. It will be explain later. I hope you enjoy chapter!

**Radiobrain Walker**: Kaito is trying! I promise! Hope you enjoy chapter!

**KTDLover**: Hehe. Kaito is trying. Thank you for review! Hope you like chapter.

**XxwerefangmoonxX**: I am glad you enjoy the chapter, I hope you like this one too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: The Shelter<strong>

Kaito eventually made it home and ran into the apartment. "Akaito, Rin?" he said loudly as he moved inside and closed the door. He removed his shoes swiftly and ran inside to the living room to find them.

Akaito was sitting on the couch with some popcorn and a movie playing on the TV. "Eh? Kaito? What are you doing back...? Has something happened?"

Rin looked to Kaito as well, having been sitting next to Akaito. She didn`t say anything as she waited for him to answer Akaito.

Miku walked into the living room from the kitchen and shifted to lean against a wall. "Kaito-san?"

Kaito had to slouch over to take a calming breath before he looked at Rin sternly. "I... don't want to push this on you, Rin, but..." Kaito moved more into the living room and sat down on the floor near them. "Rin, I need you to tell me about Ezeiru, and the shelter."

Akaito's eyes narrowed a little in confusion though he looked at Rin, then back to Kaito. "Something happened with Len, huh?" he said somewhat bluntly, his somewhat cold emotion coming through.

Rin quickly stood up. "W-What happened!" she quickly countered, her eyes locked onto Kaito. She really didn`t want to tell Kaito if it could be helped. Miku sent a glare to Akaito as she moved to stand next to Rin.

Akaito looked away from Miku and sighed. Kaito lowered his head and looked up at Rin in a begging manner. "Len has been kidnapped...I need to know, Rin... Anything that could help... Ezeiru mentioned him... 'Going back home'... could he have done this?"

Akaito sat down his popcorn and stood up to turn the TV off so they could talk easier and then sat back down. "Ezeiru..." Akaito whispered the name to himself, though anyone close could hear.

Rin felt her legs lose strength before dropping to her knees. "He... if... If he has Len... They`ll take him back there... To the shelter... I don`t know where it is. We ran away at night because they occupied Len`s time during the day..." she said as she tried her best to hold herself together.

Miku leaned down and placed a hand on Rin`s back. Rin shook her head. "I don`t think he`s mentally ready or even physically ready to deal with what they have planned."

Kaito's eyes lowered to the ground before he looked up. "Were they any distinctive sounds in the area, or ...hm." He was trying to figure out how one might find somewhere they can't remember or have never been. Akaito shifted from the couch and went to the sliding doors that lead to the balcony.

"Ezeiru... 6 years ago. Must be him." Akaito said again to himself which made Kaito look over at him since he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Akaito... You know him?" he asked, hoping the answer was no, but he feared the worse.

Rin also looked towards Akaito. She wanted to know if or even how he knew Ezeiru, that monster. She took a deep breath and stood up with the assistance of Miku.

Miku looked over to Akaito after making sure Rin was balanced. Her eyes wandered to the ground before looking the opposite way of everyone else. "I need to go." she stated, leaving before anyone could say anything.

Akaito turned around to face them. "Kaito, remember when I got into a lot of trouble 7 years ago... ?" Kaito only seemed to nod though he seemed to almost glare at him to get on with it. Akaito looked back out the window. "A year after I met someone, I can't remember his name, or even his face, but his scent and presence is enough to send chills down your spine... which enticed me I suppose considering my.. situation. However, I think I might know where this shelter is. It might not be it, but.. there were children there..."

Rin moved to sit on the couch, feeling a bit ill. She couldn`t believe what she was hearing. "Was... Was it in some woods?" she asked. She remembered some of the surroundings at least.

"Mm. Yes..." Akaito moved over to sit next to Rin though he dared not touch her in fear she would hate him for even knowing Ezeiru.

Kaito stood up and sighed. "To be honest, that is probably the first place we should look... If he's not there, someone might know something to help us..." Kaito moved back to the entrance way and put back on his shoes and grabbed a couple small things.

Rin quickly stood up. "I.. I`m going with you..." If Len was there he`d need a sound voice to listen too... Just in case he lost himself again, she wanted to provide all the support she could for her brother.

Akaito stood up to and risked Rin's hate by running his fingers through her hair a little before patting her head since he was quite taller than her. "I don't mind you coming... Brother?" Kaito moved back into the living room, shoes on even. "Rin, thank you... I know this is hard for you... going back... Thank you. Come on, let's go. It'll be dark soon so I packed flashlights and a couple other things just in case... We will find him, I promise"

Rin nodded. It didn`t take her long to get ready since the ideal of losing Len made her keep her pace up. "I hope we find him quickly..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Kaito was not fit to drive so Akaito took over driving there. They eventually reached the wooded area where it was to be and he slowed the car down to look around a bit. "Should be around here..." Akaito mentioned before having it come into view. He pulled forward a bit and then parked the car.<p>

He looked back at Rin with a strange worried expression, one that would not normally be seen from him. "Are you going to be okay..?" Akaito asked to make sure she was able to come back to the place, though he knew Len got the worse stick.

Rin nodded. "If Len IS here I want to make sure we get him out... I may not know everything that happened to him here... But I know what it did to him... I can`t let that happen again." she nodded once then looked to the shelter. "I hope he`s alright."

Akaito got out of the vehicle first and then opened the door for Rin. Kaito got out as well and looked over to shelter. It was just about dark now and the trees made it even more dark with the sun still setting.

"I hope he's here..." Kaito said, his hand going to his lips for a moment before he dropped it and headed up to the building and seeing if anyone was even in there.

The main lobby was dark though there were voices emanating from one of the side rooms. Rin made her way to the door and peeked in. The higher ups are having a meeting... " she whispered to Kaito. "Sometimes they`d make Len attend. He was always so hard to approach afterwards."

Akaito looked at Kaito with an evil smirk. "Should we crash their little meeting?" Akaito said quite sinisterly.

Kaito stepped back from Akaito, though looked to Rin to ask if it was alright to. "We do need answers swiftly... We can't wait for a meeting to finish, especially if Len is there with them, we should stop them, ...right?" Kaito was beginning to second guess himself which meant he was even more afraid for Len then he let on, not wanting to make a mistake which leads to Len's death.

Rin quickly shook her head. "No... Threats and warnings won't get us anything. They`d never break. We need to sneak in... Maybe try and listen in on what they are talking about. Maybe... If Len isn`t here, one of them might mention where he is..." She reached for the quietly and pulled at the latch to carefully open the door, having remembered how after sneaking out to walk the woods with her friends on occasion.

Akaito sighed softly, though he complied. He was good at being quiet from all his nights of sneaking out as well, as Kaito knew. Kaito nodded and followed Rin into the place quietly as possible, Akaito picking up the rear in case and closed the door behind them ever so quietly that it was barely heard.

Rin took a deep breath as she inched her way to the meeting room.

Several male voices could be heard, thankfully easy to make out. "I take it they have to prep him, right?" one of the voices said, his voice deep and a bit scratchy.

"Of course. The attire has to be appropriate for the occasion, it's just... is he ready... mentally?" A higher pitched voice responded.

There was a laugh in the room which caused chills to run up Rin's spine. She knew the voice very well. "There are no worries there. He's become a bit disobedient, but nothing a little 'reprimanding' can't fix. His mind is like soft clay and is easily shaped and forged into what we want. It's just a matter of using the right leverage." The voice replied. The way he spoke was dark, the tone, powerful. "Of course we can't use her as an excuse anymore..."

Rin looked down. She knew Len seemed to listen to them very well, but she never imagined she was being used as a means to control Len.

Akaito walked beside Rin and listened to the people on the other side of the door. Kaito walked close enough to hear as well though his expression seemed ...angry, wanting to bust through that door and demand Len but he kept himself calm.

Akaito looked to Rin before placing his hand lightly on her lower back in comfort.

"I thought the girl was supposed to be the sacrifice... The pure twin." The higher voice asked. He sounded doubtful.

"No worries. There was an error in the archive. It just has to be a pure person in general. We have a volunteer who is currently being prepped as well." The deeper voice assured as the sound of something glass was set down.

Rin gave a surprised look then slowly backed up from the door. They weren't really giving any ideas on where Len was and it was a bit aggravating. She leaned to Kaito and whispered. "The leader of the shelter is in there. We might just want to stake the place and wait for them to leave so we can follow..."

Kaito nodded in his agreement and headed quietly back out of the place. Akaito looked to the door of the room before he turned and let Rin go first so he could once again bring up the rear.

Once outside, Kaito went to the car. He got in half way and waited for Akaito's help. Once they got outside as well, Akaito helped his brother move the car with it off behind some foliage so it could not be seen even if it became light outside though they were able to tell when people leave.

"This should be good." Akaito said, walking beside a tree to look at the building.

Rin nodded. She took a deep breath as she wondered who in their right mind would volunteer to be a sacrifice? It could be someone from the shelter but that seemed unlikely. No one seemed to enjoy being there. "I'm so worried... I can't imagine where they have taken Len... Why did you let him out of your sight!" Rin scolded though she knew it couldn't be Kaito's fault. He probably had something to do.

Kaito looked away as if he HAD done something wrong though he did not mention anything. Akaito turned around and looked at the two. She then walked over to Rin and hugged her. "We will save him, Rin. I swear." Kaito smiled at the two as he moved over to look at the building. "I wonder how long they'll be.."

Rin sighed and brought her eyes to the building. Waiting was going to be the hardest part.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the sound of the buildings front door almost caused Rin to jump a little, she was already trying to fight off sleep. A man with shoulder length choppy black hair walked out, his clothing was a bit old fashioned as he stopped and waited by the stairs.<p>

Another man with longer hair walked out. Despite having bandages over his eyes, he seemed to know the surroundings well enough to not be lost in his blind state. The two simply waited, Rin assuming for their ride to their destination. She looked to Akaito and Kaito. "Th-they're out..."

Akaito waited, hidden where they were. "Get in the car. We'll follow soon after they leave, hoping they don't notice us." Kaito nodded and got into the back seat so Rin could sit in the passenger seat next to Akaito. Akaito's eyes narrowed at the two waiting. His expression screamed he was hiding something, something painful perhaps.

After a few minutes of waiting the sound of trotting could be heard. Rin started looking around, the sound being unusual to her. Only after a few minutes a carriage being pulled by four horses came around the building. The horses were black and adorned with black metal and red jewels, having been dressed for the occasion.

The carriage looked as though it had been ripped from some old movie. The man with the long hair moved and opened the door and allowed the other man to enter before he himself climbed in. The sound of the carriage door closing echoed eerily about the woods before it pulled away and headed down an uncharted road away from the shelter.

Rin's jaw drop, they couldn't follow the carriage by car if they wanted to go undetected. "Wh-what do we do now!"

Kaito got out of the car and watched the carriage for a moment. "Care to run?" he asked, mostly to Akaito.

"Do I ever... Rin, I'll follow on foot and give you two the location when they stop... If I can't keep up, I'll break pursuit." Akaito sounded as if he'd done something similar to this before.

"Go, before they get too far." Kaito insisted, knowing he would not be able to keep up with it. Akaito took off, though his footsteps were soft, barely heard even though he took off after it swiftly.

Kaito turned to Rin with saddened eyes. "Akaito ran track for quite a few years when he was younger... No one liked him though, said he was too stuck up so he quit."

Rin watched Akaito leave but quickly lost sight of him in the dark. "D-do you think he'll be able to keep up with it?" She asked a bit worriedly. If anything happened it would be hard to help him. "Kaito-san... What should we do?"

Mid-step of Akaito's running his cell phone began ringing; he was thankful his phone was on vibrate. He answered it; his breathing was labored only a little and he spoke in a whisper, though he was far enough away he could of talked normally, though he didn't want to chance it. "Hello?" He fell behind a little though he kept his eyes easily on the carriage.

"Akaito-kun?" A familiar voice said over the phone, it having been Miku. Weird music could be heard in the background of the phone along with occasional chants. "I don't have much time, but listen carefully. Behind the shelter, there is a pathway... You can locate it by looking for a large red rock... The path is to the left of it. If you follow it you should reach a cave..." She went quiet for a few minutes, the sound of rustling and some faint talking could be heard.

"Oh god, Miku... You're there!" he said somewhat loudly, slowing his pursuit to a fast walk. "What are you doing!" He was both angry and worried for Miku, after all, she is somewhat his best and only friend.

There was a small chuckle on the other line. "I... I had to make sure of something is all... And Len-kun isn't alone, right?" She said though a bit shakily. "I have to go... Hurry up. If... if by some chance you don't make it in time... don't blame Len-kun, okay?" She hung up with that said.

Akaito closed his phone and turned around to head back to where Kaito and Rin were at full speed, though he called Kaito on his way. His breathing was heavy though he told Kaito what Miku said.

Kaito's eyes widened though he closed his phone slowly after Akaito hung up and turned to Rin. "...Akaito says...Miku is there... There is a path behind the shelter... To the left of it, there is a large red rock."

Rin was shocked. Miku was there? How would Miku even know how to get there? She shook the thoughts away before moving to walk quietly to the shelter. "I think I've seen the rock before. Kazaki and Len hung out around it a lot when talking about their..." she went quiet, not wanting to think about back then. "Let's go get Len..." she murmured.

Kaito nodded and headed for the left side of the shelter to look for the rock. His brow furrowed. "Len and Miku, with their ...silent conversation at the hospital. Maybe...maybe something..." Kaito was going over the thoughts in his head as Akaito made his way to the two, his breath a bit heavy. "Good...caught you two. Not leaving me here when Miku might be there. I'm going to kill that woman for not saying something!" He didn't mean it of course, but he was worried about his friends.

Rin pointed to an area, luckily the area was clear enough the rock emanated a slight reddish glow from the moonlight. "It's over there..." She whispered before grabbing her head. Memories of a few years back seeming to unlock themselves.

**/-Flashback-/**

Rin snuck around the building, seeing Kazaki and Len. Kazaki laughed as he helped Len to sit onto a red rock. She stayed quiet as she watched the two though she wanted to join them. Kazaki was holding Len's hand as they talked.

Len flushed a bit before speaking. "I love you... I will always love you"

Rin giggled inwardly as she watched, wondering what she had missed.

Kazaki nodded bringing Len into a hug. "I know you will. One day we will leave here forever!"

Len, still blushing, looked up at Kazaki will pressed to his chest. "Rin too?"

Kazaki pulled away while laughing. "Of course! Can't leave your precious sister here, silly." There was a pause though the gentle smile never left Kazaki's face. "So Len. When we get out of here, what are you going to do?" Kazaki questioned as he shifted to lean against the rock though one of his hands kept ahold of Len's.

Len looked down at Kazaki before leaning his head to the side. "Be with Kazaki-san of course. And Rin too! We'll create our own family!" Len answered sincerely.

Kazaki chuckled. "Len, you silly... That's not what I meant. What do you want to do? Do you want to travel the world? Open a store?"

Len eyed Kazaki curiously before looking down. "I... I never really thought about it. It's not something I felt... I deserved to think about. With what Ezeiru-san has told me... I am not allowed to think for myself..."

Kazaki glared at the wall of the shelter. "That's a lie. No one but YOU makes your decisions." His gray eyes went calm again before looking to Len and pulling him down from the rock. "Not even I can make your decisions for you. Just how the world works."

Len took a deep breath then looked past the rock. "... Can I?" He shuddered but managed a smile anyway. "Well... my decision then... I want to be with you. I will be happy with just that..."

**/-/**

Rin snapped back a bit, shaking her head. She didn't remember that conversation before, or at least it never made sense to her before. "He... he had plans on running away... They would make their plans here..." She whispered as she reached the rock.

Kaito looked at Rin in question. "They...?", then he remembered Rin said something about Kazaki and Len then wondered if it was someone important to him.

Akaito patted Kaito's head almost as if he was the older brother though he kept on walking past Rin and Kaito. "It seems like new plans are in the works to 'run away', eh?" Akaito said softly, though a smile crept over his lips.

Rin started moving some of the brush away from the rock revealing a path though it looked hardly used. "...Kazaki and Len... They met by chance and were hard to separate. I guess you could say that Kazaki was Len's rock... or support. He kept him sane despite everything he was going through... I... I was jealous of Kazaki..." She took a deep breath as she looked to Kaito. He had a right to know now. He and Akaito are now tangled up in their messed up reality.

Kaito slowed his pace though he smiled faintly. "It sounds like they loved each other very much." He didn't know why but his words were somewhat scornful, almost...jealous as well but he did not mean for it to sound that way.

Akaito glanced back when he heard the tone but said nothing until they began to reach their destination. "Maybe that's it." Akaito said quietly to the two behind him.

Rin looked ahead not quite seeing what Akaito was seeing yet, but she kept going non-the-less. "I always thought he was controlling... but I suppose when I look back on it now... Len was using it as direction on how he needed to act compared to how he was being told to act..." Rin stumbled a little almost losing balance. "Ah" she squeaked a bit. "This is dangerous..." she whined to herself. She couldn`t deny it. This was somewhat scary.

Akaito stopped instantly when he heard Rin almost lose her balance. He moved back to her and made sure she was alright before they continued till they could see what Akaito saw.

Kaito's eyes squinted in the darkness, having brought a flashlight but dared not use it in fear of being caught. "I hope Miku... No, I'm sure she is fine, I just hope she isn't...the sacrifice." Kaito mentioned.

"She can`t be. Only a pure person can be the sacrifice." Rin stated as she finally caught glimpse of the cave. "Miku-chan told me she wasn`t a virgin..." she twitched, that really wasn`t something she should have said. "W-well I mean... It`s not like... Oh God..." she shook her head in embarrassment. "Let`s just go..."

Akaito laughed a little at Kaito's shocked face but Akaito knew that Miku was 'impure' by their standards. He walked towards the place where Len and Miku potentially were, keeping an ear out for any people hiding in the trees though there was a strange voice coming from near the place.

"Eeehh? So they're the sacrifice? But Rin was so cute." The voice was somewhat childish but held a small hint of evil in it. The voice was muffled a little but seemed to be coming from someone around Rin and Len's age.

Rin stopped in her steps. With how the woods were and the cave she was unable to determine where the people who were talking were.

Another voice soon followed the other though. "Well she ain`t too bad... She looks familiar though... Like someone who was here about seven or eight years ago..."

Rin began tiptoeing quietly so not to be heard and also not to get behind. She was almost half tempted to hold her breath.

Akaito followed her, but quietly. Kaito did too but kept his distance so he could not hear the other people as well as them.

A young teen threw his hands up into the air and placed them behind his head. He had an eye patch over one eye that had a bright green skull on it and also wore somewhat revealing black with green accented clothing. His hair was also a somewhat bright green. "She looks familiar. Can't remember her name though." he shrugged a bit and smirked at the other person. "This will really work? I hope it does... I'd love to meet him, if you know what I mean."

"Our God? Gumo…" the other questioned. "Mn. It is a little unnerving to think his greatness's resurrection is in the hand of him though. He hardly seems to fit the role. If you ask me, I think it`s Rin who should have been the impure twin. Len just always seemed to have that... 'innocent' air about him..."

Rin glared to the darkness, slowling down a bit. As much as she would love to take Len`s place she didn`t like how he put it. She froze though as a new voice joined the two.

"We are doing things differently this time... That is why Len is the impure one. We are aware of his mental purity..."

Gumo lowered his hands from his head and placed one upon his bare, exposed hip. "So take the pure one and make him impure in body but not in mind, right?" He smirked a little at that as he looked at the other two. "Let's hope it works this time." His eyes shifted as if you look directly at Akaito and Rin though a small animal ran by them, ruffling the brush so Gumo shrugged it off, a little jumpy.

Rin wound up holding her breath when the animal went by. It took a lot to prevent herself from reacting but she knew the importance of needing to stay quiet.

A laugh could be heard from the older man though it ended quickly. "You have no idea... Have you ever heard of full soul take over?" the man continued. "No... It is new to me..."

Gumo looked back at the two and smiled a bit excitedly. "Shall we go inside now then? I want to see this. Too bad his sister isn't here to witness the birth of our God." He then headed to the door and opened it for the other two gentlemen. "And no, I haven't. Hopefully I will tonight, ne?" Gumo gave the older man a wink and then bowed his head and stepped back to allow the others to enter.

The older man stood there for a few minutes, his eyes scanning over the area. "Oh... I am sure Rin will see her 'new brother' soon enough..." he retorted before walking into the cave followed by the other.

Rin finally released her breath and stopped. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. What that man said had made no sense to her. "New brother?" she whispered.

Akaito looked at Rin and his eyes narrowed as well but not directed towards her. "It sounds to me like they're trying to ... If that.." Akaito sighed and shook his head.

Kaito's eyes were fixated on the last boy who entered the cave though all he could see was the bright green hair that faded in the distance. "We have to go." Kaito walked past them and headed to the entrance. "But...How to get in without being seen is beyond me..." Kaito said, looking at the door now in front of them. Akaito stared at in thought.

Rin followed and stopped as well. "Well... This can pose a problem..." she whispered as she began looking about the area. "I don`t wanna open the door and it make a noise alerting everyone we`re here... But I want to get to Len..."

Akaito turned to Rin and gave her a smile. "I'll be a decoy... perhaps. If I can distract some of them then you and Kaito might have a chance after getting inside..."

Kaito shook his head in protest. "No way, Akaito. I can't let you do that! It's dangerous."

Akaito scoffed at Kaito's fatherly disagreeing. "This whole operation is dangerous...but if it can help save Len, I'll do it." Akaito was determined to find some way to allow them inside with either no people, or at least less.

Their conversation was soon broken as a shadow like figure pulled away from the wall. "How heroic... I am sure it would have worked for the first 30 minutes... But I assure you I will spare you the trouble." he stated coldly.

The shadows form changed shape allowing his true form to be seen. It was the man from the carriage. His bandages on his eyes did not seem to affect his senses.

Rin looked at the man in shock. "Keitaki..." she said inwardly. She backed away already seeming to know what he is capable of.

Akaito moved protectively in front of Rin without even a thought for his own life. Kaito's eyes narrowed for a moment at the man now in front of them. Another figure walked up behind them with a cigarette hanging from their lips but they stood in complete darkness, the only light in that shadow was the glow of embers on the cigarette but when they spoke, Akaito and Kaito both tensed and looked suddenly shocked.

"Mmm, Keitaki...? Find some toys to play with?" the other man asked, taking a puff of his cigarette and letting the smoke out slowly. "You've...got to be...joking, right..." was all Akaito could manage to say, but more to himself.

Keitaki smirked, bringing his hands up in an offensive position. "Mnn. I did. Two rats and a mouse. The mouse being Len-'sama's' older sister. I am sure he would LOVE their audience in his 'coming of age'. Don`t you think?"

Rin slid up to be closer to Akaito and Kaito. She was terrified. The situation just keeps getting worse.

The other man smiled as he walked up closer to them, taking another puff. The moonlight lit up his features though one eye was covered by bangs at the moment. Even Rin, if she looked, could tell his features were somewhat familiar.

Akaito looked at him with scornful eyes. "You... You were dead. I SAW you die..." he mentioned though the man's expression didn't change.

The man threw his cigarette on the ground and put it out. "I think they would highly enjoy the show, Keitaki. We should escort them to their front row seats, the best in the house."

Kaito looked down in shock, fear, worry, shame, stress, and most of all, confusion, but he did know that being caught might turn into a good thing... They'd be closer to Len.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Got internet access! Ryelu said he update for me~ So happy! So here is chapter 15! I actually have a lot more but going to update it slowly. *has 51 pages of Black Butterfly to upload*. Well, one chapter might not make it. It is a bit inappropriate and I don wanna be called a pedophile or pervert so I am sorry if story seems to jump at some point.

We slowly getting to the reality of things and it only gets more elaborate. Almost to the halfway point though which make me sad. I hope everyone enjoy chapter 15! Chapter 16 should be up in next couple days or so!

**Please R&R**! Thank you!

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's notes**: I have become the official editing slave. There is so much to edit. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. And the reason for Yukina's comment, as I have already read the chapter she had referred to, is that one of the scenes is a bit touchy as it contains a flashback which is bit far from appropriate. I am sorry if this bugs anyone, but she'd rather not get flamed for pedophilic content of any child under 12.

I am sure this is up for debate.

**Please Read and Review!** Thank you!

~**Ryelu**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: To be a God

**XxwerefangmoonxX**: That comment was made by a couple friends too! I like Silent Hill. Maybe I play too much of it.

**Clueless Leaf**: Thank you for the comment. I am sorry for the confusion and glad we got it cleared it up. Hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Radiobrain Walker**: Thank you for the review!

**KTDLover**: Indeed he was. Thank you for the review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: To be a God<strong>

Rin looked between Kaito and Akaito then back at the newer arrival. "Aaah!.. Wa-wait a minute!" Now really wasn't the time to be confused but she couldn't help it. She shook any thoughts away before sliding to stand between Akaito and Kaito. The idea of being caught and possibly being forced to watch Miku be sacrificed really wasn't something she wanted, but it seemed it might not be helped.

Keitaki moved closer to them though didn't make much effort to apprehend them. "Now, if you will kindly follow us, I assure you we won't hurt you... at this time."

Taito stepped forward, forcing the group a little more towards the cave. Kaito's eyes narrowed before he walked towards the entrance.

Akaito shook his head. "You fucking bastard. I'll kill you..." His aggression was towards Taito, not the other man. He knew their situation was pretty bad and so had no choice but to comply. He whispered into Rin's ear softly. "Don't worry... We'll get Len back and escape." His voice was so low even Kaito, who still stood near them, could not hear.

Rin shuddered and nodded to Akaito, following Kaito into the cave. Keitaki looked to Taito as he ushered the three to their destination. "Did they manage to get Len-sama to drink the serum?" he asked, having been waiting for intruders since the ceremony had begun.

Rin listened closely, any information regarding Len right now would be very useful.

Taito shrugged a little. "Not last I knew...Though I was out having a smoke, so I am unsure." He brushed his bangs back from his injured eye.

Kaito looked at Taito when they finally were taken to their spots. "It's good to see that you're healthy at least, Taito..." That would seem odd coming from him, though they were obviously related.

Akaito scoffed at Kaito's words. "Nothing but a fucking coward." was all Akaito said, though he obviously wanted to say more.

Rin stayed quiet, looking about the new area. So many people adorned in dark clothing, some chanting, some appearing to be praying. It was a bit creepy. She took a deep breath and looked to an area where an altar was set up. Miku was standing beside it, having been dressed in all white, she seemed oddly content despite the situation.

Keitaki pushed them forward a little more. "Got to make sure your close enough for possible blood splatter." He jested before heading to a throne looking seat near the alter.

Taito said something, almost like a prayer though it could not be made out. He stood behind them so they had no escape route, a sinister smile on his face.

Akaito looked at Miku with disbelieving eyes. "She actually volunteered...?" he said quietly, in a whisper.

Kaito shook his head. "Miku isn't the kind of girl who would do something without reason... I honestly doubt they've brainwashed her as well." Kaito mentioned in a whisper though Taito could clearly hear him, but his smirk only rose a bit more.

"Watch closely, brothers. The fun should be starting soon." His words instantly gave Rin his position in Kaito and Akaito's family. Akaito merely twitched at his words.

As Taito said that a curtain dropped to the ground from behind the alter revealing a walkway. The man with the black hair stepped out from it and headed to stand in front of the throne.

"My brothers! My sisters! Today is a day of glory! A day our clan has waited thousands of years for! Today is the day the world is awakened to our Lord and master! Our God!" He looked over and Miku and nodded his head. "Today we are given the honor of having a willing innocent be a sacrifice. Your dedication Miku-chan is very well honored and you will stand high above all others in the after-life. Please... Lay on the alter." He instructed, waving his hand at her slowly.

Miku looked over at him then smiled and bowed. "Oh yes, of course. To stand high above all others with Len-sama will be a 'great honor' indeed." She said before sitting on the alter. Her eyes looked to Akaito, Kaito and Rin. She couldn't help but smile at them before lying down, letting her arms rest by her sides.

Rin gasped inwardly. "S-she can't be serious!" she whispered to herself.

Akaito smiled a little back at her and shook his head, his smile thankfully not seen by Taito who was watching the others at the moment. He leaned over and whispered to Rin so only she alone could hear. "Miku isn't stupid...she must be up to something. She values her life too much to put it in the hands of some fucked up cult... At least I hope."

Kaito looked at the two though couldn't hear them, his eyes peering the room for Len, almost desperately. He could feel his heart beat swiftly and ache with every beat. Where was he? How could he escape with him with all these people here... there had to be something.

Gumo looked over at the three, a smirk on his face as he watched them for a moment.

"The ritual shall now commence!" The man stated as everyone dropped to their knees, bowing. Chanting in the room created an eerie feeling, it made Rin extremely uncomfortable.

After a few seconds Len walked from the back room. He was dressed in all black, most of the attire being see through. His hair seemed to have been cut and pulled up. He stepped forward though his steps were a bit off. His face was more of view now, his left eye was covered with a dark red lace and black ribbons were wrapped about it to keep it in place.

Len's right eye was visible though it seemed a bit glazed. Ezeiru walked out from behind Len and moved to stand beside the other man. He leaned over and started to whisper though he could not be heard.

The man only smirked and looked to Len. "Alright now. My dear impure child; take the dagger... Sacrifice this innocent in the name of our God! Bring about a new age!" The man yelled.

Rin moved forward a bit but stopped herself. "L-Len!" She cried out.

Taito stepped forward, having not dropped to his knees so he could keep these three in line. He grabbed her hair and tugged her back even though she had stopped herself. He did not let go of her hair. Akaito made to attack Taito but was forced to stop by Kaito, shaking his head.

"Don't... He'll hurt her more if you do." Kaito's eyes then went back to Len. "Len... Snap out of it..." His words were soft, barely loud enough to be heard over the chanting. "Please, Len..."

Rin cringed as her hair got pulled and she reached up to claw at Taito's hands. "L-let go..."

Len looked over at the man before stepping to the alter and looking over Miku for a minute before taking the dagger. He closed his eye, moving his hand and the dagger to his side.

The man smiled, watching intently, awaiting the birth of their God.

Miku looked up at Len and smiled, though she began to mouth something causing him to look at her before looking to the audience, raising the dagger high above Miku.

Ezeiru crossed his arms, a smile planted firmly on his face.

While Taito was busy with Rin, Kaito stepped forward a bit but did not try to reach Len yet. "Len!" he said, his voice echoed a bit within the cave though it was filled with worry and, a tone that was most obvious, love and caring. "Len, don't do this."

Akaito's eyes narrowed at Taito who still held Rin by the hair, though not as tightly as before; more of in a 'you move, I'll rip it out' kind of way.

Len's eyes wondered over to Kaito in a blank stare. The man at the throne only smiled. "Call to him as much as you wish, you'll never reach him."

Rin took a deep breath before debating what to do. She really wanted this jerk to let go on her hair. She wanted to help Len.

Miku took a deep breath, holding it in slightly. The outcome was seeming very unclear.

Kaito shook his head. "Remember in the hospital... Remember what you asked me!" Kaito was getting both frustrated and agitated, not at Len, but because of the situation. He ignored the other man who spoke, his focus only on Len.

Akaito looked to Rin for a moment and then to Taito who stared back at him then he smirked, gripping Rin's hair harder. "Oh, I see, little brother... Don't want me hurting your girlfriend?" Sadly, Taito had ahold of the back of her hair in case she tried to attack him, though that left him with only one arm to defend himself. Akaito looked as if he was thinking of the best way to attack Taito and his eyes seemed to almost ignite, becoming brighter than they should have been in the dreary room but not so much that they glowed.

Len's expression changed, his grip on the dagger loosening. "L-light..." He mouthed a bit though it was inaudible; his visible eye regaining its color though very little.

Rin stopped resisting as she watched Len, then her eyes looked to Kaito. She was perplexed. What could Kaito be talking about. Her brows furrowed in confusion before looking back to Len who seemed to be frozen in his own thoughts.

The man quickly stood up, glaring at the three. "Len-sama! Kill her! Kill the sacrifice! Bring forth our God!" He then smiled. "Perhaps the God will bring back your precious Kazaki."

Len faltered again, his eyes once again going dull, looking to the dagger. "Kazaki... He..."

"Len..., please do not believe their lies... If you are lost in the darkness Len, then please... Let me be your light..." Kaito's eyes also began to brighten a little though he himself did not notice.

Akaito looked over at Kaito as he heard him speak. He smiled then a little. He turned his attention back to Taito and stepped forward swiftly. His fist then came to slam into Taito's jaw which made him loosen his grip on Rin, though it did not move him much, having shrugged off most of the blow with an evil smile on his lips.

"My, my, little brother. Didn't think you had any love in your heart after what happened." Taito snickered a little. "Pathetic."

Len looked to Kaito then back to the leader. His eyes seemed to regain their normal color as he looked down at Miku. He raised the knife up into the air.

"Kazaki... He..." he stated again before smiling though it looked extremely sad.

Miku tightly closed her eyes, she was sure she was done for at this point. The leader grinned sadistically as he awaited Len's next move.

Rin gasped as she pulled away from Taito, quickly turning around and kneeing him between the legs. "Don't you know it's rude to hurt girls!"

Kaito tried to ignore what was going on just behind him and looked between the leader and Len. "He loved you...just as I love you." he said softly, but it was to himself at this point and could barely be heard if at all. "Please, come home, Len."

Taito winced only a little before he laughed a little at Rin. "You've never been a girl, only a nuisance. A useless pawn, sacrificed so that other pieces could be moved into their rightful places."

Akaito went to punch Taito again though he was quickly countered and tripped, though instead of just letting Akaito fall to the ground, while he was in mid fall, Taito lifted his leg and slammed it into the back of Akaito. He hit the floor hard with a loud, echoing sound, as well as a sound of pain that emanated from Akaito. "Now sit still."

Rin glared at Taito. "Sorry I'm not as gullible as my brother, no offense to him..." She hissed, moving to Akaito to make sure he was okay. "And to be honest..." She looked to Kaito. "I believe you're far from your check-mate."

Len slammed the knife down next to Miku's head, barely missing her. This action caused Rin to divert her attention to the alter. "Kazaki would not accept me now... With who I am, what I've done, how I've become... I wouldn't blame him. I wouldn't blame anyone." He looked over to the man on the throne, his expression seeming to change again.

Ezeiru snickered. "O-ho, so now the serum takes effect..."

Len shook his head slightly. "No, I was just thinking. If I were to sacrifice her... who would ACTUALLY be sitting on the throne. Your God? Or you..."

Kaito stepped once again though he looked at the man at the throne, his eyes narrowing though he smiled a little. "That is a good question..." His eyes shifted back to Len, a slight weight lifted off his chest, hoping Len was his ...self again, as he seemed to be acting more like himself but he wasn't sure.

He was going to say something until Akaito did, after spitting up a bit of blood. "Ha... Who knows... Maybe this bastard is having this ritual for himself, so he can become the God, or so this so called GOD can take over his position. But that wouldn't..." he had to stop to cough again. "be very smart, now would it? So come on, what is REALLY your intention?" Akaito slowly got up from the ground, holding his rib cage. He knew a couple broke from the impact, though wasn't expecting it to do that much damage, something was off about his brother's strength.

Kaito looked back at the man at the throne, awaiting the answer, though feared he wouldn't like it.

The man chuckled slightly before busting up laughing. "Oh come now, Len-'sama'? You don`t know? Haven`t you noticed your title has changed?" He stood up and stepped slowly to lean before stroking Len`s cheek gently with his fingertips.

This action caused Len to shudder. "What does that have to do with anything?" Len countered slightly annoyed.

The man walked around to be directly behind him. "Oh come now. My Lord, my God." he whispered before looking over to Kaito a bit evilly. "My love."

Rin put a hand to Akaito`s back though her attention was fully on Len and the man now. "Don`t listen to him Len!" she pleaded.

Kaito's eye twitched when he heard that though he laughed a little inwardly. "Len, your sister is right... Don't listen to him." His lips moved slightly, and if Len had looked he would have recognized the silent words 'I love you' that he mouthed, though his stare at them said it enough for him.

"Let Len go..." His eyes seemed to shift and change a little.

Akaito stood up fully now and moved Rin away from Kaito. He whispered into her ear, a little bit of blood still at the corners of his mouth. "Kaito... is about to explode and I personally...don't want to be caught in the blast. He needs to calm down...but I don't blame him though… This is how he got hurt last time...and nearly died."

Len stepped forward a bit and scuffed. "I would never love you..." he hissed. Miku sat up from the alter and pulled up the dagger quietly. She stayed quiet as she stood up slowly and watched them.

Rin looked at Kaito with concern. She didn`t want to see anyone else get hurt. She knew Len wouldn`t be able to handle it either. Her eyes met with Akaito`s. "What are we supposed to do? We can`t just run away... Or do nothing..."

Len looked to Kaito before turning to face the man. "I... I'm going home... You... Find some other puppet to mess with..." Home sounded nice coming out of his mouth. After all this, Kaito`s words at the hospital seemed to sing the loudest. He would always have a place to call home thanks to him.

Kaito smiled and he stepped forward once again in Len's direction though his eyes travelled to the man standing near him. Akaito looked at Rin and then back at Taito who's eyes narrowed at the two. Akaito held his side, and could barely hold his balance, having to use Rin as support. He looked over at Miku and gave her a shake of the head in disbelief. He was going to scold her later.

Rin took a deep breath as she steadied herself to be able to keep Akaito up. Her eyes were watching Len and the man. There was a smile on her face. It was a big step, after all, for Len to defend himself like that against the cult.

The man crossed his arms over his chest firmly. "You want to go home, do you?" He let his arms the drop to his sides. "Are you saying you refuse to become our God? Be blessed with infinite abilities. To be held in the highest ways?"

Len only smiled and shook his head. "That`s... Not me." He looked over to Rin, Akaito, and Kaito, a sincere smile finding its way to his lips. "I found my place..." Miku didn`t move, with how she held the dagger though, she was on guard.

Kaito almost couldn't contain his happiness from hearing those words though his eyes were still filled with shame at what he did in the hospital. That kiss... he could still feel it, but this was no time to think about that. He moved again till he was a bit closer to them.

Gumo stepped away from the chanting people who were there and scratched his head. "How sappy and pathetic." he said, also looking over at Rin and Akaito. There was also a long dagger in his hand which laid gently against his thigh.

Akaito, even though he was injured, still moved into a protective position between Gumo and Rin. "Great..."

"Home... Hmn. Fine. So be it..." The man stated as a blade slid down his sleeve. He caught it just as quickly as it came down, moving quickly to impale Len in the chest as hard as he could with it causing Len to gasp sharply. There was a long pause that he simply held it there holding onto Len's shoulder towards himself to prevent him from escaping; warm blood quickly running down Len's chest causing an almost sickening contrast of white and red.

The man leaned forward, whispering coldly into Len's ear, "Then go home... I am sure your parents and precious Kazaki are waiting, you wretched slut." He then violently yanked the blade back out and pushed Len down to the floor.

Keitaki stayed silent, standing near the throne. He could not see what was going on but clenched his fists lightly at his sides as Ezeiru let out a smug chuckle.

Len didn`t know how to react other than to just lie on the floor, gasping and writhing in pain. He let out a small scream, though his voice cut out, the pain being unbearable.

Miku gasped sharply and hers widened. "Len-kun!" she shrieked, dropping the dagger she had. Rin went into a mental shock. Everything just seemed to stand still she didn`t even notice Gumo.

At a full sprint, Kaito was at Len's side in an instant after he fell to the floor. He lifted him off the floor and into his arms, but not completely. One knee was pressed into the floor while his other was up and having Len rest against it a little. His hand was at the wound, pressing hard to try and stop the bleeding. "Len..." Kaito seemed a bit calm, though he was probably in shock.

Akaito watched Gumo who advanced towards him. After Gumo tried to strike, Akaito grabbed the blade with his bare hand and relinquished Gumo's dagger into his own. Gumo backed up from him and said nothing. Akaito wrapped one of his arms lightly around Rin and turned his attention to Len, Kaito, and Miku.

Kaito took off his jacket, carefully balancing Len before placing the clothing to the wound. He then lifted Len all the way into his arms and without a second thought, began leaving the cave.

Rin began to shake, her eyes watching Kaito as he took Len. "Why... Why would you..."

The man looked about the people in the cave. "Let them leave... They`d just be a waste of our time..." he stated, turning to go to the back room.

Miku glared and picked up the dagger again, moving to hold it at him as he tried to leave. "I... I want an answer first!" she yelled causing the man to only raise a brow at her.

Rin moved a bit still keeping closely to Akaito. "Miku! Let`s just go..."

Kaito stopped and looked back at Miku. "Miku-chan..." He was trying to hold Len in his arms and apply as much pressure on the wound as possible but it was becoming hard to do. Akaito gently moved Rin over to where Kaito was. "Rin, Kaito... Go. Len needs medical attention. I'll stay with Miku. Just go. We'll be fine."

There was worry over Kaito's face cause Akaito also needed medical attention but he nodded. "Akaito, you better be careful... Keep Miku safe. Rin, let's go." He then began heading out of the cave again, looking behind himself every little bit to usher Rin from the place.

Rin wanted to protest but felt Akaito should be able to handle himself. "Akaito-kun... Stay safe..." she said quietly before taking pace with Kaito. Len coughed harshly, the movement causing agitation. He closed his eyes tightly as a coppery taste filled his mouth. "Kai..to..." he mouthed

Kaito tried to go as gently as possible but the trail was a bit rough heading back to the shelter. "Len... I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be fine." His voice cracked a little as if he didn't believe his own words but he was a determined person and so pressed on and finally reached

Len his eyes and simply watched Kaito`s face as he carried him. There was a calm feeling inside of him rather than the fear he felt while in the hospital. It was soothing. Kaito felt so warm. Rin stayed quiet as she followed the best she could, the sun rising helped a bit.

* * *

><p>The man smirked as he eyed Miku a bit. "Ah... Now I remember you... If this is what I think it is about. I don`t know where he is..." Miku looked down, she could tell he was telling the truth... And it hurt.<p>

Staggering over to Miku, Akaito stood beside her and stared at the man before them. "Miku..?" he said very quietly. Every movement hurt but he refused to leave Miku, his best friend, behind in that hell hole. Taito crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Should I remove them?" he asked non-challantly.

Miku let the dagger drop back to the ground. "Come on Akaito-kun... " she whispered. "I was hoping I`d get some information. As usual... No to avail..." The man moved to the side. "It`s alright Taito, they`ll help themselves out." he retorted.

Taito moved out of the way of the entrance and allowed Akaito and Miku through. "Farewell, brother, Miku-chan." He then walked past them to join the others. Akaito felt his blood boil but he kept walking. Once outside he let out a frustrated yell which echoed off of the trees and hills. He took a deep breath afterwards and laughed to himself. "God, I'm pathetic. Can't even stand up to TAITO!" He then started to storm up the trail even though he had quite a few broken ribs which hurt every step.

Miku stayed quiet as she followed Akaito down the trail. She sighed inwardly before doing a small sprint to be closer. "Are you okay? You got his pretty hard..." she questioned. She knew Akaito had a habit of hiding his emotions or pain but it didn`t mean he didn`t feel anything at all.

Akaito winced though it was instantly gone as he waved a hand. "Let's just hurry. I'm fine now, but I won't be if I have to walk a few miles back home." He began to walk faster though he coughed a little and blood came to his lips yet he ignored it.

* * *

><p>Kaito had Rin open the car door and he placed Len in the backseat sitting up. "Rin, I need you to sit back there with your brother and apply as much pressure as you can to his wound... If Miku and Akaito don't show up in the next couple of minutes, I'm afraid we will have to leave them..." It pained him to say that, not wanting to force his injured brother to walk those miles to get back to the city with injuries that could be more serious<p>

Rin nodded as she climbed into the back seat from the other side. "I hope they make it..." Rin looked worried. She was scared for her brother`s life and Akaito and Miku`s safety. "How long are we going to wait?" Len closed his eyes again though winced as Rin pushed against the wound firmly.

Kaito looked back at Rin as he started the car. "One minute." he said sadly though Akaito and Miku came into view as he finished saying that. Kaito drove the car from the hiding spot and met them by the building.

Akaito allowed Miku to take the front seat as he climbed into the back and rested himself against the door frame and window, turned from Rin's view. "How's he doing?" Akaito asked a bit muffled. Kaito didn't wait too long after they got in and took off towards the hospital as fast as possible.

Rin looked to Akaito and shook her head. "I don`t know... Are you okay?" she asked. She wanted to help both of them but knew she couldn`t. Miku stayed quiet though held onto the handle of the side door tightly. Len leaned his head back against the seat.

Akaito shifted his weight towards the two and took off his shirt. He took Kaito's jacket from Rin and placed his shirt where it was, giving the blood a chance to soak up a bit. His midsection was black and blue but he cared more about Len getting help. "This should be easier to put pressure with. Make sure its tight."

Kaito sped up. He didn't care if there were police. If he had to be chased all the way to the hospital, he'd explain it later to them. Akaito smiled at Rin a little before resting his head against the window and somewhat curled his body in pain, completely avoiding the question.

Rin looked down, she didn`t like not receiving an answer but she didn`t have the time to make him talk. She started applying pressure again which made Len wince. "Fuck..." he hissed inwardly which caused Rin to look at Len oddly. It was unusual for him to curse despite the situation.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Another chapter down so many more to go. Story taking a very serious approach now. I got morbid, Ryelu shook his head at me. Hehe~ Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Sorry it ends where it did~

**Please R&R!** Thank you!

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: I hate this chapter. No words can express how much I hate this chapter. Poor Len! Anyway. I am working on editing the next chapter, should be up in the next couple days. What a way to spend a honeymoon, huh? Ahaha!

**Please read and review**! Thank you!

~**Ryelu**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Reassurance

**CluelessLeaf**: Hehe. Will not be the last time either. Story would end to soon if it was the last time we see him, unfortunately.

**KTDLover**: I would curse too. I do whenever I hurt myself anyway. Haha.

**Roserietta**: That is a very long time to read! I am glad you enjoy the story. I am sorry for the long delay in the chapter too.

**Nayomi-Kiiroibara**: Serum comes in later, not the last of it. He was talking to the man when he said "I would never love you…" Good guess. That comes in later.

**XxwerefangmoonxX**: I love silent hill too. I had a Vocaloid Silent Hill dream once. It was very weird. I am glad you like the chapter.

**Radiobrain walker**: I can't kill Len. Story would end if I did. Hehe. Yes. Curse Gumo.

**Izzy1229anime**: Yeah, I apologize for this update taking so long I have explanation below.

**Neiko Coltheart**: Unfortunately I cannot post all the chapters. Explanation below. I may post the ettchi parts but it may take a while.

**Everyone!**: I apologize for how long it took to update. While on my honeymoon I had type up 54 pages worth of story, but my hard-drive had crashed and I was unable to recover the files. I got discouraged and did not try to rewrite the story after everything I had already written. Recently Ryelu told me how much people were enjoying it so I am now going to try and finish what I have started! I am sorry for the very long delay as well on how short this chapter is. The next one should be much longer!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Reassurance<strong>

A blur, everything was a blur. After arriving at the hospital, time just seemed to stand still and everything was just a blur. Kaito sat in the waiting room not having been allowed in the room yet per Dr. Kizaki's request. The wait was driving him crazy. He had yet to wash his hands, Len's blood still on his hands from when he applied pressure to the wound.

Akaito was also emitted, having been begged by Rin to get checked out after his fight with Taito. She also waited in the waiting room though she seemed a lot more relaxed then Kaito, which amazed him. He took a deep breath as blue eyes scanned over the blonde girl across from him. "Hey… Rin. I am sure everything is going to be alright." He reassured though it was obvious he was directing it more to himself.

Rin looked at Kaito and smiled. "I know!" She said though there was a bit of uncertainty in her voice. She knew she had to stay positive, if not for herself, then for Kaito. There was no denying that she was worried but there was not really much she could do other than wait and she knew it.

Kaito exhaled a sharp breath and stood up. He just couldn't sit there for any longer and his timing could not have been any better. Dr. Kizaki walked into the room and looked between Kaito and Rin. Kaito's eyes were full of anticipation; any good news on Len would be satisfying. Rin also stood up, looking to Kizaki with hopeful eyes.

"I got Len stable. He is not in a very condition but I do feel he will make it through." Kizaki said as her eyes scanned over Rin then to Kaito. "If you do not mind me asking… but what happened? For some reason the police is refusing to get involved."

Kaito's eyes narrowed. Not going to get involved? That is ridiculous. Len almost got killed, Akaito hurt, and people's emotions are scarred. How can they not get involved? A silence loomed over the room. Kaito took a deep breath and looked at Kizaki intently. "Len got stabbed by some cult little psychopath. Said something about resurrecting their God using Len's body."

"A cult?" Kizaki questioned, crossing her arms over her chest and raising a brow at Kaito hoping for more answers. "That sounds ominous… Any chance of them pulling this off again?" Rin looked away when Kizaki asked.

"I don't know." Kaito answered sullenly, finding himself sitting back down. He did not think of that. Len was by far out of danger right now. "I hope they think he died in all honesty. Maybe then they would leave him alone."

Kizaki nodded to that statement, bringing her hands together in front of herself. "We can only hope." She jumped back quickly when Kaito shot back up from the seat. "Shion san? Is something wrong?"

"I just thought… Can I see Len now? I promised him." Kaito stated as he already felt like he failed Len on several occasions. "I promised I wouldn't leave his side."

Kizaki has a look of shock though it quickly turned into a smile. "Yes. You may. He has been moved to 307B. It is a higher security room so that way we can be a bit more controlling on who goes in and out of the area."

Kaito quickly nodded and walked out of the waiting room. Dr. Kizaki smiled as he left though it faded just as quick. Her eyes moved to look at Rin. "… Rin?" She started, moving to stand near Rin and pulling up a chair to sit near her. Kizaki lightly put her hands on Rin's shoulders and gently ushered her to sit back down. Rin complied, tears starting to build up.

"I couldn't do anything. I just stood there. When Len got stabbed everything just seemed to stop! And I locked up… Len could have died and I couldn't do anything!" Rin cried out as she brought her hands to her eyes. "He would risk pain and death for me, and I just stood there!"

Kizaki's eyes narrowed as she found herself pulling Rin into a hug. "You were scared, I am sure. Sometimes our brains take a while to process things especially when it is something unexpected or shocking." She reassured, hoping to calm the girl. "You experienced a mental shock so you were unable to do anything. It is a natural reaction most people experience."

Rin coughed admits her tears, clearing her throat. "I was so scared! Len… He will be alright, right?" Kizaki stayed quiet for several minutes which did not reassure Rin at all. "Dr. Kizaki? He'll… be alright… right?"

Kizaki sighed. "He's not out of the water yet… He is stable but that doesn't mean anything." She answered honestly. "I feel he will make it, but not without complication."

Rin closed her eyes, leaning into Kizaki's chest. "I hope he'll be fine…" She held her breath for a second then pulled away from Kizaki and looked her in the eyes. "How about Akaito? Is Akaito okay?"

Kizaki blinked a couple times before offering a smile. "Akaito is going to be fine. He had a few broken ribs and a punctured lung, but he is going to make a full-recovery."

Rin gave a sigh of relief and leaned back on the chair. "Once I calm down, I think I'll go see him… I am too scared to see Len right now."

Kizaki smiled and stood back up. "That's fine. Perhaps you can convince him to settle down. He keeps wanting to walk around."

Rin snickered under her breath. "Why am I not surprised?" She took another breath and closed her eyes. "Thank you for everything, Dr. Kizaki."

Kizaki nodded and headed to the door. "Alright. Akaito is in room 401A. Rest well, Rin chan." With that final statement Kizaki walked out.

Rin was left to silence though it was what she felt she needed. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Why do I feel…. That this is nowhere near over."

**To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am sorry for the short chapter. I will get more up later this week. I apologize for very long delay. I hope to get back into swing of things and continue with updates. Thank you for all your reviews and faves! I hope I can continue to write a story you will all enjoy!

Please R&R! Thank you!

~**Haname Yukina**

**Ryelu's Notes**: Sorry it took so long to update. It was hard to try and encourage her to start writing again after the hard-drive crash. We are hopefully back on a normal couple chapters a month schedule. The next few chapters may be slow though. We are trying to squeeze by the hospital scenes as quickly as possible since too many chapters have happened in it already. Unless you guys do not mind hospital drabble.

Please **read and review**!

~**Ryelu**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Memories

**CluelessLeaf**: It is very great to be back! Yes, Len cursing is slightly humorous despite the serious nature of the situation. I love the phrase you said. It made me smile! I always enjoy reading your reviews! We will probably stay in the hospital for the next three or four chapter then the story will be hit with fluff. Hehee. Captain A-hole will not be back for a while, so rest assured. Thank you for the review. I am actually nervous with the uploading of this chapter because of its content.

**KTDLover**: Indeed life happens. I am actually expecting now so I am trying to stay less stressed. Ryelu had to explain that the story may help me be less stressed. He bought me a flash drive to save everything onto so this will not happen again. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Radiobrain walker**: Yes. Finally. After three months. I am really sorry for the delay. I promise I am back with hopefully regular updates. Len will be fine… for now. :D

Everyone: As promise! This chapter is by far a lot longer than the last one. The contents of this one are a bit mature though. Maybe even bordering not very good at all. Read at your own risk. For those who do, I hope you enjoy and I apologize if your brains explode.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Memories<strong>

Kaito's heart nearly dropped when he got into 307B. Len was riddled with cords and machines it almost seemed too surreal. His eyes widened to shock when he noticed straps around Len's form. He would have to ask the meaning behind that later.

Kaito took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to walk closer to the bed. A worried expression had plastered itself on his face as he sat down on a chair next to the bed. The sound of deep breathing could be heard emanating from Len as the oxygen mask forced air into Len's body. It was sickening and frightening at the same time. How anyone could unleash such pain and suffering onto someone so young just made Kaito so angry.

His right hand traced over one of the straps; he mentally fought the urge to take them off. His hand found Len's left hand and he interlaced his fingers with the smaller boy's hand. "Dammit… I swear, if it is the last thing I do… I will make sure this will never happen again..." Although he was sure Len was unable to hear him, Kaito made sure to speak loudly. The reassurance of saying it out loud was satisfying enough.

Kaito closed his eyes for a few minutes, finding himself humming quietly. It was nothing special, just a simple lullaby he remembered his mother singing to him when he was little. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice pierced the depressing ambience of the room.

"Shion san?" Kizaki's voice questioned as she leaned against the door.

Kaito's gaze shot to the door but quickly drifted back to Len. "Dr. Kizaki…. You startled me." He took a deep breath to calm himself before snapping to sit upright in the chair, his hand almost pulling away from Len's but Len seeming to have at some point subconsciously gripped a hold of it. "Dr. Kizaki… Why is he… strapped to the bed?"

Kizaki gave a distressed look as her eyes then wandered to Len's form. "He had an attack.. the Amissa Anima, shortly after his surgery. He nearly ripped apart everything we had just fixed. I didn't want to, but I felt I had no choice." She let out a sigh. "We were afraid he would injure himself more if he were to have another attack. We'll take the restraints off after he recovers a bit."

Kaito looked down. It looked so sad. Len shouldn't have to be going through this. None of them should have to be going through this. It made him sick just thinking about everything that had gone on the last couple days.

Kizaki forced a smile. "Hopefully we can take the restraints off sometime in the next couple days, so let's not worry too much on the matter, alright?"

Kaito nodded as he leaned forward, placing his chin to rest on his own hand which now held tightly to Len's hand.

Kizaki gave a gentle smile. She stretched a bit at the door then stepped back. "You should rest. Press the call button if you need anything or if something changes in Len's condition."

Kaito nodded and closed his eyes as the heaviness of sleep started to overcome him. It had been a long week after all.

* * *

><p>Kaito seemed to awake to what looked like a fancy house in a place he was unfamiliar. His eyes darted about as he tried to figure out how he had gotten there. He held his hands out in front of himself to see if he was real or not. He also decided to pinch himself and felt the pain. "Where…am I?" he asked himself quietly.<p>

A voice soon echoed about the room, outside in the hallway from where Kaito was. "LEEEN~! If you don't get down stairs we'll eat the cake without you~" A familiar voice called out, though sounded younger.

"Mn! Hold on!" Another voice called back before the sound of running could be heard going down the hallway though stopping at the room.

The person before Kaito looked like Len, though was much younger. The child seemed to shake his head for a second as his eyes looked about the rooms' interior. "I could've sworn... No..." He murmured before the other voice called again. "Len! I want cake!"

The boy sighed before heading down the stairs. "I'm coming!"

Kaito made to hide though when he noticed the younger Len did not notice him he smiled. Kaito slowly made his way down the hall, calculating his steps just in case he could be seen by someone. Following him down the stairs he noticed Rin and tried to stay hidden, even though it seemed as though he didn't need it, an impulse reaction to this strange situation. "This must be... Len and Rin's former home?" he questioned, looking around to make sure no one was going to sneak up on him as he followed them.

Rin stood up from the table and did a twirl. "Ne ne! Len! Look it~ Mother made me a dress! Isn't it nice?" She chimed happily. Her dress was white with pink lace trailing the bottom of the dress, ending in a bow. Len smiled to her before moving to sit down at the table.

A woman walked in from another part of the house, her long blonde hair put back in a braid. Her green eyes wandered to Len. "Oh, Len-chan... You're looking pale. Are you feeling okay?" She asked setting a cake onto the table, the labeling on it stating it was the twins 7th birthday.

Len simply nodded to her. "Y-yes mother. Just feeling a little off. Probably didn't sleep well..."

Rin elbowed Len playfully. "That was your excuse yesterday~"

Kaito smiled when he saw their mother though was sure now they could not see him and was thankful he didn't have to hide in odd places. Another person walked into the room. The tall, slender blonde man walked over to three with a smile, a few boxes in his arms. "Happy birthday you two!"

He sat the extravagantly wrapped packages on the table next to the cake and looked at Len. "Len, are you feeling okay?" His father was a doctor that was well known in the medical field. He walked over and placed the back of his hand against Len's forehead.

Kaito shifted so he could see them better, whispering softly to himself. "Why am...I seeing this? I can't time travel...Am I seeing Len and Rin's memories?" He tried to keep his voice down, in fear the people who couldn't see him, could hear him.

Len closed his eyes when his father did that, taking in the warmth his hand brought. "I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep last night..." He replied trying to mask any current feeling. It was their birthday; last thing he wanted to do was ruin a good time.

Rin smiled as she sat back down, eyeing the boxes her father brought in. "Let's eat some cake! Then open presents~" She said almost musically.

Their mother chuckled a bit. "Hold on, love... Your Father is checking on Len-chan."

Len's father gave his hair a little ruffle. "If you're having trouble sleeping I can give you something to help." His father seemed like a very caring person and wanted to make sure his son wasn't ill. "Alright, alright, Rin, calm down." their father laughed, moving over to the table.

Kaito's brows knitted, he could tell something was wrong with Len and sighed when he didn't speak up. "Len..."

Len nodded and with that brought his attention to his sister. "Rin...Happy birthday." He said softly. Rin smiled before hugging Len tightly, though it only last for a few second, her mind quickly going back to the cake.

Their mother carefully cut the cake, making sure to give Rin a large piece. "Huhu~ I am sure I will regret this later. My little sugar high princess." She teased handing a plate to Rin.

Rin giggled excitedly before quickly going for her fork. "Ne, Papa~ what did you get us?" she asked, wanting to get to the presents as soon as possible. Len laughed inwardly at Rin, his balance wavering for a second though he caught himself.

Len's father watched Len for a moment before smiling at Rin. "It's a secret, Rin-chan. Eat please." Their father moved up behind their mother after she cut Len's piece as to not distract her. He wrapped his arms around his wife's mid-section for only a moment and gave the side of her head a kiss and then backed up. "Only a small piece for me, please." He had a big meal with a colleague of his earlier that day.

She set the piece in front of Len then proceeded in cutting her husband's piece. She kept a very cheerful expression on her face as she worked. "After the cake and presents; do you two want to go see Luka-san?"

Rin quickly looked to her mother. "Luka-san is back in town!" she asked, her excitement of this person was very obvious.

Len looked to Rin then to his parents. Something was off, but he couldn't figure out what. He quickly looked to where Kaito was standing though he looked confused. "... Seeing things..." he whispered to himself.

Kaito made a face and looked around to see what Len was looking at. "Oh no...Can he see me?" He freaked out a moment though he listened still. The name Luka sounded oddly familiar to him.

"She is, and I'm sure she'd love to see you two on your special day." Their father sat down at the table and began to eat his piece of cake slowly. "Thank you, love." he said in-between bites.

Their mother smiled before cutting a slice for her-self and sitting down. "She's been asking about you two a lot since she had left. She thought she'd make your birthday extra special by coming into town." there was a very soft tone to her voice. Their family setting was oddly perfect.

Rin giggled, bringing her hands to her chest. "Aa! I can't wait! I miss seeing Luka-san!"

Len looked back to his family, giving a small smile. "Mn. It'll be fun to see..." he stopped, his mind having forgotten Luka's name.

His mother looked at him, her eyes giving him a concerned look. "Len-chan...?"

Kaito took a step closer to the family. He wanted to reach out and help Len but he knew he couldn't, they couldn't even see him. "Is this...a dream?" he questioned aloud.

Len's father stood up and moved to Len. He crouched down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Len... If something else is wrong, please tell me. You're not yourself today." His father was beginning to worry.

Len shook his head. "I-I'm fine! Maybe I should take a nap though... before we go..." He stated; trying to push away any bad feeling he had. His eyes went to Rin.

Rin continued eating her slice, though watched Len and her Father. She didn't understand what was going on, her innocent mind seeming oblivious to illness in general.

Len's father nodded. "Let's open presents so you can go take a nap." He got up from his crouched position and moved to the first two large boxes to hand them to Rin and Len. He stepped back after handing them the boxes.

Kaito smiled sadly as he moved to watch though he shook his head. He was getting too comfortable. He had to figure out why he was there, seeing this.

Rin was quick to open her present, though anything her parents bought her, big or small would have satisfied her. Their presents were new, tailor made outfits as well as a few games that were tucked inside the bigger box.

Len shifted to open the box though found himself falling out of his chair instead. "I...ita-ta-ta*..." He murmured, moving to sit up on the floor.

Their mother quickly stood up. "Len-chan! Are you alright?" She asked as she moved over to pull him up.

Len shook his head, grabbing it slightly. "Y-yeah... Moved over to the side too far..." he whined slightly.

Len's father chuckled a little and helped Len back to his feet. "Be careful, Len. How about you open your other presents when we go see Luka-san, Len. You look like you're going to faint."

Len looked down. "U-un..." He answered, feeling a little guilty for not being fully there mentally.

Rin set the presents down and looked to Len. "I'll wait. It's not fun is Len isn't with us." She stated, standing up and moving to her mother.

Their mother smiled to them, picking up Rin. "Ne, Hayate. How about you take Len up stairs; I'm a little scared he might fall going up the stairs."

"Of course, Karen." Hayate lifted Len up into his arms and smiled. "Len, don't be upset. You can't help it if you get sick. There is always time for fun later."

Kaito followed the two upstairs and peeked into Len's room as Hayate laid him down on his bed and sat beside him. "Len, is there anything you want me to get you?"

"N-no! I'm fine...I've just... Bad feeling..." He shook his head again, his grammar failing him now. "...I'll...I'll be fine..." He protested, though knew he'd lose in this fight. "Just an hour..." he murmured.

"All right, an hour. I will come in and check on you in half." Hayate kissed Len's forehead and moved back to cover him and tuck him in. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" He gave one more smile before walking out of the room, going through Kaito a little which freaked him out and made his heart pound.

"I am either dead...or in a dream." Kaito said softly to himself.

Len shuddered a bit before looking towards the door way. "What's wrong with me..." he whined to himself, bringing his hands to his face.

Kaito felt his heart pound still as he stepped closer to Len and crouched at his bed side. "You used to have a perfect life...a loving family... What happened?" he asked aloud, but was sure no one would answer him, a sigh escaping his lips. This was becoming more a nightmare to him than a dream.

Right as Kaito said that, everything in the room shattered, the scenery changing and Kaito finding himself in a car, sitting in-between Len and Rin in the back seat. Kaito gasped hard, gripping his chest as he needed to let himself calm down from the change in scenery.

Karen was in the front passenger seat, looking at the back at the two. "Luka-san, I bet she will be very pleased to see how well you two have grown!" she exclaimed.

Rin bounced in her seat a bit. "Mn! I bet~ I can't wait to see her!"

Len stayed quiet, watching the trees zip by as the car moved. The road was blanketed in snow, which made him a little nervous.

Hayate smiled at the two from the mirror for only a moment. "Rin, sit still." He laughed softly, trying to keep his eyes on the road but Rin's movements were distracting. "Wow, it really snowed, didn't it?"

Karen laughed slightly. "Mn! It is really pretty." She stated; her attention now on the snow. Rin tried her best to stay still, though she couldn't help it. She just had way too much energy. Len looked to his sister; he couldn't help but to smile at her.

Kaito tried not to touch either of them, the thought of going through another person made him cringe a little.

Hayate smiled over at Karen then back to the road. "I hope Luka-san has something warm to drink. It's quite cold out, more than I expected. Are you two okay?" He wanted to make sure they dressed warm enough.

Rin nodded happily, her eyes quick to look out the window; this Luka seeming to be someone important to them.

Len didn't answer, staying quiet before quickly pointing to the street. "L-look out!" He screamed as a man walked out into the road.

Hayate gasped hard and at the same time Kaito did. He tried to swerve out of the way and was successful at missing the man but as the car slid along the ice it hit something and tumbled. It rolled four times before coming to slam into a large tree on the passenger side.

Hayate's front was now being crushed under the pressure of the steering column but managed to open one eye, his other bleeding profusely and down his face. "...R...Rin...Len..." Hayate tried to turn his head to see his wife but couldn't. "Ka...Kar...en.." Hayate couldn't breathe, the pressure being too much for him. His body weakened and eventually relaxed entirely against the crushed steering wheel.

Kaito swallowed tightly, his eyes wide and in a bit of shock. He did not know what he was seeing.

Len struggled with the seatbelt, seeming to be amazingly unharmed. "No... No no no!... Come off! Come off!" He yelled at it, giving up for a second to turn and check on Rin. She seemed a bit lifeless, arched forward in the seat, the window next to her having been completely shattered.

Len's eyes teared up as he once again fought with the belt. "Rin! Papa!" He finally got it off and moved forward a bit to shake Hayate. "H-hey! Papa?" Not getting a response he shifted back to Rin.

Karen coughed, trying to move but found herself unable. Len jolted a bit, quickly getting out of the car to try and pry his mother's door open, the tree preventing so. "Mama... Mama! Please wake up!" He continued to work at the door, his small hands being unable to help.

"Ma-mama..." he said shakily before moving to the other side of the car, finding that door stuck as well. "Papa? Wake up! Rin! Somebody!" He froze for a minute, looking around. "I'm... I'm alone?" he whispered before moving back to his mother's side. "Mama, please..." he pleaded.

Karen shifted a bit, managing to lift her head enough to see Len. She lifted her hand weakly to the window and pressed her hand against the glass. "Len... L-listen to me..." She said, though her breath was escaping her.

Len gasped, moving to the door. He managed to take a deep breath and nod, placing his hand on the opposite side of the glass.

Karen smiled, despite her pain. "Take... Take your sister... somewhere safe. Make sure... nothing happens to her, okay?" She instructed, her voice failing her now. She didn't worry... Len was very good at following instructed.

Len looked to the back seat before quickly climbing back into the car and unbuckling his sister and managing to pull her out. He winced when he saw a wound to her head, the blood having ran down her dress.

Karen took a deep breath before closing her eyes, letting her head rest against the window. Len took a deep breath as he tried to lift Rin to rest on his shoulder and move away from the car. He looked back to it. "Papa... Mama...I'll come back for you... I promise..." He stated before turning off, walking off into the cold.

Kaito stood there for a moment, staring at the two in car before running off after Len. He felt like crying... No, he was crying. He wasn't sure when his tears began to flow but he couldn't stop them now. Instead, he attempted to ignore them as he followed Len and Rin into the cold.

The scenery shattered around them again. Kaito found himself in a slightly dark room. Len was sitting next to Rin.

The man from the night at that temple was standing in front of them. "I am sorry you had to endure such a tragedy, Kagamine-san. I still have yet to hear any words on your parents." Len looked down; he was holding Rin's hand. "And your sister. I am sure her memories will return eventually. That was a nasty gash she had... Do not worry."

He moved to his desk and pulled out a bottle and poured it into two glasses. "I'll give you both some purified water. It will help promote good health."

A knock came to the door of the room before a tall man with violet hair and piercing purple eyes walked in. Even then he held a bandage over his right eye as well as visibly bloody bandages on his hands and wrists. The young man had been going to move to speak to the leader though he stopped to glance at the two sitting in the room with a faint twitch in his one eye.

"Don't mind these two; they arrived a couple nights ago after the blizzard." He stated to the man as he handed the glasses to Rin and Len. "Drink, then go to bed..." He stated.

Len looked down at the glass, a bit unsure though Rin didn't seem to hesitate. Len took a deep breath before drinking it as well.

The man simply watched the two, giving a smirk as Len seemed to lose focus. "Hou?" He said amusingly.

Len looked up at him. "Wh-what did you..." he started, but soon passed out onto the floor.

There was a small smirk across the man's face as he looked to Rin, who did not react at all, his now planning eyes looking to Len. "I've never seen a reaction like that... Looks like Miku-san and Mikuo-san are useless now."

The man turned to Rin and Len with a faint smirk. "Then these two are the ones?" Taito turned back to the leader in question. His soft tongue ran over his lips as he once again took a look at Len upon the floor.

"Aa. Kagamine Len, the pure child... Kagamine Rin, the impure child. Ufufu. We're going to try things differently though... I've realized an error in the archives... and why we've yet to succeed in reviving our God." He mused over the two as well before moving to sit at his desk.

"We have to taint the innocent. Dye his beautiful whites wings as black as night." He continued as he crossed his legs. "It shall be quite fun, hmn?"

Taito smirked as he moved over to Len and rose his head from the ground a little to look over his features. "Sir, if I may, be the first to taint the innocence?" He spoke with his back to the leader, his eyes focusing entirely on Len's face.

Kaito's eyes glared at the two. "Don't you dare tou-" He had to stop himself. Kaito looked away and scoffed... It has already happened; he can't change what has already been done.

"Be my guest. Best let him feel what fear is before he learns to avoid it." The man snickered, looking to Rin. "My dear, you can go to bed now."

Her eyes looked to the man before another man had entered and pulled her up. "I'll take her..." There was another laugh from the man. "Thank you, Keitaki. Don't violate her though, we need her to stay pure."

He simply nodded, his interest not being in women anyway. He then picked her up, carefully, before walking out of the room with her.

Taito's eyes followed Keitaki with a slight twitch though he looked back down at Len. "Yes, sir... I will make sure fear is forever instilled in his heart." Taito lifted Len up into his arms and headed out of the room.

Kaito tried to stop him though failed, having went through him. "No.. I can't watch that. NO!" He hoped the scene would change to something more pleasant but it hadn't.

After a short walk from the shelter there was another building with heavy doors and thick walls. Taito took him to a room inside that had a bed that looked like it was from a psycho-horror film with binds and straps about it. It sat in a windowless room against the furthest wall from the door. There were a variety of objects along the walls that seemed to be weapons and devices of torture.

Taito laid Len down on the bed gently and removed the young boy's clothing. When he finished, he made sure to strap Len down tightly in a position he would not enjoy when he awoke.

He had his hands bound above his head and his knees bent back a bit and restrained to give Taito access. Once he was satisfied with the position, he turned his back to remove his simple jacket he wore over his bandaged chest. While he gathered the items of his desire, he also waited for Len to awaken.

Kaito could not bear to see it but he did not want Len to be alone. He then thought he would go see Rin but as he tried to leave, he hit a wall and could not escape. "N..No... Please, I don't want to see this!"

Len winced, the cold air from the room and lack of coverage stirred him from the shock induced sleep of the liquid he had drank. There was confusion on his face before it went to pure shock. "W-what... is this..." He questioned quickly, moving his hands, realizing they were constrained. "What..." he repeated again, realizing then how bad the situation was, though unsure of what was going on. His eyes shot around the room, panic setting in. "R-Rin?" He questioned, fearing more that he didn't know where Rin is.

Taito turned when he heard Len's voice. His eyes were no longer the purple they had been earlier, but now the deepest of red. He walked slowly over to the bed with what looked like an ice pick in one hand and a small knife in the other. Slowly he ran the tip of the ice pick over Len's stomach without cutting him though the point was obviously sharp.

Setting the knife on the bed beside Len's arms he leaned forward. His soft tongue ran over Len's chest before the tip of the ice pick he held pressed slowly into the area just below Len's rib cage. A soft moan came to Taito's throat as he saw a drop of blood begin to form after removing the tip from Len's skin.

Len let out a small cry, the ice pick, though barely having been pushed down, had hurt. Chills ran down his spine as he fought the urge to move, Taito's tongue leaving a trail of saliva as it moved across his chest, the cold air of the room instantly causing a chilling effect. Len winced, closing his right eye in the process.

"Please... please stop!" he found himself pleading, his eyes were burning, tears wanting to form but not seeming to manage. He found himself pulling at the restraints on his wrist in a vain attempt to escape, stopping though as he felt them start slicing into his skin. These actions were not meant for someone for his age.

Kaito turned away though something inside him told him to watch, forcing his shocked eyes to watch as he was helpless to do anything.

Taito adjusted the ice pick in his hand while he crawled slowly onto the bed beside Len. Slowly, and with a calculated form, he pressed the ice pick back into Len's flesh and began to drag it slowly across his chest from upper left to lower right. Once the slice was done, Taito leaned forth and ran his tongue along the bleeding wound he inflicted. He said nothing to Len, his silence a torture within its self.

Len gasped sharply, wanting to pull away. He let out a cry as his flesh was sliced so easily. "It hurts! Stop it! Don't do this! P-Please!" He found himself pleading more for the uncalled for assault to stop. He tried moving his legs in attempts to kick Taito in defense though the reality came crashing upon him harsher then he'd imagine. "Nng.." He clenched his teeth, the feeling of Taito's tongue on the cut causing a terrible burning sensation throughout his whole body, causing him to shake.

Taito kissed the wound before he moved back from the bed and sat his slightly bloody ice pick upon it. The sound of him removing his lower garments echoed painfully in the room.

Kaito watched wide eyed as he knew what was going to happen next. "No... Stop it, Taito...Don't." He spoke softly to himself as his eyes were forcefully fixated on the two.

Taito picked the ice pick back up while he crawled onto the bed once more but this time between Len's bound and spread legs. A gentle kiss came to his inner left thigh and is hand wrapped around his small leg. The tip of the ice pick was very gently pressed into the flesh of his outer thigh, threatening to pierce the skin if he moved. Taito said something softly that was inaudible and continued to kiss along his thighs. His hot breath could be felt.

Len cringed, impulse causing his leg to move anyway, with results he'd rather live without. "Ha... ha.. S-stop it... " He found himself hissing at Taito, fighting the new pain in his thigh and the confusing sensation caused by Taito's action. "Why are you... this isn't right!" He still tried pleading with him. His eyes shifted over, seeming to stare at Kaito before clenching his eyes shut. "H-help me…. Save me..." There was a cracking noise behind Kaito, the rooms' walls starting to slowly crack.

Kaito felt a strange sensation wash over him when he heard Len ask him to help him. Kaito's eyes began to glow brightly and he began to move slowly towards the bed. "Even in a dream, even in a memory, I promised. I would never let someone harm you." Kaito reached forth to grab Taito, a bright blue light filling the room in an instant.

The walls came crashing down around them, everything going black, even Len was not within sight. The monitor could be heard going off, and Len still seeming to protest to the images his nightmare had left him with; having found himself fighting with the restraints in the physical side of things, his wrists and parts of his chest bleeding. "He-lp… me…" He pleaded in between breaths, an anxiety attack kicking in. There was banging at the door, Kizaki somehow having been locked out. "Shion-san! Shion-san! Open the door! Wake up! Please!"

Kaito fell out of the chair he was sitting on and hitting his head on the floor. Thankfully he was able to get up and go to the door to unlock it but said nothing. He looked like he was in shock as he merely stood slightly to the side of the now opened door. His eyes were half closed and dark for a moment before he seemed to snap back into reality and he ran over to Len's bed side.

It was only a moment later that he undid the restraints on Len's arms. Kaito shifted himself onto the bed a bit and cradled Len in his arms in a way he could not move too much as to not risk pulling the stitches out. He said nothing to Kizaki, his mind racing still on the images he saw in the dream.

Kizaki was shocked, confused, her mind quickly shifting to the situation. "What the hell happened! Why was the door locked?" She demanded to know, quickly going to the counter for the relaxant medication.

Len's breaths were quick, making it hard for him to catch his breath. He seemed to fight less though. "It hurts… why… why me… I don't understand..." he whispered to himself admits his breathing, one of his arms reaching up and latching onto Kaito's arm, seeming to find comfort in knowing Kaito was there.

Kaito whispered into Len's ear, quiet enough Kizaki could not hear it at all, but just loud enough for Len to be able to hear it. "I'm here, Len... I'm here, my love." Even if Len did not share his feelings, he didn't care as long as Len was safe.

He then looked at Kizaki with slightly narrowed eyes though they weren't directed at her. "I didn't lock the door... I was asleep."

Kizaki seemed a bit shocked with Kaito's statement. If he didn't lock the door, who did? That not being the real concern, more or less HOW did they lock the door?

How could this week get any worse?

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This chapter was a bit trialing. I had to muster up enough courage to even post this chapter since what is legal content in some countries are not in others. Please do not flame me, everything that happens in my story is to add up to the final chapter. It does not happen without reason. If this part is not told then later chapters would not make much sense. I apologize if any content in this story offends you and your personal beliefs. It is not what I intend to do. I do hope you enjoy reading my story and continue to do so.

Please **R&R**! No flames, thank you!

~**Haname Yukina**

**Ryelu's Notes**: I really do not have much to say for this chapter. I was mentally disturbed as I was editing it. I have a new found hatred for Taito and it isn't even his fault. Curse stories like this.

Please read and review. Thank you very much.

~**Ryelu**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Feelings

**CluelessLeaf**: I like kuudere better. XD Yes, Taito is a jerk in this story and he only gets worse. Do not let my story affect your ideas. Though I am glad my story has that kind of impact. Evil Taito was actually my friends idea. :3 It work out very nicely.

**KTDLover**: I am glad you enjoy the chapter. :D Yes, Len has much bad luck. He gets some high points in later chapters though. I cannot wait to write them! Please continue to enjoy Black Butterfly.

**Nayomi-Kiiroibara**: Yes, the internet can be very evil. A late review is better than no review in my book. 3 Thank you! There will be some pretty ettchi scenes later in the story that can further blind your 15 year old eyes. :D

**Izzy1229anime**: Hehe~ I am glad you think my story is incredible. I was actually a little scared to start posting it. I had a lot of help with the story so I am glad everyone is enjoying it!

**Radiobrain Walker**: _; I am sorry. Yes, Taito did go there. I am sure he will get it in the end. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Feelings<strong>

Len cringed, the touches from his nightmare still lingering on him. The blue light that saved him felt so warm. He did not want to relive that twice. There was only one thing the bothered him; the images he saw of Kaito. They were no illusions. He still vividly remembered seeing a blue haired man on several occasions but dismissed it as a ghost. Just who is Kaito?

With that final thought, Len's green eyes slowly opened. The room was barely lit as night seemed to announce its presence through the window. Len felt something warm in his hand. His eyes carefully trailed to where the warmth was and he quickly noted Kaito's hand in his own. A shaky breath escaped him as his eyes then trailed up Kaito's arm to land on his face.

He never paid attention before; Kaito's features were so soft… Warm. There was a gentleness in his face that just pulled Len toward it. Len bit at his bottom lip and closed his eyes. "You were always looking out for me… weren't you? From being sick… to the accident. Even when your brother…" he whispered shakily under his breath.

His eyes slowly opened again as they now stared aimlessly at the ceiling. He brought his free hand up to wipe away unexpected tears from his eyes. This feeling that was coming over him was foreign. No words would come to mind as a strange warm feeling found its way into his heart. He could not remember feeling this way about Kazaki. Why Kaito?

He took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. It was not long before he found his eyes going back to Kaito's face. He looked so relaxed. Peaceful. Len carefully moved his hand from Kaito's and slowly sat up. A distasteful look quickly crossed his face as his chest began to burn, but Len was relentless. He managed to sit up; his eyes simply staring at Kaito's face.

Len began to feel light-headed as he carefully reached forward and placed a hand to Kaito's cheek. "He's so warm…" He murmured to himself as he found himself leaning forward. His fingers found themselves gently lacing themselves over Kaito's lips. Len's cheeks flushed, the warm feeling causing him to be even more confused.

"Kazaki… Just once I wanted to… " Len whispered as he leaned forward even more, barely teetering on the edge of the bed. "But you're not Kazaki…. But why do I still…" His breath was even shakier then before, an unusual nervousness coming over him as he caressed Kaito's face. "I am so naïve… Why do I feel this way… I don't even know you.. yet…"

Without any further hesitation, Len leaned in to Kaito. His lips gently pressed onto Kaito's. He ignored the growing pain in his chest, wanting to take in this new feeling even though stealing a kiss why Kaito slept was a bit harsh. After a few more seconds he pulled back as he slid off the bed, digging his nails into Kaito's thighs as he tried to stop himself.

Kaito gasped and looked down, a slight red tint coming to his cheeks. "Len kun? Are you alright?" He asked, the shock of the sudden pain in his legs having woken him up completely. He gave a nervous look as he looked around the room. It would be hard to move with where Len was.

Len bit his bottom lip, his face a deep shade of red. "Ka-kaito san. I'm fine…" He said with a shaky voice, loosening his hold on Kaito's defenseless legs. "Sorry. I tried to get up." It was a lie but Len could not tell Kaito what really happened. It was embarrassing to begin with. Len looked up at Kaito, the two's eyes meeting. "… I told you I would be nothing but trouble…"

There was a pause from Kaito who now only stared at Len. A grin soon graced his lips as he rose a brow at Len. "I think I can handle anything you manage to throw at me, Len kun. I mean, look at what we've managed so far?"

Len looked down, the events catching back up with him. "Kaito san. I have a question…" He had to know. Was it really Kaito he had kept seeing?

Kaito tilted his head as he listened. Being a bit uncomfortable with Len on the floor; he gently grabbed Len's arms, kicking the chair back. "Hold on… Ask once we get you off the floor." Len nodded as Kaito smiled. "This might hurt, so bear with me, Okay?"

Len took a deep breath and prepared for the oncoming pain. Kaito carefully slid down and place and arm behind Len's neck then maneuvered to the side a bit to get his other arm under Len's knees. "Up we go~" He chimed as he carefully lifted Len up easily. Kaito gently placed Len back onto the bed. "Let's wait a little longer until we start walking, okay?"

Len quickly nodded in agreement, the redness returning to his face. "O-okay! I promise." He sighed heavily as green eyes suddenly re-met with blue. "Kaito san? How much… do you know about me?"

Kaito gave a confused look to the question though he was sure he knew what Len was talking about. He moved and grabbed the seat and sat back down, looking at Len. "Please elaborate."

Len looked down to his lap, his hand fiddling with the white hospital sheets. This was not going to be easy to explain but he would not feel right unless he said it. "When I was little, there were times when I would see a man. Just glimpses. A ghost possibly. Maybe just my imagination, but Kaito san. He looked like you. So please. Tell me the truth. How much do you know about me?"

Kaito's brows furrowed as he found himself looking down at the ground. "I am not too sure. To be honest, I think I may have seen your dream last night though." That was as honest as Kaito knew he could get. He knew it wasn't the answer Len was hoping for, but he could not answer something even he did not know.

Len gave a warm smile which caught Kaito off guard. "Whether or not it was you… The fact it looked like you. Seeing you now… Makes me feel a little more at home." He looked at Kaito, tears threatening to fall as feelings he thought he had lost started to flood back into him. "That… Just that is enough."

Kaito fought the urge to hug Len, not wanting to agitate the stitches from the wound site. "Len kun… " A smile soon came to his lips as well as he reached forward again and pulled Len's hand into his own again. "My home, Len kun, will always be your home too…"

Len leaned back against the pillow, holding onto Kaito's hand, his eyes threatened to shut. "Thank you."

Kaito gave a relieved look. This is the side of Len he wanted to see. The kind, gentle, curious nature he heard Rin mention. This was who he wanted to protect. To never let him feel the pain he had before. He would rather die than let Len suffer like that again.

With that mental promise made, Kaito closed his eyes, tightening his hold on Len's hand. "Good night, Len…"

**/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen Side Story One: Don't you dare…<strong>

Akaito hissed inwardly as he sent glares to a man at the doorway. He had been standing there for the last two hours with no sign of leaving. Just the mere sight of him was pissing Akaito off. If it were not for Rin sitting next to him sleeping, he'd of gone off on him already.

The man glared at Akaito in return though it was hard to see with the glare on his glasses. There was no denying his persistence as he stood in the doorway. If this was the only way to prevent Akaito from getting up then that's what he was going to do.

A voice pierced the silence causing both the man at the door and Akaito to jump. "For the love of God, Hiyama, this is where you were the last two times I walked by! What are you doing!" Kizaki scolded.

Hiyama twitched and looked at the other doctor. "I have my reasons…." He hissed deeply.

Kizaki sent a glare at him. "You have other patients, Hiyama…" She said in a fairly deep tone which caused Hiyama to back up a bit.

"All right… All right. I get it." Hiyama sighed and moved to gather charts for his other patients. Kizaki soon following after.

Akaito sighed with relief as a grin quickly shot across his lip. "Alrighty now! Now that he is gone." He chimed deviously as he started to inch himself to the side of the bed. He froze quickly, however, as a cold feeling came over him and a familiar voice vibrated throughout the room.

"Don't you dare…"

With that, Hiyama pushed his patients off on another poor doctor and relentlessly stood at Akaito's door.

**/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen Side Story Two: The truth<strong>

Kizaki looked over some files in her office, taking a deep breath, she picked up her phone and dialed a number. She waited for a few seconds then smiled as the line on the other end was picked up.

"It's Kizaki. You know how you owe me a favor? You know… getting you out of trouble with the law… Well… I need you to do some information digging for me." She said quietly, stretching her leg out and kicking the door shut so no one could hear her conversation.

"Birth records." She stated a little coldly. "I asked someone else, but they said they were not on file. So hopefully you can get ahold of the confidential files…"

There was a long paused, Kizaki writing on a piece of paper in front of herself. "There are two. Twins. So they share a family name." She set the pen down and leaned back in the chair. "Kagamine."

Kizaki rolled a little back in her chair, placing a hand behind her head. "Mnn. Yes. Rin… and Len." She answered whoever was on the other line.

"Thank you, this will help me greatly. Also, if you can find out the parent's names… can you pull up their death records?" Kizaki also requested as a smile came to her lips. "Thank you. I will be looking forward to hearing back from you."

With that said she hung up. A sigh escaped her as she looked at a denial request for information. "… The police are refusing to get involved. There has to be a reason. Just how far back does this fucked up situation go?"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another chapter done! I could not rest. This kept playing in my mind as well as the final chapter. We still have a while to go before it, but we are reaching the middle of the story. Things seem to be settle down for Len and the others. I hope you enjoy the story!

Please **R&R** Thank you!

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's notes**: This was a fun chapter. A lot more questions to be added to the list. Yukina says they'll get answered soon. I hope so, I would like to know what is going on. I am married to her and even I am left in the dark. Ahaha!

Please Read and Review! Thank you!

~Ryelu


	20. Chapter Twenty: Terms of Emotions

**SoNiCrOxMaIzOx**: Hehe~ I am glad they made you all warm inside. :)

**CluelessLeaf**: There will be A LOT of Kaito x Len kissing in the next few chapters. I promise~ I am glad my story has affected you that much.

**KTDLover**: The sweetness will continue the next few chapters. I am glad you liked the last chapter.

Radiobrain Walker: It adds in, I promise. Hehe.

**Izzy1229anime**: Sorry for the late update. I got really busy again. I will be posting another chapter later today, hopefully. If not today, then tomorrow.

**Roserietta**: Haha! I know… I have them in very odd roles. I apologize. It is just how I see them in this story. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Terms of Emotions<br>**

Two weeks went by since Len has secretly kissed Kaito. He had gone through several medication changes as Kizaki worked diligently to find a balance for his Amissa Anima. He was amazed at how well some of the medications worked. His appetite was returning and his mood, for the most part, was regulated. He still had occasional outbursts, but it was not anything that called for severe medical attention.

It was weird how many times he had smiled since the medicating process began. There was no denying the joy and happiness he had been experiencing the last few days.

Kaito was happy to see the changes in Len. The atmosphere seemed pleasant. There has not been any sight of Ezeiru either, so it must be that they really think Len had died. Kaito smiled as his eyes scanned over Len as he talked to be his sister.

It was obvious he was getting his weight back. He was slowly getting back a healthy body weight. Miku had stopped by a couple of times as well. She happily cut both Len and Rin's hair. It was fairly long since they have lived on the streets for a while. Kaito could not deny it, Len looked better with his hair cut.

Rin had asked for Kaito to buy Len hair ties, which made Len happy. Kaito had only seen Len's hair up twice and that was the first two times they met. Seeing it now that is was cut, it definitely looked good.

Kaito quickly shook his head. He just could not help it as his eyes watched over Len as he talked with his sister. His mind had an odd natural attachment to Len. He forced a smile as he finally went to the bed where Len laid with a bag in his hand.

"I brought you some new clothes Len kun." Kaito said, causing both of the twins to look at him. Len only smiled and nodded. Kaito looked away slightly. Something about Len's smiles recently just made his heart beat faster.

Rin grinned as she moved away from the bed. "I'll go see if Akai kun is ready! Great that you both get to leave today~!" she chimed as she moved past Kaito and to the door. "Though I'm sure getting rid of Akai kun is simply God send for Hiyama sensei!" She continued to tease as she left.

Len chuckled under his breath as his eyes traveled to Kaito, stopping once they reached the bright blue of his eyes. "You've done enough for me, Kaito san. You shouldn't keep buying me things." His voice was soft today, surprising Kaito a bit since his voice was usually coated with a bit of sarcasm and harshness.

"Well, with you being discharged today… I figured you'd like something better to wear other than that hospital gown." Kaito teased as he placed the bag on the table next to the bed. "Besides. I bought them for you because I wanted too." He smiled at Len but gave a concerned look when Len looked away quickly. "Aa! Are you okay! You're looking a little red! Fever?" He asked, reaching over to touch Len's forehead.

Len's eye twitched. "I- I'm fine." He was shocked at how quick Kaito reacts when it involves his health. If Rin was still in there, she'd already be teasing him for blushing. "I feel fine. Happy is all." He stated, looking back at Kaito. "I'm… happy." He repeated under his breath. The word just sounded foreign, but oddly good as it honestly rolled off his tongue.

Kaito smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." He fought the urge to hug Len. Just seeing him like this was overjoying.

Kizaki walked into the room with a smile on her face as she held out a clipboard to Kaito. "Just have to have you sign this, Shion san, then Len will be free to go." She was thrilled on how well Len had improved since being there. There was a satisfactory look on her face as she gave a small look at Len.

Kaito gladly took the clipboard and signed it, though he was careful to read everything else. "Uuwa! Lots of medication…" Hr hissed under his breath. He will have to work extra hard to make sure he can afford them.

Len gave a concerned look to Kaito. "I'm sorry…" he murmured which caused Kizaki to grin.

"It's alright. If you ever get to the point you can't handle it, just give me a call. I have my ways of making sure my patients get the care that they need" Kizaki reassured.

Kaito smiled. "I think I can handle it. So long as Len kun is healthy. Akaito is going to be pretty spendy too. I'll make him pay his part." He already knew it would not happen, but Len smiling as it was said made the comment worth it.

"Speaking of Akaito kun. Hiyama should have some papers for you to sign as well." Kizaki added in.

Kaito nodded and headed to the door. "I'll go check on Akaito and see if he is ready. You get dressed, Len." He stated and headed out the door.

Kizaki looked at Len and moved over to the bed. She carefully began to remove the monitor cords and IVs. "It's good to see how far you have come, Len kun. You had me worried there for a bit."

Len bit his bottom lip as one of the IVs were removed., "Nn. I am sorry. I guess I had a lot of people worried." He found his gaze drift downward. He emotionally hurt a lot of people. What could he do to make up for it?

Kizaki lightly rubbed Len's head and sat down on the chair near the bed, Kaito's usual spot. "They all love you. You're healthy and that is all that matters. Hmn… Just return the feeling and that'll be rewarding enough for them." She leaned back as she watched Len carefully.

Len pondered on the idea for a few minutes before smiling. Kizaki was right. Though he knew it was going to be hard; he had to start showing the others just how much he appreciates their love and kindness. He had to start showing them how much he cares for them. His green eyes gazed at Kizaki. "I should thank you too. I probably would be dead already if it were not for your quick decisions. I really appreciate everything you have done for me… No… Not just me. Rin… Akaito, and Kaito san." He commented, bowing his head at her slightly.

Kizaki giggled, bringing her hand to her mouth. "I do not think I will get use to that." She teased, causing Len to give her a very perplexed look. "You calling him Kaito san." Kizaki stated, crossing her arms. It truly did show that Len's behavior had changed, though it was obvious that Kaito did not seem to like that part very much. "I honestly think he liked it when you called him just Kaito. Not Kaito san."

Len quickly looked down. His cheeks were instantly red. He would call him just Kaito but whenever he wants to, his heart begins to beat quickly and he would feel confused. Before, he said it simply to be cruel, but lately, it has been completely different. "I… I don't think I can. Not right now, at least. I don't know how to explain it." His eyes tightly closed as he brought his hands over his chest. Just thinking about it was causing his heart to race.

Kizaki's expression softened. His feelings for Kaito were obvious. Their feelings for each other were obvious. The looks the two would give each other was full of love. She chuckled. It will be interesting to watch this play out. It did bug her, however, that Len would fall in love with a man even though he seems to have an intense fear of them as well. A trial both Kaito and Len will have to overcome.

Len looked at the bag Kaito left behind. Carefully, he moved his legs over the side of the bed and reached for it. A smiled crossed his lips as he set the bag onto his lap and reached into the bag and pulled out the contents inside. Carefully and gently his fingers crossed over the yellow fabric of the shirt. "I guess only time will tell how things will work out."

Len unbuttoned the hospital shirt and slid it off. Kizaki watched, taking this opportunity to give one last look at the stab wound. "It looked like it will heal well." She commented as Len slid the short sleeved shirt over his head, bringing his arms out and pulling it down over his chest. He looked at Kizaki and smiled as she said that. This amused her a bit as she stood up, gently putting her hand on Len's shoulder. "I hope you stay safe. Be sure to get a hold of me if you begin to feel bad again, alright?"

Len quickly nodded in response. "I will. I don't want to go through this again… Or put everyone else through this again." He flushed slightly, laying back onto the bed and pulling the shorts Kaito had given him under the covers.

Kizaki laughed and headed to the door. "My apologies. I will give you your privacy." Len was modest, there was no denying that. She left the room, letting Len get dressed. There were no doubts that Len had indeed made an outstanding recovery. The information they managed to collect for his disorder was incredible. He was a difficult patient at first, but Kizaki enjoyed every minute of it. The whole group was just amazing.

She stopped outside Akaito's room, seeing Kaito reading over the papers as Hiyama waited patiently for him to sign it. A deep sigh escaped her. It was going to get quiet in her ward once they are gone. With that final thought, she went to her office.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Haname Yukina here! Sorry for the long delay. I wanted to be able to do a Christmas and Rin and Len birthday special, but I was unable to do anything. Things happen I guess. I am hoping to update a lot more, but I realize that when I say that, I am unable too.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I should have another chapter up by the end of today or tomorrow!

Please **R&R**~

**Ryelu's notes**: Yeah... we've been busy. We are sorry. Let us know if you still want us to do a Rin and Len birthday special. This chapter really does not contribute to the plot at all, but it is cute none-the-less. Next chapter they finally go back home! YAY!

**Please Read and Review!**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Defining Love

**kitty tokyo uzumaki**: Hehe~ I am glad you liked it. :D As promised! A quick update.

**CluelessLeaf**: We may do it. I have several ideas going through my head for it. I am glad you enjoyed the update. Happy new years to you too~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: Defining Love<strong>

The ride to Kaito's apartment lasted an hour but it seemed like less than that. The conversations jumped so many times that Len and Akaito no longer had any idea on what was being talked about by the time the car was parked. With a sigh of relief, Akaito exited the car stretching as wide as he could. "I hate being cramped up for long periods of time." He hissed coldly, moving to stand next to the passenger side.

Rin snickered, hearing him. "Well it was that or risk hurting yourself more. Kaito san and my words are law. You had to rest!" She countered playfully as she left the car. Kaito laughed as he got out of the car as well. It was nice seeing that Akaito and Rin quickly returned to normal. His eyes traveled to Len, who still had yet to leave the car. His eyes seemed to stare off into space before he flinched and looked around. It seemed he did not even realize that they had stopped. It concerned Kaito a little, but he was not going to push the matter at all.

Len soon got out of the car, his eyes looking to Kaito. He has only been in the apartment once, which was practically a month or so ago. He could not remember where it was. With that, Kaito smiled and started heading to the apartment. Len could not help but to follow closely. He mentally mocked himself, feeling a bit like a lost dog or a little duckling following its mother. He found himself giggling at his last thought as he imagined Kaito as a duck… or more of a mother hen. The idea made him oddly happy.

Rin grabbed Akaito's hand and soon started following Kaito and Len. Akaito stayed quiet as she did that though an odd wicked smiled soon graced his lips. "I'm not use to being led by a girl." He teased as he sped up his steps to be the one pulling her along. This action caused Rin to pout though it quickly turned into a grin as well as she quickly took the lead again. "Well, I guess ya better get use to it, Akai kun~" She countered playfully.

Len smiled as he listened to the two. He fought his own urge to grab Kaito's hand. His cheeks reddened at the idea. He let himself speed up to at least be a little closer. Len was still confused on how he felt about Kaito, though there was an intense fondness and admiration he felt each time he looked at him. If he could, he'd get lost in the deep blue pool of his eyes. Len shook the thought away, forcing himself to smile as they approached the door.

Kaito fiddled with the keys for a few minutes before unlocking the door and opening it. He motioned for Len to go inside first. Len gave a nervous look as he went inside. It would be interesting to see the apartment in a more positive perspective rather than his previous cold demeanor. After getting inside, he slid his shoes off and moved into the living room.

Kaito was not too far behind, Rin and Akaito still outside, seeming to have gotten into a conversation just outside. He watched Len as he slowly walked about the living area, taking in everything. "It's pretty empty right now, Len kun, but Rin and I are going to get it looking nice." He commented, giving a small smile as Len walked over and sat down on the couch.

Kaito moved to stand behind Len, his hands lightly touching his shoulders. Len was tense, though Kaito could not really blame him. Feeling that he might make Len uncomfortable, he started to move his hands away but felt Len's hands touch his. "You okay?" Kaito could not help but ask.

"I-I'm fine. Your hands are warm though." Len answered; though the tone in his voice made it obvious he was lying. Led did not want to admit that he felt relaxed with Kaito's touch, though they were simple and not much. He leaned back, pulling Kaito's hands forward a bit as he did. Kaito found himself against the back of the couch, standing a bit awkwardly though he was not going to complain. Lightly, Len rested his cheek against Kaito's right hand. He closed his eyes and gave a small smile even though Kaito could not see it. A smile came across Kaito's lips as well. He leaned forward and rested his head on the back of the couch. Kaito took in a small deep breath. He closed his eyes. He was close enough to catch Len's scent. It was sweet and oddly soothing… It was nice.

* * *

><p>Kaito opened his eyes, hearing some giggling from not that far in front of him. Rin and Akaito were on the love seat across from them just staring. Rin gave off a large grin as she threw her hands up and clasped them together. "Oh Kaito san! That can't be a comfortable position to sleep in!"<p>

It dawned on Kaito that he had fallen asleep, and Len seemed to have drifted off as well. Now that Rin mentioned it though, his knees were a bit sore. He must have lowered to his knees when he drifted off. He gave a nervous laugh when he realized Len was still resting his head on his hand. "A…ahaha… I just couldn't bring myself to move… I must've dozed off in the meantime." It was a lie. He fell asleep almost instantly.

"I was hoping you'd fall over." Akaito jested coldly, a big grin on his face as well. Rin lightly elbowed him.

"Be nice! Hehe~" Rin teased as well. "Besides. Len gets grumpy if he gets woken up suddenly. So I am actually glad he didn't fall over." She was not sure if Len would still be like that, but better safe than sorry. Akaito snickered at the thought.

Kaito shook his head at the two. Their sense of humor was obviously in sync. He gently slid his hands out from under Len's. It took him a couple minutes to be able to bring himself to a standing position after having being in that position for a while. "I guess I should take Len kun to the room. Sleeping like that might not be all that comfortable." He was a bit concerned Len did not even stir when he moved his hands, though it was probably because of how tired he was. With all the events from the last few weeks, if he were in Len's shoes he'd probably be tired too.

"Hey Akaito, since it seems that you don't have anything else to do, think you can turn in Len's prescriptions?" Kaito asked in a rather demanding tone. Akaito only grinned and stood up. Rin following after.

"We can! We have to turn in Akai kun's as well!" Rin stated, moving to a bag to get the prescriptions out. Akaito shook his head as he moved to wait by the door. In his honest opinion, he did not need the meds. They were just for pain anyway. Rin held the prescriptions up and met up with Akaito at the door. "Alright! We'll be back later!" She chimed, pulling Akaito out the door after she slid her shoes on.

Kaito sighed with relief after the two left. His eyes moved to Len who was still asleep. "You look so peaceful…" A sigh escaped him as he moved to the other side of the couch. He leaned down and carefully picked Len up. His cheeks turned a shade of red when Len's head rested against his shoulder, picking up Len's scent again. Kaito was not sure if he could contain himself much longer. He shook away any sordid thoughts as he went to put Len in the guest room.

He gently laid Len on the bed though had a little trouble trying to get the blankets out from under him. His attempt failed as when he moved back he caught site of bright green eyes staring at him. The sight nearly made him melt. "Aa! Len! I am sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up! I… was trying to… wait… GRAH! That wouldn't sound appropriate!" He brought his hands to his head, ruffling his hair in frustration.

Kaito was shocked when a finger came to his lips in an attempt to hush him a bit. Blue eyes once again met with the intense emerald green of the others. "S-sorry." Kaito stammered.

Len laughed, bringing himself to sit up. "You could have just woke me up… instead of bringing yourself to such trouble." The smile on Len's face was worth the trouble, though the boy seemed amused with Kaito's antics, more so today than usual. Len broke their gaze and looked down. He took a deep breath. There seemed to be a lot on his mind. "Can we talk for a little?" He asked, though a bit shaky.

Kaito sat down on the bed, being careful not to sit on Len's legs. "Of course. You don't have to ask." He kept his eyes intently on Len. He was glad he seemed to feel comfortable enough to confide in him. "What is it?"

There was a long pause. Len's hands slowly gripped the blankets then released in a repetitive manner. "Kaito san… What is love? What… does it feel like?"

The question took Kaito by surprise. This did not seem like something Len would normally ask. Just figuring out how to answer it was hard. The silence fell unto the room again. Kaito took a deep breath. "Well… When you meet someone… sometimes. There is something about them that makes you feel different. A feeling to want to be near them. A longing. I guess some even have described it as having butterflies in their stomach." Kaito swallowed hard. He knew how love felt… he was in love right now as it was.

Len looked back at Kaito. "How can you tell if it's love and not just a childish want…" The question was confusing, but he wanted to know. His current feelings confused him. They were foreign to him though oddly pleasurable. Kaito found himself looking down.

"Well… A crush… A crush is just a feeling of want. A desire, I guess." He smiled at Len, bringing a hand to rest on Len's hand. "Love… It's a complex emotion. It's different for everyone."

Len smiled, closing his eyes and leaning his head to the side. "What does love feel like for Kaito san?" Maybe if he could understand it from another's view, then it will be easier for himself.

Kaito blushed. Len was not making this easy. He cleared his throat and looked at the ceiling. For the third time the room had fallen silent. How could he answer this without embarrassing himself?

After a few minutes Kaito finally broke the silence. "I get nervous. I don't know what I want to say. My palms get sweaty. I get the urge to want to be with them, even if they don't want me to. I guess I am a hopeless romantic? Or a desperate one…" He laughed a little. "Love isn't very easy to describe."

"You're in love though, right?" Len asked. His demeanor seemed off. His presence just did not feel like Len's at the moment.

"W-well yes…" Kaito found himself answering. "I guess I'm pretty obvious… Though I guess I said it a couple times… Ahaha…" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Is Len kun in love?" The question came out before he thought about it. Of course Len was…Though he lost that person years ago.

Len looked down, blushing. "I…I don't know if it's love… but…" He bit at his bottom lip. "It makes me happy. I… I hope it is. The feeling is enjoyable… but… confusing. I don't think I ever felt this way before."

Kaito laughed inwardly though felt a bit of jealousy as well. "This person must be very special to you, Len kun." He wanted to bite his own tongue for saying that, but he did just want Len to be happy.

Len's cheeks turned a darker shade of red at Kaito's comment. "Y-yeah… I… I guess he is."

Kaito forced himself to stand up, startling Len a bit. "You hungry?" he asked, now wanting to get his mind off the topic.

Len nodded, giving Kaito a warm smiled. "Yes… I didn't get to eat much of the food you made for me last time. I would like to try some."

Kaito stepped back. His cheeks a light shade of pink. This was a new smile from Len and was completely unexpected. "Alright! I will make Len kun something extra special tonight~!" He chimed as he left the room.

Len laid down on the bed, the smile still on his lips. "In love, huh? So this all makes sense now… How do I tell him that it's him?" He whispered to himself and closed his eyes, an unusual yet calm feeling overcoming him as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Here it is! Chapter 21! I hope you will all enjoy it! This is possibly one of my most fluffiest chapters in the story. There will be more fluffy ones to come.

Please **R&R**! Thanks you~

~ **Haname Yukina**

**Ryelu's notes**: This was indeed an interesting chapter. Yukina has been on a role in writing it all. Chapter 22 should be up within the week, if not this week, then next week. We really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please **read and review**! Thank you!


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Butterflies

**kitty tokyo uzumaki**: I know~ Thank you for the review!

**CluelessLeaf**: Imaginary chibi figurines are the best. They can look like however you want~ Ryelu couldn't find the type. We both much be blind. ; A ;

**KTDLover**: I have continued! Took me a while, was not sure how I wanted this chapter to go exactly. I am trying to keep the plot going as well.

**Izzy1229anime**: I am really glad to hear that you love this story! That makes me very happy! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**PopNyanChan**: You review made me so happy! I am very glad that you enjoyed my story so far and I hope you continue in doing so. I did not want the story to be too serious. I think any situation needs a little bit of humor! This chapter is not a fluffy, I think. This next one most definitely will be~

**Everyone**: I apologize if this chapter confuses anyone! And I want to thank everyone who continues to read this fanfic. It has been a pleasure to write and I hope to continue doing so!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Butterflies<strong>

The next week was purely difficult. Len found himself having trouble even keeping a gaze at Kaito. Whenever he did manage to look at him; his cheeks would burn and his chest would feel heavy, almost as if someone were pounded against it. The only thing on Len's mind was how he was going to tell Kaito how he felt. Kaito had confessed his feeling…. Sort of… before, but now; how could he be sure he still felt that way? Len did not want to risk being rejected. That idea alone made him feel sick.

Kaito watched Len; a concerned look upon his face. The boy looked a bit pale and his constant flushing did not make Kaito any more comfortable. He and Rin were painting the living room of the apartment and Len was already told to rest. Kaito sighed and set the paint roller down and walked over to Len. "Are you feeling alright?" He had seen Len like this before when he managed to enter Len's dream. It worried him.

Len jumped, nearly falling off the couch. His mind was too busy thinking on how to tell Kaito, he did not even see him walk over to where he was. He barely managed to keep himself on the couch. "I- I AM FINE!" He semi shrieked, nearly in panic. "I… just have a lot on my mind is all…" He murmured inwardly. His fingers dug into the couch a bit, that damned nervous feeling rising again. Why was it like this now? Before he was able to talk to Kaito all he wanted, however, now he cannot even look at him!

Kaito brought his hand up and lightly touched Len's forehead. This caused Len to flinch though he did not retaliate. "You remembered to take all your medications?" Kaito asked in a warm voice, the usual pleasant smile was plastered to his face though there was obvious concern in his eyes. "You feel a little warm."

Rin watched the two silently. There was a smile on her face as she did. It was obvious the two had feelings for each other, but she could understand why Len was so hesitant in saying anything. He had his heart tricked and distorted so much that he was not sure on how to act in these situations anymore. Len nodded at Kaito, reaching up and pushing his hand away. "I'm fine. And I took all the medications that I was supposed to." He wanted to tell Kaito it was his fault that he was this way but had a feeling he'd take it wrong.

Kaito looked down. Len seemed to be getting hostile towards him again, but he was determined to stay diligent in keeping a warm environment. "Alright… But please. If you start to feel sick, let me know." This was all he felt he could say at the time. He did not want to force his concern on Len; it would probably just make him angry.

Rin giggled as she moved to the couch and sat down. "Break time~" She chimed in. Len bit at his bottom lip for a second before standing up. "I think I am going to lie down…" With those words, he went to the other room. Rin looked down and sighed. Her brother truly was hopeless. She looked to Kaito and she only became more concerned. He looked so sad.

Lightly Rin nudged Kaito's arm. "Let's finish the living room! Maybe the bright cheerful colors will bring Len out of his shell~" Kaito forced a smile and stood up. "Yeah, maybe." He answered.

* * *

><p>Len closed the door behind himself after he entered the room. Holding his arms over his chest, he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He was confused, unsure, yet oddly happy; so many mixed feelings that just seemed to overwhelm him. This foreign feeling was causing him so much trouble yet so much joy it was a bit sickening.<p>

He could not seem to stop shaking; his teeth clenched as he failed to contain tears that began to fall. Crying… of all the things to do, cry? He forced himself to stand up and moved to the bed, dropping onto it quickly. Why could he not stop crying?

"What.. is wrong with me!" He hissed to himself, cursing his inability to control his emotions. It made him feel a bit weak, helpless. He tightly closed his eyes, hoping it was cease the tears that defiantly forced themselves from his eyes. Is this what it felt like to be in love? Confused? Painful? Yet there seemed to be this odd pleasure that yearned to want to keep feeling it. If this is what love was… then why were his feelings for Kazaki so different. Was he not in love with him?

"Of course not… Monster…. You just used him to find some form of safety zone in that hell… pretended to be in love… Tricked yourself in the process…." Len mentally scolded himself. He used Kazaki; it was painfully clear now. "What have I done…" He cried inwardly. It was as if he killed Kazaki himself. If Kazaki had not fallen in love with him then he'd probably still be alive.

Len took a deep breath, holding the air for several seconds before slowly releasing. He has found that he has been talking to himself a lot more lately; some of the words coming out without even thinking as though it were a completely different person talking… no… lecturing him. Pointing out his flaws mockingly. Pointing out his sins and failures as though to force him to the point of insanity.

He wanted to tell Kaito, perhaps an effect of one of the medications; though he feared he would say something he would regret. "I can't even keep a promise!" He scolded himself again. "I can't tell him that I think something is wrong! I… I can't even tell him… that I love him…. Moron! Moron, moron, moron!" He rolled onto his stomach and put a pillow over his head, wanting to drown out any thoughts he had now.

* * *

><p>Kaito looked down. The living room was nearly finished. Len had went to bed about two hours prior but Kaito could not help but continue to worry. Shaking his head, he set the paint roller down. "Let's take a break, Rin chan. I am going to go check on your brother." Rin smiled and nodded, watching Kaito head down the hallway and go into the room Len had went into earlier. She grinned and ran to the phone. "In the meantime~ Teeeeh~~ I am gonna call Akia kun!"<p>

Kaito closed the door after he entered the room. Making sure to be quiet, he tip-toed to the bed. Len was curled into a fetal position, facing the door; the pillow that was over his head earlier was on the floor. Kaito leaned down slowly and pressed his forehead against Len's. "As I thought… You have a fever." He smiled half expectedly. Kaito knew Len would still have trouble letting others know when he needs help but it was simply going to remain trial and error.

He did not want to move Len from where he was so he left the room and grabbed a few blankets. After placing them over him, he went to get some water and rags. "Len kun… " he said under his breath, getting the needed items and heading back into the room. "I swear I am going to get grays because of you… not that I won't say they weren't worth it." He smiled. Kaito moved next to the bed, going to his knees and setting the water down carefully on the floor next to him. He debated for a few seconds before reaching over and gently readjusted Len to be laying on his back. He panicked a bit when Len stirred but relaxed when he did not wake up quite yet.

"I wish you'd be a bit more open on your feelings… You seemed to be making so much progress last weak… I wonder what happened… I hope it isn't my fault." Kaito sighed. He knew the chances of it being his own fault was very likely. It must have been how pushy he was on getting Len to open up. He submerged one of the rags into the water. He let it sit in it for a few seconds before pulling it back out and tightly wringing it out before placing it on Len's forehead. "I'll be less pushy from now on… I promise…" He said although he doubted Len could even hear him.

* * *

><p>Rin sat quietly at the dining room table. Kaito had made dinner but disappeared into Len's room right afterwards. She knew he was concerned for her brother's health, but she wished he would not risk his own health in worrying so much. She only found herself smiling and shaking her head. It could not be helped.<p>

Kaito had taken a chair with him into the room when he took Len some dinner. A simple bowl of soup, but it was better than nothing. He knew Len would need to eat in order to get better. It had already been five hours since he first noted Len's fever. He was scared to give him any medicine, unsure how it would react to Len's other medications.

He leaned forward and gently shook Len, waking him up from the exhausting slumber. "Len kun? I made you some soup… You have a fever. If possible, think you can sit up and eat a little? Might make you feel better." Kaito could not help it. He was a natural worrier, though he was trying to be careful not to push too much concern onto Len.

Len scooted himself to be against the wall, finding himself with little strength. Using whatever he had, he brought himself to sit up. Kaito helped a little, pulling a bit on Len's arm. "Kaito san… I… need to say... something first." He found himself hesitating. Len knew he had to tell him about his talking to himself. It was starting to scare him and he was running out of ways to deal with it.

Kaito looked at Len curiously, picking up a tray he had also brought into the room. He was determined to get Len to eat though was willing to wait to hear what Len had to say. "Alright. You know I am always here to listen." Kaito reassured, just in case he was not clear enough before.

Len closed his eyes. His chest felt heavy… heavier than usual. With a final deep breath his eyes met with Kaito's. "I'm in love with you!" He stated quickly. His cheeks instantly turned red, bringing his hands to cover his mouth. That was not what he wanted to say. Once again his own mouth betrayed him.

Kaito nearly dropped the tray. All he could do was look at Len in shock and disbelief.

**TBC**~!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi everyone! Another chapter done! Sadly we are getting closer and closer to the end. I am sad to think it. I am sorry once again if this chapter brings about any confusion, especially the change in Len's behavior in this chapter from the last chapter. It is actually a bit vital and will be explained later. Everything will. Len is finally coming to terms on how he has been living his life! Sad! ; A ;

Please **R&R**! Thank you!

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's notes**: I really have nothing to say on this chapter. D: Er… let me know if I missed any typos? I seem to be getting good at that.

Please **Read and Review!**

**Ryelu**~


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: To be at Rest

**CluelessLeaf**: Yes! He did~ And it gets better in this chapter~!

**PopNyanChan**: No worries! Long reviews are greatly appreciated and I am glad that you are enjoying the story! I hope you will continue to enjoy it to the very end!

**Izzy1229anime**: Thank you for your review! I apologize I left you at the edge of your seat for so long! Here is the next chapter!

**Radiobrain walker**: Most common missed spelling error~ Haha! I will look for it and fix it, thank you!

**Twif**: Ah~ Thank you. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. Please enjoy!

**mewmewlightning**: I am sorry for the cliffy. Here in the next chapter! Please enjoy! I realize a lot of my chapters end at cliff-hangers…

**D0rkNinja**: I am honored that you have taken the time to review my story! I really appreciate your review! Yes, it has taken me a while to update, but life does that. I will not let the story die though, I plan on continuing. I feel a bit of my inability to write is my knowing that the story will end soon. It has been a real pleasure to write and the wonderful people who have helped me write it and wonderful people like you who read it makes the end seem more and more painful to get to. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as the rest of the questions get answered and it draws to its end.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: To be at Rest<strong>

"I'm in love with you!" The words nearly echoed in Kaito's head. If he was dreaming; he really hoped not to wake up at that moment, or at all for that matter. He took in a deep, slow breath as he tried to calm himself down. His heart was beating at least 100 beats per second.

Just to be safe, Kaito cleared his throat and smiled at Len though was very unsure. "Wh-what did you just say?" He asked as calmly as possible trying his best to contain his current excitement. He only hoped that he didn't mishear the young blond in front of him.

Len looked away, green eyes nearly misting up. He was embarrassed. Of all the things to possibly say at the moment and it had to be that. He couldn't deny though that a weight seemed to have lifted from his chest. It was as if his contempt and secret feelings for Kaito was causing him an extreme amount of stress.

"I…" Len started, pursing his lips a bit and bringing his hands up to cover his face. "I said 'I'm in love with you'…" He said, his voice wavering off at the end as he buried his face more under his hands. "Please don't… freak out…"

A small laugh managed to escape Kaito as he moved to place the tray down on the nightstand near the bed. Kaito carefully sat down on the edge of the bed so not to accidentally sit on Len. Gently he brought a hand up and moved Len's hands away from his face, sliding it past and resting it on Len's cheek. "I won't. I'm…" His smile brightened even more causing a deep red to come Len's cheeks. "I'm actually very happy to hear that!"

Len looked at Kaito, almost getting lost in the others eyes. He let his hands lower to rest on his lap. "You're… happy to hear that?" He asked. Len didn't know why or understand why a few words can cause such a reaction in someone.

Kaito nodded. "Yes. Len… I was always scared that you hated me." There was nothing but honesty in the words Kaito spoke. His tone and expression… everything. He could tell it effected Len when he started crying. "H-hey! Are you okay?"

Len slowly nodded. "I don't know what's wrong…" He answered, leaning his head to rest in Kaito's hand a bit more; after a second though he felt the warmth of another hand on his other cheek. He gave a perplexed look as Kaito pressed his forehead against his, the smile on his face never going away. "K-Kaito?"

"Ssshhh~" Kaito said, simply enjoying the odd interaction he initiated. "Just close your eyes. Trust me, okay?" He said gently as he lowered his left hand and gently grabbed Len's right wrist.

Len creased his eye-brows at Kaito request but complied, closing his eyes. He felt a bit odd with how they were situated, but for some reason he felt oddly at peace. He nearly gasped when something warm pressed against his lips. It took him a second to register that it was Kaito's lips.

Len fought a sudden urge to hit Kaito away, his arms tightening up. The intimacy frightened him, but after everything Kaito had put with… had to endure… for his sake, it was only fair to allow him this much. The sensation from the other's lips caused a strange fuzzy feeling in his chest.

Kaito closed his own eyes, letting out a small breath as he lightly kept his lips pressed to Len's. His right hand cupped Len's cheek more; his fingers interlacing with soft strands of blond hair as he gently tilted Len's face up and allowing himself to kiss him better.

Len's arms loosened, his whole body relaxing now. This was by far not the first time he was kissed, though the way he was being kissed sent a soothing pleasure throughout his whole body. It was a sensation he had never felt before and it seemed as though any troubles he had before was slowly shattering and being erased.

A familiar warmth seemed to envelop Len which caused a small whine to escape his lips. He pulled back from Kaito's face, gasping for air. He stared intently into the other's blue eyes, trying to understand what he was feeling. It all seemed to make sense now. The blue light. The light that was continuously saving him… protecting him. The one that was constantly watching him with loving and protective eyes even when others couldn't even see him…

He couldn't help but start crying, quickly throwing his arms around Kaito, catching him off guard.

"L-Len!" Kaito asked, hesitantly putting his arms around the other, confused at the sudden action. "H-hey. I'm sorry. That was too forward of me…" Unsure of how to calm Len, he held him tighter, resting his chin a bit on Len's shoulder.

"This whole time… Whenever I thought I was alone! I wasn't! You… You were always there! Looking out for me! Even before I knew you!" Len stated, pressing his face against Kaito's chest.

Kaito didn't know how to react now. He didn't even know what Len meant for that matter. He recalled the event at the hospital, seeing Len's past. Was it possible he experienced a time flux and spiritually went back? The idea seemed impossible but with what Len was saying…

He moved more onto the bed, resting his back against the Bed backboard, pulling Len to be between his legs. "It's okay. I promised you, didn't I? I never break my promises." He reassured, bringing a hand up and placing it on the back of Len's head, stroking his hair softly. "I said it before… and I will say it again. I love you, Len. I won't let those people or anyone… hurt you ever again." He leaned down and kissed the top of Len's head.

The rest of that evening was spent in silence, Kaito simply holding a now sleeping Len, a smile adorned on both their faces.

* * *

><p>The apartment was filled with paint fumes. The walls of the living were really starting to come around. The pale orange seemed to brighten it up and it definitely seemed to put a large grin across Rin's face. Akaito was over helping, though by the looks of it, Rin and him were wearing more paint than the walls were.<p>

Len chuckled, watching the two. He was instructed by both Kaito and Rin to not help but he was fine with that. He was feeling a bit weak that day. Kaito walked into the living room from the dining room carrying a tray. He stopped near Len and placed a cup down next to Len on the coffee table.

"It's honey lemon tea. Should help you to feel better." Kaito stated, giving a warm smile before moving to give Rin and Akaito a beverage as well.

Len took the glass and took a sip though his eyes managed to catch sight of a note placed at the bottom of the cup. 'I love you!' . His cheeks turned red as he set the cup back down, quickly looking to Kaito who only winked before making his way back into the dining room. Len gave a soft smile, leaning back on the couch and letting out a small breath.

For once he could honestly admit he was at a complete restful state. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind constantly going back to last night. He brought his hands up, pressing his fingers lightly against his lips as he continued to recall the thoughts.

Len jumped a little when he heard Akaito and Rin snickering, watching him. "Sh-shut up!" He quickly snapped, standing up and moving into the dining room.

Rin looked at Akaito, throwing a hand to her hip. "Something definitely happened last night~ Kaito was in there FOREVER!"

Akaito only grinned, running the paint brush down the center of Rin's face. "Let's leave it at that. Kaito gets sensitive when it comes to his love life." He teased.

Rin smirked, crossing her arms. "I'll let that one slide Akai kun…" She stated, moving to paint the wall more. "I'll try to leave it at that. Hehe~ It's so fun watching them though~" She chimed playfully only causing Akaito to grin more and shake his head.

* * *

><p>Len looked around the dining room, finally spotting Kaito in the kitchen. "Kaito?" He said, walking closer to him to see what he was doing.<p>

"Hi Len." Kaito said with a smile, his hands under running water as he was peeling an apple. "I'm working on a new recipe for the café. I think it's about time I open it again. Bills can't pay themselves."

Len looked down, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I bet your bills got a bit bigger with Rin and I here."

Kaito laughed, setting the apple down and turning off the water. He dried his hands on a half apron that his was wearing before turning to face Len. After a second, he leaned down and rested his forehead on Len's, his hands going to Len's shoulders. "Trust me. Any amount of debt is worth every second that I can spend with you."

Len blushed, bringing his own hands up to rest on Kaito's arms. "I'll do my best to help pay the bills!" He declared, straightening himself which caused Kaito to chuckle.

"All I want you to do right now is rest. You can sit at the counter and help costumers though if that'll make you feel better." Kaito answered, about to turn away though stopped when Len tightened his hold on Kaito's arms. "Len?" He questioned, wondering if he wasn't feeling well again.

Len kept his gaze down for a few seconds before tilting his gaze up and quickly snatching a kiss from Kaito before moving back to the dining room. "It would…" he stated, blushing still.

Kaito smiled again. He was suddenly beyond happy. Len feeling comfortable enough to kiss him caused a very pleasing feeling throughout his whole body. Feeling satisfied, he turned to the sink and continued peeling apples, though this time sang to himself.

Len sat at the dining room table, listening, once again feeling completely at peace.

~**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hello everyone. I apologize for delay in chapters. I promise the story isn't dead! I just have been extremely busy. Babies do that~ I am happy to present more fluff though next chapter will be more plot and less fluff. Not saying there will be no fluff because come on… who doesn't like KaiLen fluffiness.

Not gonna say when next chapter will up cause I don't want to make a liar of myself again.

Please **R&R** Thank you~

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: Nothing much to say. Please enjoy the chapter. The writing style might change in the next several chapters as we reach the end since Yukina's friend will start to help her write so she isn't overloaded. It will start to get dark again soon.

Please **Read** and **Review**.

**Ryelu**~


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: The Working Twins

((This chapter is going to be EXTREMELY short and I apologize for that! The next two chapters should make up for it as they will be posted shortly after this one! I will do Comments on peoples reviews in the last chapter I update! If this chapter seems rushed, I am really sorry! I was trying to think of ways to move story along without lingering too long off the plot!))

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four: The Working Twins<strong>

It finally happened. The uniforms were made after a very stressful meeting with Gakupo. Rin twirled happily in her black maid like outfit; the pale lacy apron flowing with it and landing delicately against its dark counterpart. She was beyond ecstatic to be working her first day at the café. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she knew she was going to make it fun. The more exciting part was knowing Akaito would be there too.

Len took a deep breath, helping Kaito prepare the tables. He was in a good mood though like anyone else, he was nervous about his first day at work. His uniform was not so bad. A simply black butler loli like outfit. Gakupo commented it might draw in girls to the café though Len and Kaito were both doubtful of that.

He looked over at Kaito and smiled lightly, though nearly tripped over a chair at the sudden distraction. Kaito managed to catch him mid-fall which resulted in both of them laughing.

"Careful. I don't need you hurting yourself on your first day." The blue haired one teased as he straightened Len up and patting his head playfully. "The flyers are ready to be handed out… the tables are looking great." He commented as he scanned around the interior of the workspace.

Len nodded as he did the same, blushing a little. "You did all the pre-cooking already, so I don't think there is really much left to do."

Kaito nodded in agreement, smiling widely as he moved to the counter and picked up the bright colored flyers of orange and blue. Rin couldn't decide on a final color scheme so they did two types. Kaito didn't mind. He felt it added personality. He chuckled inwardly as he divided the papers to two stacks. "Alright. So all you two need to do today is stand outside the café and hand these to people as they walk by. Not hard. If we get some people, Rin, you'll come and help serve."

Rin nodded cheerfully, running over and taking one of the stacks of paper. "Got it~" She chimes, already heading out the door.

Len bit at his bottom lip as he looked over at Kaito. "I wish I had her energy…" He commented, heading over and taking his own stack of paper. Before he had a chance to walk to the door, he felt his free arm get grabbed.

Kaito quickly turned Len to face him though seemed to be looking around quickly. Once he seemed sure of his surroundings, he leaned down and kissed Len's lips and pulled back, red faced. "You'll do fine!" He stated quickly, letting go and running to the kitchen to get ready to set the confections out.

Len brought a hand up and lightly touched his lips, giving a small nervous laughed, he walked out of the café and stood on the opposite of the door as Rin, both of them waiting for people to walk by so they could dutifully hand out the flyers.

As the hours went by, Len and Rin were starting to feel extremely disheartened. Barely anyone walked by… and the ones who did simply ignored them as they tried handing them the fliers. The only people who went in were Meiko and Miku. They both let out a sigh in unisen, giving each other a depressed look before walking inside. It was getting awfully late, so they decided it was best to go in.

Kaito looked at the two with apologetic look. He knew it wasn't their fault but could tell they were blaming themselves. He smiled at them and pulled out something for them to eat. "It's alright. We'll try again tomorrow, okay?" He reassured the two who only nodded.

Despite that… even the next few days were just the same…

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, sorry for extremely delay chapter. I was busy try to get my U.S. citizenship. It was harder than I thought it would be. Luckily Ryelu was with me the whole way. I haven't gotten yet, but we're close.

Next couple chapters are plot based and a twist will happen that I bet none of you are expecting! Anyone want to take a guess?

Please **Read** and **Review**!

~**HANAME YUKINA**


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: The Dream

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Dream of Someone I'm Not**

The days seemed to grow darker early and last longer. Winter it seemed was coming along. The first snow fall was soon upon them as the weather was becoming unbearably cold. Len was starting to become extremely thankful for being taken in when he was. He could not deny that he and Rin would probably not have survived another winter in the dead cold. There was not a moment in the weeks that had followed his confession where he was not thanking Kaito.

Len took in a deep breath, sitting on the edge of the bed of his room. He and Rin no longer shared a room; which was nice but weird at the same time. The room was painted a light yellow and despite his young age, the decorations held a mature theme. Perhaps something you would see and elderly person's house styled. Len did not mind though. It was comfortable to him. The very idea of having a room to call his own was pleasing enough.

It was late. Len's green eyes stared out at the window. The faint glow of street lights below caused a strange misty like illusion in the air. He stood up and walked closed to the window, leaning up against the window sill. The sky was cloudy and the air was crisp…perhaps it will snow. Len liked the window open though. He knew he had frequent fevers and the cold air made him relax. This was probably something he should inform Kaito of, but with the business seeming to be suffering financial loss, he did not want to risk Kaito losing any more money on his expense.

Len let out a deep sigh though nearly jumped out of his skin as Kaito's voice broke the silence in the quiet room.

"Are you okay, Len? You've been quiet all day today." Kaito questioned, keeping a very positive smile on his face. Len and Rin had only been working for him for a month now. It's been quite trivial. It was not the service the two were providing; Kaito already knew their location was a main cause for the loss of business. His café was not exactly in a nice part of the city. The 'poor' district as many would refer it to. The place was just too sentimental to give up. "Don't stress about anything. We'll figure something out. Haha. I've been struggling for a while… so it's not your or Rin's fault." He tried to reassure.

Len looked at Kaito and smiled. "I'm not worried… I was just thinking. This will my and Rin's first winter inside a building rather than outside in a few years. The idea of not having to struggle to stay warm is just… a very comforting thought." He stated, throwing his hands behinds his head and turning to face the other. "It was hard, ya know?"

"I can only imagine." Kaito stated in an apologetic tone. The very idea of living day to day without knowing if you were going to make it to the next day was a somewhat terrifying thought. After shaking away the images that followed, he walked over to Len and gently ruffled his hair before letting his hand slide down to Len's cheek. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, okay?"

Len closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reaching up and lightly placing his hand on top of Kaito's hand. "I know… Hey! If it snows, we should go to the park! I wouldn't mind enjoying the snow for once." He stated, an odd childish tone in his voice.

Kaito only grinned at the suggestion before nodding. "Sounds like fun to me." Kaito took a deep breath and pulled his hand away from Len's cheek. After a few seconds he turned and headed to the door. "We'll talk more about it later.. I'll um… have a couple things I need to take care of." He stated quickly before leaving the room.

Len had a concerned look upon his face. Kaito has been doing that a lot lately… leaving abruptly. It was confusing and a little agitating, especially since he's never given a reason when asked about it later. He let out another sigh before giving another sigh. Giving one last look out the window, he untied the holders on the curtains and let them fall shut.

Kaito's recent behavior shouldn't bother him, but it was starting to worry him. There seemed to be this weird distance between them. Len moved to the bed and drew the covers back. After placing himself on a comfortable spot, he covered himself up and stared at the ceiling. He did not bother with the lights, Kaito will probably turn them off later.

Several thoughts kept floating around Len's head as he felt himself start to drift to sleep. Starting tomorrow, he will work extra hard to start getting Kaito's café costumers. He'll run all around the city handing out flyers if he has to. A small smile crossed his lips as he imagined himself running around in the weird gothi-loli styled uniform Kaito had got him handing out flyers. "Rin would enjoy that." He said amidst a yawn before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Kaito took a long deep breath, having gone to his own room after leaving Len's. He could not tell him why he keeps walking away from him suddenly. The very thoughts alone were shameful. Len was just too young to be burdened with thoughts like that. He had already been through so much that would he even be ready for that kind of commitment?<p>

"I need to be more careful…." He said quietly to himself, bringing his hands to his head as he dropped down onto his bed. He felt full of shame. The only thing he wanted to do while in Len's room was pin him to the wall and… and…

Kaito shook his head, making a sound of agitation before whining. "Dammit! He's gonna get the wrong idea if I keep walking out on him like that! I should just tell him! But… what if it offends him? Why does this have to be so hard…" The room filled with silence, the only sound being the ticking of a clock on the wooden nightstand next to the bed. It remained like that for several minutes before Kaito sighed.

"What do I do…." He stated, curling up on top of the blankets and closing his eyes. The only thing he could do right now was sleep on it and hope his head was clearer in the morning.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get too cold. The room was very dark as green eyes opened and tried to look around. Kaito must have turned the lights off. When he tried to move, he was suddenly stricken with fear and panic. His wrists and ankles were restrained. When he tried to yell out, his voice was muffled; the taste of some kind of cloth firmly around his mouth, digging into the side of his lips. This could not be happening. Len let out an inaudible cry, wishing to anyone out there to save him.<p>

A light suddenly shot on. It was only one, but it was extremely bright, right over Len's face. It caused him to squint though he was quick to try taking in his surroundings. He was shocked and nearly sickened to realize he was in his own room. After a few seconds a voice sounded in the room that sent a chill to Len's bones.

"Well, well. Little kitten." It was un-mistakenly Taito. "You thought you could elude us, did you?" The cruel cold voice said in a very calculated tone. Len could hear Taito chuckled evilly. He shuddered as the felt the over crawl onto the bed and straddle him. The feeling of cold metal running down his cheek caused him to shriek, though it was silenced by the makeshift gag.

Taito let out a laugh, leaning back on the smaller one's midsection. "It was a cold winter night the first night I took you… You remember, don't you?" The mention of that date caused Len to tightly close his eyes and shake his head, trying his best to deny that this was even happening.

Len desperately tried to call out for Kaito to no avail. His words were lost to him. The name would not come out right. It was almost as if he had forgotten Kaito's name. With one last attempt at freedom, the light shattered. The restraints on his wrists and ankles violently shredded to pieces and the gag around his mouth ripped. He cried out for help but went silent when the cold seemed to go away and he found himself lying there alone in the dark.

It did not last long, however, as the room lit back up but it was not his. The room was adorned with gold and cloth of crimson. An older man was sitting on a chair directly across from where Len was laying on the bed. The features of the other shocked him though. It was almost as if he was an older version of himself, the only difference was his eyes being a striking bright blue.

"You're finally awake." The man stated in a calm tenor voice. He did not move as he spoke, simply watching Len from afar. His outfit was black, almost renaissance like. Gold and red trimming and ribbon seemed to compliment the color. It helped his long blonde hair and blue eyes stand out. His skin was pale… paler than Len's even.

"… Who…" Len started though jumped when the other vanished from the chair and was suddenly in front of him, placing a finger lightly to his lips to silent him. Len felt himself pale. He seemed calm and gentle, but he was oddly creepy.

"Who I am is of no importance, really. What you just witnessed was something your subconscious came up with. I am shocked on how you handled it. You tapped something very dangerous though you shouldn't have been able to reach. You seemed… confused though." The man stated, removing his hand from Len's lips.

"I…" Len shook his head. He knew why he was upset, but he could not seem to find the words to explain what was wrong. "I… tried to call for someone but…" He buried his face into the palms of his hands, his eyes swelling up with tears. "Why can't I remember his name!" He was terrified. Of all the possible things to forget… why something so important.

"I see. You fear forgetting… or … being forgotten, perhaps." The man commented, reaching to Len and carefully lifting his chin. He leaned forward and lightly kissed Len's lips, resulting in him staying extremely silent and more confused than he was before. "This… idea of love confuses me. Yet it seems it confuses you as well. One who was manipulated and used. Love should surely be dead to you… yet you still found it." He pulled away from Len again, vanishing and appearing to the other side of them room.

Len still stayed silent, looking to the other. He was about to speak but gasped and felt himself fall back onto the bed, finding a sudden difficulty breathing, almost as if he was being suffocated.

The man gave a small smile and crossed his arms over his chest. "Relax… You will be just fine." He said in a confident voice before everything once again went dark.

Len felt like he was falling now, still having trouble breathing. A familiar voice suddenly caused him to snap to reality. The voice sounded extremely frightened and worried.

"Len! Wake up! Len!"

Why could he not remember the face of who was talking? It… is someone important. The name simply was escaping him... and it scared him.

"Len please… " The voice continued almost as if the other was about cry.

Len felt himself get lifted and something warm wrap around him, slowly his began to cough, feeling as though whatever was choking him let go. Memories started flooding his mind, ones he should not have forgotten overnight.

Though it was something he said everyday… it seemed to sound much sweeter at that moment. "Kaito…" It was the only thing he could manage to say at that moment, feeling his throat was extremely dry.

The one holding him tightened the grip they had. "You scared the hell out of me!" Kaito said quickly, nearly choking on his own tears. "You were so cold, you fell asleep with your window open! You can't be doing that!" He felt bad for scolding Len but when he noticed Len was having trouble breathing he felt it was the only thing he could do right now.

Len couldn't help but smile, weakly lifting his arms up and attempting to hug Kaito but failed with how Kaito was holding him. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "It won't happen again." He stated.

Kaito couldn't stop his crying, laying down on Len's bed with him still holding him until eventually he fell asleep.

Len stayed quiet. He could not believe he forgot Kaito's name. When he thought about it… it disturbed him. If he were to forget Kaito… he would rather die…

**TBC**


	26. Chapter TwentySix: The Fated Meeting

**Cluelessleaf**: I am glad that you like their interactions. I know I have been neglecting the Akai-Rin bits but it was starting to overshadow the main pairing. ; A ; I am glad you enjoy it though! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I greatly appreciate it.

**Yowana Haku**: I am so glad you like my fanfic so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it. And yes. They really do try hard, but Kaito's business has been doing poorly since chapter 2. Perhaps things will turn around for them!

**PopNyanChan**: I would have loved to hear that! I am glad that chapter 23 had brought you so much joy! Sorry the chapters have been so late. I know what you mean by busy. The new couple is definitely going to have their ups and down, especially after this chapter.

**LenxKaitoYaoi**: Yay! I am glad that you like it! There have been a lot of questions building up the last 25 chapters. Soon most of them will be answered! Thank you for your review!

**Pichicha123**: Depending on the severity of the injury, if they do not feel that stitches/sutures would could it properly, they will do staples instead. I would know. I had staples in my head when I was 8.

**CapriciousUke**: I know! He is generally a very sweet character! Thank you for your review!

**FieryEnblem**: I apologize for the wait! Does three chapters in 24 hour make up for it? I am glad you like it so far!

**Everyone**: Thank you so much to everyone who has read this fanfic and especially those who review and encourage me to keep writing! I want to thank all of you for your patience with me and my delay in getting the chapters out. I try to be as active as possible with writing but sometimes my real life gets so busy I do not find time to write! I will try to finish this story sometime this year since it is so close to the end now. I thank everyone who has stuck with me so far! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six: The Fated Meeting<strong>

It has been a couple days since Len had that dream with the man who looked like him. He never mentioned it to Kaito, scared he would over-think it and start inquiring he tell him every little detail. Len really did not want to worry Kaito with something that seemed so trivial anyway.

Life seemed to be going fairly well though, despite Kaito's business. Rin and Akaito were constantly together. It was almost like Rin was not even living with Kaito anymore. This seemed to worry Kaito a bit as he was constantly lecturing the two and preaching abstinence and whatever else he could think of at the two. It caused Len to chuckle a bit though it only seemed to annoy his dear sister and her rather trouble making lover.

Even during a snowball fight with the first snowfall of winter, Kaito seemed to find time to lecture the two about a safe relationship.

Akaito grinned, finding a moment with Len being distracted to creep up to Kaito. "So, have you gotten anywhere with Len?" He questioned sheepishly which resulted in Kaito turning a deep shade of red. "Hmnn? Not sure if I should take that as a yes or no." Akaito continued, his grin only widening at his brother's reaction to the question.

Kaito elbowed Akaito and pushed him away. "That's none of your business, but for the record, no!" He hissed, scooping up some snow and persistently shoving it down the other's shirt.

Rin laughed at the two, watching them with amusement. The three of them were too caught up in the moment, they didn't notice Len seemed to have been distracted with something else.

Len's eyes were intently fixated on a poster on a nearby building. It was for Luka Megurine's public appearance at a hotel. He quickly scanned the poster for a time a date, almost jumping for joy when he noted the date was that day. Without thinking, he made his way to the hotel, having stopped to ask several people on the way for directions.

Her appearance was happening now and if he could get there, perhaps there was a chance to catch up with someone he knew. He wondered if she would even remember him. It had been seven… almost eight years since they had disappeared. The idea of being forgotten saddened him though it would be understandable.

His sudden distraction nearly caused him to run into someone but he quickly stayed on track. It took almost twenty minutes to get to the hotel, having only gotten lost once. He took a deep breath and looked down the line. Luka was doing a signing from what he could tell. Len felt his stomach fill with butterflies. Thoughts of her not remembering him were clouding his thoughts; he nearly wanted to run away, even after he made the effort to get there.

Len gave one last look down the line before turning around. It was probably a mistake to even be there. He felt weird suddenly deciding to appear again in someone's life. Before Len was able to leave he was grabbed and turned around, not violently.

Light periwinkle eyes stared into his. The expression on the others face was almost as if they were seeing a ghost. "L-Len?" The voice questioned, almost in disbelief.

Len wanted to fall at the sound of the voice. It was so familiar it relaxed him completely. The only thing he could think of doing at that moment was nod to her. He was quickly pulled into a hug by the other, being nearly cloaked with the woman's light pink hair.

"I can't believe it's you!" The woman cried quietly, pulling back and giving him a quick look over. "My goodness, you've grown… Rin! Is Rin chan alright?" She asked quickly, an extremely worried expression coming to her feature.

Len nodded again, giving a small smile, unsure of what to say at that moment. "Rin's fine. Healthy." He answered, without thinking he pulled her into a hug. "I missed you, Luka-nee!"

Luka smiled, looking over to one of the men near-by. "I'm going to have to cancel the signing. Something very important just came up. Reschedule it for next week on Tuesday." She exclaimed, grabbing Len's hand and pulling him into the hotel. "You have so much to tell me! Where on earth have you been!" She had so many questions; she was not sure which ones she wanted answered first.

Luka pulled Len all the way up to a suite room on the upper floor of the hotel. Her eyes were hopeful, relieved, yet somewhat sad. Len watched her expressions closely as if he was in some kind of dream and he was going to wake up at any second. If it were, he wanted to remember everything in it. Etch her features in his mind so he could have something familiar to cling to.

Once inside the room, though it looked more like an apartment with it having a full living space; kitchen, bathroom, and separate bedroom. Luka made Len sit down on a soft floral patterned sofa. She then went into the kitchen and got two glasses of water; bringing one to Len and handing it to him. "Alright. So what has been going on the last seven years?"

Len was too busy taking in the sight of the hotel room, he almost did not hear Luka's question. His eyes shot to her, taking a moment to scan her over. The black knee length, sleeveless dress she was wearing was form fitting. It looked nice. He wondered what she was wearing the day the accident happened. He jumped when Luka reached over and touched his hand.

"Len-kun? You look a bit spacey." Luka stated with the upmost concern. She worried over the boy's health but it was understandable. He was missing for so long and to suddenly see him again.

Len found his gaze wandering to the cream colored carpet. "It's complicated." He muttered. He did not know where to begin. So much has happened. The only thing he could think of that moment was how happy he was to see Luka again. If only Rin still had her memories. She would have been thrilled to see Luka again.

"Well… After the-" Before Len could even finish, he was interrupted by the sound of Luka slaming a fist into the palm of her hand. He looked over at her curiously.

"I should call your parents! Do you have any idea how worried they've been! They thought you have been dead this whole time!" She exclaimed as she frantically stood up and went to her purse and began digging through it to pull out her cellphone.

Len paled. He did not think that he had just heard Luka correctly. "M-my parents?" He questioned. "That's impossible! I was told that they were dead!" The news of his parents being alive seemed too surreal. This really had to be a dream at this point.

Luka looked over at Len, cellphone in hand. "Oh! I should surprise them! They are supposed to come over later. I'll tell them I had to reschedule so they'll have to come sooner." She had a pleased look on her face as she envisioned the event in her mind. "Oh the looks they'll have on their faces! Do you have any idea on how happy they'll be?"

Len could not even fathom the idea. He was still trying to grasp hold and register the news. "This is too much…" He said quietly to himself. He really wanted to see his parents again, but he was a bit scared at the same time. He watched Luka as she started dialing a number and turning the phone on speaker so he could hear it too.

It rang a couple times before a familiar voice sounded over it nearly bringing Len to tears. "Hello. Luka-san." The man on the line, though his voice was stern it held a very smooth and gentle tone to it. It was soothing to Len. "Is something wrong?" The voice continued.

Luka smiled innocently, watching Len's face. It was a heart-warming moment. "Hi, Hayate-san. Sorry to call you so suddenly. Unfortunately I can't keep our prior engagement. Is it at all possible that you and Karen-san meet me at the hotel in about an hour instead?" She questioned in an apologetic tone of voice despite it being a lie. She could not help but smile the whole time she talked. Luckily it was not so obvious that she was smiling in her voice.

Len watched her for a second before his eyes shifted back to the phone… listening… anxiously waiting to hear that soothing familiar voice again. When the man spoke again, Len could not contain his tears any longer.

"That's fine. In an hour then. Thank you for informing me. We look forward to seeing you again." Hayate stated, hanging up soon afterwards though it was probably so he could get ready.

Len looked at Luka, wiping the wetness from his eyes. "Please… If this is a dream; don't let me wake up…" He said at her pleadingly, catching her off guard and causing her smile to falter.

"Len-kun?" She questioned, moving to him and down next to him. She rested a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle rub. "Ever since you and Rin vanished from the car crash site… your parents have been looking for you. They look every year whenever they can. I'm sure they'll fell the same as you one they see you." She did her best to reassure the young blond. Everything was real… and true. When she heard the news seven years ago, she was devastated.

* * *

><p>-Seven years ago—<p>

Luka ran as quickly as she was allowed to in the hallways of the city emergency hospital's ICU ward. She was called only hours before and informed that her dear beloved friends were in a near-fatal car crash.

Hayate laid motionless on a bed in critical condition; his chest cavity was near crush by the steering column of the car. Karen was dazed but otherwise fine. Nothing but a few cuts and bruises. Luka reached the room and looked over the two as she walked in. She was winded but she had ran as quickly as she could to get there. Her eyes landed on Karen who was sitting on a chair next to Hayate's bed. "Karen-san…" She said in a worried whisper.

Karen looked up, having been staring at the floor. Her eyes were puffy from where she had been crying off and on. "Luka-san…" She said in a raspy-shaky voice.

"What happened?" Luka questioned, moving closer to Karen and kneeling over a bit to be at eye level. "Did your car slide on the ice?" She continued though stopped when she saw the look of sadness on Karen's face.

"We were on our way to see you. Someone walked out onto the road and Hayate swerved to avoid hitting him. We rolled into an embankment and hit a tree. When I came to… Rin and Len…" She stopped as her eyes welled up with tears. Karen covered her eyes with her hands, shaking her head. She was worried to death at the moment.

Luka looked around the room. "What… What happened to Rin and Len?" She was actually a bit scared to ask, or more so of the answer she might receive. None-the-less, she needed to know.

Karen began to cry hysterically. "They're gone! The police were no help! They said they were probably dragged off by some wild animal! Can you believe that! How could the even have the audacity to say something so cold!" She cried out.

Luka was shocked. She could not believe that the police could be so insensitive. It just did not sound like something they would do. "Did they even look for them?" She asked, Luka was feeling a bit guilty. If she had not insisted that they come and see her, then perhaps this could have been avoided. She should have stopped them once the snow started.

Karen shook her head to Luka's question. "They said that it was too dangerous to search with the current weather conditions… I don't know what to do…" Her eyes went to Hayate. "The doctors are doubtful that Hayate will pull though too. I'm at a loss, Luka-san… "

Luka looked down. It was too much to take in. She could only imagine how Karen was feeling.

* * *

><p>Luka jumped as Len shook her arm, snapping her back into reality and out of her memory. "Ah… Sorry. I was remembering something." She said as she forced a smile.<p>

Len nodded, looking around the room. In only 40 minutes, he was going to be able to see his parents again for the first time in seven years. No amount of words could express of even begin to explain how nervous he was at the moment.

Luka stood up from the couch and looked at Len, patting his head lightly. "I'm going to go freshen up a bit. You relax, okay? You're looking a little pale." She stated.

Len nodded again, watching as Luka headed off into the bathroom. He did feel a bit off, but he was too excited to care at that moment. There were so many emotions going through his mind. He did not even realize that he missed his noon medications. He usually leaves them with Kaito since he knew which pills were which and when to give them.

After ten minutes, Len had moved to the bed. He was feeling cold and shaky. He simply cast it off as nerves. Before too much longer he had drifted quietly into slumber.

Luka walked from the bathroom wearing something a bit more casual; a pair of blue jeans and simple pale pink shirt. She looked at the bed where Len had fallen asleep and smiled. She slowly and quietly moved to the bed and sat down on the edge. Carefully, she reached over and moved some stray bangs from Len's face. She paused for a few seconds when her hand lightly stroked Len's skin.

"Poor thing has a fever. All the stress must have gotten to him." She said to herself, the smile still vividly on her face. "Oh, I bet Hayate-san and Karen-san will be so happy…" With that, she moved to the sofa and simply waited.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hello everyone! Third update since my long delay! Some questions WILL be answered in the next couple chapters. Wonder how many of you saw this coming. I will work on other chapters later next week. I hope you enjoy!

Please **R&R!**

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: So, another chapter done. This one was a little longer than a few of the previous ones, which I hope is enjoyable to all of you. A lot is suddenly going on and I am sure it will only become more eventful. This chapter was fun to edit. Let me know if you find any grammar or spelling errors. It's very easy to miss them sometimes. Thank you!

Please **Read** and **Review**! Thank you!

~**Ryelu**


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Reunion

**LenxKaitoYaoi**: Hehe. I answered your review already, but just in case other people are wondering. Len is not good with phones, nor does he have Kaito's number memorized, so calling him to get Rin to see Luka would not have been possible.

**Nayomi-Kiiroibara**: Hehehe. Your instincts are usually right though, so not like it is a bad thing! Thank you for the review~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven: Reunion<strong>

Len slept for what felt like hours. In his mind, everything that had happened was nothing but a dream. When he opens his eyes, he will still be in his room at Kaito's house. The idea of his parents being alive was a wonderful thought, however. His mind traveled from one thought to another before his concentration was interrupted by the feeling of something cold being put against his head.

After only a few minutes, he could feel some warm yet strong brushes against his cheek. A chill ran down his spine when a voice resounded in the air.

"How long has he had a fever?"

Another voice soon followed after the other. It was Luka's voice. "Maybe an hour? I'm assuming it's stress."

The male voice talked again. The calm tone in his voice instantly seemed to relax Len. "I see. I'll let him sleep."

"Hayate… Will he be alright?" Another woman's voice emitted into the air as well. Len instantly recognized it.

Len forced himself to wake up. His eyes seemed blurry but he could make out the people's forms who were in the room. He tried to talk but found that he was unable to.

Hayate quickly stroked Len's cheek when he realized he was awake. "Len?" He said in a quiet soothing voice, bringing Len's face to look at him. His eyes narrowed when he noted the dullness in Len's eyes. "Len? Are you alright?" He questioned, hoping to get an answer from his son.

Len's eyes swelled up with tears. He was not able to see clearly. It was like punishment and it upset him. He felt even worse that he couldn't find his words right now as well.

Hayate smiled, pulling Len up into his arms and holding him tightly. "Shh. It's alright. We'll let you rest for now, alright? We'll talk later." He went to lay Len back down but felt him grasp a hold of his shirt tightly. He was not going to force his son to let go so he reached under him and picked him up off the bed and went to the couch, sitting down.

He couldn't help but smile as we watched Len quickly fall back to sleep, not once letting go of his shirt. "This just doesn't feel real…" Hayate commented. It was not like he did not enjoy the fact that Len was indeed in fact alive, but just holding him there after not seeing him for so long felt more like a dream than anything.

Karen walked over to them and sat down next to Hayate. She reached over and brushed some of the bangs from Len's eyes, taking a deep breath before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "I know… I wish Rin was here too though…" She was glad that she was alive as well, though she did wish she could see her daughter too.

Hayate laughed lightly, looking to his wife with a very gentle smile. "I know… I'm sure Len will explain everything to us when he wakes up." He reassured, gripping his hold on Len, closing his eyes.

Luka smiled, leaning against the wall across from the couch. It was a picture perfect moment though sad. Hayate and Karen really had not changed much. Hayate was still a doctor in a few cities over. His blonde hair was to his mid back, pulled into a loose pony-tail. His eyes were stern, green yet kind. Karen's hair was to her waist, a light blonde color. Her eyes were a very gentle green. Luka doubted there was a mean bone in that woman's body.

She reluctantly moved to leave the room. "I am going to go to the front desk. I'll be back up in a bit." She really didn't need anything from them but felt the three needed some alone time, even though Len was asleep again.

* * *

><p>Kaito was in complete panic mode. He had probably searched the whole city four times by now. How could he let Len out of his sight? Why did he let Len out of his sight? Kaito was mentally beating himself up now. Akaito already had to comfort him three times to prevent him from crying.<p>

Rin was not so easy to comfort as Kaito though. Her mind had already went to Len having been caught by the members of that dreaded cult again.

Kaito had to stop and take a break, panting heavily from having ran around so much. Seven hours have already gone by but he knew he could not really call the cops until Len was missing for a little longer. He was a bit hesitant to call the cops anyway. They really were not much help before.

He jumped when his cell phone rang, quickly pulling it out to answer it. "H-Hello?" He asked, not even bothering to read who had called. He almost panicked when he heard Dr. Kizaki on the other line.

"Shion-san?" She started, making sure it was him.

"Yes… " Kaito answered nervously, afraid of what she might say to him, especially if it involved Len. Maybe he got hurt and was taken to the hospital.

"I have… some very interesting news." Kizaki stated, noting Kaito's nervousness but did not decide to question it at the moment.

"What is it?" Kaito found himself asking quickly, feeling it may not be what he feared with how she went about talking.

"This is both bad and good news. I've been doing a lot of research lately on the Kagamine twins. Shion-san… their parents are still alive and well. They even have a missing person's report out for their children. I am beyond confused why nothing was turned in or even said when you went to the court house…." Kizaki said. She was not blaming Kaito. It was obvious it was not his fault. If anything, some higher authority did not seem to want the parents to know they are alive.

Kaito's jaw dropped, he could not believe what he had just heard. "Th-their parents… are still alive?" He asked as if he did not hear Kizaki correctly.

"Yes. I… I don't think you should tell them yet. Len-kun has said before that Rin-chan didn't have her memories from before the accident… so we need to break it to her very gently." Kizaki continued. She needed to explain her reasoning. "Len has too much going on. I don't think he would be mentally stable enough to handle it either."

"I-…I see." Kaito mumbled, almost dropping his phone. He shook his head a bit, trying to understand it all. "So their parents are alive… but you don't want them to know yet? That sounds a bit cruel to me."

Kizaki could be heard sighing. "I know it is a little weird, but I just see too many complications to let them know right now… Shion-san? Are you okay?" She finally asked.

"I can't find Len… We were at the park… Rin, Akaito and I were having a snow ball fight, when I looked to see Len I couldn't find him… I've been searching for the last seven hours." Kaito answered shakily, though the shakiness in his voice was probably because of how cold it was. The fact Len could be out in that weather terrified him.

"Oh God… I'll help you look. This means he missed some meds, doesn't it? I hope he doesn't have an attack…" Kizaki hissed, hanging up her phone.

Kaito lowered the phone from his ear, his eyes going to the snow covered ground. He felt terrible.

* * *

><p>It was another three hours before Len came to again. His vision was a lot better than before. He noted he was in someone's arms, looking up to see who it was he could not help but smile. Without hesitation, he hugged the one holding him, causing the other to gasp in surprise.<p>

"You're awake now?" Hayate asked, hoping his son was more with it now. Gently, he pulled Len up to be sitting on his lap, making sure to not move him too quickly. With his free hand, he reached over and felt his forehead. The young boy still had a fever, but thankfully it was not as bad as before.

Len nodded, keeping a hold on Hayate. It still just did not feel real. "Yeah. I'm awake now… Well… I was awake before, but I was having an episode…"

Hayate gave a concerned look to those works. "An episode? Len, what's wrong?"

Len cleared his throat a bit nuzzling his face into Hayate's chest. "I have a disorder called Amissa Anima. It's… under control for the most part, but I missed my noon doses. My guardian… has them." Saying he had a guardian just did not feel right to say, especially in front of his father. He looked over to Hayate's left, noting Karen. She was sound asleep but he could see the worried look on her face.

Hayate smiled, not even bothering to ask about Len's guardian. "Amissa Anima.. I've heard of that. I've never had a patient with it though. Where have you been the last seven years? Your mother and I have been worried about you." He stated, keeping Len in a hug.

Len hesitated in answering. What had happened since the accident was very hard to explain. It would be like having to relive it through words. He leaned against Hayate. "I… Rin and I… We wound up at this place in the woods… There were these people posing to be a shelter…"

Hayate rose a brow at Len's statement. "Posing to be a shelter?" That explanation just sounded strange. He was not going to say that Len was wrong though.

"Mn… It was actually a cult though." Len answered. He felt Hayate stiffen which instantly rose red flags in Len's mind. "Father?"

"A cult?" Hayate asked, Len noted the very nervous tone in His voice.

"Yes… They said that every set of twins has a pure twin… and an impure twin, and that they are needed to resurrect their God. Rin and I ran away from their before it got too bad but… I can't say we got out unscathed… or untouched…" He said somewhat shamefully.

Hayate tightly closed his eyes, quickly holding Len tighter. "…I was hoping that was all in the past… I am so sorry Len… I'm afraid this may be all my fault…"

Len's skin paled as he pulled back from Hayate, looking at him with confusion and worry. "Father?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Oh, it's gotten serious again! No more fluff for a while~ Next chapter, Len's father has lots of explainin to do! Anyone want to take a gander on what is going on?

Please **R&R**, Thank you!

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's notes**: Yukina's made a new friend after the last chapter. I had to be a slave driver just to get this one out… You know who you are! Anyway. So, the story takes a very odd turn. Hopefully we'll get answers in the next chapter.

Please **read** and **review**.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: How it Started

**LenxKaitoYaoi**: You know, I partially blame you for my delays in updates… Hayate was hiding a lot. Poor man though.

**Derpette**: Haha! I never thought of it that way, but yes. They kind of do. I like plot twists, I may have overwhelm myself though so I am trying to fix a few things. I promise it's nothing too major.

**Kaymon3**: ; A ; So sorry for the lack of updates, I'll try and be more active once I fix a few things. Please accept this chapter as a token of apology.

**Boomer4ever**: I apologize for my lack of updates. I am glad that you enjoy my fanfiction. That compliment is very big and I don't deserve it, but thank you very much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight: How it started<strong>

Hayate took a long, heavy deep breath; leaning back against the couch as sorrowful and guilt ridden eyes laid upon Len. He had to think of a way to explain his past to Len without causing his beloved child to hate him. "It was a long time ago… before you and Rin were even born." Hayate started. There was an obvious shakiness in his voice that Len quickly caught on too. That alone showed the seriousness of what Hayate was about to explain.

"The cult was masked as an orphanage… since it gave a boundless access to possible candidates… especially when twins were brought in. They rarely had to resort to kidnapping since taking care of children in this day and age is expensive…" Hayate continued, looking down to the ground as he let his memories come into him. "Being a doctor gave me more than enough skill to handle any situation that may arise from the procedures we'd do…"

Len felt himself tense up a little. The idea of his own father having a part in this made him uneasy, but he could tell from his eyes that he regretted it. "…Procedures to… revive their god… right?" He asked though it was a pointless question. Hayate looked to Len then nodded, his brows creasing.

"Only a set of twins… by the leader's legend… could be used to revive the god. One child being left untainted, while the other was filled to the core with impure actions and state of mind… It was a terrible process that I… in all honesty, avoided." Hayate clarified. His main role simply being the after care of the children after the tainting was completed. "To find the impure child from the pure one… I honestly don't know how. I know it involved drinking something and a reaction was to occur. I was never present during this."

Hayate closed his eyes in thought. "Why it had to be twins… I guess…It's like a coin… It has two sides… And like twins… one is bound to reflect the other in the opposing way. Not to say it is like that with all twins… That's why they would taint the one more likely to be impure." He stated, looking back to Len as he crossed his arms over his chest. Another sigh escaped him as he tried to figure out how to explain more. "Unfortunately… one of the twins had to be sacrificed to allow the god to be revived. I honestly never really paid attention to their rules… I was merely there for medical care and clean up…"

Len was quiet for a few minutes. With that said, it was hard to believe he was actually 'part of the cult', but more so a hired hand. He tilted his head a bit. "Why… did you leave?"

Hayate managed a small smiled when Len asked that. His expression went into a soft one before his eyes traveled to Karen. "I fell in love… I wanted to quit the cult as soon as possible afterwards so I could focus on work and my wife…" He answered. Len noted the sullen expression once again returning to Hayate's face before he stood up and walked to the window. There was a long pause as he looked out, as if trying to decide his next words.

"When I told them I was leaving… they didn't seem to mind much, though they requested I wait a year until their current procedure at the time was completed… I stupidly complied." Hayate said with resentment. It was possibly his biggest mistake to stay. "Seven months rolled on by… and Karen announced that she was having twins… It was a dinner party that I stupidly invited the leader to… I didn't know."

Len swallowed hard. It was a lot to take in. Despite this, he didn't feel any differently about Hayate. "What… happened after that?"

"When I went back to their base of operations, their church… you could call it… I was pulled into the back room where they requested that I 'donate' my children to their cause after they were born." Hayate answered without hesitation. He glared a bit out the window at no one in particular, almost as though he was glaring at his reflection. "Can you believe it? They actually asked me to give up my flesh and blood… To lie to Karen and say that you both were still births… I was furious…"

Len felt oddly happy hearing Hayate had got mad at the request. He stood up and moved to the window as well. "What did you wind up telling them?"

Hayate went quiet for a few minutes which caused Len to look at him with a concerned look. Hayate turned to Len and dropped to his knees, pulling Len into a very strong hug. "I told them… that they would have to pull you and Rin from my dying flesh if they wanted you… and that I would protect you and your sister until my last breath…" He felt terrible. Even with that swear… he failed. He failed to protect Rin and Len. Those people got them regardless and no amount of atonement could fix it.

"I told Karen we had to move… after I said that to them. They knew where I lived and I knew they would try to get you and your sister after you were born. So… we moved. We moved as far away as possible. I never imagined they would follow us; or better yet, how they followed us." It was something that will now bother Hayate for a long time. "How did they know to walk across that road that day… or that we would even try to traverse it..."

It was Len's turn to remain quiet this time as he rested his chin on Hayate's head. It would seem that his father would now be filled with the same guilt that had been plaguing him for the last seven years. If only he had said no to going to see Luka… Hayate did make a point though. It was as if everything was planned out, but who would have told them? Luka was the only person to come to mind, but the very idea seemed unlikely. It wasn't even a guarantee that they were going to see her. It was just dumb luck on her part for being in the area. She always came to see he and Rin on their birthday.

Hayate closed his eyes and just remained there, hugging Len close to himself. It still felt like some sort of dream being able to see his son again after thinking him dead the last several years. "We searched for you two… We searched so many times…. We went back to the crash site several times a year in hopes that maybe… just one time… you two would be there. When the police finally convinced us that you two were gone... we tried to move on… but we couldn't let go… we'd still go back…"

Len's eyes dulled a bit and his expression went a bit emotionless. "Even when you were convinced… why?"

Hayate wasn't sure what to say to that. It would seem that way. "A part of us wanted it to be a lie… It just didn't seem right. They couldn't even produce a body or evidence that you two had perished... We couldn't let go because a part of us wanted to believe that by some chance you two survived… but like that… It's not right."

"…If you were more active in the cult with their 'rules'… would you have given us up?" Len continued his questioning, the tone of his voice was oddly cold though.

Hayate was quick to answer this without hesitation. "No." The tone of his voice was stern. "I would never give you up without a fight. You or Rin. Family first.. It will always be first… It wouldn't of been any different even if my ties to them were stronger…"

"Family… first…" Len repeated to himself, shaking his head a bit then. "I forgive you…"

Hayate pulled back from Len, pulling him down into a tighter hug before standing up, picking Len up with him. "I don't deserve it… This all could have been avoided…" He stated, moving to the bed and setting Len down. "Your fever is up again… You should try and get more sleep."

Len laughed and nodded. "Now I just got to figure out how to break the news to Rin." He said looking up at the ceiling. She doesn't even remember them. The only parts she knows about Karen and Hayate is whatever Len had managed to tell her. "I'm sure she'll be happy… but hesitant too. I won't tell her about you though… About your ties to the cult. I don't think she'd be as forgiving as me…" He mumbled the last part.

"Maybe someday we'll be able to live together again… as a family… You… Rin… your mother and I." Hayate said, his features softening as he watched Len crawl under the covers. "Probably not too soon yet… Once Rin comes to terms with everything…" He added.

Len let out a yawn as his eyes went back to Hayate after he had successfully got under the covers. "One day… For now… I'll stay where I am… Until this is all over… it might be for the best…" He said. Len could tell by Hayate's expression he wished it wouldn't be like that. "I don't want mom's opinion of you… to change…so please… stay out of it." He added, closing his eyes.

Hayate nodded, going to the couch and sitting down. "I guess it's for the best… All I can do now is stand back… I'll be sure to do what I can though… when it calls for it." He knew it would be impossible to stay out of it though. It's his fault Len and Rin were even in that situation. He got them back so he'd be damned if he lost them again. It was just a matter of figuring out how to help…

**TBC**…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I am so very sorry for my delay in updates! I am having to re-read everything just to make sure I remember everything. I also have to go back and fix some contradictions that had happened that really badly need to be fixed (with the next update, I'll be sure to let everyone know the chapters that had been edited to have their contradictions fixed). Please be patient. This chapter MIGHT get revised later, but for now it's all I can give! I also apologize for any misspellings. My editor is currently away so I had to do it on my own. At least my English has improved!

Please **R&R**! Thank you very much!

~**Haname Yukina**


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Comfort and Fear

**LenxKaitoYaoi**: Kaito was worrying, of course. Hehe, but since he knew that Len was with his parents, there wasn't much he could do. Thank you for the review~

**boomer4ever**: Thank you for your review. I am glad that you enjoy the story. I apologize for my late updates. It's good he isn't an enemy. I don't think Len could handle such a betrayal.

**PopNyanChan**: Thank you so much for your review~! I don't think I would have much of a story if Len went back home with his parents, although I'm sure he really contemplated it. With his developing relationship with Kaito though and his sister not remember their parents, he had to consider what was better. I like to think him staying with Kaito is the best choice.

**NekoKitty**: Thank you for the review! I am glad you like the story. Here is the next update though I apologize that it's short.

**Emzilla97**: Thank you very much for your review! I am very glad that you really enjoy my story. I think there may be more parts for tears later one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine: Comfort and Fear<strong>

_"Are you absolutely sure?"_

_"Yes. This is all I can do at this time. I trust you will take him to where he needs to be."_

_"Of course. I'll call him right away to pick him up… I trust we'll be in touch?"_

_"Yes… Keep us updated… Please."_

_"Absolutely…"_

Len quickly shot up, looking around a semi dark room. There was a slight sound of beeping from a monitor near the bed he was on, cords running down it and connecting to medical tabs that were on him. He looked around the room to try and gain a better idea to location though he stopped when his eyes caught site of Kaito sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was hunched over, asleep. Slowly he reached up and grabbed his head. He was confused; not even sure how he got there. What happened to his parents and Luka? Was it just a dream? Suddenly he shook his head. Those voices he heard talking… It must have been Kizaki and Hayate.

"He must of… dropped me off at the hospital?" Len asked himself. He wanted to spend more time with them, but it seems that wasn't going to happen. At least he had the satisfaction of even knowing they were alive. His eyes suddenly gravitated to Kaito again. The position he was in just didn't look comfortable. "Kaito?" Len called out lightly to try and rouse the other up. "Kaito… wake up."

After a couple seconds, Kaito groggily opened his eyes, looking at Len before jolting up from the chair and hugging him. "Jeez, you need to quit worrying me like this!"

Len was a bit shocked by the action but suddenly found himself resting his head against Kaito's chest. "S-sorry… I'm really sorry." He figured Kaito would be worried, but not like this. "I… I saw a poster that had someone I knew on it… I had to see her."

Kaito pulled back, holding Len at arm's length. "You could've just told me. I wouldn't have been against you going… You hadn't even taken your meds. All sorts of things crossed my mind." He scolded though pulled Len into a hug again.

Len wasn't sure what to say. He was sorry, but he could only apologize so much. There were other things on his mind. For starters, "Kaito… How did I get here?" The last thing he remembered was closing his eyes while talking to his father… then hearing a man and woman's voice which he easily identified as Kizaki and his father.

"I don't know. Dr. Kizaki called me and said you were here…." Kaito answered. He wasn't sure if he should let Len know that he knows about his parents or not. "You had a nasty fever though, so Dr. Kizaki didn't let me take you home."

Len took a deep breath, resting his head on Kaito's chest again when he was pulled back into the hug. "I've had one off and on all day." Now that he thought about it, he wondered if Hayate brought him to the hospital because he couldn't get his fever down. It must have been hard for him to do that. "I really am sorry that I worried you…"

Kaito let a small sigh escape him as he finally released Len from his hug. "I'm over it. Just… let me know next time you decide to see someone." He managed a small chuckle. "I have decided one thing though. I think it might be a good idea to get you and your sister a cell phone." It was a good idea when he thought about it. This way if something were to happen or Len decided to run off again, he could just call Len. It would at least give Kaito some peace of mind.

Len gave an unsure look. He really didn't have much luck with phones. As long as it was something simple, he wasn't going to protest. "If you want. It probably would be better…"

Kaito reached over and lightly ruffled Len's hair. He had a very gentle look about his eyes as he simply just smiled at Len. Eventually he pulled back and sat back down in the chair. "You should try resting for a little longer. I'll try getting you checked out at soon as I can to get you home." He stated.

Len pouted a little but didn't protest, lying back down. Now that he was relaxed again, he actually did start to feel tired again. "Just don't leave me…" He murmured. As much as he loves his parents, he was glad to be with Kaito again. There was just something special about the other that made him feel… safe.

Kaito nodded, leaning back in the chair and just watching Len. "I won't… nor will I ever…" he reassured. The room grew silent after Len fell asleep. The sound of the monitor and Len and Kaito's breathing being the only sound. It was a bit eerily peaceful. So much has gone on, Kaito was having trouble keeping up. There was no way he was going to let himself lose Len again.

Eventually Kaito stood up and moved to the bed again, sitting carefully on the side. Lightly he reached over and started gently brushing the bangs from the younger ones eyes. "I can only imagine how difficult things are for you right now… Knowing your parents are alive… You must be feeling terribly deceived… not that I can blame you…" There was a fear growing in Kaito's mind. Len's parents are alive… there really isn't a reason for Len and Rin to stay with him.

"What are you going to do now, I wonder…" He whispered, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Len's. Once the ordeal with the cult is over there was a chance that Len will go back home. He couldn't help be feel happy for Len that his family was still alive… but not to see him every day, it would be painful.

Kaito sighed and sat back up. Quietly he moved the chair to be next to the bed, before he sat back down. Once he was situated, he clasped a hold of Len's hand, holding his tightly in his was just one of those situations where only time will tell.

* * *

><p>The shelter had grew quiet since they had tried to resurrect their god. Their activity had almost seemed to ceased. Ezeiru was sitting at a table, several pieces of papers strewn about it. He seemed to be doing some kind of research and he didn't look too pleased while he was doing it. "Che… Why do I have to be the one to find the brat… It's not my fault our dear leader let him leave." He grumbled under his breath. He sighed as he picked up one of the pieces of paper, giving an annoyed expression as he read over it. It wasn't providing any form of help. His annoyed expression deepened as a knocking came to the door. "Who is it!?"<p>

Without answering, a man in a suit walked into the room. Quickly he bowed to Ezeiru. "I know where the kid is. I told you we'd find him quicker if he advertised Luka-san being in the city… However, I doubt we'll be able to get a hold of him very easily. It seems he knows a lot more than he should now." The man said lowly.

"I see… May I ask what the problem is?" Ezeiru asked with a very stern voice. What else could possibly go wrong?

"He is aware that his parents are still alive… in fact… he met them." The man said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Hmnn… That could be problematic… Now that he is aware of it though… it could also provide us with the means to find out where he is currently living." Ezeiru smirked at the thought as he brought a hand to his chin. "We'll lay low for now… When the time comes… we'll use 'that' to lure him to us. I'll be sure to inform our lord." The man nodded, bowing to Ezeiru again before leaving the room

Ezeiru's grin widened as he sat back against his chair, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "This could be quite the advantage for us… Hehehe… Perhaps we will have our God soon after all."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I apologize once again for my absence. A lot has happened. I had my second child so I have been busy. Future updates will probably also be slow, but I have not given up on completing this. There are only a couple more chapter left. Next chapter will be more fluff than plot since the cult is going to lay low for now. I think it's about time we have a decent fluff chapter that doesn't involve Len getting upset or hurt.

Please **R&R**, thank you!

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes**: She pretty much summed it up. This chapter is short, but it opens up to a chapter that will happen later. Please let me know if there are any spelling and grammar errors so I can fix them, thank you!

~**Ryelu**


End file.
